Green Hill Chronicles
by MGCT94
Summary: Eggman ha atacado de nuevo, pero ahora ha sido una situación seria... la que ha obligado a Sonic, Tails y Knuckles a evacuar a todas sus amigas para poder protegerlos, 5 años después, un día particular, Amy (aún con el corazón roto) después de una invasión de Eggman en donde vivía, decide volver al frente de batalla en Green Hill encontrándose con el desastre...
1. Chapter 1

**ESTA ES UNA NUEVA HISTORIA... O FORMATO DE... LA IDEA ERA ALGO COMO LA HISTORIA DE UNA GUERRA XD**

* * *

**POV AMY**

Corro por el valle esperando verlo… esa es mi ilusión más grande, a pesar de que suele huir sé que algo por mí debe de sentir, lo que sea, pero algo lindo, sino ¿por qué me salvaría todo el tiempo? Algunos dicen que por ser sólo un héroe y que esa es su labor, pero no creo que sólo se trate de eso. Algo tiene adentro y yo lo averiguaré. Sólo espero que sea beneficioso para mí. Llego a los campos y ahí lo veo recostado en el pasto, todo jovial, amable, despreocupado… mejor dejo de pensar antes de que el corazón me explote. Me dirijo corriendo hacia él y noto que me ha divisado, es obvio por la manera en que me ha mirado, sorprendido de que esté yo por estas zonas, aunque, ahora que lo pienso, ya no debería parecerle una sorpresa si es que siempre corre lejos. No importa cuánto lo intente, no importa… porque siempre estaré donde él para demostrarle mis sentimientos.

-¡Sonic! –grito alocadamente, como suelo hacerlo siempre que lo veo. No puedo resistir ante su encanto natural y entonces corro detrás de él sin importarme el vestido ni el viento.

Corre muy rápido para mi suerte, por lo que no puedo alcanzarle. Bufo y me voy por donde he venido… a pesar de que sé cuándo huye de mí, se me hace muy extraño haberlo visto sacar sus ráfagas azules, correr a esa velocidad es raro a menos de que algo malo ocurra… pero ¡por favor! ¿Qué podría ser tan malo como para que usara su don? No lo sé, y no creo que tenga nada que ver conmigo, pues sólo huye de mí a velocidad normal, lo que de por sí ya lo hace bastante más interesante, entre más corra, más correré yo.

Llego a mi casa, donde me recibe Cream muy jovial junto con su madre Vainilla. Estas dos conejitas son lo mejor que he conocido, me han acogido como una más de su familia y de verdad lo agradezco. Han traído una enorme tarta de chocolate, lo que hace que mi estómago ruja por el antojo, así que me siento no sin antes haberlas saludado y miro con codicia aquella joya negra… ¿figura? No me preocupa, porque diario en la mañana practico boxeo y para rematar, persigo a Sonic diario, lo que hace que mi ejercicio del día sea completo.

-¿Cómo te fue, Amy? –me pregunta Cream mientras que Cheese la secunda.

-Bien, Cream… hoy vi a Sonic de lejos –le digo mientras sonrojo por el recuerdo que me produce su apariencia… él, tan guapo y heroico incluso cuando se queda dormido en el pasto –pero no pude alcanzarlo. Salió corriendo usando el "Sonic boom" –digo ligeramente triste, pero esperanzada en el hecho de que mañana será otro día.

-Eso es triste –remarca Cream, quien frunce su mirada y la transforma en una tierna cara de mascotita triste… la amo, es mi mejor amiga y cuando Vainilla sale yo la cuido, por lo regular no da problemas, pero a veces aprovecho e invito a Blaze para que nos haga compañía. Esa gata… no entiendo cómo fue que Silver la rescató de la dimensión en la que estaba atrapada… eso es amor. Entonces envidio la relación que tienen ellos, una en la que las cosas parecen tomar rumbo para al final descarrilarse, pero nunca muere… es rara -¿y sabes por qué huyó así?

-No lo sé, Cream –digo mientras volteo al techo y me hago la misma pregunta –me vio ir con él, pero nunca corre así cuando me ve, algo debió pasar para que tomara esa reacción.

-Conociendo a Sonic, algo malo ocurrió en algún lado y fue a ayudar –dice con tono jovial, confiando siempre en la bondad ajena. Esa es Cream, una chica que no pierde las esperanzas. Sonrío y bebo mi té con ellas. Empieza a temblar y veo por la ventana que la luz ya no cruza, como si se hubiera apagado su foco. Entonces veo por el vidrio y noto en el cielo un grupo de más de cien robots con el logotipo de Eggman, sin importar qué tan fuerte sea yo, están a una altura que me deja como una completa inútil...

**POV SONIC**

Estoy acostado en el pasto, pensando en cómo voy a derrochar esta tarde ¿corriendo? Tal vez, es lo más fácil y lo más divertido para mí. Las flores alrededor son un adorno precioso y muy tierno para este paisaje. Dejo de lado las preocupaciones porque Eggman no ha hecho absolutamente nada en contra de Green Hill durante mucho tiempo, tanto que podría ser sospechoso ¿me preocupo? No, porque sé que si sale con cualquier otra tontería de aparatejo, lo destruiré en un instante… es por eso que luego este sitio se vuelve aburrido, por héroes como yo.

Algo llama mi atención, suena y resuena debajo de mí y entonces empiezo a sentir mucho frío, como si el pasto que en el que estoy recostado no hubiera sido calentado por el sol, como si el sol no calentara. Entonces me extraño y volteo a todos lados, veo a Amy, pero al parecer no me ha visto porque no grita mi nombre a los cuatro vientos, eso se me hace normal… si pretendo derrochar mi tarde… ¿por qué no lo hago fingiendo que huyo de Amy? Es divertido y además me ayuda a correr mucho. No le doy alas, sólo me acerco lo suficiente para que me vea y entonces, cuando lanza el grito de guerra empiezo a correr, es una rutina monótona, pero siempre pueden haber juegos peores. Me agrada, pero no me gusta… es una chica bastante fastidiosa cuando se lo propone, sin embargo es divertida y muy similar a Knuckles cuando se enoja… eso es divertido de ver, siempre que se enoja con él terminan en una discusión que nunca puedo recordar sin evitar reír, pero no le llega a los talones a los insultos de la murciélago, esa mujer sí que sabe hacerlo enojar. Vuelvo a escuchar ese ruido metálico de nuevo… lo he confirmado, es bajo mis pies.

-¡Sonic! –el grito de guerra ha sido emitido y me levanto. La veo con extrañeza "ahora no es tiempo de jugar, Amy… para la siguiente, tal vez" me digo a mí mismo y con el ceño preocupado salgo corriendo a velocidad supersónica a sabiendas de que Amy se confundiría, pues nunca corro así cuando dejo que me persiga. Aún tengo el ceño fruncido… ¡y justo cuando me había decidido por huir de la chica! Tengo muchas fans, pero ninguna como esa, lo que lo hace entretenido, además tengo que admirar de ella su determinación, es fuerte, pero muy frágil, así que la tengo que estar cuidando todo el tiempo y a veces eso me cansa. Llego a casa de Tails, un edificio enorme cuyas puertas y ventanas están diseñadas para que se parezcan a su cara… eso es raro, lo sé. ¿Me ha escuchado o visto llegar? No lo sé, pero entonces lo veo abriéndome la puerta.

-¡Tails, Tails! –le llamo con fuerza mientras él me pide que me calme, pero nada resulta. Hablo tan rápido que ni yo mismo me entiendo y entonces él me da una cachetada. Me quejo, sobo mi mejilla y digo –gracias. Algo está pasando en el valle de Green Hill –informo con prisa, pero no grito ni mucho menos porque sé que perderé el aire.

-Lo sé, mis radares han detectado varias anomalías desde hace algunos días –me dice y me sorprendo –no te dije porque pensé que eran fallas técnicas, sin embargo ya lo he confirmado… Eggman planea algo grande.

-¿Qué clase de…? –se sacude el suelo y pierdo el equilibrio, me caigo al suelo y Tails me sujeta.

-¡Oh, no! –exclama el zorrito, mi mejor amigo y entonces veo en la pantalla varios robots voladores sobre Green Hill y salen justamente del subsuelo del valle en el que yo estaba recostado -¡Invasión! –grita Tails mientras yo me preparo para ir por la artillería pesada: Silver, Shadow y Knuckles.

**POV KNUCKLES**

Cuido la esmeralda maestra como se me ha encargado a mí desde hace mucho tiempo, la cuido de ladrones como esa tal Rouge, quien no deja de intentarlo, no deja de asediarme y de burlarse. Pero cuando la derroto, la tengo que ver caída y entonces me regodeo sobre ella, sabiendo que jamás en su patética vida podrá conmigo: ¡Knuckles! Se acerca a mí vistiendo ese traje ceñido de ladrona… entonces me preparo para atacarla, para evitar que se lleve lo único que estoy dispuesto a cuidar en mucho tiempo.

-¡Vete de aquí, vampira! –le grito mientras espero a que baje. Estoy sobre la gran joya, por lo que no podrá evadirme si es que me quiere robar aunque sea una mísera púa –¡que este sitio lo cuido yo!

-¿De verdad me crees tan estúpida como para intentar cargarla desde arriba? –la joya empieza a desplazarse conmigo encima… ¡argh! La maldita le ha instalado patas de araña metálicas y ahora parezco encima de un insecto verde gigante –adiós –me tira de la joya y me manda uno de sus cínicos besos al aire y yo me enojo, por lo que la persigo mientras me veo forzado a planear porque aumenta la velocidad. Estoy muy cerca, tanto que le puedo arrancar dos patas, lo que la inmoviliza y deja derrotada a Rouge de nuevo.

-¿Me crees tan estúpido? –le pregunto irónicamente, pero me sorprendo al escuchar un "sí" tajante, por lo que me enojo y empiezo a pelear con ella… otra vez. No es anormal que peleemos todo el tiempo, de hecho es aún más raro vernos conviviendo en paz y armonía, porque sé que eso no es posible y jamás será posible… a veces me pregunto qué tanto dependo de ella, porque, sin ladrones como la murciélago, mi trabajo no tendría sentido, y sin cuidadores como yo, ser un ladrón discreto no sería una gran "profesión" como lo llama ella. Yo sólo opino que es algo detestable. Baja de los aires y la pelea se acalora más, a lo que respondo con un puñetazo que logra esquivar con facilidad. Es hábil, lo debo de reconocer, así que intento no volver a pegarle, porque puede que me responda… ya ha pasado antes y no es lo más agradable del mundo, a pesar de ser muy divertido a veces. La pelea continúa.

Siento un temblor en el suelo, la esmeralda ha caído, haciendo colapsar a las patas de araña, lo que hace mi labor mucho más fácil y me llevo la joya a su lugar, a donde debe de estar. En la cima de la pirámide veo robots volando sobre Green Hill… tengo suerte de estar en Angel Island, pero, a pesar de ser una isla flotante, el temblor se ha sentido aquí. ¿Qué está pasando? Es una pregunta que pasa por mi cabeza y entonces Rouge me alcanza y mira hacia la misma dirección en la que estoy posando mi mirada. Nos vemos de reojo y entonces nos decimos a través de un lenguaje mudo que hemos logrado crear entre nosotros que tenemos que ir a investigar. Llegamos a Green Hill y vemos que la gente huye despavorida, todos los animales civiles están corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana, como si el fin de los tiempos hubiera llegado… como si Chaos hubiera vuelto a salir de la esmeralda, pero eso no era posible… volteo al cielo y veo lo mismo que hace algunos instantes, pero ahora de un tamaño mayor. Rouge me ayuda y me alza, dejándome a la altura de una de esas cosas, a las que empiezo a destruir una a una con mis puños… no por nada mi nombre es Knuckles.

¡Cómo me enfurece! No dejan de salir más ¿de dónde vendrán estos aparetejos?

**POV SHADOW **

Veo todo desde el tejado en el que me encuentro… el día es soleado y no hay atisbos de problemas que involucren a las esmeraldas caos y el sueño de María ha sido cumplido, de alguna forma u otra, la he podido vengar ayudando a todos estos inútiles. No dejo de pensar que sean inútiles y jamás lo dejaré de hacer, sólo saben crear destrucción, arrebatar y odiar. Pero entonces recuerdo a María y siento que nada de eso es cierto, bueno, al menos nada de eso es aplicable a ella, porque ella tuvo tal consideración que me llamó su amigo.

Intento alejarme de todo, Station Square me enferma de sobremanera y no puedo alejarme de esto… no sin las esmeraldas caos, pero están repartidas por el globo (otra vez) y no voy a buscarlas solo… si tan sólo ese erizo de pacotilla, ese _faker _me ayudara en esa misión de tal alcurnia, sería feliz, odio admitirlo, pero es el único cualificado para tal empresa además de mí y hacerlo por mi cuenta francamente no es la mejor de las opciones. Me levanto y veo que un rayo azul corre por el valle de Green Hill… "seguro está con la erizita… típico" me digo a mí mismo recordando cómo esa chiquilla, ese engendro del demonio en que se transforma cuando se enoja, persigue a Sonic por todas partes. Son las únicas ocasiones del día en las que me permito reír estrepitosamente, pues es divertido verlo sufrir… a menos de que finja sufrimiento, pero después lo pienso y digo que con una chiquilla como esa, esos sentimientos no se pueden fingir.

Empiezo a correr y de pronto siento por qué a ese erizo de pacotilla le encanta esa actividad… uno se siente libre por un instante, como si el mundo a tu alrededor no fuera nada más que rayas invisibles e intangibles, por un segundo empiezo a disfrutar.

Un temblor ha interrumpido mi carrera y he caído por el suelo. Me reincorporo nuevamente y me pregunto qué ha pasado. Mis manos… tiemblan y escucho un zumbido metálico por encima de mí. Arqueo las cejas y veo al cielo, el cual se ha ensombrecido notoriamente, dejando ver que me puedo camuflajear… no por nada me llamaron Shadow. Volteo hacia el valle y mi sorpresa en inminente.

El valle se ha abierto por la mitad y está dejando salir a todos y cada uno de esos robots que han eclipsado el sol. Uno de ellos osa en atacarme, por lo que respondo al golpe y lo destruyo como si no fuera nada más que un juguete.

-Estúpido –pienso para mí mientras veo que están saliendo más y más… como si no fueran a terminarse por más que ataque. Volteo y veo que no estoy solo, la murciélago y el equidna están trabajando en parejas para acabar con los robots, lo que lo hace una escena conmovedora entre ambos dado que nunca trabajan juntos. Notan mi presencia y después de escuchar mi pregunta, me responden que están igual de ignorantes que yo… que no saben nada (aunque de él no me extrañaría en ningún caso…) le pregunto a la chica dado que es más astuta, más cauta.

-Tiene razón, Shadow, no sabemos qué está ocurriendo aquí –me responde y entonces sólo especulo lo peor. Si ella no ha podido robar esa información, significa que estaba bien guardada o no existía hasta ese momento.

No importa, tengo que acabar con estas cosas… así la promesa de María seguirá vigente. No lo hago por mí, jamás haría algo por aquellos que la mataron, lo hago porque a ella le hubiera agradado que lo hiciera, como en la colonia espacial ARK.

Logro acabar con cinco de esos malditos y entonces veo surgir más y más…

**SILVER POV**

Estoy platicando con Blaze, esa increíble gata que se sacrificó para salvarnos a todos, y a quien, de una manera poco explicable y de la que no quiero hablar, he traído de vuelta de aquella dimensión que la tenía alejada de todos… en especial de mí. Me esboza una tierna sonrisa y pienso en sus palabras cuando encapsuló a Iblis en su cuerpo "siempre me gustó eso" hasta la fecha sigo creyendo que pudo haber sido un chiste, pero no bromea, es callada… la dimensión en la que estuvo no la ha cambiado en absoluto, por lo que me siento sumamente cómodo estando a su lado. Es mi mejor amiga ¿qué puedo decir? Pero… esto que siento por ella no puede ser algo tan vago como eso, me mira y la miro, me sonríe y le sonrío… como si habláramos un idioma que sólo ella y yo podemos entender. Odio que sea tan reservada, que no me diga lo que piensa de mí ni de los demás, pero a la vez es lo que me atrapa de ella: su silencio, un silencio que no calla, un silencio que grita, un silencio atronador y un silencio que me calma.

La tomo de la mano y la acuesto en mi pecho para que pueda ver mejor el día. Contemplamos la ciudad desde aquel punto en la montaña y jugamos a distinguir qué es qué o quién es quién… cuando de pronto vemos un rayo azul correr a toda velocidad en el valle, y justamente al lado opuesto, vemos un rayo dorado, del cual deducimos que son Sonic y Shadow.

-Gané –me dice con su voz franca y no muy suave mientras sonríe de lado –me debes un chocolate.

-¿Qué? Pero esas dos eran muy obvias –reclamo mientras me río, no puedo siquiera fingir que me enojo con ella –inténtalo con algún punto diminuto, no algo que hasta las hormigas identifican.

-No sabes perder, Silver –me dice mientras me sonríe jovialmente. Esos ojos ambarinos me atrapan y entonces me dejo tirar por ella, quien empieza a hacerme cosquillas. Nos movemos de tal manera que yo termino sobre de ella y la empiezo a torturar de tal forma que se ríe de la desesperación… es la primera vez que la veo tan destrampada.

Me tira y la guerra empieza de nuevo. Sentimos un temblor, uno que nos distrae de la batalla de cosquillas y que casi tira a Blaze del filo de la montaña.

-¡Ah! –exclama hasta que la tomo de la muñeca antes de que caiga al suelo y haya alguna mancha roja en el paisaje.

-¡Te tengo! –digo y la subo lentamente hasta donde estaba en la montaña. Cuando toca el suelo, me abraza de súbito y me agradece, pues ella odia las alturas con todo su ser… no opongo resistencia y le digo que ya ha pasado, que no la dejaré caer.

-Gracias –me dice con ojos grandes y tiernos, pero entonces se ven ligeramente apagados cuando sentimos una sombra taparnos con el frío, tapando nuestro sol -¿Qué es eso? –pregunta con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, pero no sé responderle… son varios en apariencia, más de diez y vemos de un lado que un rayo dorado ha destruido cerca de tres… cuatro… ¡cinco! Decidimos imitar su acción y entonces Blaze prende en fuego mientras que yo empiezo a levitar con mi telequinesis para destruir a esas cosas.

Acabamos con diez y sentimos que la victoria tiene una sensación muy buena, pero volvemos a ver que nos han tapado el sol nuevamente… esas cosas parecen no tener un final… salen y salen del suelo, de aquel valle que, para mi sorpresa, está dividido en dos gracias a un corte muy fino, como si se tratara de una puerta. Levanto la mirada y le indico a Blaze que hagamos una retirada, que se apague y suba en mí para poder irnos a buscar a Tails o a Sonic.

* * *

**¿LES GUSTÓ? DEJEN COMENTARIO SI QUIEREN QUE LA CONTINÚE :)**

**SI TIENEN DUDAS CON RESPECTO A LOS PROTAGONISTAS... HARÉ UNA COSA: NO PUBLICARÉ EN ESTE FIC EN COMO UNA SEMANA Y SI RECIBO VOTACIONES CON RESPECTO A QUÉ PAREJA QUIEREN QUE LA PROTAGONICE (AÚN NO LO TENGO DECIDIDO, ESTÁ ENTRE UN SONAMY, SILVAZE Y KNOUGE... CREAM Y TAILS ¡OLVÍDENLO!) ASÍ QUE YA SABEN, QUIEREN QUE SEA UN SONAMY, COMENTEN SONAMY, QUIEREN UN SILVAZE, COMENTEN SILVAZE Y SI QUIEREN UN KNOUGE, COMENTEN KNOUGE :3 FÁ-CIL HAHA! HASTA LA SIGUIENTE PARTE :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**POR EL MOMENTO NO HE TENIDO MÁS QUE DOS VOTOS Y SONAMY VA "GANANDO"... POR LO QUE DEJARÉ ESTE FIC CON LOS TRES PUNTOS DE VISTA DE LAS CHICAS A ELEGIR, CUANDO HAYAN VOTADO POR UNA PAREJA EN PARTICULAR, HABRÁN VOTADO POR EL DESARROLLO Y EL POV A USAR DE TODA LA HISTORIA... DECIDAN BIEN. REGLAS: SÓLO SE PUEDE VOTAR POR UNA PAREJA, NADA DE INDECISIONES PORQUE NO LAS TOMARÉ EN CUENTA Y EN UNA SEMANA PUBLICARÉ LO DEMÁS. POR AHORA DISFRUTEN XD**

* * *

**POV AMY**

Llega corriendo, mejor dicho, volando esa murciélago que a veces me desquicia, pero ahora no opongo resistencia alguna y sin preguntarme si quiero ir con ella o siquiera decirme lo que está pasando, nos toma de los brazos a mí y a Cream para ir hacia donde ella se dirige. Esto es malo, las naves no han cesado de salir de donde sea que hayan venido y el cielo parece tener más de mil nubes que me cubren y congelan mis extremidades que ondean en el viento. Cream sólo la mira con extrañeza, totalmente desconocedora de lo que ocurre, al igual que yo.

-¿A dónde vamos, Rouge? –me atrevo a preguntar, pero ella no me responde, sólo mira al frente y entonces repito la pregunta.

-Sonic quiere verte –me responde y entonces me alegro tanto que no evito esbozar una sonrisa en mi cara. Cream ha escuchado y me aseguro de que haya sido así, que se haya enterado -¡no por eso! Me grita y yo no entiendo –nos quiere ver a todos… estamos en problemas severos, niñata.

Me enojo ante su tono de voz tan agresivo… frustrado. "Alguien no ha conseguido sus esmeraldas" pienso en voz alta y eso la pone rabiosa, pero no me puede dejar caer, ni a mí ni a Cream, porque eso haría enojar a Sonic, a mí Sonic. Obviamente me ha mandado llamar porque se ha percatado de lo mucho que me quiere proteger, de lo mucho que le importo. Ese pensamiento corre por mi cabeza y retumba en mis oídos, por lo que me imagino que no presto atención a ningún paraje a mi alrededor, pero no quiero hacerlo… los robots de Eggman están acabando con todo. Me hago consciente de la situación al ver a toda la gente huir o ser carbonizada por los láseres del doctor y en ese momento, siento que lo odio más.

Rouge baja con nosotras en una montaña y nos dejan entrar después de que ella ha golpeado precipitadamente la puerta con mucha desesperación. "Ya, Rouge, cálmate…" dice una voz que no dudo en identificar como la de Knuckles y veo a la gran puerta de metal abrirse en dos al instante.

-Ya era hora –dice ella un poco frustrada e intenta recuperar la poca compostura que le queda. Noto que está sudada y un poco herida; pareciera que ha vuelto de una pelea, volteo hacia atrás y veo los robots. Cream entra y entonces he ligado todo… "¡Sonic!" no tardo en pensar en ese erizo, en mi erizo y corro adelantándome a Rouge, quien me detiene rápidamente mientras me dice que ella sabe cómo llegar a él. Relajo mi paso y me siento impotente… no me siento impotente ¡soy impotente! La sigo y entonces llego a un laboratorio. Aunque tan sólo el mero hecho de la existencia de un complejo como este me deja un poco anonadada. Jamás lo había visto; veo en un muro el símbolo de las colas de Tails y ahora entiendo aún más. Llegamos a otra puerta, la que se abre y los veo a todos reunidos: Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, al equipo Chaotix, nosotras tres y a… Sonic, mi Sonic… no dudo en correr y aprisionarme en sus brazos. Él se ve incomodado ligeramente y pone mueca, pero no me despego y lo sigo abrazando.

-¡Oh, Sonic! –Empiezo a gritar -¡Vi esas cosas en el cielo y no creí que te fuera a volver a ver, me asusté, Sonic, Sonic…! –grito y entonces Rouge me agarra por los brazos y me aleja de él.

-Amy… -empieza a decir Tails – ¡guarda la compostura, ahora no estamos para jugar ni mucho menos! –es la primera vez que le veo tan alterado –de hecho no son los únicos aquí. Hemos abierto los bunkers para proteger a los demás.

-¿Y mi mamá? –pregunta preocupada Cream, pero entonces Tails busca en las pantallas a Vainilla, quien está en un búnker con un grupo de personas que no conozco.

-Ella está bien, no te preocupes –le dice mientras le palmea la cabeza suavemente, lo que se me figura muy tierno entre ambos. Yo, por mi parte, me dedico a observar lo que está pasando. Volteo a ver a todos, Sonic se encuentra un poco herido (lo que me aterra) Shadow, Silver y Knuckles están magullados hasta el cansancio al parecer y Blaze está bastante herida… Rouge se veía cansada cuando fue por nosotras y entonces me doy cuenta de que también ha recibido más heridas de las que creí. Tails pone en las pantallas videos de las peleas y veo cómo es que Sonic y Shadow son derrotados patéticamente, aunque pienso que no pude haberlo hecho mejor yo… lo mismo con los demás –como verán, estamos en una situación precaria –retoma Tails la palabra –y no sólo es aquí, sino que ya empezó tanto en Seaside Hill y se ha extendido hasta más zonas como Emerald Hill, Acuatic Ruin zone y no sabemos si ya se haya extendido. Vean –muestra imágenes de noticiarios que muestran a los mismos robots de Eggman acompañados de otros aún más grandes y… más poderosos –ya lo hemos discutido con entre nosotros, me refiero a Sonic, Knuckles y yo –aquello que viene no me gusta, cuando empieza a hablar así significa que algo malo está a punto de pasar –la situación ya ha empeorado en los últimos minutos, los que luchan por su ciudad ahora están muertos y lo único que podemos pedirles ahora es –se dirige a las chicas, en especial a Cream y a mí –que evacúen.

-¡Qué! –pregunto exaltada mientras todos me miran con tristeza. No sólo a mí, sino entre todos. Pronto Shadow se une a mis protestas -¡no podemos irnos sin hacer absolutamente nada! ¿Qué hay del Sonic Team?

-¡Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con la chica amorosa! –dice Shadow y entonces me sonrojo por tal comentario –tenemos que quedarnos a luchar aquí.

-Eso lo hablaremos más adelante –aclara Tails sin decirnos a qué se refiere, Shadow se ve un poco más contento con esa respuesta, yo sólo me confundo y decido irme al pasillo con las manos hechas puño… ¿irme? ¡No! No voy a abandonar mi hogar, no puedo abandonar Green Hill ni Station Square… ¡simplemente no lo haré! Me vuelvo loca por un par de segundos y entonces pienso en todo lo bueno… nada llega a mi mente, después viene lo malo y pienso en aquel erizo azul borrado de mi vida y de mi memoria ¡no! No quiero perderlo, no a él. Es en lo único que pienso y entonces sacan a Blaze, Cream y a Rouge del laboratorio y terminan conmigo en el pasillo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Les pregunto cuando les veo una mueca preocupada en los rostros -¿Blaze? –me dirijo a ella, porque es la que se ve más… rota, por más que quiera ocultarlo.

-Los chicos… se quedarán aquí. Sonic, Knuckles y Tails –dice resignada, pero no entiendo por completo su pena, porque no ha mencionado a Silver, pero entonces lo veo venir –y Silver será enviado a Seaside Hill… -dice con tristeza y odio en su voz… no llevaba mucho de haber sido liberada por él de aquella dimensión que describe como horrible y ahora lo iba a perder de nuevo.

-¿Rouge? –me dirijo ahora a ella, pero sólo voltea la cara a un lado con el ceño fruncido. No quiere decirme nada, no quiere revelarme nada, pero veo en ella la misma molestia que siento yo o Blaze. Cream llora por lo ocurrido ¿será por Tails? Es lo más seguro, de todos los hombres él es su mejor amigo.

-¿Quieres contarme lo que pasó? –le pregunto mientras bajo a su nivel y le limpio los ojos, pero ella sólo solloza y me abraza.

-Tails se quedará y no lo volveré a ver –solloza mientras intento coordinar sus palabras en mi mente.

-¿Cómo es eso? –le pregunto confusa –pero en cuanto esto termine volveremos, volverás a verlo –trato de consolarla, pero parece imposible… algo saben ellas que no me quieren decir.

-Vámonos, Amy –me dice Blaze con semblante derrotado en el rostro –tenemos que ir a los andenes.

-Yo no voy –digo con firmeza en mi voz y salen los chicos de donde están sólo para tomarnos de los brazos. A Blaze la sostiene Silver mientras que a Rouge la sostiene el equidna y a mí Sonic me toma violentamente por los brazos; me duele porque estoy forcejeando contra él mientras me pide que me relaje.

Bajamos varios pisos hasta ver una serie de andenes de tren en los que pretenden meterme, pero yo no me dejo y me voy con Cream, quien es llevada de la mano por Tails. La veo voltear frenéticamente mientras busca a Vainilla al parecer, pero no la ve hasta que ésta se hace visible en un par de segundos. Cream la persigue desesperada con ayuda de Cheese y ambos empiezan a gritar, Vainilla corresponde a ellos y trata de alcanzarlos, pero llegan un par de guardias de seguridad y toman a la señora por los brazos y caderas, impidiéndole ver a su hija. Impávida me quedo y veo todo lo que acontece sin poder hacer nada al respecto, el escenario es igual de desgarrador; por donde sea que se mire, los padres se despiden de sus hijos y las personas se buscan desesperadamente entre sí. Los televisores muestran imágenes feas de lo que ocurre en la ciudad, lo que fue un bombardeo del que sólo un veinte por ciento de la población salimos ilesos, y ahora estamos todos aquí, en andenes metálicos de tren.

-Arrebataron a… Cream… de Vainilla… -digo sin poder creerlo ¿qué derecho tienen? No son la madre de ella para decidir qué es lo mejor, o para intentar siquiera pensarlo. No tenían derecho de alejarlas así. Entonces siento un tirón en mi vestido y veo a esa dulce conejita de seis años aferrarse a mi pierna mientras que los ojos se le hinchan de tanto llorar. La vuelvo a abrazar y veo que Cheese se ha unido a la escena.

-Yo te cuidaré… lo prometo –le digo mientras la abrazo lo más fuerte que puedo. A la pequeña le han arrebatado a su madre.

"Tercera llamada, tercera llamada" dice esa voz mecánica y tranquila del andén y nos informa que apenas tenemos muy poco tiempo para entrar a los vagones, de hacer aquello que yo no quiero y de lo que nadie me obligará. Por las buenas soy necia, pero por las malas…

-Entra, Amy –me dice esa voz tan hermosa y celestial palabras tan horribles que no puedo creer que las pueda pronunciar.

-No –le respondo a Sonic, pero él sólo me mira con firmeza.

-Esto no es el juego en el que me dejo perseguir, Amy –me dice y me extraño por completo –esto es serio y ahora a quien le toca correr no es a mí –me remarca y entonces abro los ojos por completo cuando siento que me está alzando por los brazos. Pataleo y reclamo mientras grito obscenidades, ¡no quiero que lo haga… no quiero que lo haga… no me meterá a ese vagón! Al menos no sin haber luchado por quedarme. Cream entra decidida para buscar a Vainilla, quien, posiblemente esté ahí sentada en algún asiento, eso la haría feliz, pero no la ve, lo sé porque regresa para abrazar mi pierna –lo siento, Amy –me dice Sonic mientras me empuja hacia adentro del vagón. La puerta eléctrica se ha cerrado y por un par de segundos (que me parecen horas) veo su rostro despreocupado tensarse y mirarme fijamente y entonces mis ojos me engañan y creo verle una lágrima. Abro los ojos por completo y siento que soy grabada en cámara lenta "No" logro susurrar y entonces su rostro se ha desvanecido por la velocidad del tren, el que no ha reparado en avanzar poco a poco y ha empezado a correr a toda velocidad. Intento verlo por la ventana mas lo único que puedo divisar son las plantas y árboles como manchas difusas y rápidas que se ven en un solo instante.

Las veo sentadas ahí, tanto a Blaze como a Rouge en la misma fila. Veo que tienen algo adentro que igual se ha roto, algo que no se puede reparar. Intento preguntarle a Blaze a dónde ha ido Silver, pero no me contesta, sólo voltea a la ventana esperando definir cualquier cosa. Rouge no se queda atrás y mira fijamente al piso con los ojos perdidos, podría casi añadir una lágrima en su mejilla para entender que la han separado de Knuckles, lo mismo con la gata… las han separado de las personas que más querían… y lo mismo nos pasó a Cream y a mí. No evito pensar en estas palabras sin tirar un par de lágrimas al suelo. Sollozo un poco y después creo un río silencioso en mi rostro, Rouge no repara en preguntar porque es muy obvio, Blaze no habla en todo lo que llevamos del viaje, sólo se dedica a ver por la ventana, Cream se aferra a mis brazos mientras intenta dormir y yo… yo me sumo en mi dolor cuando recuerdo sus ojos verdes mirarme con tal fijeza y decisión que me pregunto si de verdad es cierto… no necesito pellizcarme ni mucho menos porque sé que lo es, sé que este dolor no podría ser más real de lo que se siente. Sé que jamás me podré sentirme más desdichada.

**POV BLAZE**

"No… ¡no!" pienso mientras todos mis recuerdos llegan tan claros a mi mente que no puedo creer que sea cierto. Me quedo mirando sin mirar a través del cristal, recordando un pasado en el que él estaba junto a mí… sus risas, sus ojos dorados que penetraban hasta lo más intocable de mi alma a pesar de que él sabe lo difícil que es moverme por dentro, y él lo lograba. Jugueteo con mis manos sin percatarme de que Amy me está mirando con los ojos llorosos… vaya que es valiente al demostrar sus sentimientos de tal manera que no parece importarle lo que piensen los demás. No lloré cuando me dijeron que me tenía que ir, tampoco lo hice cuando me dijeron que Silver se iba a ir a Seaside Hill, que se iba a alejar de mí… y yo de él. Tampoco lo vi llorar, pero por su expresión acuosa no dudé en pensar que iba a hacerlo. Cuando me salvó de aquella dimensión le dije que jamás lo dejaría irse, que jamás lo dejaría alejarse… pero ahora ninguno puso objeción alguna ante las órdenes del azul y del zorro. Las sombras en su mirada y la mía cuando nos vimos abruptamente separados fueron tales que creí que mi fuego interno se iba a apagar, lo mismo pensé de él. Pero ya no me puedo permitir pensar en sentimientos ahora, mucho menos cuando me hacen y harán más daño que nunca… todo eso está muerto, se ha ido y es pasado ahora… un pasado que no lleva más de diez minutos de haber ocurrido.

Las manchas difusas en la ventana no logran llevarse mi tristeza, mi depresión por verme alejada de él otra vez. Veo a Rouge por el rabillo del ojo y me parece que va a perder la cordura… jugar a los policías y ladrones con ese chico era lo único que la mantenía alegre, pues adoraba discutir con él. Ahora me pregunto con quién va a pelear tan a gusto. Nos veo a nosotras cuatro y pienso que el ambiente se ha tensado demasiado, que tal vez, sólo tal vez, una de nosotras va a tirarse por la ventana ahora que ya no tenemos nada más que perder.

No digo nada, nadie lo hace y espero entonces a llegar a nuestro destino, uno incierto, lo que me hace enojar más, pero me tranquilizo y decido que no es buena idea perder mi energía aquí y ahora con un par de lágrimas recorriendo mi cara. Amy hace bien y mal al llorar, demuestra lo que siente, pero pierde las energías… pronto la veo dormir a un lado de Cream, quien se está recargando en su brazo, ella también ha llorado… pues lo único que supe fue que un par de policías arremetieron contra Vainilla y la metieron a otro vagón. "No te atrevas a mirar por la ventana, todo está incendiándose" me digo a mí misma antes de crearme un infierno del que sé que no voy a salir… un infierno atado al pasado. Veo al sol empezar a ponerse, es lo único que veo del sol porque hay demasiadas naves de Eggman encima de nosotros, pero no nos atacan porque no somos un punto importante, sólo nos ignoran y siguen con su camino tal vez hacia las zonas importantes… e inevitablemente pienso en Seaside Hill y me llega el recuerdo de Silver mientras intento no llorar. Rouge se recarga en su asiento y entonces veo en sus ojos una mirada vacía. Me he equivocado al juzgarla… no es tan egoísta como yo pensaba y Amy es más valiente y sensible cuando se trata de expresarse… a Cream le falta todavía mucho por ver para madurar, pero a este paso crecerá más de lo que esperaría incluso Vainilla, estas huidas inesperadas y separaciones desgarran el alma, obligando a uno a pensar siempre lo peor.

-Rouge –le hablo, pero a pesar de seguir despierta no me escucha, no me atiende hasta que vuelvo a intentar.

-¿Qué quieres? –me pregunta con frialdad e insensibilidad.

-¿Estás bien? –le pregunto, pero me mira con prepotencia, una que esconde desesperación y me ignora dándome la espalda. Veo sus alas y vuelvo a ver por la ventana.

-No está mal sentirse triste –murmullo para mí cuando me doy cuenta de que ella me ha escuchado.

-No es tristeza –repone –es enojo –la miro sin entender –no pueden hacernos esto, no pueden excluirnos así.

Entonces entiendo una parte de su postura, una en la que no había pensado. Amy y yo pensamos en las personas que dejamos atrás, en algunas más que en otras, pero Rouge piensa que con ese golpe del destino le han querido decir palabras que no susurraron al momento, cree que tal vez la llamaron inútil, cuando en realidad pudo haber sido cualquier situación la que logró hacerla ver como luce ahora.

-Dudo que Knuckles crea que eres un estorbo –digo mientras volteo ahora al techo, pensando en mis frases. Pero Rouge ahora se levanta y me deja sola en el asiento y entonces pienso que he cometido una imprudencia al mencionarle. Quiere llorar, se le ve en el iris, el que brilla ahora más.

Creí entender hace unos segundos, pero ahora comprendo que su frustración es por alejarse de Knuckles, como especulé en un inicio… ¿será que había algo entre ellos? No lo supe nunca porque siempre vivían peleando, pero tal vez, lejos de todas esas discusiones, se guardaban un afecto que ahora no podrían seguir demostrándose. Más hay algo que me corre por la mente… si era un ataque de Eggman ¿por qué nos mandaron alejarnos tanto? Entonces recuerdo que sus robots, varios de los que volaban sobre nosotros, eran no flamables, por lo que mis ataques sirvieron muy poco… también recuerdo la magullada que nos dieron. No es por nada más que por una flor blanca de pocos pétalos que me llega ese pensamiento a la cabeza. Volteo a verlas y noto que Rouge ha regresado con nosotras… Amy fue obligada por Sonic, Rouge tal vez se peleó con Knuckles y yo… yo me vi obligada a aceptar por parte de Silver. Lo hicieron por un motivo en común, lo hicieron para protegernos.

**ROUGE POV**

"_-No –dije tajante después de que nos hubieron contado sus planes para combatir -¡yo soy fuerte, puedo quedarme!_

_-No se trata de eso –dijo Sonic quien intentaba calmarme, pero no podía, sólo pensaba en el insulto que me habían dado. Knuckles se acerca a mí y me toma con rudeza del brazo, como solía hacerlo cuando le intentaba robar la esmeralda maestra._

_-¡No! –dijo tajante y con los ojos púrpuras fijos en mis ojos azules –no puedes quedarte, ni tú ni Amy ni Blaze ni Cream ni nadie…_

_-¡No es justo, Knuckles! –le espeté, pero no hizo siquiera el intento de escucharme –yo me tengo que quedar… este es mi hogar._

_-Lo lamento –me dijo con la voz un poco rota, una voz que no pude interpretar. Volteé a mi alrededor y vi a los chicos apartarse, tanto a Shadow como a Sonic mientras ponía brevemente mi atención en Blaze, como si de una joyita se tratara y le vi la expresión rota mientras hablaba con el erizo blanco, quien se encontraba todavía más triste y le tomaba las manos –pero tiene que ser así._

_-No, no tiene por qué –argumenté mientras me sacaba de encima su brazo –me lo esperaba de otros, pero no de ti –dije finalmente, habiéndolo guardado por mucho tiempo –no de ti, Knuckles._

_No me miró por varios segundos y me dio la espalda de tal manera que se vio como una decisión tajante. Abrí mis ojos por la impresión y acompañé a Blaze hacia la puerta de salida. Estaba enojada y triste… era una combinación de emociones que no supe como discernir unas de otras. Vi a Rose de pie con el mismo semblante confundido cuando le preguntó a Blaze qué había ocurrido, después me preguntó a mí y supe que no quería hablar del tema… Knuckles… Knuckles me había… rechazado."_

Después de haber despejado mi mente, regreso a mi asiento y veo a Blaze aún rota, con ese semblante que lo denota por más que intenta hacerse la fuerte… patrañas, pero yo no soy mejor, sólo intento olvidar esa plática, pero entre más trato de enterrarla, más reluce y entre más reluce, más entristezco así que empiezo a cabecear pensando en qué haré después, en qué haré cuando hayamos llegado a donde sea que sea nuestro destino. Me pregunto por qué he peleado con Knuckles, por qué me importa tanto lo que me hizo, por qué me importa… porque sé que no lo volveré a ver. ¿Y eso qué? Si nuestra relación siquiera amistosa era muy tormentosa, no hacía nada más que discutir conmigo y en ocasiones golpearme cuando buscaba su esmeralda maestra… aunque no lo culpo por ello. Sin embargo, algo dentro de mí se retuerce y me mata cuando pienso en que me ha obligado a dejarlo atrás… o cuando recuerdo que me ha dejado atrás… Quiero llorar, pero me fuerzo a no terminar tan lagrimosa como la chiquilla rosa que tengo enfrente, quien hace gala de la traición que ha sufrido por parte de ese azul, ese chico al que siempre perseguía. Me pregunto si con ello se habrá dado cuenta de que nunca la quiso de la misma manera en que ella a él. "Tonterías" pienso en cuanto veo que sus ojos hinchados se han destensado un poco, llorar por un hombre no es mi estilo, no es el estilo de una femme fatale como yo, por lo que mantener la compostura en esta situación es lo único que me mantiene a salvo de lagrimear, porque sé que si lo empiezo a hacer, no voy a parar.

Espero que… sea donde sea o le vaya como le vaya, sus victorias se sientan vacías porque el rencor que le tengo ahora no se irá jamás. Entonces mi visión se despeja un poco; él, sus acciones, sus palabras, sus insultos, sus golpes… todo se mezcla y confunde en mi cabeza y entonces trato de eliminar las fantasías de la realidad. Estoy enojada con él por haberme apartado de su vida de tal manera que lo poco que quedaba de afecto dentro de mí hacia él se ha vuelto un rencor que consume casi tanto como el fuego de Blaze.

El viaje dura alrededor de unas cinco horas, cinco horas en las que estamos las cuatro sumidas en nuestros pensamientos, pues Amy ha despertado hace no mucho y se le ve pensativa… raro en ella, para ser sincera, jamás la había visto tan destruida en mi vida. Blaze sigue en esa incómoda posición viendo hacia la ventana y yo no puedo dejar de pensar en mis sentimientos encontrados y revueltos. Cream ha despertado y trata de consolar a Amy con la mirada, casi puedo escucharla susurrar "Sonic estará bien, señorita Amy" o "no te preocupes" mientras esboza una ligera sonrisa casi imperceptible y entonces envidio su amistad, porque yo ya quisiera tener a alguien así conmigo… ¡ah, no! Lo tuve y me mandó por un tren…

Esto me está matando y creo que no vale la pena… aunque no lloro, tengo que admitir que me siento tal vez más destruida que Amy. A pesar de que las palabras de mi corazón me dictan que él lo hace por protegerme, porque siente el mismo afecto que le tengo yo a él, mi mente no busca abrirse ante esa posibilidad y quiere robar diversas ideas de las que incluso yo soy inconsciente. Solo sé que quiero llegar a donde sea que voy a estar viviendo y tenderme en mi cama, ya sea una hamaca o una simple manta en un suelo frío para no levantarme de nuevo. Mi mente me dicta que lo odie y mi corazón me susurra que lo comprenda, pero no sé qué hacer… no siento ningún complejo, pero, a pesar de estar rodeada de estas chicas con las que he convivido mucho, empiezo a sentir la soledad apoderarse de mi piel, siento que apenas llevamos algunas pocas horas de viaje. Faltan otras dos y siento entonces que voy a morir lentamente. Sigo sin demostrarlo, pero ahora Amy me mira fijamente, queriendo verme caer, verme destrozada.

-Admítelo –me susurra sin que ni Blaze ni Cream escuchan, sólo la ignoro y vuelvo a mis pensamientos, por más insanos que sean para mí –estás triste, como yo o como Blaze –vaya que es perceptiva esta chica, a quien veo igualmente destrozada.

-No… -me digo más a mí misma que a ella, pues a la eriza no le debo ninguna explicación –sólo siento pena por ellos… van a volverse papilla en muy poco tiempo.

-¡Mientes! –Exclama con la voz destrozada –ellos van a ganar esto y volveremos muy pronto –se trata de convencer, pero no parece que lo pueda asimilar muy fácil –verás que sí.

-Eres estúpida –le digo mientras bajo la mirada –si digo algo es porque es la verdad. Ganar esa pelea es por el momento muy complicado y les tomará mucho tiempo… no quieren que interfiramos y por eso nos han mandado lejos… -digo con la mente destrozada ahora. Quiero llorar, pero no me lo permito ¿seré más débil por eso?

-No… -dice y no la escucho –volveremos pronto… lo haremos –doy la plática por terminada y me digo a mí misma que esa chica es más obstinada que nadie en el mundo, lo que me hace pensar que no es posible en realidad apreciar las cosas como ella lo hace, porque sería caer en alguna especie de obsesión. Sonic es rápido y muy bueno en batalla y con Knuckles peleando codo a codo francamente son imparables y Tails como estratega es insuperable… pero a pesar de eso, les va a costar muchísimo superar el armamento de Eggman, el que ahora se ve pesado y demasiado grande como para no cubrir otros sitios. Por eso enviaron a Silver a Seaside Hill y a Shadow a las áreas metropolitanas para convocar gente que se les una dado que ellos solos en combate morirían al instante. Es obvio lo que va a ocurrir a partir de hoy… empieza a oler a guerra.

El viaje largo termina con la llegada de nuestro tren a los andenes de un pueblo perdido que no es ni Emerald Hill ni Acuatic Ruin zone ni nada… sólo un pueblo perdido a la mitad de la nada. Tomamos un taxi y nos deja en nuestra casa, una choza vieja que apesta a humedad y tiene sólo tres cuartos, por lo que decido tomar el más grande e irme de ahí para explorar y tratar de despejar mi mente ¿pero qué hay para explorar? Nada, sólo los mercaditos parecen tener cosas interesantes y sin embargo ninguna es digna de intentar ser robada. Artesanías hechas a mano, canastas, sogas, sandalias y poca ropa de la que me gusta usar… es una pena que haya tenido que dejar todas mis pertenencias allá.

Aunque no sé qué es lo que más me duele: si es no tener nada que hacer en un lugar olvidado de la mano de Dios o el hecho de tener a ese equidna todo el tiempo revoloteándome en la mente sin poder desunirlo de la traición que ha osado cometer. Regreso a mi choza y veo a Blaze y Amy limpiarla, intentando hacerla un lugar habitable mientras que Cream mitiga su dolor haciendo más coronas de flores de las que nunca le he visto antes. El pueblo es muy bonito, Cream es uno de los focos de atención por ser muy joven y adorable mientras que Amy se enfoca no sólo en su tristeza, sino en más formas para eliminarla. Blaze sigue contemplando la ventana y escribe sin parar mientras intenta ahogar su pérdida y yo… yo camino sin sentido de un lado a otro mientras intento sacarme el odio de la cabeza.

Así ha pasado una semana y el pueblo, como somos refugiadas, nos ha dado algo de dinero. No evitamos ver en las noticias que el conflicto se ha vuelto lo que especulé en el tren: una guerra que ha llevado una gran cantidad de muertos mientras que en Seaside Hill y las ciudades grandes resisten todo lo que pueden, elogiando a los líderes de aquellos lugares. De vez en cuando aparecen tanto Silver como Shadow en pantalla, dejando el primero a Blaze atónita al ver cómo combate… pero de quien no hemos obtenido noticias es de Sonic, quien parece que la tierra se lo ha tragado. Amy se queja constantemente de que no recibe absolutamente nada de él alegando que el correo es un mal servicio ahí.

-Puede que no te envíe nada… -señalo, pero se enoja.

-¡Que es mal servicio, dije! –recalca y sale furiosa para hacer la compra, sabiendo que yo tengo la razón.

* * *

**¿QUÉ TAL, LES HA GUSTADO? HAHA ESO ESPERO :3 HAHA DISFRUTEN DE MIS CREACIONES, PORQUE SON DE MÍ PARA USTEDES ;3**


	3. Chapter 3

**PUES... GRACIAS A LAS VOTACIONES HAN SIDO DOS VOTOS A FAVOR DE SONAMY, UNO A FAVOR DE KNOUGE Y CERO A FAVOR DE SILVAZE, POR LO QUE ESTA HISTORIA SERÁ DE PARTE DE AMY PARA USTEDES**

* * *

**POV AMY**

Los días pasan y sigo sin poder creerlo, sigo sin poder creer que Sonic me hubiera hecho eso, sigo sin creer que sus brazos me hayan obligado a entrar a ese feo y sucio tren que me alejaría para siempre… pero sus palabras me quedan grabadas en la memoria: "Esto no es el juego en el que me dejo perseguir, Amy"… ¿juego? Siempre creí que huía de mí por alguna otra razón, como decían los demás, como que no le gustaba, por ejemplo o alguna otra cosa. Pasan las horas y sus palabras siguen presentes, tanto como cuando me las hubo dicho. Me quedo mirando al techo de mi habitación mientras despotrico contra todo… ¿cuántas semanas han pasado? Dos, tres o cuatro, no importa, porque se me figura que he llevado aquí toda una vida, me parece mi vida allá en Green Hill muy lejana, casi como una visión que no puedo o estoy segura de querer olvidar. Poco a poco veo que Cream se ha estado adaptando, pero no deja de recordar a Vainilla, para quien hace muchísimas coronas de flores, en cambio, Blaze y Rouge no se encuentran muy felices por el hecho de haberse ido. Poco a poco he logrado que Blaze se sincere conmigo, obligándome a usar mi dolor como un arma de frustración para que me cuente sus problemas, los que involucran la nostalgia y ansiedad que le producen no saber cómo se encuentra Silver. No le he dicho absolutamente nada, pero él y yo nos hemos estado enviando cartas para saber un poco de nosotros, es lo único que me mantiene serena, el hecho de saber que no estoy tan lejos de ellos como parece cada vez que veo un amanecer diferente al de Green Hill. Amo esa ciudad casi tanto como amo a Sonic, casi tanto como odio ver a Cream triste y casi tanto como el hecho de que pienso que Rouge es una chica desquiciante, quien, a pesar de tratar de ocultarlo, siente un dolor tal vez más grande que su propio ego. Ella sale y camina por todas partes intentando despejarse, se ve que no está cómoda en este sitio, al cual define como "sólo un pueblo perdido a la mitad de la nada." Sin embargo, la gente es muy amable, al grado de habernos ayudado a sobrellevar los estragos de la invasión de Eggman con bastante educación y sin hablar demasiado del tema. Un día, hablando con las mujeres del pueblo quienes se reúnen en un lavadero empiezan a hablar sobre nosotras, las recién llegadas y me acribillan con muchas preguntas… algunas muy comunes.

-¿Entonces eso fue lo que pasó? –me pregunta, intentando asimilar los hechos, narrados desde mi perspectiva.

-Sí… fue todo muy extraño y por eso estoy aquí –he omitido las partes en las que Sonic me tomó por los brazos y me forzó a irme, porque recordarlas simplemente me mata de dolor.

-¿Y no dejaste allá a nadie que te importara? –me pregunta una señora de edad avanzada para mí, de al menos unos veinticinco años y con una cola larga y descuidada de gato rojo. Guardo silencio y me retiro con mi mandado en las manos, interpreta mi silencio y entonces descubre que no quiero hablar de nada más.

Llego a mi casa y empiezo a acomodar la comida en el refrigerador y en la alacena cuando Rouge llega y come un poco de la fruta que Blaze ha picado para todas. Ve la caja de verduras y la toma para ponerlas a hervir, entonces se la arrebato de las manos y le digo que se espere a que Cream regrese de la escuela, porque no pienso servir antes de tiempo.

-Niñata amargada –dice entre dientes, pero finjo no escucharla –vaya que has cambiado en un solo mes –exclama –es obvio que necesitas a tu erizo…

-Y tú al equidna baboso y no te espeto nada –replico con los ojos cerrados, su comentario me ha herido mucho.

-Pero al menos no me porto como un animal hostil…

-Y por donde cruzas crecen flores ¿no? –replico y dejo las verduras al fuego, es obvio que me he enojado ahora.

-Al menos no se marchitan cuando las toco –responde y cierra la puerta de su cuarto con un portazo, uno que llama la atención de Blaze, quien ha llegado con Cream agarrada de la mano.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunta atónita y en espera de una respuesta, mas no le tomo importancia y vuelvo a las verduras, las que ya están cociéndose en el fuego.

Pasan varios meses así hasta volverse todo un año en concreto. No me extraña ahora tener que despertar con los ojos hinchados por las lágrimas del día anterior, pero ya no importa, mis intentos por enviarle cartas han cesado… durante los primeros meses mandaba cerca de cuatro cartas al día, pero la cantidad bajó conforme las semanas pasaron y se volvieron sólo dos cartas semanales hasta reducirse a cero. Cream de vez en cuando lloraba porque extrañaba a su mamá, pero yo siempre llegué con ella y le pedía que fuera fuerte, que no llorara y que empezara a vivir con lo que había enfrente de ella. Pero mi ética no me permite decirle a alguien que sea fuerte si no lo soy yo antes, por lo que decidí dejar de mostrar una actitud tan poco benévola como la que le hube mostrado a Rouge y empecé a guardarme mis lágrimas para cuando estuviera sola, en mi cuarto y con la almohada como único confidente. Siempre mis ojos se arreglaban con el agua fría y un poco de base, por lo que nadie notaba nada y proseguía el día como acostumbraba. Empecé a trabajar en uno de los mercados porque Rouge salía demasiado tiempo a caminar y Blaze se hacía cargo de la casa mientras que yo cuidaba de Cream y le daba para comprar la comida… no era un gran trato, pero empezó a hacerse valer de manera silenciosa cuando la situación lo demandó. "No me dejes sola" pedía Cream durante las noches, y esas eran las únicas noches en las que no lloraba, porque le había prometido a la niñita que la cuidaría, que velaría por ella como si no hubiera un mañana.

El tiempo volvía a correr, rápido como el viento e imperceptible como los rayos de sol en invierno, y ya habían pasado otros seis meses.

-Me voy –Son las palabras exactas de Rouge, quien ha hecho una pequeña maleta con la poca ropa que ha comprado aquí mientras que Blaze le dirige una mirada confundida… Blaze no dice nada y yo le interrogo con la mirada. La desvía y sale de la casa sin decir absolutamente nada. Rouge jamás fue sincera con nosotras… no lo admitía, no quería que se supiera que sufría cuando en realidad era por eso la razón de su silencio y su insolencia. Blaze vio la puerta atónita, como si supiera algo que yo necesitara escuchar. Devuelvo mi mirada verde hacia la olivácea de ella y agacha la cabeza. Cream llora un poco sin poder creerlo, pues se había encariñado un poco con ella.

-Debe de dolerle –musita Blaze, quien suspira y abandona a Cream para ir a su cuarto. Escucho algunos gemidos salir de su habitación y entro violentamente. La veo llorar con mucho dolor y pena en su alma y me extraño de que sea justamente en esa situación en la que veo a una gata lila como ella destruida por los hechos que ha tenido que vivir. Me acerco a ella y me siento a su lado –vete –musita. Aunque vivimos juntas, no nos tenemos demasiada confianza, pues cada una está sumida en su dolor y no quiere hablar… somos tres, ahora dos, completas extrañas compartiendo casa –no quiero…

-Silver… -digo para mí mientras la abrazo por los hombros –Silver no te olvidaría jamás, Blaze –le digo cuando trato de consolarla, sabiendo que no me puedo consolar a mí, porque conmigo es otra historia –él te ama.

-Lo sé… -me revela y me sorprendo –sólo que… ahora es cuando me culpo por nunca habérselo dicho –habla pero no se dirige ni a mí ni a Cream o Cheese, se dirige hacia sí y me abraza con más fuerza, como si no hubiera final para ese abrazo tan largo y fuerte como su dolor mismo. "Cierra los ojos, estarás bien, amanecerá… sana y salva estarás…" le susurro mientras trato de abrazarla con más fuerza, porque entiendo cómo se siente, entiendo su dolor y entiendo que seguramente le ha de doler el corazón por tanta presión que ha recibido. Me siento reflejada en ella y no evito sacar una lágrima descorazonada que rueda por mis mejillas –estarás bien –le repito y salgo por la puerta acompañada de Cream, quien ve todo igualmente triste.

-Pobre señorita Blaze –me dice y yo asiento mientras me dirijo a mi cuarto. Me siento en el filo de la cama y abrazo una almohada mientras veo el atardecer. Rouge… siendo tan fuerte como aparentaba y no pudo con el dolor… ¿Cómo será para nosotras? Quiero saber, pero la respuesta sólo no llega, no puedo creer que haya tenido que partir y entonces me doy cuenta de que la extraño. El sol se pone lentamente y lo veo perfectamente desde mi ventana. Evito verlo directamente, pero siento su calor, el que me enfría porque sé que no hay nada ahora capaz de mantenerme feliz. "Sonic…" Pienso para mí mientras lloro, me levanto y escribo otra carta a Silver, quien ya no me ha respondido desde hace más de medio año, pero no pierdo la esperanza de sentirme cerca de casa y escribo con lágrimas todos mis sentimientos, los que parecen no acabarse en ningún momento.

Pronto ha pasado un año y medio desde la partida de Rouge y la rutina no ha cambiado en absoluto: yo trabajo en el mercado para mantener a Cream y Blaze, quien parece ama de casa al limpiar y hacer las compras necesarias, pues se le da mejor que a mí cuidar las casas de un hogar promedio. Cream ha crecido mucho desde el recuerdo que tengo de ella como una niña de seis años que le lloraba a la madre perdida en aquel andén de trenes. Han sido tres años desde entonces los que me han obligado a madurar para evitar que Cream, quien ya tiene nueve años, caiga en depresión. Ahora tengo quince años y a pesar del paso del tiempo, el dolor no disminuye, pero se vuelve más fácil sobrellevarlo. Blaze parece progresar de esa manera también, pues evita hablar del tema, y cuando puede hacerlo, no lo hace, como si Silver no existiera… o hubiera dejado de existir hace demasiado tiempo, como si hubiera dejado de existir desde que nos mandaron al andén.

Regreso un día a mi casa después de cerrar el puesto de artesanías en el mercado con el dinero en mano y tomo mi arma: una espada que aprendí a manejar hace un año para dejar de pensar en lo que me mantiene apagada y envuelta en un fuego que no calienta. Mis púas las dejo crecer para cambiar mi aspecto y olvidarme lo más que se pueda de ese asunto. Visto en lugar de mi vestido un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro y roto por las rodillas y los muslos y una playera blanca sobre la cual hay un chaleco de mezclilla clara, mi cabello está adornado con pequeñas y delgadas trenzas teñidas de colores distintos y he adoptado la tranquilidad como mi estilo de vida… la chica que enloquecía y tenía arranques de ira… ha desaparecido. Cuando llego a casa, descubro sobre la mesa del comedor una mochila color ocre y ligeramente percudida; no evito reconocerla y sé que le pertenece a Blaze, la cargo para quitarla y la siento llena, la abro y veo toda su ropa en ella y a su lado está el arco que aprendió a manejar, el que usa para cacería deportiva de vez en cuando y en lo que se ha vuelto excelente. Hemos mejorado nuestra relación desde el año en el que lloró a diestra y siniestra a Silver, quien nunca me respondió esa carta, y me pregunto qué estará pasando.

-¡Deja eso! –me exige con su rostro tranquilo como suele ser y yo volteo y la reto.

-¿Qué significa esto? –Le pregunto y levanto la mochila, la que sigue abierta como la he dejado –dime, Blaze.

-No importa… por cierto, necesitarás leche, se ha acabado –me dice mientras me arrebata su mochila, el arco y su carcaj –y faltan las verduras…

-No me has respondido, Blaze –le exijo, pero ella parece no mirarme a los ojos -¿qué es esto? ¿Vas de campamento o qué?

-Me voy… -masculla y no la entiendo bien hasta que le pido que lo repita -¡Me voy! ¿Contenta?

-¿Qué? –Exclamo mientras abro los ojos hasta más no poder, ella me mira firme y sin algún atisbo de arrepentimiento, que es lo que busco en su rostro -¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-No lo sé –contesta y camina hacia la puerta –pero lo que sí es cierto, Amy, es que no me puedo quedar aquí –dice con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, pero no consigo entender qué es lo que la ha obligado a tomar una decisión así de radical –cuídate –me dice mientras me abraza con fuerza, como aquel día en el que tuvimos este contacto que no se volvió a repetir. No puedo corresponder a su gesto porque no quiero ¿cómo se atreve a irse? No puedo hacerlo todo yo sola… no puede abandonar esto, ni a Cream ni al pueblo. Me da un beso en la mejilla, da media vuelta y camina hacia la puerta para salir por ella y no volver.

No importa si le grito, si le imploro o si siquiera intento algo más drástico… sé que no me escuchará, que no va a volver… que si se va, se va para siempre. Me quedo de pie, estática y con el frío recorriendo la casa, la que se ha vuelto vacía desde que Rouge se fue, y la que ahora será fantasmal sin esa gata caminando por donde sea. No puedo con el dolor de verme sola, de apañármelas sola. Quiero llorar, quiero gritar, quiero evitar que este calor que hace que mi sangre hierva me consuma por completo, quiero mandar a alguien a morirse, quiero regresar el tiempo y evitar odiar a todos… en especial a mí por no haberlo evitado. Estoy impactada aún de que ya se sienta el tiempo correr de la manera más lenta y patética siendo que no han pasado más de diez segundos desde que ella cerró la puerta de golpe, uno que sigue resonando en mi mente y que jamás saldrá. Me siento verdaderamente mal en ese instante, me siento como un insecto, como un grano de arena abandonado en el bosque, como una estrella en un agujero negro… primero Sonic, después Rouge… y ahora Blaze. Empiezo a considerar el irme.

-Amy, ya llegué –me dice Cream, quien ha entrado por la puerta trasera. Me mira lentamente y me toma de la mano para sentarme en el sofá. Esa niñita me conoce muy bien, mejor que nadie y ahora ha averiguado, con sólo verme la cara, que algo malo ha pasado, pues mis fauces siguen abiertas de par en par y mi mirada luce perdida… La veo al fin y la abrazo por los hombros. Noto que ha crecido, noto que ya no es la misma niña a la que cuidaba y llevaba de la mano hace sólo tres años… no resisto el impulso y mis lágrimas borbotean sin final alguno. La conejita, quien ahora viste un pantalón de mezclilla acampanado y usa dos moños rojos en sus orejas me está consolando, ha recargado mi cabeza en su estómago y frota sus manos contra mi cabello largo, el que se revuelve y enreda, pero no me importa, porque siento que mi mundo se ha roto en pedazos, que el sitio al que podía llamar hogar ahora se encontraba más lejos de lo que yo esperaba.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien –me dice Cream mientras me sigue sobando la cabeza y se sienta a mi lado. Veo la tristeza también en sus ojos y entonces entiendo que, a pesar de tener nueve años, ha madurado mucho más… verse alejada de Vainilla como consecuencia de una guerra le ha torturado el alma, pero ella es más fuerte, porque al parecer no puede sufrir más, en cambio yo sí –todo estará… bien –me dice con la voz rota, es fuerte, pero tampoco está hecha de hierro… por lo que llora amargamente junto a mí al darse cuenta de que las cosas de Blaze tampoco están en la casa.

Desde entonces han pasado dos años y me he visto obligada a mantener a Cream fuera de peligro. Vivo sola en esa casa, una casa que me ha visto llorar cada lágrima que he tenido guardada y que se acumula con otras más. Cream ahora tiene once años y la veo con el mismo ceño indiferente que el día en el que Blaze se fue, pero ahora es más fuerte y me ayuda a mantenernos, pues el sueldo de la tienda de artesanías no es muy bueno. Wave, una golondrina me ha ayudado mucho a ahorrar mis dineros y a administrarme, ha sido mi amiga desde que me quedé sola con Cream y me ha ayudado a cuidarla. Me contó su historia y básicamente es la misma que la mía: los robots de Eggman llegaron a su ciudad y su novio Jet la forzó a marcharse para salver su vida… los argumentos para alejarnos de los hombres no son demasiado convincentes a veces.

Mientras regateo con un cliente, escucho una explosión del otro lado del pueblo y voy corriendo con la multitud para ver qué ha pasado. Diviso a un gato negro de ojos azules que ha acabado con un ¿robot? No, no es posible… ese robot… lo he visto antes, y entonces entiendo que tengo que treparme a algún lado para ver lo que no quiero ver; subo a un árbol y comienzo a buscar con la mirada, encontrando otros dos robots más, los que son evaporados por el equipo de defensa del poblado, pero a éstos se les han sumado otros tres… vienen por tierra y son grandes y monstruosos, al grado de necesitar más de dos personas para acabar con uno… pienso en ese instante… "¡Cream!" y corro a mi casa. En el camino me encuentro a Wave, quien me pregunta qué ha ocurrido.

-¡Invasión! –es lo único que puedo decir después de haber jadeado tanto por el camino recorrido –nos… invade… Eggman.

-¡No! –me grita y entonces se va en su patineta para corroborar mis palabras. Yo corro hacia Cream, quien apenas ha salido de la escuela.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –me pregunta mientras corre hacia mí y me abraza por la cintura –nos han dado simulacro.

-No es un simulacro, Cream… ¡hay que irnos de aquí! –informo mientras la subo a mi espalda y corro hacia la casa, tomando algunas de nuestras pertenencias para irnos del lugar. Tomo mi espada, una espada bastarda de sólo un filo y empuñadura de metal junto con su vaina y me las enredo en el cinturón para protegernos en caso de que pase cualquier cosa. Ya no uso el _piko piko hammer_, tan sólo su nombre me recuerda demasiado dolor…

La niña ha tomado sus cosas y ha decidido acompañarme para salir del pueblo, el que ya no es un sitio seguro. Salimos y encontramos en menos de dos minutos u caos generalizado, por lo que ella ya no se separa de mí y se aferra a mi cuerpo con fuerza, las dos sabemos defendernos, pero yo la supero en creces.

Llegamos a los límites del pueblo, cerca del antiguo andén, el andén en el que bajamos porque ya no se hace uso de los trenes para llegar ahí y le pido que tome refugio, ella asiente y entra al vagón abandonado, un vagón que en algún momento lució lujoso y muy caro… algo no va bien, lo sé porque siento este peculiar frío en mi columna correr y comerme los huesos…

-¡Amy! –me grita Cream desde su vagón y veo a varios robots querer emboscarla, pero logro deshacerme de ellos más rápido que el equipo de defensa del pueblo, quienes acabaron bastante magullados en el transcurso. Desde la azotea del vagón puedo ver el poblado, el que ahora está incendiado y ahora siento el miedo correr por esas calles, como si toda su felicidad hubiera sido disipada en sólo un par de segundos. El miedo se dispersa y los gritos moribundos se hacen oír con fuerza. Impávida, veo todo a mi alrededor y agradezco no estar ahí adentro. Siento pena por Wave, de quien no sé si logró salir, aunque no lo dudo demasiado porque es una chica fuerte…

-¡Amy! –un grito me desvía de mis pensamientos y la veo, esa golondrina delgada y fuerte se acerca a mí lentamente mientras me toma por los brazos en un abrazo cálido –estás bien, gracias a Dios…

-Sí… -respondo sin entender bien cómo ha salido viva a pesar de los golpes que tiene, puedo también verle una herida seria debajo del brazo -¿cómo te pasó esto? –pregunto alarmada, pero no me hace caso, sin embargo Cream se sube con nosotras y la abraza, pues ella siempre le tuvo buena voluntad -¿cómo saliste?

-Larga historia –responde como habitualmente lo hace y me dice que no hay tiempo, que regresar sería un suicidio. Le creo al voltear a ver a todos y me alisto para ir con ella bosque adentro.

Pasamos varios días sobreviviendo con los suministros que tomé de mi casa antes de salir y agradezco haber pensado en ello cuando iba por Cream, quien seguía asustada por lo que ocurría. Había hecho amigos rápidamente, cosa que no cuestiono porque es amable, amigable y muy honesta lo que obliga a la gente a querer estar con ella. Aún tiene hambre y le ofrezco mi pierna de pájaro recién asado en el fuego, el cual me agradece y come con un pequeño rubor cuando escucha a mi estómago rugir con fuerza, por lo mismo me da tres cuartos del ave y come con paciencia… la edad, el tiempo y las heridas no han cambiado a su bondadoso ser, lo que me hace pensar que no todo está perdido.

-Bueno… ¿y cuál es el plan? –pregunto mientras me recuesto en el árbol que tengo atrás.

-La cosa no es tan fácil, Amy –me reprende mientras yo le arqueo las cejas, Cream se me une y la cuestionamos entre ambas, pues no ha sido idea nuestra venir a las arboledas –ok, pensaba en ir a otro lado, donde nos puedan tener como refugiadas.

-¿A dónde? –pregunto mientras como mi trozo de pájaro y sujeto mi espada –no hay muchos pueblos que resistan las invasiones de Eggman –digo con tono victorioso, uno que ella no soporta a veces y la dejo seguir hablando.

-Hay uno que ha resistido mucho –dice mientras se fuerza a recordar –tiene tres líderes de resistencia que resultan muy hábiles.

-¿Dónde es?

-En el norte –responde mientras yo la sigo interrogando –muy al norte… es Green Hill –ante sus palabras siento que me va a dar un espasmo, siento que voy a morir ahogada por los recuerdos que me trae esa frase en particular: "Green Hill…" musito para mí y entonces Cream me sujeta la mano con más fuerza, sabiendo que esas palabras no son fáciles para mí de asimilar.

-No –respondo y Cream sigue sin decir nada –no iremos a Green Hill.

-¿Por qué no? –pregunta ella dudosa de mi respuesta –es un sitio seguro para refugiados, tenemos que ir allá.

-No, porque allá todo empezó –respondo tratando de evadir su propuesta -¿y las áreas metropolitanas?

-No… están en conflicto abierto. Seaside Hill tampoco es una opción, el líder se ha unido al líder de Metrópolis City –me informa y me asombro por esos datos… Silver y Shadow… unidos –y las zonas sur casi están sometidas.

-Debe haber alguna otra opción –sugiere Cream, quien sigue sujetándome de la mano, sabe que si seguimos hablando romperé a llorar, lo sé por medio de su mirada, así que respiro tranquilamente y volteo al cielo –no podemos regresar allá –dice con cierto pesar, pero no lo hace notar tanto como yo creo que lo hago.

-No la hay –informa Wave y se levanta –si queremos seguir vivas, hay que ir hasta Green Hill, precisamente a Station Square –dice y siento que me he mareado, pues mi estómago se ha revuelto y mi cerebro no puede con estas emociones que me han sacudido por completo -¿entonces qué dicen? ¿Vienen o se las apañan solas?

Eso era lo último que deseaba hacer… sentir la soledad, el no estar con Wave me podría incluso matar, porque con ella he forjado una amistad tan fuerte como el hierro y sé que ella no podría vivir sola en el bosque sin mi ayuda. La aprecio, le tengo tanto afecto como a la niñita a mi lado, por lo que decido hacer algo de lo que estoy segura me voy a arrepentir.

-Está bien… -accedo a regañadientes mientras dejo que Cream me sujete para ponerme en pie… todo esto me tiene mareada al grado de ya no poder seguir comiendo mi comida, la que le dejo a Cream –iremos –digo, sorprendiendo a la conejita a mi lado –pero la niña y yo nos iremos de ahí en poco tiempo… no cuentes con nosotras para seguir viviendo ahí.

-Si así lo quieres –dijo bufando y suspirando, no le hacía gracia mi oferta, pero a mí tampoco me causaba emoción la suya –andando –empezamos a caminar al norte y yo… yo sé perfectamente que cada paso que damos, es sólo un paso más cerca a un pasado al que no quiero volver.

* * *

**DUELE EL AMOR SIN ÉL ¿VERDAD? HAHA ESPERO HAYAN DISFRUTADO LEYENDO COMO YO ESCRIBIENDO, POR LO QUE QUISIERA QUE DEJEN COMENTARIO :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**POV AMY**

Me veo forzada a regresar al sitio del que alguna vez me echaron y entonces siento que voy a estallar en mil pedazos, como si de una broma sucia se tratara. Quiero reír, llorar, vomitar, correr, caminar, gritar y murmullar… todo al mismo tiempo, lo que se me hace horrible y poco congruente, sin mencionar que pienso también que el camino no será para nada sencillo. Cuando Wave dijo que Green Hill estaba muy al norte, no bromeaba, pues nos hemos visto obligadas a caminar todo un día completo con dos descansos al día de media hora, y a eso le añado el hecho de que a veces cargo a Cream en mi espalda, lo que me hace el viaje difícil cuando ella se cansa. No es frecuente, pero es igual bastante pesado. Su peso me alegra, pues no es gorda ni delgada hasta la desnutrición, lo que me indica que he hecho bien mi trabajo de cuidarla, lo que me ha dejado con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Ahora entiendo bien el sentir de un padre cuando tiene un hijo exitoso, tanto en lo económico como en lo moral. De repente, pienso en todo lo que me puede esperar en mi camino de vuelta y me imagino que no tardaremos mucho en llegar, tal vez una semana o dos si es que apresuramos el paso, pero dudo que lo vayamos a hacer por Cream.

-Bien, aquí descansaremos –anuncia Wave con orgullo en su cara. Nos juntamos las tres en un lago y discutimos el plan del día siguiente, el cual involucra seguir caminando y reducir nuestro descanso cinco minutos mientras que en las noches dormiremos cerca de siete horas… si bien nos va. Empiezo a extrañar el pueblo, a la gente cándida de allá… y sobretodo a Blaze y Rouge, con quienes ya me había acostumbrado a vivir por un periodo "olvídalo, eso ya pasó" me digo a mí misma mientras sacudo la cabeza y siento que la voz se me ahoga. Las heridas parecen tan recientes que duele siquiera decir sus nombres. Wave se ha adelantado y ha encontrado un gran pavo silvestre que empieza a cocinar y a repartir entre las tres para guardar para más tarde o el día siguiente… vaya que no le conocía esas habilidades a Wave a pesar de ser conocedora de su suerte tan… increíble, pero esto es aún más de lo que esperaba. No sólo era inteligente y hábil para manejar las dagas, sino que también sabía cazar y distinguir las hierbas venenosas de las curativas y comestibles, sin mencionar que su deslizador a veces se lo prestaba a Cream, lo que la hacía aún más generosa, pues mi espalda ya no puede con ella y la chica se siente cansada de caminar todo el tiempo.

Pasan los días y seguimos la misma rutina en el bosque, esperando llegar a Green Hill, donde he hecho presunción de no quedarme, la conejita gime en las noches de luna llena con el recuerdo de su madre cantándole canciones de cuna y yo hago mi mejor esfuerzo por cantarle alguna que me sepa…

_A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella_

_Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea_

_Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora_

_Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora_

_Calla mientras la cuna se balancea_

_A__ la nanita nana, nanita ella_

Con eso queda dormida y la única que lo ha atestiguado es la luna, escucho cómo respira tranquilamente y deja de gemir, lo que me tranquiliza y duermo junto a ella… después de cinco años compartiendo cama cuando se asustaba, ya no se me hace raro. Despertamos al día siguiente con ganas de seguir caminando; no entiendo de dónde han salido estos deseos por llegar… ¡Ah, no! ¡Sólo quiero acabar con esta cala de una maldita vez! Ir, dejar a Wave y partir para vivir en alguna posada o parecido… lo último que necesito es volver a verlo… tres líderes de resistencia que resultan ser muy hábiles según Wave, quien también obtenía información de primera mano… me pregunto cuánto tiempo resistirá sin tener chismecillos o noticias sin quebrarse por sentirse incomunicada. Pero, si lo que dijo es cierto, entonces Sonic ha de estar haciendo un trabajo excelente junto con Tails y Knuckles… los veía en la televisión en ocasiones y presumían sus victorias ante las cámaras, pero cuando era el turno del erizo azul para salir en pantalla, Cream apagaba la televisión para no volverla a encender en el plazo de una semana, por lo que tener noticias no era mi mejor cualidad, pero tenía razón, cuando veía alguna nota sobre Knuckles era impresionante, pues su preparación para las fuerzas armadas era excepcional y las estrategias de Tails, quien se veía ya bastante crecido en las fotografías de los periódicos, parecían impenetrables, por lo que ir a Green Hill era una buena idea, tal vez mejor de lo que yo hube sugerido… pero el orgullo me pesa demasiado como para ir a verlo a los ojos. No entiendo cómo es que Blaze pudo irse así como así… "¡Cierto, a ella sí la aman!" pienso con cierta ira y no evito querer llorar, pero sólo se queda como un deseo, pues no quiero que la golondrina me mire y se eche a reír, pues odia que la gente llore sin motivo real.

Muchas veces me quedo pensando en ese día, en cómo me agarró por los brazos y me metió al vagón, en cómo me dijo "Esto no es el juego en el que me dejo perseguir, Amy"…pero ahora creo que sus palabras tienen sentido en cuanto recordé ese error en mi visión, cuando creí haberle visto una lágrima salir para correr por sus mejillas. Me siento todavía más culpable cuando esa escena vuelve a mi mente, como si él de verdad no hubiera querido alejarme así, pero todas mis sospechas se rompen en cuanto recuerdo cómo pataleaba y gritaba groserías y no hizo nada por evitarlo… sabía que yo podía ser de ayuda, pero no me dejó mostrarlo… como el orgullo herido de Rouge por lo que me contó Blaze antes de irse. A veces me pregunto qué estarán haciendo esas dos… Rouge podría estar robando cualquier museo o joyería que se le antoje y Blaze pudo al fin haber encontrado a Silver y ser feliz con él, pero lo dudo mucho por sus reportajes en los canales de noticias… y todo me lleva a él nuevamente y a esa lágrima perdida. Sigo sin saber si él de verdad lloró por mí ese día, sigo sin poder discernir si de verdad era una lágrima real o si sólo fue el reflejo de mi cara llorosa sobre sus pómulos… me torturo con esos pensamientos hasta llegar a un camino definido, una carretera por la que cruzan muchos carros que parecen ir hacia el norte.

-¡Hey! –grita Wave, quien es asediada por las expectantes miradas de Cream y mía, a un carro que pasaba… se veía harta de estar caminando sin rumbo aparente a pesar de saber cuál era el norte gracias a la posición del sol. Nadie le hace caso, pues parecen más ocupados en irse que en escucharla, sin embargo veo sus rostros y les noto con prisa… más que prisa, desesperación. Regreso a mis pensamientos deductivos y entiendo que me están matando más que ayudarme. Seguimos caminando derrotadas porque nadie reparó en ayudarnos. Me imagino que nos vemos mugrosas después de tanto caminar a un lado de un lago perdido en medio de la nada y que por ello nos miran con rostros discriminatorios, como si fuésemos menos que ellos.

Vuelven a pasar las horas y Cream usa la tabla para no cansarse demasiado mientras nos sigue el paso a Wave y a mí. Bostezo un rato y sigo sin hablar mientras veo a Cream, quien está sumida en sus pensamientos… va vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla ceñido a un cuerpo que empieza a madurar ligeramente y con una playera de tirantes gruesos de color rojo, sus orejitas van adornadas con un par de moñitos que acentúan su juventud y Cheese está a su lado intentando consolarla. Algo no va bien con ella y entonces me acerco y le pregunto.

-Estoy bien, de verdad, Amy –me dice y por supuesto que no le creo.

-Te conozco mejor que nadie, conejita –le digo con un tono un poco juguetón, pero no me corresponde –es por Green Hill ¿cierto?

-Quisiera… no tener que ir –me confiesa mientras veo un poco de nostalgia en su cara –hay tantos… recuerdos que no quiero tocar.

-Entiendo… sé que extrañas a tu mamá…

-No, no es por eso –me sorprende su respuesta y entonces me percato de que Wave nos está escuchando –sí la extraño, pero me consuela pensar que está bien. Es por…

-Tails –completo mientras busco una mirada que me evita, entonces he dado con el clavo del asunto. Ese chico que se decía su mejor amigo… algo pasó de lo que nunca me enteré -¿tiene algo que ver con él? –sus ojos me evitan nuevamente y entonces cambio de tema tratándola de animar. Veo mi sombra en el suelo y me cuesta creer que han pasado cinco años desde entonces. Me veo más grande tanto de busto como de caderas, mi abdomen sigue igual de plano y mi cabello ahora ondea por debajo de mi espalda llegando hasta la mitad del glúteo. Ahora visto una falda de tabloides café que casi parece de la edad media por la terminación en punta de cada tabloide, mis pies están cubiertos por unas botas de cuero café, toscas y duraderas mientras que encima llevo una camisa ajustada color dorado que deja resaltar mi pecho con sólo un par de tirantes que cruzan en "X" por la espalda… debo admitir que, con la espada en el cinturón de la falda, parezco salida del medio evo –ya dime… no es justo que yo te cuente todo y tú a mí no me digas nada –le reclamo, pero no se inmuta.

-Sí –me dice después de un rato –es por él…

-¿Qué ocurrió? –pregunto sin saber realmente nada.

-El… me da… pena ir y encontrármelo… no sé –responde divagando, sin ponerme atención o a los pensamientos que se forman en su mente –ha pasado tanto tiempo que no sé ni cómo reanudar esa amistad –confiesa con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y entonces entiendo qué ha pasado durante todo este tiempo -¿y tú cómo te sientes?

-Destrozada –confieso sin reparar en explicar más, esto llama la atención de la golondrina, quien, "discretamente", se nos ha unido… ¡Ah, esa Wave… tan sutil como un mazo gigante! –no sé ni qué será lo primero que haré si es que me lo llego a encontrar –confieso y ambas me ponen atención, Cream porque sabe de lo que hablo y Wave porque no tiene ni idea de lo que hablo –pero lo que sé es que voy a morir de la vergüenza al ver a todos ahí… Sonic, Tails, Knuckles… todos ellos enfrente de mí y yo despotricando contra quienes quieren ayudarnos a vivir en armonía; no será muy bonito para nadie.

-¿A quién? –pregunta ella sin reparar en analizar mi rostro, uno que ya se ha ensombrecido tan sólo con los recuerdos.

-A nadie, Wave… olvídalo.

-No, no olvido chismes así –dice guiñando un ojo, pero yo sólo intento desviar su mirada y seguir con mi camino.

Llegamos a otra carretera, las tres en silencio y sin dirigirnos la palabra. Evito decirles siquiera "hola" porque sé que la curiosidad de la golondrina no se sacia y que Cream ya sabe de lo que hablo, lo que crearía una confusión horrible en cuanto a los temas a tratar.

Varias ramas se han roto por detrás de nosotras y volteo mientras instintivamente agarro mi espada con la mano para defenderme. Me relajo por un par de minutos y vuelvo a nuestro camino, pero ahora los ruidos se han intensificado, volviendo esta odisea en algo increíblemente fastidioso.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –pregunto desafiante mientras desenvaino mi arma.

-Amy, no tiene caso –me dice la golondrina, pero no la escucho, sólo veo cómo Cream se queda mirando mientras saca su daga para defenderse, pero su rostro sigue impávido.

-¡Sea quien sea, salga! –ordeno y entonces veo una sombra salir, una sombra que no parece tener ¿pies? Sale de nuevo otra y se posan enfrente de nosotras, varios se acumulan y entonces distingo más de diez figuras robóticas, diez que se han aglomerado para acercarse a nosotras. Wave saca su arma también y sonríe cínicamente.

-¡Que inicie la diversión! –dice corriendo hacia ellos, se acerca y empieza a cortarlos con sus katanas, las que les han hecho cortes tan finos que parecen imperceptibles. Después de destruir tres, cae enfrente de mí en posición gacha de victoria y cuando envaina sus espadas, los robots han explotado –todos tuyos, Rose –me dice y hago gala de mis habilidades… algunas estocadas y cortes tan agresivos como me los ha enseñado la vida misma son los que les hago a cinco máquinas que explotan después de que las he enviado lejos de mi ruta. Sonrío orgullosa y veo a Wave unírseme para acabar con estas cosas. Cream también contribuye intentando defenderse a lo lejos. No es buena en cuerpo a cuerpo, pero es una lanzadora excepcional que con el tiempo se ha formado gracias a mis enseñanzas… ¿Qué? Si yo no le echo flores nadie lo hará. Destruye varios robots, cerca de cuatro al lanzarles su cuchillo al centro de su coraza, partiéndola y explotándolos. La fuerza de su lanzamiento es tal que los envía a más de cinco metros de distancia con una daga, lo que me impresiona y me convence de que ella es más grande de lo que parece.

Wave y yo juntas somos imparables cuando se trata de acabar con estas cosas, Wave con su sutileza al pelear, la que sí existe en esos momentos y yo con mis cortes tan agresivos que podrían destilar tanto odio como tristeza. Descargo mis emociones con esas máquinas, pero parecen no acabarse, porque llegan más y más. Pronto veo que Cream se ha debilitado y la tienen contra las cuerdas por habérsele acercado demasiado. Trato de acercarme a ella, pero entonces veo que Wave les ha lanzado su katana y los ha hecho explotar, dejando libre a Cream… y lisiada. Se le acerca y las rodean inevitablemente. De alguna manera ha destruido a un robot, pero otro le destruye el arma derritiéndola en su mano. Trato de acercarme a ellas, pero me inmovilizan con un láser en la pierna y se las llevan. Sólo las escucho gritar.

-¡Estaremos bien, llega a Green Hill! –me pide Cream mientras las veo impotente, sin poder moverme y sintiendo un dolor más real que aquel que creí que me embargó durante todos estos años. Me escondo y paso algunas horas intentando arreglar mi pierna, pero no se puede, sangra demasiado al grado de pensar que moriré por desangre. Cojeo hasta el lago y me grita una figura masculina, pero no volteo, no hago caso y me zambullo en el agua.

**POV SONIC**

Me siento en el borde de mi cama y empiezo a rememorar todo lo acontecido a lo largo de estos cinco años y el recuerdo que me queda más grabado en la mente es la escena de cuando la forcé a irse, cuando la cargué y empezó a patalear y a gritar que la dejara. Jamás la había visto tan destrozada o furiosa en mi vida ¡y vaya que la he visto enojada! Pues he sido víctima de ese feroz martillo, uno lleno de tantas emociones que incluso ahora no puedo discernir. Sigo sin creer cómo pasa el tiempo, antes Knuckles era un flacucho y ahora es una cosa de dos metros de estatura, yo he incrementado mi velocidad y Tails, con sólo trece años se ha vuelto tan codiciado que la gente sólo lo ve como objeto de inteligencia, lo que me molesta mucho porque es mi mejor amigo. Esa chica… Amy Rose… ¿qué será de ella? Realmente he estado a punto de averiguarlo muchas veces, cuando me llegaban todas sus cartas, algunas veces se acumulaban en el correo, pero no las tomaba porque no me dedicaba a leer el remitente, pero cuando me dijeron que eran de ella, todo cambió y fui por ellas. Las abrí y leí todas las que se acumularon tan sólo en el primer mes, después fueron menos constantes hasta que un día, de la nada, dejaron de llegar. Dejó de llegar aquel portal que me dejaba ver un poco de su vida, pero lo único que tenía perfectamente claro era que se sentía destrozada, era claro más que nada por las lágrimas que se impregnaban a las hojas. Nunca le contesté porque no sabía por dónde empezar a relatarle mi vida sin ellas aquí… sin ella aquí. Todo se volvió monótono y aburrido, no tenía con quien jugar a ser perseguido, lo que me hubiera relajado en varias ocasiones. He tenido mis victorias y mis derrotas como todo líder de guerra, pero estoy seguro de lo sobrellevable que eso hubiera sido con ella cerca… cada día me convenzo más de que meterla por la fuerza a ese vagón fue un error… ¿habrá notado que lloré? Espero que no, lo último que quisiera es que me recuerde como un débil, pero sé que no es así. Algo muy adentro de mí me dice que ella sigue queriéndome, y con el tiempo me di cuenta de que yo la quiero a ella más de lo que pensé, más que una simple distracción que me obligaba a correr, más que a un juego personal… ¿habrá interpretado bien mis palabras ese día? "Esto no es el juego en el que me dejo perseguir, Amy" Espero que sí… porque no las dije con mala intención, pero conociéndola, seguramente habrá pensado que la usé únicamente… aunque ahora que lo pienso, el tiempo no sólo se limita a mí, sino que nos afecta a todos por igual y por lo que entiendo, pudo haber cambiado o haberse decidido por seguir siendo la misma niña que rescaté de Metal Sonic, lo cual dudo mucho después de aquella carta que no creía yo que fuera a ser la última. Las saco de debajo de mi colchón en mi habitación de guerra y las leo nuevamente e intento hacerme una idea de todo lo que vivió, pero no llego a nada… sólo me la imagino llorando y me deprimo todavía más al saber que la razón de sus lágrimas soy yo. Las guardo porque quiero no pensar en el suicidio y me froto las sienes con los dedos. Quiero llorar, pero no lo haré, la única lágrima que me permití sacar fue aquella que surgió de la nada cuando la metí en el vagón y así quedará en la historia marcado. Tengo veinte años, no puedo darme el lujo de hacer esa clase de cosas.

Me recuesto en mi cama y desvío mi mente de todos esos pensamientos, divago con los ojos abiertos durante un largo rato y vuelven mis deseos de tener a esa chiquilla de doce años cerca para huir amistosamente de ella, aunque sé que eso no va a ser posible.

-Sonic –me llama a la puerta aquella mujer que conocí hace apenas tres años, una ardilla de bonitas piernas, pelaje marrón fuerte y ojos azules que van a juego con su chaqueta y sus botas –te necesitan en la sala de juntas –me grita con mala actitud al notar que no respondo.

-¡Voy! –le grito y escucho que se va… entiende que en ocasiones uno necesita estar solo. Desde que Amy se fue, me sentí un perdido y dos años después la conocí a ella, intenté reemplazar tontamente a la eriza, pero no salió como esperaba, pues la ardilla se enamoró de mí y hasta la fecha no deja de demostrarlo. Es linda, fuerte e inteligente, pero siento que algo le falta… algo que Amy tiene y ella no… ¿su nombre? Sally Acorn, una princesa de la familia real que fue destronada por la invasión de Eggman y quien intenta recobrar su derecho divino, por eso se unió a la resistencia. No hace gala de su título y se lleva muy bien con nosotros… en un inicio era una aventurera asombrosa, pero después se hizo tan monótona como la vida misma.

Me levanto y camino lentamente por los pasillos esperando nunca llegar a la sala de juntas que Tails diseñó para las estrategias sin embargo llego y los veo a todos sentados. Knuckles, quien se ha vuelto un poco menos ingenuo está sentado, tapando el campo de visión de los chicos que ya se han preparado según él; Tails está en la cabecera de la mesa mientras revisa varios archivos, está exactamente en las mismas condiciones que yo, pero a diferencia de mí él se ha vuelto muy frío desde la partida de la conejita Cream, a quien imagino Amy cuida con mucho esmero y el equidna no está atrás, pues se siente demasiado culpable por haber dejado ir a Rouge de esa manera, creyendo que le debe algo tal vez… todos nos sumimos en nuestros pensamientos cuando noto que Sally se ha sentado a mi lado y trata de hacerme reaccionar con un codazo en la costilla, la que ha quedado seriamente morada desde que la conozco "está bien" le digo mientras intento poner atención a los planos de Tails, quien se ve poco animado con todo esto… el tiempo no cura las heridas, como suelen decir.

-Bueno –empieza a hablar, por lo que noto que ha recobrado la compostura –los robots de Eggman han atacado aquí, aquí y aquí –señala en el mapa y yo sólo asiento cuando me piden alguna opinión, la que después razono gracias a la ardilla y rectifico mi error. No estoy muy concentrado hoy, no he estado concentrado desde que me llegó esa última carta, pero no es algo de lo que me pueda dar el lujo de pensar. Dudo por un par de segundos y veo a todos a mi alrededor, quienes fijan su vista en mí… no sé qué esperan.

-¿Y bien, Sonic? –Pregunta Knuckles -¿qué dices?

-Ajá –respondo con la vista gacha… ese definitivamente no es mi día.

-¿Ajá? –pregunta Sally a mi lado -¿te parece bien que hayan atacado a varios civiles en las afueras de Thunder Ville? –Thunder Ville… ese nombre me es tan familiar, ¡era el destino de Amy! Entonces espabilo en el acto y pongo atención.

-¿Qué pasó en Thunder Ville? –pregunto alarmado y entonces Tails y Knuckles se miran con ojos cómplices, pues saben qué pensamiento me ha llegado a la cabeza. Vuelvo a preguntar.

-Han atacado los comandos terrestres de Eggman el poblado de Thunder Ville y pocos han sobrevivido –sus palabras me resuenan por todo el cráneo y trago de golpe ¿cómo que pocos? Pienso en todas las posibilidades y me agito ligeramente… Sally se preocupa cuando ve que me he levantado y salido por la puerta sin pedirle permiso a nadie, pues… es así como funcionan las cosas para mí: yo tengo pies, les doy una orden y obedecen sin protestar. Sally se queda quieta, sin hacer nada, pues sabe que algunos paseos los debo de dar solo. Cuando estoy afuera de las instalaciones ella me alcanza y me toma por los hombros.

-Veo que la noticia te ha caído en el hígado –me dice suavemente, pero no la veo a los ojos -¿tiene que ver con esa tal Amy?

-No te importa –le respondo cuando escucho que ha pronunciado su nombre ¿cómo lo sabe? ¿alguien se lo ha dicho? No… es un tema del que no me gusta hablar y el único que lo sabe es Tails, quien no me traicionaría de esa forma.

-Eres mi amigo y me importa lo que te pase…

-¡Pero no quiero que lo sepas todo de mí! –exclamo y la dejo muda por un instante. Noto que le alcé demasiado la voz –lo siento, pero es difícil…

-Supéralo… -dice fríamente –a estas alturas seguramente está muerta –dice y la fulmino con la mirada. Mi respiración se agita y siento que Dark Sonic está a punto de salir de mis entrañas. Sale corriendo cobardemente y me quedo ahí sentado pensando en sus palabras… ¿Amy muerta? No, ella es demasiado dura como para morir de una manera tan sencilla como lo es una invasión de Eggman, entonces me controlo y pienso en todo el tiempo que he invertido en la guerra y en las ocasiones en las que he salido en televisión, esperando que ella sepa algo sobre mí por al menos un medio que no sean las cartas que nunca escribí. Pero no la culparía por odiarme, no la culparía por no querer saber absolutamente nada de mí, no la culparía por haber apagado el televisor cuando pronunciaban mi nombre en él. Grito con mucha fuerza y corro por todas partes, esperando que la frustración disminuya con cada paso que doy, pero sé que es inútil sé que corriendo no van a desaparecer mis problemas, correr no la va a traer conmigo, correr no va a enmendar ese horrible error. Aprovecho que me he alejado demasiado y empiezo a sollozar audiblemente en una montaña de Green Hill sin que nadie me escuche. Escucho unas hélices cerca de mí y veo a Tails encima de Tornado y busco ocultar la mirada. Se estaciona y baja conmigo… ¿cómo me ha encontrado? Imagino que ha visto una línea azul ir y venir desde distintos puntos.

-¡Aquí estás! –exclama mientras me da un abrazo jovial –Sally está preocupada por ti –me informa, pero yo pongo los ojos en blanco.

-Que se preocupe lo que quiera –respondo mientras busco evitar tener esa conversación con él –al fin y al cabo no es su problema.

-Sonic, ella te aprecia –me dice algo que es más que obvio –y se preocupa por ti.

-Si se preocupara, no haría esa clase de comentarios –digo para mí mientras agacho la vista.

-¿Qué dijo?

-Que era probable que Amy estuviera muerta –resoplo mientras siento el viento chocar con mi rostro. Tails enmudece.

-Se pasó de mierda –susurra al final y sigue viendo al frente, no hago objeción de su comentario… es cierto –¿por qué dijo eso?

-Porque a la muy estúpida le gusto y quiere que la olvide –contesto desafiante mientras contemplo al sol ponerse –esto me está matando, Tails…

-Lo sé, lo mismo siento por Cream –dice mientras baja la vista –debí cuidarla yo… debí evitar que agarraran así a Vainilla –solloza. El sentimiento de Tails… es difícil de comprender hasta para mí, porque no la ama, no la quiere de esa manera, fue su mejor amiga y él presenció en las pantallas cómo apartaron violentamente a Vainilla de su hija, lo que lo hace sentir deseoso de venganza, pues… ambos sabemos lo que ocurrió con su madre. Murió tres días después en Metrópolis City, donde Shadow ya había organizado a la armada, ella cayó por un balazo en el abdomen y el zorro no se puede perdonar por lo ocurrido, por ella no siente nada más que culpa y miedo hacia su reacción.

-Sabes que su… muerte no es tu culpa –añado mientras intento quitarme los recuerdos de mi amigo llorando amargamente por lo ocurrido. Intento guardar la compostura. Caigo al suelo y veo a las nubes, las que no dibujan absolutamente nada para mí.

-¿Crees que estoy mal? –pregunto levemente sonrojado por el tema.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A esto… no dejar de pensar en Amy con la fuerza con la que lo hago.

-No… no creo que esté mal. Ella te importa, fue tu amiga y te preocupa, te arrepentiste de tu decisión, pero el pasado ya no se borra.

-La extraño en demasía –digo para mí y suspiro intentando no llorar, pero enfrente de él no puedo evitarlo, me conoce muy bien y entonces me explayo en torrentes de lágrimas que me corren por las mejillas.

-Lo sé… por eso rechazas a Sally –me dice comprendiendo lo que estoy pasando, pero ahora con la noticia que me han dado, no me importa si la eriza me sigue odiando o amando, lo único que me importa es que siga bien, que siga viva, que siga sonriendo, pero no sé expresarlo, por lo que me dedico a llorar.

Regresamos a la base y nos informan de un ataque a un grupo de señoritas en las arboledas de la carretera, asegurando que fue Eggman el que ha enviado a sus máquinas. Decido dejar de atormentarme con esos pensamientos y me dirijo al sitio del atentado, donde veo un escenario impresionante: los robots fueron destruidos y mandados muy lejos, los restos no dejan mentir a nadie e incluso uno de ellos tenía entre los paneles un cuchillo bien lanzado, lo que me hace pensar que las chicas con las que se topó no eran exactamente amables.

-Vaya… -exclama Knuckles al ver todo el bosque, los restos esparcidos por todos lados lo dejaban asombrado –quienes sean quienes hayan hecho esto tienen mis respetos.

-Me imagino –digo mientras me concentro en una figura que corre cojeando hacia el lago. No puedo distinguirla bien por el sol, el que se refleja en su ropa dorada y me ciega por poco tiempo.

-¡Hey! –grito cuando veo una cabellera larga hasta la cadera, pero no se detiene, de hecho, se lanza al lago y entonces es cuando flaqueo y ya no me dirijo al sitio. Una oportunidad de saber lo que había ocurrido se había desvanecido entre las sombras del agua, unas sombras que en mi vida lograré superar. Un testigo menos y yo no iré tras él, no puedo… flaquearé en un instante y me ahogaré… pienso alternativas, pero a pesar de mi velocidad, no me da tiempo para intentarlas y regreso a la base con ellos. Sally me pregunta qué he visto, pero busco evitarla. Su comentario simplemente fue el más odioso que he escuchado en mi vida y no pretendo volver a oírla. No es mala persona, pero luego dice cosas que a uno no le agrada oír, como el hecho de considerar que Amy pueda estar muerta. Me llega la idea a la mente y entonces intento retirarla, sabiendo que no podría vivir con ello.

* * *

**ME DIO UN ATAQUE DE INSOMNIO Y NO SABÍA QUE HACER ADEMÁS DE ACTUALIZAR XD DISFRUTEN Y VEO QUE TENGO LECTORES :O**


	5. Chapter 5

**QUIERO ACLARA ALGO, LA TEMÁTICA DE LOS PUEBLOS LA TOMÉ DE UN EJEMPLO DE JUEGO ****MMORPG PARA LOS QUE NO SEPAN, ESTOS JUEGOS SE CARACTERIZAN POR HACERTE TU AVATAR Y CUMPLIR MISIONES EN DIVERSOS PUEBLITOS, DESDE COSAS CHICAS HASTA MATAR JEFES Y TÚ ERES EL HÉROE DE TU PROPIA HISTORIA... ALGO ASÍ PASA CON AMY, QUIEN VISTE UNA CAPUCHA Y RECORRE DISTINTOS LUGARES DONDE HARÁ COSAS DIFERENTES HASTA TOPARSE CON SONIC. ¡GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS! n.n' ME ENCANTA QUE LES ENCANTE LO QUE HAGO (NO PUBLICO AQUÍ QUIÉN HA COMENTADO PORQUE RESPONDO SIEMPRE POR INBOX) CONTINUAMOS:**

* * *

**POV AMY**

Nado hasta el otro extremo del lago sin siquiera pensar en respirar, siento tanta prisa por alejarme que poco me importa siquiera tener un poco de oxígeno, pero sé que no debería ser así, sé que debo cuidar mi vida, pero por ahora no me importan demasiadas cosas por tener sólo una en la mente: Cream. La niñita de once años que fue brutalmente alejada de mí. Llego a la otra orilla sin saber cómo rayos pude mantener el aire dentro de mí sin que me asfixiara , me siento al filo del lago y analizo mi herida por láser, la que se siente horriblemente mal. Mi mano la rodea sin tocarla, ¡tremenda quemada la que me he dado! ¿y así espero poder llegar a algún lado? Tengo que encontrar a alguien que me ayude y pronto. Me levanto y empiezo a cojear mientras volteo hacia la otra orilla, esperando que mis piernas reaccionen y se dirijan a ese punto, pero no quieren… no quiero ir para allá y sigo mi camino hacia la carretera. Llego y se detiene un automovilista que se encuentra recorriendo la zona mientras me recorre el cuerpo con la mirada desde su ventanilla; gracias a la ropa que llevo puesta, es difícil apartar la vista, mi falda y blusa se han ceñido por el agua a mis curvas y la sangre que emana de mi pierna es tanta que ha cubierto dos cuartos de mi pantorrilla.

-¿Necesita ayuda, señorita? –me dice y yo siento que sus palabras no tienen sentido.

-¿Qué? –pregunto y entonces siento que estoy cayendo mientras algo duro sostiene ahora todo mi cuerpo.

Despierto en un cuarto que tiene apariencia de estar hecho de madera por el color café, después lo confirmo cuando la humedad me llega a la nariz y me despierta del todo. Espabilo de inmediato cuando mis pensamientos empiezan a chocar los unos con los otros "¿qué hago aquí?" "¿sigo vestida?" "¿quién era ese sujeto?" mi corazón se acelera y reviso mis ropas, notando que ninguna está fuera de su lugar, que todo está exactamente igual a excepción de un vendaje fuertemente sujeto a mi quemadura, la cual por algún motivo no se siente… de hecho, no siento mi pantorrilla completa.

-Ni lo intentes –me dice una voz que me suena levemente familiar, una voz que me obliga a voltear hacia la puerta, la que está siendo cerrada con cuidado –he sedado tu pierna, no la podrás mover en una hora.

-¿Quién es usted? –pregunto con la guardia alta, sé que mi mirada se ha de notar cansada y que mi voz está rota, pero trato de no flaquear.

-Tranquilízate –me dice mientras yo me tenso aún más, se acerca lentamente hacia mí y se sienta en el filo del colchón –que no te voy a hacer daño.

-¿Y eso cómo lo puedo tener por seguro?

-¿Te he hecho algo? –Pregunta –estuviste desmayada durante demasiado tiempo, el suficiente como para violarte, robarte o matarte… sin embargo traté tus heridas cuando pude simplemente dejarte en el suelo para que cualquier otra persona se encargara de ti. Si quieres revisar tus pertenencias, puedes hacerlo –dice señalando mi mochila roja, la que está a un lado de mí intacta como yo la recuerdo… completamente cerrada.

-¿Qué quiere? –pregunto con hostilidad y una mirada que ahora emana desconfianza –no le pedí ningún favor.

-Eso lo sé –me fijo en sus facciones y me doy cuenta de que es un gato, un gato de mi estatura, de sexys ojos color ambar con manchitas negras que casi parecen espolvoreadas y de un color mate que resalta sus facciones, en especial sus bigotes –lo hice porque lo creí correcto.

-Nadie hace algo por nada… dígame, ¿cuál es el precio que debo pagar?

-¿Qué buscas hacer para complacerme? –pregunta tomándome por sorpresa.

-Nada.

-Entonces estamos a mano… sólo cúrate –me susurra y palmea el cabello mientras me deja sola en la habitación – por cierto –me preparo para alguna petición -puedes quedarte si necesitas asilo por un tiempo. La cocina está en el piso de abajo y este será tu cuarto provisional. Descansa –no me lo espero, francamente esperaba una petición o alguna clase de favor… ¿quién es él? Arqueo una ceja y trato de ponerme de pie, pero recuerdo que mi pierna no responde, que debo esperar una hora para poder mover siquiera uno de los dedos.

Cuando termina la hora me levanto y reviso mis cosas y en efecto todo está adentro: provisiones y alguna que otra ropa que me servirá bastante durante el trayecto, pero hay algo anormal… cuchillos. Hay bastantes cuchillos envueltos en una maya protectora y también hay dinero suficiente para residir durante un mes en algún poblado cercano a mi destino real "¿pero qué diablos?".

-Lo estuve pensando mejor –dice al entrar al cuarto –y tienes razón. Nada es gratis en esta vida.

-¿No crees que es muy cobarde cambiar de opinión así? –digo sin dirigirle la mirada –ya sabía yo que algo buscabas.

-Te propongo un trato… -me mira inescrupulosamente y me preparo para lo peor mientras coloco mi espada en mi cinturón –niña. Mis servicios médicos a cambio de tu protección para llegar juntos a Green Hill.

-¿Cómo lo…? –me ha pillado por sorpresa, nunca imaginé que supiera eso, nunca creí que se me viera la apariencia de una refugiada.

-Nadie sale así de equipado si no es para huir de algún poblado, más ahora que hay guerra –mira a mi cintura –por cierto, linda espada.

Me pongo en posición de guardia y me preparo para hacer algún ataque, tal vez degollarlo, pero no quiero dar problema alguno a la persona que me ha curado la pierna, no sería justo… pero algo llega a mi mente: "Ojo por ojo, diente por diente".

-¿Y si digo que no? –quiero escuchar alguna respuesta negativa de su parte, pero sólo encoge los hombros.

-¿Qué se le puede hacer? No soy quien para forzarte a nada –me relajo y tomo mis cosas… maldita conversación buena para nada. Me coloco la mochila en los hombros y salgo por la puerta sin ser detenida para hacerlo, situación que me extraña tal vez más de lo que espero, sin embargo es cierto… no es nadie para forzarme a nada, es más… no es nadie porque jamás me dijo su nombre y a pesar de que estoy en deuda con él por no haberme hecho las cosas que pudo haberme hecho, sé que su presencia en mi camino será sumamente estorbosa y que entre menos gente haya conmigo, todo será mejor. Este es un paseo que debo dar sola.

-¡Buen viaje, Amy Rose! –me grita y volteo indignada pro al sorpresa… no sabía mi nombre, pero de alguna manera lo averiguó, entonces recuerdo que mi mochila lleva mis datos anotados y me relajo para perderme en el brillo del atardecer.

Pasan varios días y he llegado a un poblado chico donde me he establecido en una posada por una semana, muchos consideran que soy una "trotamundos" otros piensan que he salido de viaje por un mochilazo y gracias a mi actitud fría con la gente me gané rumores entre las mujeres en menos de tres días "Es una lesbiana, la vi dejar entrar a la chica del pueblo a su casa" "se dice que huye de la ley" "viene de Thunder Ville para conseguir un empleo, pero ya es prostituta…" dicen que la envidia habla, no que grita. Me veo al espejo y entonces distingo las razones por las que me han inventado tantos rumores, y tristemente es en ese momento en el que tengo que admitir que soy bella y que atraigo la atención de tantos hombres que se han visto obligadas a defenderse con esas palabrerías… pobres brujas.

Entro a la taberna del pueblo y veo a algunos borrachos en la barra. Pido una cerveza oscura y me la bebo a sorbos pequeños mientras veo que muchos me miran con morbo o curiosidad, entonces se acerca un chico que estaba en el otro extremo del lugar y me invita otra cerveza. Yo sólo arqueo una ceja y le sonrío con amabilidad, la que malinterpreta e intenta propasarse. Le golpeo en el estómago con el mango de mi espada y lo dejo inconsciente, lo cual debería agradecerme, pues ya iba a caerse por el alcohol en muy poco tiempo. Me ocupo en quitarle la capa que le cubre la cabeza y salgo del lugar pagando la cerveza con un par de monedas. Me coloco la capucha encima y me encargo de hacer que cubra todo mi cabello y parte de mis ojos ante la vista de cualquiera. Salgo del pueblo sin que nadie lo note y corro hacia las arboledas para acampar, el lugar en sí mismo es bonito, pero no tolero a la gente que lo compone.

Me quedo dormida en el bosque empuñando un cuchillo con mucha fuerza y despierto de golpe después de unas pesadillas que me han quitado el sueño. Los gritos se escuchaban tan reales que mi corazón, al recordarlos, se detiene por un segundo, mi capucha se ha caído y me la coloco nuevamente sobre la cabeza, volteo y encuentro la fuente de aquellos gritos tan aterradores que ni yo misma lo puedo creer cuando veo a un niño pequeño y con la ropa hecha girones, en el niño puedo distinguir a un castor de no más de cinco años y con los ojos verdes pasto brillarles aún más por las lágrimas que saca. Son las dos de la madrugada por la posición de la luna y no entiendo cómo es posible que un niño de esa edad esté fuera a estas alturas de la noche. Ruedo los ojos ligeramente y me acerco a él con pasos inaudibles hasta estar a menos de un metro de distancia de él.

-¿No es muy tarde como para que estés afuera de tu cama? –le pregunto secamente, pues sé que realmente no me importa, mas eso no significa que no se me haga extraño.

-Estoy esperando a mi mamá –me contesta con los ojos llorosos, pero no comprendo del todo.

-¿A dónde se fue? –pregunto fríamente, creyendo que exagera al comprobar que de cerca no parece tener más de seis años.

-No lo sé, me pidió que la esperara aquí desde el mediodía y no ha regresado.

He recibido varias sorpresas en mi vida, pero esa es por mucho una de las más grandes que he tenido… ¿desde mediodía?

-¿Estás seguro que no te separaste de ella?

-Sí, me dijo que la esperara y desde entonces no ha regresado –llora y llora, pero no me dejo enternecer demasiado.

-Entonces te ha abandonado –me sorprendo por el tono de esas palabras y la reacción del niño me obliga a querer apaciguarlo cuando veo que sus fuentes ahora se han encendido más que nunca –tranquilo, estas cosas pasan todo el tiempo… son demasiadas bocas por alimentar y tienen que deshacerse de algunas –no mido mis palabras nuevamente y el niño llora aún más. Quiero darme un tiro, pero entonces recuerdo que no tengo armas para eso y lo tomo de la mano -¿tienes hambre?

-Mucha –me contesta y le pido que me espere, que no tardaré. Regreso y le doy un trozo de pan mientras bebo con él una de las botellas de agua que he comprado en una tienda cercana -¿y cómo te llamas? –me pregunta ahora con más confianza.

-Amy –respondo viendo que se ha apaciguado ligeramente -¿y tú?

-Chuck –me contesta y le veo un poco más alegre. Pienso en lo mal que la debe de estar pasando y de repente veo en él un reflejo de mí cuando pasé por una situación que consideré abandono, tanto por Sonic como por Rouge y Blaze… lo de Cream y Wave no fue abandono, sino arrebato, por lo que no entran en la categoría.

-Bueno, Chuck, te llevaré a un lugar donde te van a tratar muy bien –digo con un poco de alegría en el rostro y un pequeño sonrojo.

-¿Es contigo? –me pregunta con una curiosidad tan inocente que me recuerda a Cream cuando tenía ella su edad, pero por dentro siento que se me retuerce el alma cuando considero su opción.

-No –respondo obligada por mis propias circunstancias –es mucho mejor, porque conmigo sólo no tendrías un hogar.

-Pero quiero conocer el mundo –confiesa decepcionado.

-Cuando tengas la edad lo conocerás, pero no ahora –respondo y lo cargo en mi espalda para llegar a un poblado al que no entré. Veo el orfanato y las condiciones en las que viven los niños de ahí, platico con la encargada, una señora canario canosa y de rostro amable quien me dice que sí se harán cargo del niño hasta que alguna familia decida adoptarlo, le agradezco y me despido del castorcito para retomar mi ruta. Termino avanzando más en mi ruta y entonces entiendo que no todos los favores necesariamente se deben pagar a pesar de que recibí una buena compensación en dinero por haber pensado en un niñito que ya no tenía madre.

Grito y grito que me deje en el suelo, que no me cargue mientras pataleo en espera de que sus brazos me dejen en el suelo, y eventualmente lo hace, pero me deja en el suelo del vagón mientras la puerta se cierra y la ventana se vuelve completamente negra evitando que lo vea a los ojos, evitando que pueda discernir si esa mancha era verdaderamente una lágrima. Volteo rendida en mis esfuerzos y entonces veo a Cream gritando por Vainilla mientras es lanzada violentamente a uno de los asientos. Pasa la misma situación y se cierra la puerta. Aceleramos y las ventanas se aclaran, en ellas veo ya no manchas, sino toda mi vida corriendo a tal velocidad que no puedo distinguir una cosa de otra, cuando inicia o cuando termina. Siento ganas de llorar cuando veo la mirada indiferente de Rouge susurrarme un "Me voy" y también a una Blaze que toma su mochila y se pierde entre los parajes. Vainilla intenta correr, pero no nos alcanza y se pierde de nuevo en el trayecto. Pero la imagen que más me mata es la de ese erizo azul que me muestra su espalda mientras alza su pulgar mostrando una sonrisa victoriosa y maliciosa, pero a diferencia de las otras imágenes, ésta se detiene y por ende la puedo mirar fijamente, observo cómo se vuelve cenizas que se dispersan con el viento, borrándolo de la ventana, del camino y eventualmente de mi vida. Grito y grito hasta que se materializa un "no" en mis oídos y me despierta de golpe. Entonces me percato de que mis ojos están llorosos y cuando siento las lágrimas pesadas correr por mis mejillas me doy cuenta de que está amaneciendo. Grito y grito aún más y saco uno de los cuchillos para lanzarlo y así apaciguar mi furia, la cual parece no tener fin, como si algo dentro de mí hubiera muerto, como si un demonio me hubiera poseído hace muchísimo tiempo.

Decido dejar de pensar en esas imágenes que me hacen tanto daño, que se sienten y ven tan frescas como el rocío de la mañana y empezar a caminar para llegar a Green Hill, ahora sin distracciones.

**SONIC POV**

No sé cómo decirles a ellos que gracias a mi miedo al agua se nos fue un testigo vital para lo que acababa de acontecer, pero no tengo más opción que decirles eso, que gracias a mi torpeza se nos ha escapado algo tan vital como eso. Llego y los veo aún entretenidos con los robots, o con lo que queda de ellos, exploran tanto huellas digitales como el contenido de aquellas hojalatas que me aburro y decido quedarme sentado en el borde del lago. La persona que huyó de mí zambulléndose de esa manera es claramente una mujer de cabello largo, pero fuera de eso no puedo distinguir nada más, porque empieza a cojear y se adentra en el bosque. Quiero acercarme y ofrecerle mi ayuda. Me preparo para salir corriendo y Tails me llama, por lo que tengo que enumerar mis prioridades y atenderlo a él antes, ya alcanzaré a la chica después. "Sonic" vuelve a gritar y llego rápido con él.

-¿Encontraste algo? –pregunta rápido y conciso, creo que más rápido que yo en esos momentos.

-Había una chica… se zambulló al agua, imagino que debió haber visto algo.

-¿Y nos vienes diciendo esto en lugar de ir por ella? –exclama Knuckles enojado –verdaderamente eres un imbécil, ¡voy por ella! –empieza a correr con ese cuerpo de dos metros y cien kilos y trato de alcanzarlo al ver que va a llegar tal vez demasiado tarde. Me dispongo a correr nuevamente, pero Tails me retiene.

-Déjalo, todavía hay cosas que discutir –me dice con tono cómplice, uno que ya conozco perfectamente desde hace cinco años… entiende en qué estoy pensando, pues no he cambiado mi expresión en todo el maldito día. Toma aún más muestras y las ignora mientras su máquina averigua algo sobre las huellas dactilares de los cuchillos, me agarra la cabeza y me fuerza a mirarle directamente a sus celeste iris –debes dejar de pensar en ella, sólo te desconcentra de la meta.

-¿Y cómo carajos pretendes que lo haga? –Refuto enojado –el comentario de Sally me ha hecho pensar demasiado, le he dado vueltas al asunto como loco.

-¡Pues deja de hacerlo, no tiene caso! –me grita mientras también se le salen las lágrimas –¿crees que no paso por lo mismo todo el tiempo? ¿Qué el dolor que me produce la responsabilidad que tengo con Cream no me está matando? Pues lo está… y sólo lo hago notorio estando solo porque de otra manera obstruirá la meta principal. Acabaremos con Eggman y entonces podrás ir a verla, podrás buscarla por todo el mundo si te place, pero hasta que eso ocurra ¡enfócate!

-No entiendo cómo es que tu punto de vista es tan optimista al respecto –le pregunto con ojos furiosos, como si de verdad no entendiera la situación que estamos viviendo –aunque el comentario de Sally haya sido tan mierda como dijiste, puede que tenga razón. Y adivina si es que eres tan listo, Tails: Amy está con Cream, Cream está con Amy… ¡si algo le pasó a Amy de seguro ya no pdorás cumplir tus responsabilidades con la coneja! –le grito y entonces veo que ha cambiado su semblante a uno sorprendido y furioso, como si mis palabras tuvieran sentido y a la vez fueran de lo más incoherente en este mundo, como si se le hubiera presionado todo el pecho en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, como si en un solo segundo su mundo se hubiera desmoronado.

-¡Cállate, cállate! –me grita más furioso que nunca, tanto que jamás le creí haber visto esa faceta. Llora silenciosamente y me da la espalda… sabe que he dicho la verdad y que el enfoque con el que él veía la situación era el enfoque incorrecto.

-Chicos, he encontrado testigos de… ¿y a éste qué le pasa? –pregunta Sally quien ha llegado corriendo de la calle y quien se arrodilla junto a Tails –algo le habrás dicho para que se pusiera así –me espeta en tono tranquilo y mirada furibunda, pero no le digo absolutamente nada. Se levanta con Tails y se sube a la avioneta –te esperamos en la base, Sonic –me grita y entonces buscan a Knuckles por el aire. Veo que lo han encontrado cuando le mandan una escalera de cuerda y éste se sube a ella, su semblante luce derrotado, mejor dicho triste y me dedica una mirada fugaz mientras se va con Tails y Sally.

Maldita Sally, maldito Tails, Maldito Knuckles, maldita nadadora, maldito Eggman, malditos robots, malditas huellas digitales, maldita cuchilla y sobretodo: maldito yo porque por mi culpa toda esta cala nos está pasando. Camino tranquilamente mientras busco despejar mis ideas y veo a un carro correr rápido por la carretera, el dueño es un gato color mate de ojos ámbar. Lo veo y dejo que siga su camino, no quiero verme forzado a una persecución que no tendrá mucho sentido. Pienso en todo en mi vida, pero ahora de manera seria en lugar de ponerle la ironía y el cinismo que solía añadirle a las cosas, pero todo me lleva a ella… en ese día en especial y a esa noche que pasé llorando su recuerdo a pesar de saber que no estaba muerta. Me levanto y empiezo a correr vacíamente por todo el lago, veo la sangre que se le estaba derramando a esa chica, la que ahora está fría, pero fresca. Debí detenerla al igual que debí retener a Amy conmigo, pero no lo hice… he cometido demasiados errores en menos de cinco años y de verdad que me he arrepentido de todos ellos. El grito que le di a Tails hace un rato, cómo Sally me fulminó con la mirada… me recuerda por qué no estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella, porque ella es demasiado sensata y fría a pesar de decir que no es así, Amy al menos tenía su chispa de emociones en todo momento, hubiera consolado a tails sin decirme absolutamente nada en lugar de espetarme palabras sin sentido como la ardilla lo hace. Me encuentro de nuevo con los rastros de sangre y me doy cuenta de que se terminan justamente iniciando la carretera, como si la chica se hubiera desvanecido por completo. Pienso en lo extraño del asunto, pero me resuelvo en pensar que ese no es mi problema y regreso corriendo a la base, donde sé que por parte de Sally me espera una regañiza que terminará con otro conflicto entre ambos, uno que querrá ella resolver a base de palabras dulces al oído y alguna plática superficial que terminará con ambos dormidos viendo alguna película de drama. Esa rutina me enferma, por lo mismo de que es rutinaria, inevitablemente la comparo con Amy, con quien todo era distinto a pesar de iniciar de la misma manera… la extraño demasiado y cada pensamiento que se me forma en la cabeza me lleva inevitablemente a ella, lo cual vuelve mi situación enfermiza y obsesiva.

Llego a la base y entro a mi cuarto esperando ahogar mis pensamientos en lo profundo del sueño, pero no se me conceden mis deseos porque Tails me habla por el micrófono, pero sus palabras me suenan a gritos en mis tímpanos y me obligo a mí mismo a no querer darle un golpe cuando lo vea. Me enfundo mi chaleco de mezclilla y voy caminando a la sala de juntas a regañadientes, donde Sally se sienta nuevamente junto a mí y Knuckles, quien me mira por el rabillo del ojo con unos ojos que susurran una emoción poco común en él por mí, se sienta a un lado de Tails, quien siempre está a la cabeza.

-Las pruebas de detección de huellas digitales tardarán días para comprobar la identidad de nuestras testigos en ese ataque, por lo que será necesario que nos relajemos –habla Tails con todos, pero por algún motivo siento que su mirada y sus palabras van dirigidas a mí, lo que me incomoda, pero sigue hablando acerca de los planes de invasión a la base de Eggman, una misión que se me encomendará a mí al parecer. Introduzco a Sally a mi equipo ahora que estamos decidiendo que vamos a hacer, no porque la quiera tener cerca, sino porque es excelente violando la seguridad de cualquier sitio. Fue así como llegó a nosotros, creímos que era un intruso y la interrogamos, pero la vimos dispuesta a actuar con nosotros y desde entonces no nos ha mentido… nos encargamos de averiguarlo.

-Ok, tú dime cuando debo estar lista –me asegura Sally con emoción, sin embargo no le pongo atención y sigo eligiendo miembros. Pensaba seleccionar a Knuckles, pero por algún motivo se encuentra muy distante de mí y así no me va a servir su participación. Cuando he elegido a todo mi comando, salgo de la sala de juntas sin permiso de nadie y me voy a mi cuarto para agarrar una pelota y rebotarla contra el techo… ¿Qué será de ella ahora? ¿Está viva? ¿Está bien? ¿Qué tan lejos se encuentra? ¿Habrá huido o se habrá quedado en ese poblado? Decido escuchar música para deshacerme de estos pensamientos y enciendo la radio. La puta suerte no está nunca a mi favor porque suena "Duele el amor" y tiro la radio por la ventana. "¡Hey!" me grita alguien a quien seguro le cayó mi aparato en la cabeza "Lo siento" exclamo y cierro la ventana, percatándome de que nunca la abrí y de que rompí el vidrio polarizado… eso significará que tengo que pagarlo yo y por el momento estoy escaso de dinero. Eso me da una idea para alejarme de todo, especialmente de mis pensamientos. Tomo una sudadera de mi cuarto y salgo al pasillo. Empiezo a escuchar dos voces distintas en el cuarto que comparten Knuckles y Tails, quienes pidieron no compartir habitación conmigo desde las pesadillas que tengo en las que pierdo a Amy, según ellos grito mucho.

-¿Crees que sea bueno decirle lo que viste? –pregunta Tails con tono desairado.

-¡No! –Responde el gigante rojo con gran expresión -¿ya lo has visto? Está desolado y esa noticia lo va a poner peor –dice y de inmediato entiendo que se refiere a mí.

-Entonces guardaremos el secreto –acuerda Tails, escucho las pisadas de pie grande venir hacia la puerta y finjo que vengo saliendo apenas de mi cuarto, azotando la puerta de forma audible. Salen y los saludo fugazmente mientras me voy corriendo a la puerta de salida pensando en lo que acabo de escuchar… ¿qué podría ser tan malo como para ponerme peor? ¿Por qué me quieren guardar secretos mis propios amigos? ¿Qué habrá visto ese gigante que sea tan malo para mí? ¿Eran por eso las miradas raras que me había dado? No… no podría ser… lo único que me podría poner mal sería algo relacionado con… no, no puede ser ¡deja de pensar en eso, deja de especular tanto! Y sobretodo deja de relacionarlo todo con ella.

-¡Hola, Sonic! ¿Quieres ver una película más al rato? –me pregunta Sally, pero no me digno en responder y salgo corriendo hacia los bosques y busco uno de esos pueblos secretos, uno de esos pueblos en los que los refugiados que no llegan a Green Hill se establecen temporalmente.

-¿Sonic? ¿Dónde estás? –me pregunta Tails por medio del comunicador que llevo en la muñeca –Sally dijo que te vio correr.

-¡Y no te miente… voy a buscar trabajo, estoy corto de dinero, See ya! –le respondo y apago esa cosa que sólo se pone pesada en mi brazo.

-¿Qué? ¡Sonic! –me grita y entonces decido apagar el comunicador y me alejo hasta llegar a un pueblo en donde los refugiados han empezado su nueva vida y consigo un empleo de mensajero, el que gracias a mi velocidad me da suficiente dinero para no estar tan corto y así poder pagar esa puta ventana.

Llevo varios días trabajando en eso y aun así me ha dado tiempo para hacer esa misión con Sally, una en la que invadimos la base de Eggman y hackeamos sus códigos de seguridad para después robarle su siguiente golpe. Debo admitir que Sally, a pesar de luego ponerse pesada, sabe trabajar muy bien. Tenemos los planes y Tails se dedica a descifrarlos mientras que Knuckles cuida de los nuevos reclutas y yo hago mi trabajo como mensajero. Sally le ayuda al zorrito cuando puede y no tarda en acosarme de manera sutil cuando se puede. Durante mi trabajo me han llegado rumores sobre una chica que ha llegado hace no mucho tiempo, de la que se presume es prostituta o asesina o una refugiada con un gran secreto… deben de tenerle mucha envidia para empezar a hablar así de ella, pero no la he podido ver porque yo trabajo en lo mío y seguramente ella no sale mucho de casa, además de que no le llega correo, o al menos eso creo yo. Los chismes se hacen cada vez más fuertes e incluso se rumora que ha atacado a alguien en una taberna. Los detalles salen a la luz poco a poco combinados de chismes locales, dicen que con el mango de un arma blanca noqueó a un chico que se le acercó para pedirle la hora, situación que creo exagerada por no decir increíble. Si hube visto a esa chica… no lo recuerdo.

Termina mi turno y me dispongo a volver a la base, pero entonces recuerdo que Sally tiene lista una película de drama y me quedo escondido en uno de los bosques esperando que la noche avance para volver y no ver esa película… Sally me asfixia demasiado y no puedo evitar compararla con Amy nuevamente. La noche estrellada me recuerda al brillo de sus ojos, un brillo que no he visto en demasiado tiempo y el que ruego al cielo y a la luna que no se haya apagado.

Empiezo a vacilar y a quedarme dormido, pero unos gritos me han despertado, unos gritos tan agudos que son capaces de revivir a los muertos. Me levanto e intento llegar a donde se han producido, pero llego al lugar y veo a un castorcito de no más de seis años de edad ser atendido por una chica de piernas largas y capucha negra, una chica que se porta en un inicio fría porque el niño ha vuelto a llorar. Quiero ir y llevarlo con su madre, pero después la chica lo empieza a calmar. La chica se va y por un momento veo su perfil gracias a la luz de la luna. Es una eriza, no cabe duda, pero sigue siendo muy oscuro como para que pueda ver el color de su pelaje, así que la dejo ir, pero ella vuelve con un trozo de pan y dos botellas de agua que le ofrece al niño y empieza a platicar con él… ahora que lo pienso ¿qué hace un niño de seis años solo a las dos de la mañana? Quiero saberlo y me dispongo a ello, pero después los veo ir juntos, ella cargándolo, al pueblo de donde ha sacado esa comida, los sigo sigilosamente y entran en un orfanato. Sale ella de ahí a los diez minutos y se dirige a mí sin saberlo con la capucha encima, pero entonces la chica se pierde en la arboleda. Distingo en su pierna, la que es muy bonita, algo que me inquieta: un vendaje… "¿será la misma nadadora de ese día?" me pregunto y entonces la quiero seguir, pero cuando me doy cuenta de que la he perdido y de que el sueño me está venciendo, la dejo ir y la imito entrando hacia donde el bosque inicia.

Me despiertan unos gritos infernales sintetizados en un "no" muy fuerte y agudo. De inmediato sé que alguien está llorando y que está amaneciendo "¿amaneciendo? Diablos, Tails me matará" me digo a mí mismo, pero por la curiosidad voy hacia donde los gritos y llego a un árbol que me llama la atención porque está perforado justo en medio de una de las marcas naturales del tronco... ni más arriba ni más abajo, sino que en la mitad "Quien haya hecho esto… tiene mis respetos" pienso de inmediato y me voy de vuelta a la base.

* * *

**HEY GUYS! LES DEJO ESTE CAP PORQUE EN LO QUE QUEDA DE LA SEMANA NO PUBLICARÉ POR LAS VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD Y ASÍ... YA SABEN, FAMILIA XD POR LO QUE NO QUIERO QUE ME ESTÉN FREGANDO CON COMENTARIOS DE "PUBLICA!" O "CONTINÚALO" PORQUE CONTINUARÉ LOS FICS QUE TENGO, DESDE EL DE THG HASTA ESTE PASANDO POR EL DE LOS MOBIANOS HUMANIZADOS XD HAHA FELICES FIESTAS, FELIZ NAVIDAD, FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, FELICES VACACIONES Y FELIZ VIDA :3 PUEDE QUE HAGA UN EPISODIO ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD EN MI FIC MÁS POPULAR :P SI QUIEREN QUE LO HAGA PÍDANLO Y PIDAN SI QUIEREN LEMMON O ALGO ASÍ XD AUNQUE YA SABEN QUE ESAS ESCENAS NO SE ME DAN MUCHO XD HAHA... POR CIERTO, EN ESTE FIC EL ENCUENTRO DE SONIC Y AMY SERÁ... INESPERADO, TAL VEZ DEMASIADO ;) YA YA, ME CALLO ANTES DE DESVELARLES LO QUE TENGO PLANEADO ;D PÁSENLA CHIDO Y QUE EL VIEJO PASCUERO, LOS REYES MAGOS, SANTA CLAUS, PAPÁ NOEL O QUIEN LES TRAIGA REGALOS LES TRAIGA MUCHOS MUCHOS MUCHOS XD Y... ¡PÓRTENSEN MAL! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**POV AMY**

Así ha pasado un mes, uno en el que he ido y venido de pueblo en pueblo, haciendo favores y pequeños trabajos para ganar dinero y poder sustentar mi viaje directo a Green Hill. Sé qué mes es este: septiembre, exactamente el primer día del mes, por lo que me quedan veintidós días para cumplir mis dieciocho años… recuerdo perfectamente cada cumpleaños que he pasado con Cream desde que salimos huyendo en ese tren y trato de mantenerme fuerte y no flaquear ante todo lo que pueda representarme nostalgia alguna. Las ráfagas de viento son algo constante en los bosques y las veo bastante seguido, algunas son suaves y tiernas, pero hay otras que agreden tan sólo con el contacto más liviano. Desde el último pueblo en el que estuve no he adquirido comida; no hay tiendas en los bosques como para ir a un árbol y esperar a que un pavo silvestre te atienda… aunque eso ocurra en las fantasías más locas, como aquellas que pasan en la televisión y dejan a los niños entretenidos por más de media hora. Dinero… quién diría que eso es lo único que tengo ahora. Creo que soy la vagabunda más rica que conozco por estos lugares, por suerte sigo situada junto al lago y las cuchillas que ese gato me ha dado siguen conmigo, lo bueno ha sido que no las he vuelto a lanzar, de otra manera estaría indefensa porque incluso hubiera lanzado mi propia espada. Mi estómago ruge por el hambre, llevo más de diez horas sin comer desde el desayuno y no hay ni una sola alma en los senderos del bosque… sólo queda pescar.

¡Soy un asco pescando! Simplemente la peor. Mi espada simplemente asusta a los peces y los pocos que se acercan a mí terminan huyendo cuando ven mis intenciones pintadas en colores vivos en mi rostro ¡maldición! Pero no pienso volver por esos caminos atestados de gente indeseable… aunque algunos lleven hogazas de pan… ¿qué estás pensando, Amy? ¡Enfócate! Las ideas de volverme ladrona taladran mi cráneo y me obligan a querer acceder a esa forma de ganarme el pan de cada día, pero sigo diciéndome que no, que no pretendo caer en esa sucia trampa que tanto me recuerda las palabras de Rouge: "Si es para tu beneficio, una satisfacción del cuerpo ¿qué tiene de malo?" entonces pienso que quitar el hambre es satisfacción del cuerpo. Algunos peces saltan a lo lejos, me presumen su capacidad para mantenerse a salvo y lejos de mis cuchillas. Se burlan categóricamente de mis capacidades y entonces me enciendo como una cerilla. Arranco de mi jersey blanco y holgado un trozo largo y muy grande, el cual empiezo a cortar nuevamente hasta volverlo hilos resistentes… amo ese jersey, siempre me ha salvado la vida por la calidad de su tela. Trenzo los hilachos y los ato a mi cuchilla, a la más filosa y chiquita que tengo conmigo, empiezo a calcular las distancias mientras que esos peces vuelven a saltar en tal coreografía que incluso parece una danza. Lanzo mi cuchilla cuando me parece apropiado y cuando menos me doy cuenta ha penetrado las agallas de uno de esos burlones peces. La trenza de tela me permite halar del cuchillo a distancia y entonces me doy cuenta de que mi sistema es excelente para pescar de lejos. Estos animales nunca antes han sido víctimas de la pesca, por lo que me es fácil distinguir que no se irán rápidamente después de que su amiguito haya sido asado al fuego vivo.

Tengo bastante comida para este día, si es que la raciono bien y sigo pescando a mi estilo, me cambio la ropa pocas veces, pues mi blusa dorada es demasiado llamativa como para andar en un ambiente así de hostil. Veo que el dinero sigue en las mismas cantidades, de repente siento una ridículamente increíble necesidad por tomar una cerveza clara, preferentemente de barril. Hay algún pueblo por aquí, de eso estoy segura. Pocas veces salen leñadores de algún sitio y empiezan a rapar este sitio para conseguir únicamente la leña necesaria, después plantan diez bellotas más y se van de vuelta a sus casas, tal vez para alimentar a sus familias o pasar tiempo de calidad solos… francamente me importa muy poco, las huellas no mienten y sé que el camino está al este, por lo que me olvido por el momento de la ruta del norte y me voy. Antes he marcado dos árboles con mi cuchilla para orientarme.

Llego al poblado, el que está oculto entre unos árboles que producen frutas y más hierbas necesarias para subsistir, entonces entiendo por qué se van tan lejos a conseguir madera. Llego y no saludo a nadie, pues no se dedican a averiguar quién soy o qué quiero en ese lugar. Me dirijo directamente al bar más cercano y entonces se producen aún más murmullos. Mi capucha está levemente levantada hacia mi frente y entonces entiendo que han descubierto dos cosas: una, soy una mujer y dos, soy forastera. Esto me resta puntos con los pobladores, pues no faltan las señoras y mujeres que empiezan a regar rumores por ahí, insistiendo que te han visto con otros, tal vez diciendo que afuera de una casa han visto una fila tan larga como el mismo sendero. Ruedo los ojos ligeramente y me bajo el gorro hasta la mitad de mi rostro y tomo asiento al extremo de la barra.

-Una clara de barril –pido y todos exclaman sorprendidos de que una voz femenina haya hablado en ese sitio… sí, la cerveza me gusta ¿es eso un crimen?

-Saliendo –me dice el que atiende y noto que una mirada se posa sobre mí; cuando nota que me he percatado y que volteo ligeramente, a través de mi fina capucha veo una silueta igualmente oculta por un trozo de tela. Ha pedido una copa de whiskey… bien, al menos alguien dentro del pueblo tiene buen gusto. Intento verle la cara únicamente moviendo los ojos y me doy cuenta de que también me está observando desde la discreción de su capucha. Nota todos mis movimientos lentamente, como si se tratara de un ritual que hacen en las tabernas cada vez que una chica pretende ingresar para tomar un poco de alcohol –aquí tiene –me limito a dejar algunos doblones en la barra y tomo mi bebida a sorbos grandes. Me he acabado mi tarro con sólo tres sorbos… vaya que tenía ganas de una cerveza. Sigue mirándome, pero ahora se enfoca en mis caderas, en especial en mi espada, me doy cuenta por la posición de su cabeza… no puedo identificar qué es lo que quiere conmigo y no me siento con ánimos suficientes como para confrontarlo, por lo que me levanto, le doy la espalda y salgo por la puerta de enfrente. No siente ánimos por saber quién soy a pesar de notarse interesado, no obstante oculto tras esa copa y capucha.

Regreso al bosque y me siento satisfecha por esa combinación: pescado y cerveza… la cerveza ha sido importante para mí últimamente… sorbos chicos eran los que daba antes, durándome un termo más de una semana. Vaya cambio el que he dado, ya no me dura mucho… cada día que pasa se hace más difícil… ¿qué estará haciendo Cream? ¿Wave la estará cuidando? ¿A dónde se la habrán llevado? ¿Se habrán liberado? ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Quién era el dueño de esa mirada tan inquieta? ¿Por qué me topé con el gato color mate? ¿Para qué me dio tantas armas y dinero? Retrocedo en el tiempo con todas esas preguntas, preguntas que sé que no podré responder en ningún momento de mi vida, por más que quiera, porque sé que es imposible hacerlo… solo las personas dueñas de su vida conocen sobre ella, pero eso no aplica por completo para mí dado que no sé cuáles hubieron sido las acciones que me trajeron a este momento del presente. Cae la noche y sigo dándole vueltas a las preguntas que he formulado, pensando en todas ellas, incluso alterando las palabras para ponerles sinónimos y cambiar las preguntas de "por qué" a un "cómo" o "cuándo" pero no importa cuánto lo haga, la respuesta es siempre la misma. Trato de mantenerme con valor suficiente, trato de mantenerme serena en esa noche y no llorar como lo hice hace un mes, cuando estampé mi cuchilla al centro de la marca de ese árbol… vaya que soy talentosa en esto de lanzar armas blancas, Wave me enseñó y terminé por enseñarle a Cream cómo hacerlo porque se mostró sumamente interesada… no podía evitar darle ese gusto, en el pueblo había muy poco que hacer además de su tarea. Me la llevaba a los bosques y colocaba una diana en un árbol para enseñarle cómo lanzar, la posición del brazo, cómo sostener el cuchillo, en qué momento respirar y sobretodo: cómo mantenerse enfocada en el blanco… "Vamos, Cream. Puedes hacerlo" la animaba varias veces y varias eran las que fallaba, llegando incluso a clavar los cuchillos en árboles opuestos a la diana… "relájate, respira y apunta" entonces sólo la vi cerrar los ojos y tranquilizarse… lanzó el cuchillo como una diosa de la guerra, apuntando al centro de una diana a cinco metros de distancia. La cargué y felicité para después aumentar la dificultad, lo que lo volvió aburrido dado que después de ese tiro se hizo una experta lanzadora, yendo y viniendo sola del bosque con un paquete de cuchillas que consiguió con Wave… jamás estuve tan orgullosa de ella como en ese momento.

Río ligeramente por lo bajo y entonces contemplo la noche estrellada… las mismas estrellas y la misma luna son las que me cubrieron durante tantos años… y ahora se ven tan distintas que no puedo creerlo. Me ha dejado inquietada el encapuchado de esa taberna, pero no estoy dispuesta a regresar a ese sitio porque son capaces de hacerme perder mi tiempo con insultos y rumores poco reales o convincentes… no me afecta, pero se me hace eternamente ridículo.

Duermo en el suelo, el clima es cálido. La humedad se siente en el aire y entonces siento que me atraganto. Los recuerdos pesados son los que llegan a mi cabeza con tal velocidad que parece incierto y la pesadilla del tren regresa como el fuego que se encarga de prender un cigarro. Me carga, me mete, la puerta, Cream, Vainilla… las imágenes y finalmente: él siendo disipado por una corriente de aire tan fina que duele. Despierto llorando de golpe, pero me doy cuenta de que no he gritado… las aves no han salido disparadas y mi cuerpo ha sudado todas las toxinas del día. Me quito el jersey, la falda, el sujetador y las bragas para meterme al lago a nadar un rato y limpiarme el sudor salado de los poros. Me recojo el cabello, pero me doy cuenta de que es inútil y lo dejo caer en forma de una cascada que ha sobrepasado mi espalda para llegar hasta mi rodilla… ya necesito un corte, eso es definitivo. Nado un rato, me trenzo y me tallo con mucha fuerza a la vez que mi tórax y todo mi cuerpo están de cara al bosque.

Escucho algunos sonidos quebradizos alrededor y levanto la mirada, uso mi jersey para secarme y me coloco de nuevo las bragas, falda y sujetador mientras empuño un cuchillo… sea quien sea, está acabado. Lo he encontrado, está oculto en una capucha ¿el hombre de la taberna? No, lo dudo seriamente, pero mi mente no me deja de jugar esa broma. Tomo un respiro y dejo que la luz de la luna en su cuarto creciente ilumine parcialmente todo. Doy un corte certero… era sólo la capucha recargada en una rama y el dueño se ha escapado, dejándome crispada de los nervios. Siento que se me va a saltar una vena y regreso a mi lugar en el lago, notando que el sueño me está ganando de nuevo… duermo con la capucha encima, cubriéndome hasta la nariz mientras me aferro a mi cuchillo y espada.

Al día siguiente despierto exactamente igual, no hubo disturbios, por lo que puedo proseguir con mi vida tranquila. Quiero pescar, pero me voy dando cuenta de que los peces no hacen sus saltitos, su coreografía de la muerte. Me acerco al lago y noto que están huyendo. Lanzo mi cuchillo, pero no mata nada, huyen de mí, ya me tienen ubicada como una amenaza potencial ¡perfecto! El dinero sobra, pero noto que me he alejado bastante de los pueblos, por lo que me encuentro sola y sin comida alguna. Los árboles frutales se encuentran hasta el pueblo más próximo a dos kilómetros al sureste… no pienso regresar. Me pongo mi blusa dorada a regañadientes.

"_Si es para tu beneficio, una satisfacción del cuerpo ¿qué tiene de malo?" _las palabras de Rouge, ahora cobran sentido, un sentido tétrico para mí, pero finalmente uno práctico… tal vez más de lo que he creído en mi vida. Me recargo en un árbol a un lado del sendero; no tengo ganas de dormir, no tengo deseos de regresar y no tengo energía como para pasar mi día entero cazando. Escucho algunas pisadas… livianas, únicas. Las piedras se mueven ligeramente con sus pasos, los que vienen a una velocidad media. Me levanto y me escabullo entre los árboles para empezar a planear mi estrategia… "perfecto" me digo a mí misma y entonces me bajo la capucha hasta la barbilla mientras ato mi cabello en una cola alta, si acaso lo único que se ve de mi rostro es mi labio inferior. Camino lentamente hacia una figura masculina y de paso calmado, no obstante es un paso marcado. Me ha visualizado, pero no me identifica… bien, la capucha funciona y parezco sólo una indigente más. Agarro una cuchilla con un filo medio y la tomo por el mango. Mi paso lento no lo obliga a sospechar, la escondo bajo la capucha y apunto directamente a la cabeza.

He lanzado mi cuchilla a tal velocidad que parece que pronto el filo se incrustará en su frente.

**POV SONIC**

El mes ha pasado rápido y sin rodeos. Yo sigo trabajando en ese pueblo como mensajero y no he vuelto a escuchar absolutamente nada sobre la chica misteriosa, la que sigue siendo tema de conversación. A pesar de que ya he pagado la ventana, e incluso la he mandado a hacer más resistente, sigo trabajando porque los sueños en los que grito demasiado se han vuelto aún más constantes. La situación fue tal que me tuvieron que sedar incluso en una noche para mantener la calma, recuerdo que Tails llegó con una jeringa y me inyectó en el brazo. Quedé impactado por el efecto que tuvo: uno tranquilizador y sumamente libertario… una sensación que creí haber perdido hace demasiado tiempo. Sally fue esa noche cuando escuchó mis gritos y fue quien le avisó a Tails. La ardilla es rutinaria y a veces aburrida, pero se le ocurren buenas puntadas de vez en cuando y se preocupa por mí, lo que agradezco mucho ahora, no como hice con Amy en el pasado… debo dejar de recordarla, dejar de verla en mi mente… debo dejarla de lado por más que me duela. Flaqueo cuando su recuerdo llega y es en ese mismo instante en el que creo que voy a morir por la preocupación de no saber qué es de ella… pero sigue viva, algo dentro de mí me ha dicho durante el trayecto de este mes que sigue viva, sigue conmigo en este mundo y eso es algo que agradezco y me tiene más tranquilo. Respiro profundamente y entonces accedo a ver una película de drama con Sally, quien se esmera por hacerme sentir bien.

-¿Seguro no quieres palomitas? –me pregunta mientras me acomoda la almohada, pero respondo que no –no piensas pasar estas horas sin comer algo –me reprende y sólo arqueo los ojos.

-No, Sally –contesto y me mira con desaprobación, como si hubiera cometido sacrilegio –no tengo hambre.

-No has comido en dos días y eso me preocupa… lo sabes –dice y me acaricia las púas, las que han crecido, incluso tengo algunas extra –sabes lo mucho que te…

-…Que me quieres, Sally, lo sé y no me lo tienes que andar recordando –insisto y desvío mi mirada al suelo. No veo la película… un drama de una pareja de casados que quiere mudarse y un nuevo bebé en camino les impide lograrlo –pero… yo no te quiero.

-Algún día pasará –me insiste y entonces se recarga en su lado y ve la película con suma atención.

-No tengo tiempo para esto –las palabras de Sally me han revuelto el estómago por alguna razón, ella sólo me ve levantarme y marcharme, pero no lo evita. Su rostro se ensombrece y vuelve a ver la película.

-Probablemente está muerta –me grita desde donde está y lo único que hago es romper un florero que encuentro en mi camino. Sally, furiosa, cierra la puerta de golpe y ve la película sola… otra vez. Ha dicho eso para hacerme enojar, pero lo que no sabe es que me descontrolan sus palabras con respecto a la eriza, que lo único que hace es matarme verbalmente, psicológicamente… tal vez incluso hasta lo moral. Vuelvo a mi momento del día en el que empiezo a odiar a todos… ¡fabuloso!

Paso caminando por el pasillo y de los percheros tomo una capucha. Esos son mis días libres como mensajero y decido aprovecharlos. Pronto siento una necesidad en mi garganta… una necesidad de quemarla y rasgarla con alcoholes. Paso de nuevo por el cuarto de Tails y Knuckles, quienes siguen hablando en secreto.

-No puede enterarse y lo sabes –reprende Knuckles –si te lo confié es porque es un secreto casi de estado.

-No puedo quedarme aquí y ver cómo se muere lentamente por el dolor… debe saberlo –replica y pego mis oídos a la puerta "¿Qué debo saber, qué?".

-No… eso que vi es demasiado fuerte para él. Se desmayó y se la llevó un gato color mate –recuerdo de inmediato un carro conducido por un gato con las mismas características –entiende que si se entera de eso… puede que muera en la angustia.

-Eso o intentará ir por…

-¡No lo hará! –Insiste Knuckles con un grito feroz –se derrumbará más porque no sabría a dónde.

-¡La buscaría, él buscaría a Amy por donde fuera! –entonces me impacto y entro a la habitación sin ser invitado, es más, me he auto invitado.

-¿Amy está viva? –pregunto con sorpresa, indignación, dolor y un poco de traición en mi voz, una voz que se quiebra por todos los sentimientos encontrados que tengo en la mente y en lo poco que me queda de sangre fría -¿dónde está?

-Sonic… no es lo que… -dice Tails.

-¡¿Dónde está?! –exijo de inmediato alzando la voz, tengo la capucha sobre el cuerpo y el gorro encima de la cabeza. Se me hacen más nudos en el estómago y entonces entiendo que… desde ese encuentro en el que acordaron no decirme nada hasta la actualidad… mi mejor amigo me ha estado ocultando la verdad -¿¡Dónde está, Tails!? ¿Dónde está? –imploro mientras lo cojo por los hombros y zarandeo. Me ve con expresión increíble, como si fuera la primera vez que me ve en ese estado a pesar de que haya sido él quien me ha sedado.

-Me lastimas –musitó en voz baja y entonces entiendo que debo bajar mis brazos, que debo dejar de zarandearlo –no te dijimos porque te ibas a poner muy loco… además no tenemos la certeza de que sea ella.

-Algo es algo –insisto -¿dónde está? O ¿dónde la vieron?

-Knuckles la vio el día del ataque de los robots a las señoritas –informa y entonces recuerdo a una chica de ropa dorada y centelleante… sólo la vi de lejos, por lo que no distinguí nada de ella que no fuera su sexo –pensó que era ella por el color y el hecho de que era una eriza… pero no comprobó nada. Sólo la vio desmayarse de lado en el suelo y un gato color mate se la llevó en un carro.

-…Las púas eran demasiado largas como para que se tratara de ella y se veía demasiado crecida –añade Knuckles, quien coloca a Tails detrás de él –así que no sé si sea ella y, francamente, lo dudo. No es tan tonta como para escaparse de la seguridad de su pueblo.

-Su pueblo ya no es seguro y por ello creo que sí salió –defiendo y entonces siento que la rabia me come hasta los huesos ¿por qué no me dijeron nada antes? Hubiera podido hacer algo, pero ahora… ahora ha pasado un mes. Sólo pienso en Amy secuestrada y maltratada. La idea me da náuseas y quiero llorar también, pero me contengo, no flaqueo –la chica no es tonta.

-No iba ni con Cream ni con ninguna de las chicas –dice, lo que me hace dudar un poco.

-Me voy –respondo y bajo la mirada bajo la capucha –gracias por nada.

Salgo del cuarto con un portazo y entonces veo a Sally acercarse.

-¿Qué…? –me pregunta y me deja pasar.

-Es mejor que no sepas –digo y me voy corriendo, asegurándome de que nadie se dé cuenta de quién soy, me sujeto la capucha con pasadores y me voy a un pueblo cercano con suficiente dinero.

Entro en la taberna a una velocidad increíble, muchos habrán pensado que son sólo ráfagas de aire las que corren, pero últimamente he ido a tales velocidades escudándome de lo recuerdos agrios. Cuando entro pido vodka, el que me acabo muy rápido; y whiskey, el que dejo para el final. No llevo mucho tiempo sentado, pero sí el suficiente como para analizar todo lo que me ha pasado tan sólo en el día de hoy. Las preguntas surgen de la nada y entiendo que debo mantenerme a raya con mis pensamientos, pero me llevan a ella… Sally me obliga a compararla con Amy y el último evento que tuvimos trató de ella. Además… nadie me ha dicho nada sobre las testigos, Tails tiene las huellas, las identidades, pero justifica diciendo que se ha perdido esa información, pero no quiero volver a pelear con él así que opto por creerle.

-Una clara de barril –pide una chica a un lado de mí, exactamente a dos lugares de distancia en esa barra vieja y la veo de reojo.

-Saliendo -su capucha se ve resistente y gruesa, voltea ligeramente hacia mí y me analiza, puede verme a pesar de esa tela sobre los ojos. Desvío la mirada y veo mi vaso, el que ella también mira y me vuelve a analizar. Es raro ver a una chica entrar a las tabernas, poco usual porque en este pueblo nadie del sexo femenino bebe, o eso es lo que puedo discernir –aquí tiene –entonces la veo beber de reojo, la oscuridad del lugar no ayuda a distinguir a nadie… ¡No me friegues! ¿Tres tragos y ya se acabó un tarro? Eso es tener dónde almacenar. Entonces deja unos doblones en la barra y me dedico a observar su cadera… muy bonita por cierto, pero me llama más la atención lo que tiene en ella: una espada bastarda. Creo que me he pasado de morboso o eso es lo que ella piensa, porque se ha levantado y me ha dado la espalda para salir del lugar. Me termino mi trago de whiskey en un único sorbo, pago y salgo a los bosques para correr un poco.

Esta es la única manera que tengo de desairarme de todo alrededor. ¿Dónde está Amy? ¿Está secuestrada? ¿Se encontrará bien? ¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿Se habrá liberado del secuestro? ¿Sabrá por dónde anda en los bosques? ¿se ha vuelto feroz o sigue siendo una mansita? No lo sé y la verdad sí es algo que quiero averiguar. Sigo corriendo por todo el bosque y creo ráfagas de viento de las que nadie sospecha que puedan ser producidas por un erizo azul de veinte años… "Imagino que ella sospecharía" ¡Ya cállate!

Recuerdo lo ocurrido con Tails y Knuckles hoy, recuerdo lo que dijeron sobre Amy… que seguía viva, pero que dudaban que fuera ella. ¿Acaso hay otra eriza rosa guapa en cualquier otro lado? Sería demasiado coincidente y yo no creo en las coincidencias, yo creo en el destino y en lo que te depara… que nada de lo que vivimos es sólo una coincidencia, siempre hay algo detrás. Me siento en un árbol, exactamente en la copa mientras contemplo la luna creciente y me pregunto si ella podrá verla. Quiero buscarla y tenerla conmigo, que se enamore de nuevo, que piense que nunca la va a dejar ir, pero lo que más deseo es cumplir con esas palabras y no dejarla jamás. Empiezo a contemplar el lago, el reflejo de la luna en él y pienso en todas las personas que miran el mismo cielo. También reconsidero mi actitud con Sally, porque ella no hace nada que no sea intentar hacerme sentir bien a pesar de que sus comentarios son a veces fuera de lugar. Pero en ese instante recuerdo su postura con respecto a Amy, pues si la menciono, veo en ella que se forma un ceño fruncido inmediato y unos ojos fulminantes. No acepta que mi amor le pertenezca a otra persona y eso me da rabia con respecto a ella. Igual le debo una disculpa, pues intenta hacerme sentir mejor y yo no acepto sus acciones… y mi cabeza vuelve de nuevo a esa eriza de doce años… ¡de quien me he perdido más de tres cumpleaños! ¿Cómo será ahora? Vaya… no me he planteado esa pregunta. Veo entonces que una figura femenina sumamente estética ha perturbado la tranquilidad del lago. Está desnuda y no puedo evitar verla a contra luz, únicamente definiendo una silueta perfecta. Caigo del árbol y entonces creo que ha escuchado, mi capucha se atora en una rama, me levanto y me alejo corriendo de ahí. La luz es muy poca y no puedo distinguir sus facciones y entonces me doy cuenta de que lleva el cabello atado en una trenza mojada y que se ha vestido con una falda y un sujetador para el pecho, uno tan ligero que resulta atractivo. Quiero acercarme y verla, porque algo en ella me inquieta. Veo desde la copa de mi árbol que ha vuelto a dormir a su rincón con la capucha encima, pero por más que quiero ir y quitársela para ver su rostro, está empuñando sus dos armas: una cuchilla larga y una espada bastarda. Empiezo a dedicarme a correr. Mi comunicador de muñeca suena, pero lo ignoro al escuchar la voz de Tails. Lo apago y me dirijo a un pueblo para cenar algo.

Al día siguiente, después de haber tomado posada en el pueblo donde fui a tomar, decido dar una corrida tranquila por el sendero, no quiero regresar a la base, no quiero topármelos cara a cara. Odio que me mientan y esconder la verdad es una forma tan vil de mentir que incluso parece ser más bajo. Me estiro y empiezo a correr, pero antes de siquiera llegar a la mitad, desacelero y empiezo a caminar de manera pausada, lenta y despreocupada. Todavía ando con la capucha por encima porque odiaría que los pueblos me reconocieran y me pidieran llevarlos a todos. Sigo caminando y escucho mis pasos, cómo mueven las piedras e incluso cómo se sienten alrededor. Enfrente viene una chica, falda café de cuero con diseño de tabloides terminados en punta, dignos de la edad media, capucha cerrada y la gorra le cubre poco más arriba del labio inferior. Camina lentamente, apesadumbrada, triste… o al menos así se ve a diez metros de distancia. Avanzamos más hasta quedar a cerca de ocho metros. La contemplo y distingo sus piernas, su figura…

Mis ojos se abren de improviso y siento que mis pupilas se hacen más pequeñas al igual que el resto de mi iris. Mi panorama se vuelve blanco, el sol empieza a reflejar perfectamente su sombra y me tiene con una tensión increíble. No puedo creerlo, no lo puedo creer. Me quedo inmóvil por un instante y entonces le doy crédito a la imagen que tengo y tendré grabada en mi memoria por siempre: un cuchillo que viene a toda velocidad con dirección a mi cabeza y el expreso propósito de matarme

* * *

**¿LES GUSTÓ? LES DIJE QUE SERÍA INESPERADO XD HAHA ESTE ES MI REGALO PORQUE DISFRUTÉ BIEN GENIALOSAS MIS VACACIONES EN LA PLAYA *-* HAHAHAHA COMENTEN SI SE FREAKEARON CON EL FINAL... YO LO HICE xD Dx**

**¿MATARÁ AMY A SONIC? ¿SONIC ESQUIVARÁ ESE CUCHILLO? ¿SE DARÁN CUENTA DEL HECHO DE QUE SIEMPRE SE HABÍAN ESTADO ENCONTRANDO? DESCÚBRANLO EN "LAS CRÓNICAS DE GREEN HILL" xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**POV AMY**

Cuando creo que tengo la victoria asegurada, que su frente se verá penetrada por una hoja brillante, y que ya tengo su cabeza en una pica, el encapuchado ha espabilado de su parálisis temporal y con una velocidad sorprendente se aleja de la ruta de mi cuchilla, la que iba directamente a su cabeza. Sin alterar el rumbo ni la velocidad del arma, la toma con ambas manos a modo de un roce sencillo y la desvía, modificando su ruta y devolviéndomelo a la misma altura y velocidad. Noto esto y definitivamente no estoy dispuesta a rendirme. Doy un brinco de lado mientras corro directamente a él, pero el filo me ha alcanzado el brazo, creándome una herida que considero superficial. No le hago caso y sigo corriendo mientras saco otro cuchillo y lo lanzo. Me imita y se acerca a mí corriendo de la misma manera; es prudente, pero también un poco presumido, lo que me empieza a sacar de quicio y preparo mi arma, de preferencia mi espada. Se me ha escapado de la vista un detalle muy especial: ¡él ha agarrado mi segundo cuchillo! Ahora, armado, se abalanza contra mí e intenta cortarme la garganta con un movimiento certero y veloz cuando lo veo demasiado cerca, pero no lo suficiente como para ver por debajo de su capucha. Distingo sólo una boca grande y con el ceño fruncido… no está de ánimo por mi ataque. Me agacho y esquivo su corte mientras me coloco de lado y pretendo sacar mi espada, lo golpeo en el estómago con el codo del brazo que toma el mango y le doy un puñetazo en el rostro. Queda inmóvil por algunos segundos y se revisa la nariz con los dedos, notando que tiene ahora un poco de sangre.

-Con que… así quieres jugar –me dice una voz gruesa, una voz que tiene algo de familiar para mí, pero no distingo lo que es –entonces… presta atención –añade y trata de darme una estocada con el arma corta, una estocada que desvío con mi cuchilla, la que tengo aferrada a mi otra mano. Decido torcerle el brazo, pero no me lo permite de ninguna manera… no hay ángulo para hacerle daño cuerpo a cuerpo, eso me pone furiosa e intento matarlo con otra estocada en el corazón, pero se retira rápidamente. Siento su espalda pegada a la mía y mi capucha se ha bajado por completo. Me acomodo el gorro y sé que no me ha visto. Pasamos algunos segundos intentando voltear y giramos sobre nuestro eje de manera inquieta, lo que vuelve mi enojo en furia. Su brazo intenta enrollar mi cuello, lo sostengo por algunos minutos resistiéndome a su agarre, alzo su brazo y le doy una patada de burro en el estómago. No ha podido tocarme, pero entonces algo me dice que no es porque no lo logre, sino que no lo ha intentado… noble caballero.

Mi cabello ahora sale un poco por la capucha, dejando mis mechones largos al descubierto, cubriéndome el área del pecho. La liga de mi cabello se ha roto, lo que explica por qué ahora ondea tanto.

-Basta de jugar –dice y yo sonrío de lado un poco. Me confío… no me toca…

…Rá. ¡Me ha sacado el aire de tan sólo una patada! He caído al suelo, no me puedo levantar por la impresión. Abro los ojos de golpe y entonces entiendo que puedo ver claramente la luz del sol a través de todos mis mechones, los que me cubren la cara perfectamente salvo la boca, porque escupo el cabello que se me queda adentro. Me levanto poco a poco y recupero mis fuerzas, ya no me preocupo por la capa o el gorro, mi cabello me sirve perfectamente y ahora lo puedo ver mejor. Ha sonreído de lado de manera egocéntrica y se ha quedado quieto. Recapacito y me pongo la gorra, cierro mi capa y tomo del forro de ésta una cuchilla mediana con el filo curvo. Se ha colocado en una pose muy estúpida: brazos abiertos y completamente erguido mientras se lleva las manos a la cabeza… cree que ha ganado, pero esto no es más que el comienzo.

**POV SONIC**

Se ha quedado quieta la muy estúpida hija de su madre… no creyó que con una patada la hubiera podido dejar fuera de combate. Me decepciona no haber podido distinguir mi rostro, pero por ahora poco me interesa. Reconozco esa falda, la he visto antes y muy seguido últimamente, por lo que supongo es la misma chica de la taberna y la chica que se llevó al castorcito al orfanato… alguien así no podría estar en estas condiciones: matando en un sendero.

-¿Ya no vas a atacar? –pregunto cínicamente, lo que veo en su boca que la descontrola. Respira ligeramente agitada y exhala con fuerza.

-Esto es sólo el comienzo –me dice y entonces creo que conozco esa voz… maldita sea ¿ya ni a punto de morir o matar puedo dejar de pensar en ella? Bueno, no importa. Lo único que sé es lo que estoy viviendo, lo que estoy viendo y ahora eso es a una chica de bonitas piernas y habilidades de combate correr hacia mí tontamente mientras que uno de sus brazos empuña su espada. El otro… ni idea.

-Veamos qué tanto sabes hacer además de lanzar navajas –mi comentario la hace enojar y aumenta su velocidad. Delatarme corriendo a velocidad supersónica no me parece buena idea, además, me estoy distrayendo bastante, por lo que sigo con la pelea. Se acerca a mí a una velocidad rápida para alguien promedio y su capucha no se le cae ¿acaso está adherida a su cráneo? Bueno, luego lo averiguaré cuando me toque llevarla a autopsia. Por algún motivo he bajado los brazos y me le acerco corriendo, evitando que ella recorra la otra mitad que nos divide y la tomo con fuerza por el cuello, fuerza y bastante antipatía, porque definitivamente no siento nada por esta mujer más que ganas de querer acabar con ella de una buena vez. Nos caemos al suelo y con su fuerza me empuja (la que es mucha para una chica) volteándome y dejándome contra el suelo. Hago lo mismo más tarde y me propongo a cortarle el cuello con la hoja de la cuchilla, pero entonces me escupe a la cara y desvío mi vista, flaqueo y ahora me tiene en la posición inicial y contra las cuerdas. Mi capucha sigue sobre mí y siento una presión inusual sobre mis muñecas y rodillas y es cuando me percato de que me está sujetando la muñeca izquierda con la planta de su bota y los muslos con las rodillas. La mano libre no me sirve de mucho, porque ha clavado un cuchillo contra mi manga y no la puedo mover ¿cuándo lo lanzó? Ni idea… esta chica no es de fiar. Le regreso el escupitajo y entonces se enoja más y no duda en poner el filo de su cuchilla curva contra mi garganta.

-Un movimiento en falso y estás acabado –me advierte y empiezo a jadear por el enojo. Mi rostro se ensombrece, pero ella no puede verlo, al igual que yo no puedo ver el suyo, sólo veo sus labios carnosos y resecos relamerse de vez en cuando. Escucho un rugido pequeño que no viene de mí, sino de ella y entonces entiendo lo que ocurre: no tiene en dónde caerse muerta, no tiene nada, ni comida y por ende, no ha de tener dinero, así que se ha decidido a robarle al primer imbécil que viniera caminando… y por desgracia yo soy ese imbécil. Le pediría que se uniera a la resistencia con nosotros, pero no quiero un cuchillo clavado por la espalda.

-¿Quién me lo garantiza? –pregunto retador y entonces me hace un corte en la frente, penetrando mi gorro. La sangre cubre mi ojo izquierdo y cae en mi boca. La junto y se la escupo en la cara. Se enoja al ver mi rebeldía contra ella y se levanta un poco; su pie se ha destensado sobre mi muñeca y es donde tomo la oportunidad. Arranco el cuchillo que tiene atrapada a mi manga y la tiro con un puñetazo en la boca de su estómago, el cual se siente plano y débil. Cae al suelo y yo la sujeto de igual manera, presionándole amenazadoramente el filo de su cuchilla contra su cuello –las niñitas no deberían jugar con cuchillos –patalea al escuchar mis palabras y ruge ligeramente. Intenta liberarse, pero no puede. Le hago un corte en la mejilla a través de la capucha y emite un gemido… quiere venganza, lo siento en el calor de su sangre, la que ahora corre hasta caer en algo rosa y fibroso debajo de su cabeza.

Se mueve con demasiada fuerza, no se queda quieta a pesar de tener el cuchillo en la piel de su cuello. No sé si es valiente o estúpida o simplemente terca, pero no me doblego. Si no la golpeé antes es porque soy un caballero, ¡no he golpeado a Sally! Lo que me indica que soy demasiado paciente con la gente. Tal vez exageré con el corte a su cara y cuando siento su brazo, veo que le sale sangre, corrientes pequeñas sin importancia ¿le hice yo esa herida? Quisiera disculparme, pero no creo que sea lo más indicado en esta situación. La chica me frunce el ceño con enojo y mucho cinismo, pero no es el cinismo que yo uso con la gente, sino uno que se caracteriza muy fuerte cuando hay una furia contenida debajo de la piel. Es interesante conocer a este tipo de personas en situaciones así, así he conocido a varios de mis aliados en este movimiento y no es algo que pueda creer del todo. Sigue sacudiendo la cabeza tontamente y entonces veo que se le cae la capucha… el cabello le cubre todo el rostro y con el movimiento éste se pierde en las inmensidades de su demás mata, limpiándole la piel. Pronto descubro unos ojos verde jade, un verde muy profundo… tal vez demasiado profundo, después su cara… delgada y su nariz respingada. Caigo en la cuenta y entonces no lo creo. El cabello empieza a adornarle el rostro con esos mechones puntiagudos y respira con normalidad. Salvo por el corte que le hice sigue igual y entonces caigo en la cuenta, sin darle crédito a lo que veo de que… he herido la cara de Amy Rose.

**AMY POV**

-¡Suéltame, pedazo de animal, suéltame! –empiezo a gritar desesperadamente, el corte que me hizo no me ayuda demasiado y la herida del brazo tampoco es demasiado útil. La presión del frío metal contra mi cuello ha desaparecido y la manera en que me ha sujetado está perdiendo presión. Mi garganta está desgarrada y la deshidratación que me ha producido la noche y estos gritos afectan directamente a mi juicio. Escucho mi cuchilla caer, como si se le hubiera resbalado de una mano hecha completamente de mantequilla. Se levanta y me ayuda a pararme, misteriosamente se ha vuelto amable o al menos indiferente comparado con el odio que teníamos adentro, uno que crecía con cada golpe e intento de asesinato. La nariz le sigue sangrando y veo que mira directamente al suelo sin decir absolutamente nada; me quito los mechones de cabello que tengo enfrente y me los acomodo mientras me hago una trenza. Me da la espalda y entonces noto que ya no tengo la capucha encima "MIERDA" pienso en voz alta y lo veo voltear, reaccionar, como si le hubieran dado una bofetada y no pudiera creer lo que veía. Se encuentra desolado… no sé cómo lo sé, pero lo sé.

-Deberías irte –me dice y yo me confundo –tienes una herida en el brazo, atiéndete.

-Es superficial, no pasa nada –digo mientras saco otro cuchillo y me preparo para engatusarlo por la espalda. Me acerco lentamente y le rodeo el cuello.

Me ha eludido tan rápido que no lo creo posible y se ha colocado detrás de mí, siento su espalda de nuevo y tengo miedo de otro ataque, por lo que me posiciono en posición defensiva, pero no hace nada, sigue volteando al suelo. Corre algo por mi mejilla, cae al suelo en forma de grandes monedas y veo las espesas gotas de sangre en la tierra del sendero.

-Vete –me exige nuevamente –antes de que me arrepienta, vete.

Me desesperan sus palabras y siento ganas de lanzarle un cuchillo en la garganta, para que se ahogue en sangre y deje de hablar estupideces.

-Vete ya, Amy –me dice y me sorprendo de que sepa quién soy yo. Volteo a verlo ligeramente y el sol del mediodía ahora le está iluminando la silueta… el rostro en especial. Se baja la capucha lentamente, dejando ver sus mejillas, el corte de su frente y la forma de su rostro. Las púas azules que tiene acomodadas de forma desordenada me dejan atónita, pero lo que menos puedo creer es el color que tienen sus ojos: unos ojos que solían ser verde vivo ahora son color verde mar, pero no de un mar que está en movimiento todo el tiempo, sino uno que se encuentra calmado, en un estado preocupante, como si lo peor de la marea fuera a venir más tarde. Su ceño apagado, la herida cuya sangre cruza por sus ojos hasta llegar a su boca, esa nariz larga y sus púas (algunas más de las que le recuerdo) empiezan a hacer que mi sangre hierva de la vergüenza y el dolor, empiezan a hacerme ver que he cometido un grave error. Abro mis ojos de improviso, sin creerlo, sin saber siquiera por qué me lo he topado así, de esa manera… intentando matarlo. Trago difícilmente saliva y retrocedo un paso. Jadeo con dificultad y siento en ese mismo instante que estoy a punto de desmayarme, flaquear por la sorpresa, odiarme más a mí de lo que lo amo a él. Entonces todos mis recuerdos, todos los de ese día combinados con memorias viejas llegan a mi mente y chocan las unas con las otras. Quiero llorar en ese instante y gritar, pero no sé qué decirle a pesar de tener una lista hecha para ese momento… la que era encabezada por la pregunta: "¿por qué?" siento entonces que la niñita de doce años, la impetuosa, la débil y la enamorada vuelven para ser la única que habían sido hace mucho tiempo. Caigo de espaldas y lo veo indignado, confundido y sobretodo apesadumbrado. Regresan a mí esas imágenes del tren, regresa a mí esa pesadilla andante y sobretodo su rostro siendo convertido en ceniza gris que simbolizaba la dificultad de mi pasado para irse, porque la imagen nunca se borraba por completo. Me quedo sentada por un instante y siento que todo a mi alrededor está difuso y que se vuelve blanco de vez en vez. La luz del sol seguramente me está produciendo una insolación… eso debe de ser, porque no puede ser él ¡no puede ser, no puede! No puedo aceptarlo… no ahora, no en este momento, me estoy empezando a desmayar por eso, porque mi mayor temor se está haciendo realidad en estos momentos: me he encontrado con Sonic el erizo.

**SONIC POV**

La veo ahí sentada mientras que se sujeta las piernas con fuerza y se lleva las manos a la frente, pero creo que no se ha dado cuenta. Está en shock, y no la puedo culpar. Poco me he movido desde que descubrí su identidad, desde que me di cuenta de que la he herido… por segunda ocasión, contando la de su brazo, tercera. Sus ojos están vidriosos y siento que va a llorar. Amy… ¡mi dulce Amy! ¿Qué te ha pasado? No reconocí a la chica en ese momento, no la reconocí ni siquiera cuando habló por primera vez, no pude identificar su voz y mucho menos logré reconocerla hasta que fue demasiado tarde e intenté matarla… intenté… ¡intenté matarla! Jadeo con fuerza y me sacudo las manos evitando llorar lágrima alguna. Quiero amputarlas, quiero quitarme el objeto de mi dolor y también quiero no creer que estuve a punto de lograrlo… tal vez eso es lo peor de todo. ¡Se ha desmayado! Ahora me doy cuenta cuando escucho un sonido sordo chocar en el suelo, me volteo y la veo ahí, tendida en el suelo y con los ojos cerrados, fauces medio abiertas y las manos tensas. Creo que iba a llorar… lo hubiera hecho, así ambos no nos veríamos tan ridículos. Me acerco a la pequeña y la tomo por la espalda. Su conjunto la hace ver increíblemente hermosa y entonces recuerdo todas las ocasiones en las que vi esa misma falda de cuero café… la taberna… el lago… ¡la chica con el castorcito! Ahora todo tiene sentido… no uno estricto, pero sí uno más complejo y tan tétrico que estoy a punto de echarme a correr para tirarme por un barranco y gritar a los cuatro vientos que soy un verdadero idiota, sí, ¡un IDIOTA! Corro hasta llegar a Green Hill y la llevo a enfermería, donde la enfermera, un equidna mujer de color naranja tenue, como un atardecer, me atiende mientras dejo a Amy en la camilla.

-¡Sonic, qué te has hecho! –me pregunta al ver la herida que tengo en la frente y tocarla ligeramente con los dedos, me quejo por el dolor y entonces para –es serio… ¿qué ha pasado?

-No te preocupes, Uxmal –le digo y arquea la ceja en señal de no creerme –a quien necesito que atiendas es a la rosa de ahí –y señalo a la camilla en la que he depositado dulcemente a Amy –sólo dime que la vas a atender primero –no me escucha y va a analizarla. Es una médico excelente, por lo que confío en su diagnóstico sin importar cuál sea. Empieza a palmearle la cabeza y a medirle la presión, después escucha su corazón.

-Por ella no te preocupes… estará bien, sólo tuvo un desmayo. Vendaré sus heridas para que no te preocupes demasiado –me dice y me palmea la cara. No la conoce y lo agradezco, porque ella sabe todo sobre mí, así que ha supuesto que ella es la persona por la que sus sedantes desaparecen en noches contadas. Ha terminado de vendarle el brazo y de limpiarle la mejilla para ponerle una gasa que perturba la tranquilidad de su rostro. La acaricio levemente cuando me acerco a ella y se aferra a mi mano… ahora sólo está dormida, lo que me tranquiliza muchísimo –bien, enamorado –me dice y me sonrojo ligeramente –debes dejarla descansar por algunas horas. Si se desmayó por haberte visto tendrá que recuperarse del impacto –añade y sonrojo increíblemente ¿desmayarse así por verme únicamente? Sus palabras me han hecho dudar increíblemente, vacilar y pensar que es más que obvio el hecho de que me preocupo demasiado por ella. Quiero quedarme con ella, ser el primero a quien vea después de despierta… explicarle por qué hice lo que hice y pedirle perdón por… ¡todo! Sí, por todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros desde hace ocho, casi nueve años. Murmullo su nombre de vez en cuando y trato de deshacerme de su agarre, pero no puedo, es fuerte… tal vez más de lo que atestigüé hace poco. No dudo al final y arranco mi mano de la suya para limitarme en depositarle un suave beso en la frente, por más que quiero hacerlo en sus labios, no me atrevo a pesar de que dudo del hecho de que se vaya a enterar. "Amy… te amo" es lo que susurro mientras me salgo lentamente de la enfermería.

¡Lo único que me faltaba! Sally me estuvo esperando afuera de la puerta y entonces me abraza con mucha fuerza.

-¿Dónde estuviste, Sonic? –me pregunta preocupada, se le nota en la voz quebrada… por algún motivo eso me conmueve, pero no tanto como lo haría con la eriza –estuvimos intentando contactarte.

-Quería alejarme de todo –respondo y ella arquea las cejas, sin dejar de tomarme por el hombro. Me limito a tomarme nada más las caderas –pero ya estoy de vuelta.

-Eres un estúpido –me reprende y me deshago de su abrazo, el cual ella vuelve a darme. Me besa con fuerza los labios y definitivamente la empujo hacia atrás.

-¿Qué te ocurre? Estás más loca que de costumbre, Sal –le espeto y entonces me da un golpe en la cabeza con su palma… de verdad que no la entiendo.

-Tenía que hacerlo, aunque sea sólo una vez –contesta mientras se deshace del abrazo y se va contoneando el cuerpo entero… el que no está nada mal. Me lamento por lo ocurrido y me llevo los dedos a los ojos con el afán de frotarlos. Volteo a la puerta y veo que Amy se está levantando por la ventana. Entro y la veo de pie completamente erguida.

-¿Estás bien? –le pregunto con cautela y entonces no me responde, sólo se cruza de brazos en afán defensivo. Agarra unas tijeras y se corta el cabello hasta que le queda uniformemente corto ligeramente sobre la cadera –te desmayaste… tu cabeza se dio un fuerte golpe.

-Sí, estoy bien –responde fríamente y sin mirarme a los ojos. Veo su cara triste y entonces me remuerde la consciencia –me voy… -dice y no se lo permito, no quiero dejarla salir de este lugar… no sin una explicación -¿qué quieres que te explique? ¿por qué me mandaste al diablo en un tren? ¡Ah, no! ¡Creo que eso lo sabes tú de sobra! –me espeta y entonces no siento fuerzas ni me siento en el derecho de retenerla. Mis ojos se colocan en un punto lejano en la pared blanca de la enfermería y cuando la siento cerca de la salida… la retengo en mis brazos y la rodeo con ellos. Dejo que mi sangre se combine con mis lágrimas, que le empapan su blusa dorada mientras le imploro que no se vaya –me ensucias la ropa –me remarca fríamente, me empuja y se va por el pasillo… termino perplejo por la reacción de la chica ante mi llanto, no le pude ver la cara, pero estoy seguro de que era completamente indiferente. Definitivamente esa no es la Amy Rose que conocí.

* * *

**¿QUÉ OPINAN? CASI SE MATAN ¿NO? HAHA LO HICE PORQUE QUERÍA QUE SE NOTARA LA FURIA ENTRE ESTOS DOS XD HAHA COMENTEN :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**POV AMY**

Fui dura… algo me obliga a serlo cuando está cerca, a pesar de que no puedo creer que esté a pocos centímetros de mí siendo que antes lo veía demasiado lejos. Debí suponer que me lo encontraría tarde o temprano, finalmente, era yo la que le prometió a Cream y Wave llegar a Green Hill y después conseguir ayuda para buscarlas. ¿Sabrán que la niña me estuvo acompañando? Si es así… deberían estar buscando en este instante su paradero. Ella no ha dejado de ser una niña linda y tierna, sin embargo yo me he vuelto el ser más hostil sobre la faz de la tierra… bueno, no exactamente hostil, pero tampoco reparto amor por cada sitio al que voy. Entonces pienso que las flores se marchitan cuando paso yo por enfrente de ellas, recordando las palabras de Rouge antes de que se fuera por su cuenta… Rouge, Blaze, Cream, Wave, pero sobretodo Sonic… las personas que más han influido en mi vida ahora no están conmigo para compartirla a pesar de la cercanía de este último. No quiero ser cortés con él, pero tampoco quiero demostrarle todo el desdén del que fui capaz tan sólo con la frase: "Me ensucias la ropa", pero no puedo evitarlo, no puedo evitar en pensar en lo que me hizo hace cinco años… y verlo tan cercano a mí, tan triste, cabizbajo… ¿arrepentido? Me mata de dolor mas no puedo hacer nada, sólo hacerle notar las consecuencias de su error. Entonces, mientras voy caminando por el pasillo de paredes color beige, siento que empiezo a dar tumbos y todo alrededor se tambalea. Mi mirada se pierde en el fondo y me recargo en el muro sintiéndome debilitada… tal vez más que nunca. Sonic seguramente sigue volteado hacia la enfermería, viendo a un punto perdido del muro… me recordaría mucho a mí si lo hiciera, lo que hace que me den ganas de reír para finalmente intentar convencerme de que todo esto no fue más que un mal sueño, uno que se entremezcló con imágenes de un presente vivo y un pasado que parece más brillante cada día.

Los tumbos son más comunes y mis pasos más lentos, menos marcados. Entonces entiendo que estoy demasiado cansada, eso o que estoy adentro de un sueño, porque estos repiqueteos de campana no son muy comunes en la vida real. Flaqueo poco a poco y termino de rodillas, primero la izquierda, después la derecha, la mano izquierda se apoya en el suelo y la derecha sostiene mi frente que suda como si estuviera caminando en un desierto a mediodía, con el sol en su cenit. Todo me da vueltas ahora y no puedo distinguir nada o a nadie… mis intentos de fuga han colapsado en un fracaso inminente.

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunta una voz suave y amable, la que puedo distinguir que no es de Uxmal, la enfermera que me atendió en un inicio. Veo al frente e intento enfocar mi borrosa vista… piernas largas con abundante pelaje que terminan en la cadera con una curva envidiable para muchas chicas. La piel sigue recorriendo su cuerpo, el cual ciñe de manera dulce hasta llegar a su cuello, donde mi visión se detiene -¡Oh por Dios, te llevaré a la enfermería! -Colapsa mi cabeza en el suelo y es lo último que le escucho decir a esa chica.

Mis sueños se entremezclan con imágenes del presente y del pasado. Le corto la frente, la que sangra espesamente y forma un pequeño charco en el que se reflejan mis acciones y palabras del pasado… yo peleando infinita cantidad de veces con Rouge y la partida de Blaze, quien lanza una flecha que sale del charco de sangre para clavarse directamente en el cielo, el cual empieza a romperse y caer en forma de lágrimas saladas y pesadas. Veo al suelo nuevamente y ya no está él, sino que estoy acuclillada en un abismo negro y plano… siento que caeré de pronto… eventualmente lo hago y despierto de golpe. Me toco la parte trasera del cuello, la que está sudando y entonces entiendo que los sueños son más poderosos de lo que uno puede imaginar. He vuelto a la enfermería: paredes forradas de blanco, algunos libreros y camillas para más de diez personas, como si todos en algún punto flaquearan y terminaran aquí. Giro la cabeza instintivamente varias veces para comprobar el terreno, hasta que una puerta se abre y veo a la misma figura que me atendió en el pasillo. Repaso sus piernas largas y termino en su rostro, el que ahora sí puedo ver con atención: ojos azules y dulces como el mar de la mañana, pelaje marrón oscuro y una sonrisa amable, casi tierna. Me analiza con cuidado, pero no me considera una amenaza mortal, se le ve en sus ojos, los que, si muestran algún atisbo de odio o indiferencia, no se percibe.

-Me dijeron que te ibas a poner bien –anuncia y se acerca a mí. Me reviso el cuerpo y entonces entiendo por qué me mira tanto: estoy cubierta con una simple bata ligera que cuelga de un par de hilos desde mis clavículas… la línea de mis senos se ve perfectamente, la bata está mal sujetada por el centro y se ve parte de mi desnudo cuerpo… es una segunda piel, una muy… ¿imperceptible? –así que dime ¿te encuentras mejor? –me acaricia el cabello y no respondo nada. Encuentro en ella mucha protección, amabilidad y cariño, a pesar de que sea yo para ella una completa desconocida. Seguramente es el protocolo para la iniciación a nuevos reclutas, aunque después recuerdo a Uxmal… fría e indiferente conmigo y cambio de opinión.

Asiento ligeramente sin mover mucho la cabeza.

-No –murmullo cuando siento un dolor punzante en el lado izquierdo de mi cráneo, a lo mejor fue por haberme sacudido y me llevo la mano ahí.

-No hagas eso –me toma la mano y la baja mientras se levanta y busca vendajes. Pronto, y sin que yo me diera cuenta, ha vendado la mitad de mi cabeza –lamento todo esto, por lo regular Uxmal se encarga de esta clase de cosas, pero no sé qué mosco le habrá picado, es como si de repente no quisiera hacer su trabajo –me comenta sin mirarme a los ojos, los que se enfocan en algún punto de las baldosas blancas del suelo –Amy… ¿cierto? –no sé cómo ha obtenido esa información, pero no dudo en asentir con el dedo índice. No siento ganas de hablar, pero ella es tan amable que me parece poco educado no responder a sus palabras –lo imaginaba. Sonic no ha parado de hablar de ti desde que lo conocí.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva eso? –pregunto con voz indiferente, seca, inexpresiva, porque de verdad no me siento con ganas de hablar de esa clase de cosas, pero ella ha tocado el tema. Me parece que quiere que sepa algo, por lo que la dejo proseguir.

-Dos años –me confiesa y no evito mostrarme ligeramente sorprendida. Arqueo las cejas en señal de impacto, pero no demasiado notable –han sido dos años en los que lo he escuchado… llorar por ti –dice con un suspiro y eso me lleva a una sorpresa aún menos grata ¿llorar por mí? –y hoy no es la excepción –termina de decir y emite un suspiro final. Termina de vendarme y lo hace con fuerza para que el vendaje no se caiga, lo ha hecho bien y de inmediato me siento ligeramente mejor… aunque no mucho.

-¿Por qué vienes a contarme todo esto? –le pregunto y la miro a sus ojos azules, los que denotan honestidad dentro de ella, pero se voltea y esboza una sonrisa y una risita pequeña -¿qué ganas tú con esto?

-¿Yo? Nada –dice con seriedad y creo que me quiere tomar el pelo –de hecho pierdo más de lo que crees –ya me confunde y arqueo las cejas aún más –pierdo algo por lo que he querido luchar, pero mis esfuerzos se ven completamente eclipsados por tu existencia –dice sin atisbos de ira y entonces decido levantar la guardia –me he enamorado de él ¿y por qué no? Es guapo, inteligente y muy simpático sin mencionar que es centrado cuando debe serlo; pero no soy tonta, no se fijaría en mí… jamás.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunto fríamente y entonces entiendo que sus palabras no me han molestado en absoluto, entiendo que puedo tolerarlo… porque yo… yo… sigo enamorada de ese tonto erizo también.

-Porque existes tú… lo traes loco desde hace cinco años, por lo que me han contado –regresa a mi memoria aquel efecto de luz que pareció una lágrima de su ojo. Al parecer, sí había llorado –y no puedo competir con ello.

-Te lo regalo –digo sin pensarlo. Ríe con fuerza, una risa genuina y me palmea la espalda.

-Ese no es el problema, sino que jamás aceptaría. Mira… lo quiero y por lo mismo, quiero que sea feliz. Si eso incluye que estés tú aquí… lo voy a tolerar, es más, apoyaré si es necesario –me dice y me desbarata el cabello del frente con una palmada. Me da un beso en la frente y me acomoda la bata… no entiendo cómo es que alguien puede ser tan dulce al grado de hacer que quiera vomitar, pero eso me da un poco de alegría… tengo una aliada, una amiga.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –es lo único que se me ocurre preguntarle a la persona que decidió venir para ver que yo estuviera bien, o al menos, viva.

-Sally Acorn, pero mis amigos me dicen Sal –me explica y entonces extiende la mano, esperando la mía que nunca llega y se va –si me necesitas estoy en el piso superior… fue un gusto conocerte, Amy.

Me deja perpleja y entonces creo que no debí negarle ese contacto… ¡Qué amable! ¡Qué dulce! ¡Qué empalagoso fue todo eso! ¿Enamorada al grado de querer que esté con otra nada más para que sea feliz? Eso es nuevo, pero muy tierno… entonces pienso en los días antes del tren, en todo lo que viví y me siento como una verdadera bazofia comparada con esa ardilla de peinado extravagante y chaqueta azul, tan egoísta y desalmada con la gente… hostil, tal vez demasiado y eso era cierto… tal vez sólo tengo el encanto de una babosa muerta cuando hablo o cuando trato de decirle a alguien cualquier cosa, no soy muy simpática, soy dura y casi me he vuelto una asesina. El recuerdo de cómo estuve a punto de matar a Sonic me enchina la piel por completo. Me veo las manos y sigo sin poder relacionarlas con la chica que le hizo ese corte en la frente, uno que no se ha atendido, por cierto… lo hostil que fui cuando él intentó ayudarme me hacen pensar que ni aunque viviera cien vidas, lo merecería y eso me hace querer llorar. El encuentro con esa chica fue sumamente extraño, pero trato de restarle importancia y vuelvo a la camilla en espera de un golpe que me devuelva a la realidad, porque de donde yo vengo: las ardillas se comen y no están enamoradas del erizo que te gusta.

**SONIC POV**

Veo a Sally salir de la enfermería con algunas lágrimas en la cara, lo que me extraña mucho porque ella no llora con tanta facilidad… es una chica que se conmueve con las películas de drama o romance, pero aun así no flaquea con ninguna escena. No pudo ser nada lindo lo que le pasó adentro, si es que le pasó algo… considerando que Amy está adentro, intento buscarle alguna herida en el cuerpo, no por ser malpensado en ese sentido o un morboso en busca de sangre fresca, sino porque me preocupa verla así, en especial si Amy le hubiera hecho algo, pues no tendría el derecho a pesar de todo, a pesar de lo fastidiosa que pudiera ser Sally, no se merece ninguna herida física. Se acerca a mí y pasa de largo con una sonrisa en la cara, una sonrisa tierna, linda, limpia, una que pocas veces le veo esbozar, entonces la tomo del brazo y le pregunto:

-¿Qué pasó?

-Nada, Sonic… sólo espero que seas feliz con ella –me dice y me deposita un beso en la frente para irse caminando de nuevo hacia su cuarto. Me quedo de pie mirándola irse y me pregunto a qué vino esa respuesta… después de aquel ataque en el sendero, todo entre Amy y yo había cambiado, y para rematarlo, su respuesta fría y calculada terminó por derrumbarme más de lo que pensé que pudiera ser posible… Amy… ¡¿qué te pasó?! Me pregunto y entonces toda una especulación viene a mi mente… su vida en ese pueblo pudo haber sido mala, pudo haber visto muchas cosas horribles o simplemente pudo haber madurado. Todas y cada una de las opciones, incluyendo la última, se me hacen aterradoras… ¿qué pudo haber visto? ¿Asesinatos fríos a mano armada? ¿Muertos en sus calles? Y a eso le acumulo el dolor que sintió cuando yo la abandoné en ese tren, lo que sin duda me mata a mí en particular de culpa… si todo se resumiera, si todas las respuestas a las preguntas que me hago fueran capaces de resumirse en una palabra o una frase, entonces diría que fue por mi culpa, porque yo la envié a ver todo eso… o porque simplemente la lancé al mundo para madurar… sea lo que sea, haya sido lo que haya sido, fue mi culpa por siquiera haberla cargado en ese andén y todo empezó a cambiar cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe. Definitivamente yo propicié a que mi dulce Amy Rose se fuera.

Decido entrar en la enfermería y es donde la veo, está sentada, mirando a las baldosas del suelo, seguramente contándolas todas mientras piensa en algo pesado, seguramente en el hecho de que me odia de sobremanera o reflexionando las palabras de Sally, seas cuales hayan sido. Habló con ella, pues estuvo aquí y pasó un tiempo considerable para una charla. Me recargo en la puerta y entonces ella fija su mirada en mí para después desviarla.

-Anda, dilo –empieza a espetarme –soy un monstruo… alguien con el mismo encanto que una babosa muerta.

-¿De qué hablas? –le pregunto extrañado, sin moverme ni un solo momento hasta que veo que a su lado tiene una charola con jeringas llenas de aire, bisturís y tijeras… por algún motivo, el verla cerca de objetos punzo-cortantes, me inquieta –eres hostil, eso no te lo voy a negar –entonces baja la mirada y con sus ojos verde jade me susurra un "gracias" sarcástico. Entiendo que no debí haber dicho eso –ok, ignora mis palabras.

-Lo gracioso es que tienes razón –dice mientras se levanta poco a poco –además, no me puedo quedar aquí, no debo quedarme aquí… tengo trabajo que hacer –dice y camina hacia la puerta. Me dedica una mirada confundida y malintencionada, me calmo cuando noto que no se ha dirigido en ningún momento a los utensilios médicos y sin dudarlo me aparto de su camino. Tiene una mirada pesada, fuerte, intimidante, seria, calculadora, fría y mortal… sus ojos podrían bien transformarse en cuchillos y no cambiarían su aspecto frívolo y asesino. Caigo en la cuenta y al fin descubro quien es la chica misteriosa de aquel pueblo… y la verdad tenían razón sus pobladores… algo ocultaba y nadie se atrevía a preguntarle nada, porque temían que sus lenguas hubieran sido cortadas; pero después esos recuerdos chocan con los de la chica que ayudó al castorcito y lo llevó a un orfanato… toda celestial y tierna, tan amable que podía pasar por una monja anciana, de esas mujeres que son dulces y tiernas, cuando le entregó toda la comida que compró. Me fijo más en sus ojos… no sólo son mortales, sino que se puede notar en ellos un atisbo pequeño de preocupación, uno que está perfectamente oculto bajo todo ese odio… entonces me dan ganas de preguntarle qué tanto le ha dicho Sally, pero después mi mente se enfoca en el último encuentro que tuve con ella y con sus palabras dulces, por lo que descarto la idea de que estuviera preocupada por alguna amenaza… Sally no es amenazante, no es demasiado hábil cuerpo a cuerpo y Amy en muy poco tiempo la podría matar, incluso jugar con ella, por lo que las opciones de una amenaza directa quedan completamente dejadas en el olvido. Trato de averiguar qué es lo que tanto la atormenta y sigo sus pasos ligeramente tambaleantes hasta el pasillo, donde ella se queda de pie de golpe por algunos minutos, estática… gira la cabeza noventa grados y mira a la puerta con mucha atención. Alza la mirada en espera de cualquier cosa, a la expectativa y después, noto cómo abre los ojos de golpe, como si hubiera recibido un balde de agua fría encima de la cabeza. La sorpresa se ve reflejada en sus ojos y después la veo caer ligeramente al suelo, recargándose en el marco de la puerta…las lágrimas empiezan a correrle y sus ojos asesinos cambian drásticamente a una mirada que pide protección y ayuda a gritos, como si los necesitara en ese mismo momento.

Tails y Knuckles se la encuentran nuevamente, pues la primera ocasión fue cuando la traje de su primer desmayo, la vieron inconsciente y decidieron no aturdirla.

-¡Amy, tranquilízate! –le pide Tails inútilmente, entonces veo cómo ella cae de espaldas y se sienta en el suelo, aferrándose a sus piernas mientras se cubre la cara con las manos y grita despavorida maldiciones y palabras que no puedo entender… ¿tim? ¿rim?... ¡¿Cream?! …está gritando por Cream… ¡Está gritando por Cream! –por favor, Amy, no cometas ninguna locura, Amy…

Knuckles la carga fácilmente gracias a su tamaño colosal y entonces yo me acerco para ver lo que ha ocurrido. Ella se libera de él para mi sorpresa y empieza a maldecirnos a todos.

-Llévatela –pide Tails a knuckles, quien la vuelve a cargar, pero ésta se vuelve a zafar y se para delante de mí, con la mirada quebrada y la voz rota por tanto llorar.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste? –pregunta, pero no entiendo a qué se refiere -¿por qué… ¡por qué!? Se exaspera y no entiendo lo que ha ocurrido -¿era tan difícil contarme? ¡Contéstame! –me grita y sigo sin entender de qué habla. Se aloca nuevamente y se mueve como si no tuviera el control de sí…

Me ha arañado la cara, la sangre me corre por las mejillas y entonces no puedo creer que lo ha hecho. Llega Sally y la trata de calmar con frases distintas ¡ahora todo el mundo sabe y yo no! No resulta y se ven obligados a sedarla mientras espeta "traídor", "te odio", "maldito", "me prometiste que…" la segunda y la última de sus palabras me han desgarrado por completo… nunca creí que ella fuera a decirme que me odiaba, nunca lo creí. Sally se la lleva ya inconsciente de vuelta a la enfermería y la mira con preocupación, no una extrema como para ser nula, pero tampoco tan exagerada.

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunto alarmado y alterado por las palabras de ella, tanto por eso como por la sangre que me corre por la mejilla -¿qué la puso tan… ¿alterada? ¡Díganme! –estoy desesperado, se nota en mi voz, quiero saberlo, quiero ayudarla, quiero hacer que lo supere y sobretodo, quiero que cambie de idea, que se arrepienta de esas dos palabras que tanto me mataron: "Te odio".

-No… -Knuckles empezó a recordar lo ocurrido, como si no quisiera decírmelo… bueno, no quiere.

-No quiero que me mientan de nuevo –les espeto y entonces los dos se van del lugar. Tails se ve más apesadumbrado que el equidna de dos metros. Arqueo las cejas cuando creo que va a llorar y me acerco a la puerta, la que me sorprende cuando noto que no está cerrada.

Entro al cuarto y veo una gran pantalla en el centro de cara a la entrada "el cuarto de control" pienso de inmediato y las imágenes de los caídos a lo largo de estos años pasan enfrente de mí, como un brutal recordatorio de nuestros errores. Reinicia la cuenta con el noventa por ciento de la población de Station Square en el primer día, el día en el que metí a Amy en el tren, después pasan caras que nunca conocí.

¡Esa cara sí que la conozco! Pienso de inmediato y ahora entiendo la furia de Amy, quien se ha visto obligada a fungir como madre para Cream cuando a ésta se le arrebató la suya.

Vainilla la coneja sale en tamaño gigante en las pantallas y un gran sello animado se posa sobre su rostro, el sello es rectangular y lleva la palabra "Muerta" escrita en mayúsculas y en rojo. La imagen queda estática por varios segundos, suficientes para reconocer a la cara y leer la palabra, la que resuena en mis oídos ahora que entiendo por qué Amy empezó a espetarme todo lo que me espetó.

"Me prometiste que…" es cierto, alguna vez le hice una promesa, tanto a ella como a todos nuestros amigos: "Te prometo protegernos a todos" …las palabras me matan cuando recuerdo lo que significan para ella y para mí, para ella eran una promesa de valor inquebrantable y para mí mi única ley "la ley del héroe" así le decía a esa legendaria frase.

Caigo de pronto y me recargo en una de las sillas… entonces armo la escena:

Ella caminando por el pasillo, se detiene y voltea. Ve las caras y los estados de esas personas hasta que llega la cara de Vainilla, sobre la que cae el letrero que dice "MUERTA" entonces ella no lo puede creer y empieza a enloquecer por la tristeza que la embarga hasta el grado de meterme las garras en la piel de la mejilla y gritarme incluso de lo que me voy a morir… es en ese instante, en el que las caras siguen su ruta, en el que me digo a mí mismo que lo tengo bien merecido… es más, merecía que me matara y de seguro lo consideró. Yo lo hubiera hecho.

-¿Sonic? –me pregunta Tails, quien tiene los ojos un poco rojos, hinchados -¿está mejor tu herida?

-Está –contesto sin prestarle mucha atención, entonces las imágenes vuelven a repetirse -¿y Amy?

-En enfermería… la quieren canalizar con el psiquiatra –confiesa con pesadumbre y entonces mi ceño se ensombrece.

-Ya veo…

-No, no enloqueció, sólo… está en estado de… shock –me dice con cierta tristeza –fue mi culpa.

-Según ella fue la mía –repito y siento que sus pensamientos me importan más de lo que creí –y creo que tiene razón.

-No sabe cómo se lo dirá a Cream cuando la vea –me confiesa y entonces veo lo realmente importante del asunto… no se trata tanto de Vainilla, ella ya está muerta, lo que le importa es la niña.

-¿Sabe dónde está?

-No quiere hablar, por eso se le canalizará… los especialistas creen que siente que le han cortado la lengua. No quiere decir ya nada –me explica y entonces entiendo que debe estarla pasando muy mal desde que llegó aquí, desde que la traje aquí.

-¿No hay manera de…?

-No… por el momento me dijeron que si no se lograba nada, la etiquetarían como "mentalmente desorientada", en otras palabras, no hay que perturbarla.

-Suena fácil decirlo –digo y entonces pienso en lo mucho que me dolerá estar tan cerca y tan lejos de ella a la vez –creo que viviré encerrado.

-No digas eso –me pide y se va sin decir más… no quiere hablar, sabe lo que es estar en pánico… y al parecer, Amy también.

Pasan los meses y ya es diciembre, no hemos avanzado mucho con respecto a la guerra, pues seguimos empatando con él. Sally intenta llevarse bien con Amy, quien más que nada parece ser una chica muda, intenta distraerla, pero lo único que la mantiene masomenos cuerda es tejer una bufanda que parece eterna. Los únicos sonidos que hace son para respirar y camina por todo el recinto sin preguntarle a absolutamente nadie a dónde se debe dirigir. La he visto en ocasiones meterse a lugares extraños, a veces se mete a la bañera del baño, otras se oculta en un armario lleno de artículos de papelería y otras sólo camina sin rumbo fijo. Los médicos nos indican dejarla así, que poco a poco se repondrá de toda la medicación, que de hecho va avanzando, pero me da tanta furia, tristeza y culpa verla así, en cualquier minuto me voy a derrumbar con ella y terminaré vagando por todos lados, imitando su juego de las escondidas… verla jugar con su pulsera cada vez que intenta esconderse sin éxito, mover ese trozo de tela en su muñeca de vez en cuando es el único indicador de que sigue viva, a pesar de que su pulsera diga "mentalmente desorientada".

* * *

**POBRECITA :( HASTA ME DIERON GANAS DE LLORAR CUANDO LO ESCRIBÍ U.U PERO DE ALGUNA MANERA TIENE QUE SALIR ADELANTE... SONIC... ¡BIEN HECHO, CABEZA DE CHORLITO! Y SALLY ES MEJOR PERSONA DE LO QUE PARECÍA ¿NO? HAHA COMENTEN SI LES GUSTÓ, SI QUIEREN MÁS... POR CIERTO, DE ESTE SERÁ EL CAP NAVIDEÑO ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**POV AMY**

Ha llegado esa fecha tan hipócrita… veinticinco de diciembre, una fecha en la que se supone que existe la frase: perdón y olvido, pero no puedo soportarlo… ni siquiera el frío de esta época, ni siquiera su nieve congelada en el exterior (cabe mencionar que esta es una base subterránea) puede calmar mis emociones, las que se disparan y dispersan por mi cuerpo como una plaga. Puedo sentirlas caminar lentamente sobre mi piel y entonces siento que voy a tener un ataque de histeria. No he hablado alrededor de este tiempo, dos meses han sido los que he pasado bajo el manto del silencio, en los que me oculto en lugares tan inverosímiles como lo es la sensación de estar viva y muerta al mismo tiempo, como lo es saber que quien te hubo criado como una madre ahora está muerta, enterrada o si no enterrada, seguramente cerca o en alguna fosa común. Empiezo a odiar a todos de nuevo y a preguntarme por el paradero de Cream, a quien no debí haber dejado sola con Wave… ¿dónde estarán? ¿Qué habrá pasado con ellas? Espero estén bien y se hayan liberado… juntas harían un buen equipo, uno perfecto, me parece. Cream desde la retaguardia lanzando todo aquello que pudiera ser mortífero y Wave en el frente, atacando para limpiar el paso. El problema ahora no es que se liberen, sino que lleguen aquí y enfrente a la niñita, quien ha estado esperando tanto tiempo para visitar a su madre, para volver a verla, para tener algo a lo que aferrarse… alguien con quien pasar estas fechas, para que tengan un significado real, uno vivo. Entonces entiendo lo devastada que me sentiré cuando tenga que darle la noticia y me salgo de mi escondrijo en un armario de abrigos de piel, donde me he pasado estas dos horas moviendo mi pulsera que trae la leyenda de: "Mentalmente desorientada". Nadie me pregunta nada, de hecho ni siquiera Sonic se molesta en mirarme a los ojos dado a las instrucciones que le dieron para poder tratarme… en caso de que fuera absolutamente necesario, los psiquiatras piensan que debo alejarme de él dado a nuestra historia juntos, que cualquier palabra que él sea capaz de decir pudiere descontrolarme… y lo hacen, de hecho verlo se me hace sumamente tortuoso. Poco después de mi ataque de histeria, de mi shock, me enteré de que él no tuvo absolutamente ninguna oportunidad para salvar a Vainilla, de hecho se enteró más tarde de su paradero: Metrópolis City, donde Shadow había declarado la guerra abierta y una bala penetró su cuerpo… murió sin sufrir demasiado. Me culpo por haberle dicho todas esas frases… "te odio" ni siquiera yo lo puedo creer, ni siquiera yo puedo concebir el hecho de odiarlo, porque no lo hago… no podría. Verlo me descontrola por la culpa que siento después de haberle dicho todo eso y escucharlo hablar me hace querer derrumbarme, pero sólo lo evito, evito cualquier cruce de palabras y me dirijo sin rumbo hacia quién sabe dónde para acariciar mi pulsera en paz... ¿me han cortado la lengua? Al parecer sí… me la he cortado yo mentalmente para evitar matar a alguien a base de palabras hostiles, como las que ya me he acostumbrado a dar.

Entra Sally en escena y entonces noto que he entrado a su habitación sin haberme dado cuenta… esta es la clase de cosas que hago cuando me siento eternamente derrotada, más en lo psicológico que en lo físico. Por mí podrían arrancarme la piel.

-¡Ahí estás! –exclama ligeramente alegre y se sienta a lado de mí. Me mira con atención y entonces saca ropa de su armario, un hermoso conjunto color rojo por encima y unos pantalones de mezclilla clara junto con unas botas que combinan con la blusa –póntelo –me pide amable y yo no volteo a verla. Me siento todavía más culpable cuando la tengo cerca, cuando veo que intenta animarme siendo que nada puede hacerme sentir mejor en estos momentos –sé que debes sentirte mal… me contaron todo. Y por eso voy a ayudarte a sobrellevarlo –me dice mientras busca mi mirada, encontrándose con un mar de indiferencia –quiero que me ayudes a decorar la mesa para la cena, ¡anda! –me sugiere con alegría y se levanta para intentar jalarme del brazo y salir, pero no opongo resistencia, no lo he hecho desde… bueno. Me levanto y la sigo, encontrándome con la mirada de Sonic, quien me mira como si fuera un animal lastimado, sus ojos me hieren y más me hiere el hecho de que siente lástima por mí, por el sencillo hecho de que no puedo hacerle ver que estoy bien… ¿a quién podría engañar? No soy buena mintiendo, ni actuando ni parecido. Sólo la sigo y termino en el comedor, donde todos los preparativos ya están hechos, sólo falta poner la mesa y colocar la comida al centro.

Esto me ayuda para distraerme, pues desde la bufanda de arcoíris no he hecho gran cosa… la bufanda creo es uno de mis logros más grandes: mide dos metros y tiene todos los colores de todos los estambres que me han podido conseguir, la tejo con cuidado siempre que puedo para mantenerme en este mundo a pesar de que sé que quiero desaparecer. Respiro de vez en cuando y sigo poniendo los cubiertos, Sally de vez en cuando me mira con pena, auténtica pena y remordimiento, respira pesadamente y sigue colocando los cubiertos en una posición perfecta. Pocas veces llegan a mí los recuerdos y posibles reacciones de Cream al tratarse de la noticia y caigo al suelo, gritando y lagrimeando. La ardilla se acerca a mí y me abraza y coloca mi cabeza contra su busto, recalcándome que todo está bien ahora, que nada malo puede pasar… por unos segundos me tranquiliza y me levanta, porque he terminado de nuevo en cuclillas y con las manos aplicando mucha presión en mi cabeza, la que ha recibido serias heridas desde que Sonic me encontró… tres desmayos y entonces entiendo que he entrado a la tierra de los narcóticos nuevamente cuando Sally me ha dado algo para beber con calma. Me paralizo por algunos segundos, entendiendo que lo que me ha dado es un calmante sumamente poderoso. Entonces entra alguien a la escena, alguien a quien no quiero ver sin importarme si es la mismísima Cream… pero creo que… a ella es a quien menos quisiera ver ahora.

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunta esa voz tan familiar como la vida misma, como el miedo.

-Entró en histeria de nuevo –responde Sally y entonces me quiere llevar a los sillones de una sala decorada con verde y rojo, dignas para la celebración de navidad -¿la llevo a su cuarto? –pregunta sin saber qué hacer.

-Encárgate de eso… soy yo el que no puede acercarse a ella –dice con pesar y entonces entiendo que no me he equivocado, Sonic se ha acercado a mí -¿podrías cuidarla por favor? –implora con la voz quebrada, la culpa me corroe por todo el cuerpo y logro romper con la calma que me había producido el medicamento. Me levanto y vuelvo a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

-¡Amy! –me grita la chica y me alcanza la mano -¿quieres hacer algo más entretenido? -¿más entretenido? ¿cómo qué? Desmoronarme en mil pedazos no me parece ciertamente entretenido –vamos a que te midas ese conjunto rojo. Te quedará muy bien por tu pelaje –me dice y me aparta varios cabellos que se me han quedado pegados a la piel de la cara por las lágrimas –te vas a ver divina –no digo nada… ya está acostumbrada y entonces sólo me conduce a su cuarto, donde me ayuda a medirme toda la ropa, la que por cierto me queda bien, me veo diferente, pero no me siento mejor, ni más bella ni menos hostil, es en esos momentos en los que extraño mi falda de estilo medieval… en los que recuerdo cuando Blaze se fue porque igual llevaba mezclilla ese mismo día. Me acicala y peina, volviendo mi cascada rosa en rizos que caen por mi espalda, después me desinflama los ojos y me coloca algo de base para decorarme con pinturas que pronto irritarán mi piel, me veo al espejo cuando termina y entonces sé que no me puedo reconocer… ni para bien ni para mal, sólo no puedo decir que la chica en el espejo es la chica hostil de hace dos meses, ni siquiera la chica de hace diez minutos –estás preciosa, Amy –me dice y me da un espejo de mano… corroboro sus palabras, jamás me vi más hermosa que en estos momentos… escucho un grito a lo lejos, afuera del cuarto y ella grita en respuesta –ahora regreso, no te salgas –me dice y desde luego que no le hago caso, porque termino escondida detrás de un sillón de la sala, contemplando de nuevo mi pulsera.

-¿AMY? –grita con su voz dulce en mi búsqueda y no volteo, no respondo… no quiero que me encuentre, no quiero que nadie me encuentre… empiezo a pensar en un ejercicio que me ha dejado un doctor y por primera vez en dos meses, hablo en voz alta…

**SONIC POV**

Estoy acostado en mi cuarto mientras me torturo con todos los pensamientos existentes y por existir. Escucharla gritar así me desgarró el alma ¡El alma!... han pasado dos meses desde que me gritó todo eso y ha llegado la navidad. Pareciera que no le importa, parece que no quiere siquiera pasarla, está demasiado enfrascada en sí misma como para ver algo, demasiado ocupada moviendo su brazalete y soportando que la mediquen cada vez que creen que se saldrá de control. Odio verla así, y sobretodo que sus acusaciones suenen tan verídicas como para que nadie la culpe por pensar mal de mí, en especial yo… no sé cómo he soportado este tiempo viéndola deambular por todas partes sin intentar suicidarme, cuando gritó mientras ayudaba a Sally a poner la mesa, cuando, seguramente, pensó en cosas que no debía pensar, creí que la había perdido para siempre… su mirada se pierde muchas veces y no habla para no preocupar a nadie, seguramente es eso… es eso o el hecho de que se echará a llorar apenas abra la boca… a pesar de que no creo que llore.

-¿AMY? –escucho a Sally gritar dulcemente, de la misma manera en la que la ha tratado desde que la vio por primera vez al parecer. Pude revisar la videocinta de la enfermería, y después de varias tomas de ella siendo desnudada por Uxmal y poniéndose la ligera bata de enfermería, encontré nuestro encuentro para pasar al de ella con Sally. No escuché ni un carajo por desgracia, pero distinguí en Sally mucha dulzura y calma al hablar con ella, incluso le colocó una venda en la cabeza. Se me hace tan extraño que la haya tratado tan bien después de saber quién es ella para mí, después de que hubo despotricado tanto diciendo que estaba muerta… que la chica a la que decía muerta estaba enfrente de ella… debo admitirlo, me revolvió las tripas, la vida y aún más cuando la vi consentirla.

Decido salir al pasillo, donde veo a Sally seguir gritando su nombre.

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunto con cautela, evitando respuestas amargas.

-Le pedí que se quedara en la habitación… no me hizo caso –me explica y no me extraña en el estado de la eriza –debí imaginarlo.

-No es exactamente el tipo de chica que acata órdenes –explico y entonces le ayudo a buscarla, quiero buscarla y cerciorarme de que está a salvo de… de sí misma.

Pasamos un par de horas buscando y Sally me asegura rendirse, que no sabe en dónde pudo haberse metido.

-Pensemos como ella… sólo va a lugares raros, donde no puedan molestarla –digo y volvemos a reiniciar la búsqueda… sin éxito. Buscamos en los cuartos de los pasillos, baños, armarios, sistemas de ventilación e incluso decidimos salir, pero no hay nada, Amy parece que se ha perdido de la faz de la tierra –no te preocupes, Sal –le pido y le agarro los brazos, se ha alterado, aunque no entiendo por qué, no entiendo por qué se ha vuelto tan protectora con ella… siento que va a llorar y la abrazo un poco, situación que la ha incomodado ligeramente y se deshace de mi cuerpo "¿y a ésta qué le ha picado?" me pregunto y sigo buscando por mi cuenta… ¿de verdad quiere que sea feliz con Amy? Me imagino que sí, que de verdad quiere que sea feliz e imagina que la ruta correcta es ella… subestimé su cariño, al igual que el de la eriza en su tiempo. La veo caminar hacia los pasillos inferiores y me pregunto qué estará pasando por su cabeza.

Entro a la sala y me siento en el sillón más grande para pensar en mí y en todo lo que ha pasado que me ha llevado hasta este momento. Escucho una respiración muy fuerte en el cuarto, faltan al menos dos horas para que inicie la cena navideña, por lo que me extraño y busco qué ha emitido ese sonido, el que casi podría pasar por un bufido al aire. Se repite y giro la cabeza muchas veces, esperando de nuevo a que se manifieste, pero no veo nada, sólo el árbol de navidad y los regalos tirados en el suelo… el nerviosismo me mata y entonces empieza la paranoia… se repite y me levanto de golpe, pensando que hay un intruso en la base. Saco mi arma y la cargo… entonces escucho nuevamente.

-Me llamo Amy Rose, tengo dieciocho años, huí de Green Hill, me forzaron a huir de Green Hill, me fui con Blaze, Rouge y Cream, han pasado cinco años, Rouge abandonó, después Blaze la imitó, me quedé sola, conocí a Wave la golondrina; atacaron Thunder Ville, Eggman atacó Thunder Ville; escapé con Wave y Cream, las secuestraron, estoy consternada, debí evitarlo y no lo hice; pasó un mes; casi maté a alguien en un sendero, era Sonic, ¿por qué no me mató? Sería mejor si estuviera muerta, debería estar muerta; terminé en Green Hill; Vainilla está muerta y estoy medicada por shock; Sally es enfermamente amable, me odio por no ser como ella… -recita repetidamente y repite la lista hasta el punto en el que se maldice no ser como Sally… ¿qué está haciendo? ¿por qué dice todo esto? No me alegra escucharla por primera vez en dos meses, debería estar feliz por haberla escuchado decir cualquier cosa, pero sólo no lo estoy… con lo que he escuchado es suficiente. No me ha visto, de otra manera hubiera gritado, se hubiera colapsado, tampoco es mi prioridad que siga diciendo esas cosas, a las que ha añadido más maldiciones hacia sí por lo que ha pasado en estos tiempos… el dolor que le causé es sin duda el más grande de todos.

Tails entra al comedor y no me he percatado hasta que escucho una pisada, tampoco noto lo peligrosamente cerca que estoy de ella, de que me descubra, de que me odie más por haberla escuchado… ¿me odiará? No lo sé, y no lo sabré si no añade más palabras a su pequeño recital… espero francamente que no me odie, porque bien pudo haber reaccionado pro la conmoción, por la histeria... no la culparía, yo también lo hubiera dicho en su lugar. Me toco instintivamente la mejilla y la veo, sigue mirando fijamente a ese muro, sin percatarse de nada. Tocan mi espalda y volteo rápidamente.

-No te alarmes –dice en voz alta y entonces llama la atención de ambos, Amy ha salido a la luz de su escondite y ha vuelto a caminar vagamente por todo el comedor, sin mirar al frente, como sólo lo hace un animal herido –soy yo –voltea a ver a Tails, quien ha sido el que ha hablado y lo fulmina lentamente con los ojos, Tails le devuelve una mirada apesadumbrada y regresa los ojos al suelo, ella sale por la puerta y se vuelve a perder. Quiero seguirla, pero el zorro me sujeta el brazo y no me deja ir tras ella –déjala –me dice y entonces me detengo, veo que me he preparado para correr. Respiro lentamente y lo veo a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasó? –le pregunto lentamente y no responde, me esquiva en todos los sentidos hasta que voltea a verme lleno de valor.

-Le contamos lo ocurrido –dice y entonces quiere llorar, se ve en el reflejo de sus ojos, los que se han vuelto enormes por el agua en ellos –ya sabe que no tuviste que ver con ello, pero no parece dar más señales de vida.

-La escuché, Tails –ante esta revelación se alarma y me empieza a preguntar despavorido, tal vez más que yo –la escuché recitar una lista.

-Ah –dice menos expresivo, como si supiera de que se trataba –su receta médica.

-¿Otra?

-Esta es diferente… lo que debe hacer cada vez que quiere aceptar su realidad es ir repasando hechos desde los más básicos; como su nombre, edad y sexo; hasta los más complejos de su vida… es un ejercicio que le debería estar ayudando, me alegra saber que lo hace.

-Entiendo… ¿y cómo le ayuda?

-Le hace salir poco a poco de ese estado de shock, según el psiquiatra va mejorando –confiesa, pero esto no lo hace sentir bien –me odia.

-Es a mí a quien…

-No, me odia a mí –dice y me extraño por su severa afirmación –sabe que no tuviste nada que ver con lo ocurrido en Metrópolis City y en cambio… sabe otros hechos.

-¿Completos?

-Eso no lo sé –me confiesa y se trata de limpiar la nariz, definitivamente esa no es la mejor navidad que hemos tenido en mucho tiempo. Sally llega con Amy abrazada a ella, después nos dice que casi ha desmayado y que la necesitamos sentar. Cuando escucha la palabra "medicina" la eriza da un respingo y se ha echado a correr.

-¡No volveré a la tierra de los narcóticos! –grita con desesperación y después se calma… ahora la escucho convencida por algo -¡no más!

-¡Amy! –exclamo y me acerco a ella, pero se rehúsa a mi contacto, como si algo malo fuera a ocurrirle si me toca, pero la tomo entre mis brazos y la presiono con mucha fuerza. Llora con fuerza y después me la separo. Veo que mira a Tails con mucho enojo… el zorro estaba en lo correcto: ella lo odia –tranquila, pequeña –le digo porque no sé qué más expresar, no soy bueno como Sally con las palabras y entonces la veo un poco más tranquila… se nota que sólo nos tolera, se nota porque no nos mira con aprecio, sino con una marcada indiferencia -¿estás mejor?

Gruñe y se sienta de vuelta en el sillón y se queda ahí hasta que inicia la cena. No se mueve, lo único que he hecho es mirarla con recelo mientras parece perderse de nuevo en las moquetas y baldosas del cuarto… respira, eso es una buena señal. Sally también la ha contemplado con lastimosa pena y entonces entiendo cómo es que ha actuado con ella, no la trata como a una persona, la trata como a un animal herido. Me remuerde la consciencia también, a pesar de que sus actos no sean intencionales, entiendo que lo que he hecho no es mejor. La ardilla me mira directamente a los ojos y señala la comida, se la paso y se sirve en dos platos. Amy parece ausente, lo sé porque la miro con mucha fijeza, no parece estar aquí, no quiere estar aquí. Sally se levanta con un plato lleno a rebosar de lomo de puerco y una pieza grande de pavo y se le acerca a la eriza.

-¿Quieres? –ofrece con buena intención, pero ella la rechaza con la mirada, no quiere nada de nadie. Observo atentoa a todo y la veo insistir nuevamente –tienes que cenar, Amy. ¿No celebrabas la navidad antes? –le pregunta y me asqueo por su manera de acercarse… tan poco sutil y sumamente directa a pesar de pasarse de dulce, pero ella le dice que no con la mirada y le hace una señal de agradecimiento con la mano; Sally se rinde y se acerca de nuevo a la mesa… tal vez sí aprecia a Sally, pues es la única que ha intentado algo de verdad, no como Knuckles, quien se dedica a retenerla con fuerza bruta cuando se sale de sus cabales o como Tails quien únicamente le da medicinas por no querer verla a los ojos en su estado "normal"… ni hablar de mí, porque no me le he querido acercar por miedo a otra herida… mucho menos voy cuando está a un lado de los utensilios médicos en la enfermería, ya tuve un encuentro con ella y no fue favorable para mi frente, la que tardó un mes en cicatrizar decentemente.

-Tengo que arreglar las cosas yo –le digo a Sally y entonces vuelvo a servir los platos. Distingo el error que ha cometido Sally: a Amy le desagrada el pavo y el lomo, por lo que empiezo a servir pastas y le llevo un vaso de agua porque no puede tomar alcohol.

-¿Crees que sea buena idea, Sonic? –me dice ella y me ve con preocupación, miedo más que nada porque ella ya me ha herido –no quiero llevarte a enfermería porque te hayan sacado las tripas.

-Estaré bien –le respondo y sonrío tiernamente, entonces veo que ella es una buena persona… jamás le conocí esa faceta antes y me impresiona. Me acerco a Amy, quien sigue mirando al frente y me siento a su lado, espero hasta que sus ojos jade se posan sobre mí -¿cómo estás? –le pregunto y no me responde, como si su voz hubiera sido borrada del todo -¿tienes hambre? –me niega con la cabeza e incluso así le insisto en dejarle los platos en la mesa. Tomo su cabeza entre mi mano, la que aleja con brusquedad y vuelve a sus pensamientos –no debí haberte metido así al tren –digo para mí, pero ha sido muy audible, tanto que ella me ha escuchado y me mira con curiosidad. Arquea las cejas y eso me invita a proseguir –cometí un error muy grave en ese instante… ojalá me creas cuando te digo que no paré de llorar después de que esa puerta se cerró –me mira con interés y un brillo particular regresa a sus esmeraldas, como si un recuerdo le hubiera llegado de la nada, lo que me confirma que alcanzó a ver la lágrima –no puedo arreglar el pasado, pero quisiera… quisiera… -las palabras no me salen de la garganta. Ha sido demasiado doloroso tocar ese tema y entonces ella me sonríe de lado, pero desdibuja el ceño rápidamente y voltea al piso enmoquetado. Respira con fuerza y trata de comer algo de lo que le traje. No habla, pero me sigue mirando para que al final su ceño se deshaga y quiebre, me regresa una mirada furibunda… más que antes. Respira con más fuerza y se levanta mientras me sigue viendo a los ojos.

-Feliz navidad –dice con cierta ironía y sale del comedor… apenas tocó su comida. Sally se ha acercado a mí y entonces la veo mirarme, parezco destruido, sus ojos me penetraron demasiado y ahora no sé qué hacer.

-Ve por ella –me insiste y entonces la miro incrédula –ve por ella –me repite.

-Pero…

-Me importa muy poco –me dice con dureza y veo en sus ojos decisión –ve por ella.

-Sally…

-Tienes qué –sonríe, cierra los ojos y voltea al suelo –así mínimo se cumplirá mi deseo de navidad –me dice con una lágrima en el ojo y regresa a su asiento. Decido hacerle caso y la busco en todos lados, en todos los sitios anormales que se me ocurren, pero no está en ninguno. Salgo al patio y la veo en el tejado desde mi posición, sólo es una silueta ligeramente roja a la luz de la luna. Brinco y la alcanzo, pero se voltea, no me quiere ver, no me quiere enfrentar.

-Si tienes algo que decirme, dilo –le pido sin mirarla, sólo volteo a ver las estrellas. El comedor se localiza justo por encima del resto de la base, lo que la hace parecer una casa común y corriente –no quiero morirme de la desesperación por no escucharte hablar.

-No –dice y me volteo para asegurarme de que no ha engañado a mis oídos, de que me ha hablado –no puedo decir absolutamente nada, no ahora que estoy demasiado confundida… en "shock" dicen los especialistas.

-Al diablo con ellos –espeto y me voltea a ver –al menos dime que estás pasando una agradable navidad con nosotros.

-No como las de antes, eso te lo puedo asegurar –me dice y entonces veo que le da vueltas a varias cosas en su cabeza, como yo ahora mismo –perdón…

-¿Qué? –pregunto completamente extrañado.

-Si te he herido… perdón –me sorprende su petición -¿está mejor tu frente? –he vuelto a la realidad, sólo se enfocó en las heridas físicas –y los rasguños…

-No te culpo por ellos –le digo y le sonrío ligeramente.

-Estaba demasiado… demasiado…

-¿Triste?

-No… -me vuelve a dejar sorprendido –estaba furiosa.

-De eso me di cuenta –le digo con cierta gracia y entonces entiendo que tengo de vuelta al menos a un uno por ciento de la antigua Amy Rose cuando empieza a reír.

-No sé cómo se lo voy a decir a Cream –me confiesa y confirmo todo –no sé cómo lo voy a tomar, como lo vaya ella a tomar… ya no sé nada ahora… y después de lo que me contaron sobre la implicación de Tails… la verdad no sé qué pensar con respecto a él –termina por decirme y me pongo en su lugar por un minuto –te has vuelto la menor de mis preocupaciones –golpe bajo.

-Me imagino –le digo y entonces me levanto de mi asiento y decido regresar a mi lugar en la mesa… sus palabras… "la menor de mis preocupaciones" es igual a un "ya no me importas" –voy a cenar, regreso.

-No quise decir… -intenta reacomodar sus palabras, pero me ha lastimado más que alguno de sus cuchillos.

-No importa –intento decirle tapándome las lágrimas –feliz navidad.

-Feliz navidad –me responde con la voz entrecortada, rota… y en ese momento quiero reprenderme, regresar con ella y convivir ahora que está calmada, que parece que se recuperó, pero no puedo… viviré con el dolor de ese momento.

* * *

**QUE SEA UN CAP NAVIDEÑO NO LO HACE MUY ALEGRE ¿EH? A VER CÓMO SIGUE ESTO... PORQUE LOS CALORES SIGUEN, MIENTRAS QUE SONIC PIENSA EN CÓMO HACERSE PERDONAR (PORQUE NO LO PERDONÓ) AMY TIENE DEMASIADAS COSAS EN MENTE... Y ME SORPRENDIÓ SALLY CON SU ACTITUD TAN... "EMPALAGOSA" COMO PIENSA AMY... AUNQUE ES TIERNA TAMBIÉN XD ESPERO COMENTARIOS Y FELIZ NAVIDAD, FELICES FIESTAS :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**POV AMY**

Después de aquella discusión de navidad todo cambió entre nosotros, pues no regresó conmigo como dijo que lo haría… típicas promesas de hombre. Han pasado cerca seis días, por lo que el año nuevo ya llegó y me dejó pensando en que tal vez he tardado mucho. Ok, mis medicinas y todo lo referente al "shock" que recibí me han atrasado mucho con respecto a mi meta inicial, incluso el casi intentar matar a Sonic fue una distracción de lo más gloriosa, pues jamás en mi vida concebí que algo así fuera a pasar… ¡y cómo me dejó la maldita sorpresa! Dejo de caminar vagamente y de esconderme en diversos lados, ahora emito más sonidos que un sencillo suspiro. Sally me ha ayudado increíblemente a sobrellevar esto, jamás creí que esa ardilla pudiera pasar de "empalagosamente tierna" a sólo "tierna" porque me recuerda sobre mis medicamentos e incluso me ayuda con las cosas que tejo… después de que le respondí que soy muy buena con los cuchillos y espadas, me pidió que la entrenara, pero eso es algo que no voy a hacer, mis enseñanzas sólo le pertenecen a Cream. Me lleva del brazo a la sala de entrenamiento y entonces me maravillo al ver todo el arsenal que tienen ¿entonces cómo es que no han llegado a empatar la guerra? ¡Tienen de todo! Desde armas de repetición hasta las espadas más mortíferas que he visto en mi vida… todo tipo de espadas, catanas, bastardas, de una mano, de dos manos, espadas cimitarras, roperas, de taza, falcata… en fin y también manejan hachas. Después me dice ella que Knuckles ocupa estas armas para entrenar a los nuevos reclutas y no me sorprende entender ahora por qué sus muchachos son siempre los mejor preparados, conociendo a Knuckles, sus alumnos son máquinas de matar implacables. Me acerco a las armas filosas y entonces Sally comienza a desplegar los maniquíes, cuando noto esto, volteo a verla y me sonríe de lado con mucha confianza.

-Vamos, pequeña –me dice y entonces le sonrío de vuelta con mucha confianza… nos hemos vuelto muy cercanas últimamente y ella ha querido ver mis habilidades desde hace bastantes días.

No dudo en tomar una docena de cuchillos y en empezar a lanzarlos contra las dianas de los muñecos, siempre acertando en el centro, me grita ella impresionada si quiero que aumente la intensidad.

-¡No hay reto suficientemente fuerte para mí! –respondo con un grito y entonces se pone intenso el entrenamiento después de que ha presionado un botón. Los hologramas empiezan a proyectarse y entonces tomo mis cuchillos y mi arma predilecta: mi espada bastarda. El metal se siente completamente adecuado para mí y entonces me la envaino.

-Inicia entrenamiento en tres… dos… uno –anuncia Sally y las proyecciones de color azul empiezan a aparecer, cada una de ellas intenta parecer una amenaza para mí, pues vienen "armadas" con proyecciones de lanzas que debo eludir y después enterrarles mis cuchillas. La primera ha lanzado su lanza contra mí, como respuesta me muevo eludiéndola y lanzándole una cuchilla en la frente, la proyección se ha apagado; veo otras dos y en las plantas superiores y me siguen lanzando, ahora, flechas… corro hacia el frente y los esquivo para lanzarlas más de mis armas blancas, los apago al mismo tiempo; un tercero se me acerca por atrás y no me muevo, dejo que lance su cuchilla, entonces volteo rápidamente y la desvío con mi arma para después lanzársela al tórax, pero eso no lo detiene, saca una lanza y se dispone a darme, pero doy algunas maromas y le lanzo otro cuchillo en el cuello… acaban las proyecciones y el cuarto se vuelve blanco por las luces… veo mis armas clavadas justamente en la lente de cada uno de los maniquíes que proyectaban esas imágenes. No me percato de nada hasta que Sally empieza a aplaudir orgullosa de haberme visto, pero para mi sorpresa no sólo está ella, sino que están Sonic, Tails y Knuckles con sus aprendices, todos me miran con aprobación y yo sólo arqueo una ceja.

-¡Bien hecho, Rose! –me dice una voz que me suena tremendamente familiar: serena, femenina y un poco cínica. Arqueo las cejas cuando me llegan todos los recuerdos y los asocio a sólo una persona. Volteo por completo y sale de las sombras de la puerta una mujer que aparenta tener alrededor de veinte años, su sonrisa no ha cambiado en absoluto, sigue siendo sexy y sus curvas han tenido una severa mejora, aumentando su busto y caderas; sus ojos azules me penetran y ahora estoy segura, gracias a la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, que tengo a la murciélago Rouge enfrente de mí.

No exclamo sorpresa alguna, sólo me limito a mirarla… no quiero caer de nuevo en manos de un psiquiatra, por lo que me abstengo de preguntar, gritar o exigirle alguna respuesta. Aplaude con mucho desdén y entonces baja al campo de entrenamiento y camina contoneando sus caderas. ¡Qué le pasó! Su cabello ahora llega hasta la mitad de su espalda y puedo jurar que se ve más sexy que nunca. Volteo a ver a Sally y desvía sus ojos… entiendo de inmediato que no tuvo que ver con esto, las miradas de los chicos terminan igual de decepcionadas, desconcierto es lo único que encuentro dentro de mí. Se mantiene al margen cuando nota que aún sostengo algunas cuchillas y que tengo la espada a punto de salir de su vaina.

-Mientras no me mates con eso, soy toda oídos –me dice y no entiendo qué espera que le diga, pero se acerca a mí, me arrebata las armas y las lanza fuera de mi alcance para darme un abrazo que no puedo corresponder porque estoy hecha toda una estatua… han sido tres años y medio sin vernos… en algo me recuerda Rouge a Wave ¿o al revés debería ser? No sé, pero eso sí… son, con la gente, tan sutiles como un mazo gigante –demasiado tiempo sin vernos, rosita –me dice y se separa, volteo a ver a Knuckles, aquel gigante colosal y desvía la mirada de nosotras, por lo que entiendo que… no entiendo nada.

-¿Qué? –es lo único que se me ocurre para decir, lo único que sé decir en estos instantes -¿¡Qué!?

-No exclames tanto, te arrugas –dice y entiendo que no ha cambiado mucho además de su físico… la miro y recuerdo a la niñita que solía ser… ya no existe, definitivamente sólo está en mi memoria –veo que has cambiado mucho, Rose –me mira de arriba abajo analizando mis ropas, las que ahora son un poco más atrevidas que cuando era una chica de doce años… falda ceñida de pana, una blusa color verde strapless con un sugerente escote y botas del mismo color fue lo que me prestó Sally para vestir, pues yo aún no tengo mi propia ropa, sólo un uniforme que me prestaron los psiquiatras que consiste en un pantalón y playera tan grises que me podían deprimir en un segundo… de por sí su enfermería y enfermera son deprimentes… -¿y esos atuendos? ¿dónde dejaste los vestidos de niñita?

-Me quedaron pequeños –es lo único que puedo decir ahora que la tengo frente a frente, pero no se inmuta… la conozco, me está retando, me está midiendo para ver si en realidad he cambiado… bien, pues su deseo será una realidad. Me quita uno de los cuchillos y se lo arrebato de la mano mientras desvío mi mirada al suelo, entonces lo lanzo contra una de las dianas que está atrás de ella… acertando de nuevo en el centro.

–Nena, no necesitas impresionarme… ya lo has hecho –me dice y me vuelvo hacia ella, intentando discernir sus palabras, intentando ver si tiene algún motivo escondido por ahí, algo que yo deba saber…

-¿A qué vienes? –le pregunto fríamente y entonces me ve con ojos distintos.

-No te pongas así, Amy… ¡dios! Parece que has bebido jugo de limones en mi ausencia –dice jocosa y no le encuentro al gracia –vaya que has cambiado, Amy Rose, ya no eres la misma niña que lloraba todas las noches ¿qué pasó? ¿decidiste que era aburrida esa rutina?

-¿Y qué me dices de ti, Rouge? –le pregunto desafiante, ya estoy harta -¿ya te acostumbraste a huir de tus penas?

-Penas las que tienen los muertos, Amy –me responde con su sonrisa típica y entonces veo que no ha cambiado en absoluto –sabía que te encontraría aquí… lo imaginé hace no mucho tiempo –eso me llama la atención y entonces creo, por un solo segundo, que no he cambiado por completo –eres tan predecible que incluso ayuda… pero no vengo a rememorar viejas vivencias. Necesito tu ayuda –me confiesa y la miro con extrañeza… mi ayuda… sí, claro.

-Como digas –sé que sabe que le he dado el avión por completo, que le he dado por su lado y sigo en mi entrenamiento de lanzamiento de cuchillos.

-¡Oh, por Dios, Amy! Esto te interesa –me dice y sigo en lo mío… no le creo ni una palabra -¿no quieres encontrarla? –me dice y entonces lanzo mi cuchillo sin previo aviso, sin siquiera yo saberlo. Volteo a ella, volteo nuevamente a los chicos y me encuentro con miradas perdidas, dudosas y con los ojos de Tails desviados… vaya que es frío ese chico… casi tanto como yo, y desde que me atreví a hablar con él hace sólo dos días, la relación entre nosotros se vio seriamente afectada.

"_Iba caminando por los pasillos, me iba recuperando poco a poco y los médicos me habían pedido que, para evitar una recaída, debía mantenerme alejada de todo aquello capaz de alterarme nuevamente. Interpreté que eso podía ser el ir a los cuartos de los chicos o a los cuartos de control, pero no me importó en lo más mínimo y, cuando noté que nada podía afectarme más, decidí entrar y buscarlo… así es, buscar a Tails._

_Lo encontré en el cuarto de control y le miré con mucha fuerza y dureza, recargada en el marco de la puerta con una sola pierna y los brazos cruzados. Él se giró y al verme casi dio un respingo._

_-No te preocupes, no vengo a matarte –le avisé con tono frío de voz, pero eso no lo tranquilizó, es más, se puso en guardia –aunque podría hacerlo… podría, pero por desgracia te necesito vivito y coleando._

_-¿Qué quieres Amy? –me preguntó y supe que los nervios le habían quebrado la voz… él no podía acabar conmigo._

_-Te tengo una sugerencia –le dije y él se quedó helado en su sitio cuando vio que entré ligeramente –y esta nos podría beneficiar a todos –añadí y me senté en una silla libre._

_-¿De qué trata?_

_-Simple… ¿quiere enmendar tu error? –le dije y sentí que la sangre me hirvió como nunca –podemos hacerlo, podemos enmendarlo._

_-Una vida no se repone, Amy –me dijo y sentí el golpe en el pecho, pero no desistí._

_-Lo sé, pero puede mitigar la culpa… aunque esto no cambiará lo que siento por ti… te sigo odiando._

_-¡Ah, gracias!_

_-Se trata de algo con lo que quiero que me ayudes, una de las principales razones por las que estoy aquí, de hecho._

_-¿De qué se trata?_

_-Cream… -dije y se quedó aún más helado, no pude creer que no me respondiera en el acto._

_-¿Qué quieres?_

_-Rescatarla… la secuestraron el día que me separé de ellas…_

_-¿Ellas?_

_-Cream y otra amiga que iba con nosotras –le dije y se tranquilizó un poco, pero no demasiado –si me ayudas a encontrarla, te prometo que me largo de aquí, en ese mismo momento._

_-¿Qué hay de Sonic? –me dijo y yo di un respingo que es notó demasiado –ya veo…_

_-No lo quiero contemplar en esto –respondí fríamente y sin pensarlo más de una vez._

_-Soy malo revisando terreno por mi cuenta, Sonic por lo general hace esos trabajos… y ni te hablo de Knuckles._

_-No me interesa, yo puedo valerme por mí misma._

_-Entonces… ve quien te ayuda a rescatarla –me dijo y me sorprendí por sus palabras._

_-¿De verdad no te interesa la coneja? –le pregunté y me topé con un muro impenetrable: una mirada sombría que me decía lentamente que me fuera, pero no hice caso –eres… despreciable… todavía que por tu culpa murió su madre…_

_-¡CÁLLATE! –me gritó y me sorprendí de verlo alzar la voz por primera vez -¡Cállate, te lo suplico! –entonces perdió la fuerza… y mis respetos._

_-¿Entonces me ayudas? ¿Sí o sí?_

_-No… ahora ¡vete! –me gritó y salí del cuarto… odiándolo más por su actitud"_

Intento concentrarme en las palabras de Rouge, pero no logro nada, no encuentro el sentido en todo esto… ¿a quién se refiere? ¿será a…? entonces mi curiosidad no tiene límites y me obligo a preguntarle.

-¿De quién carajos estás hablando?

-¡Uy! La Amy que conozco no es grosera –me dice y se voltea.

-Ya no existe esa Amy –enfatizo toda la frase y me enfoco en sus palabras -¿quién necesita tu ayuda?

**POV SONIC**

¿Qué? ¿De dónde fregados ha salido esa mujer? No… lleva cinco años que no la veo, otra sorpresa más en mi estúpida vida, otra que no creo querer aguantar. No entiendo nada ahora, no sé ni cómo ha logrado llegar a nosotros… Rouge, la murciélago ha salido de las sombras, en específico, del sistema de ventilación de la base y ha ido directamente con Amy para hablar, pero por desgracia no puedo escuchar nada de lo que dice, pero además de sostener una charla, algo le llamó la atención a la eriza, porque se ha sobresaltado, se nota por cómo ha lanzado el cuchillo. Knuckles ha bajado la mirada y de pronto siento que ha entristecido por dentro. Amy nos ha volteado a ver y entonces sé que hay algo mal en todo esto. Sally no sabe nada al respecto, se nota en su rostro tan expectante como el nuestro y entonces ve que Rouge la ha mirado y nos saca a todos, incluyéndose ella… maldito lenguaje de chicas, jamás lo entenderé. A pesar de que ahora es más amiga de Amy de lo que jamás pude imaginar, no entiendo por qué nos ha sacado, pues nos agarró de los brazos de una forma casi tan violenta como arcaica y cerró la puerta. Knuckles le hizo caso, pues sus pensamientos son de verdad abstractos cuando esa murciélaga es mencionada y Tails no parecía animado de seguir viendo a Amy y por algún motivo, Sally pensó que querían privacidad, lo que me deja a mí queriendo saber qué pasaba.

-¿Qué? –pregunto sin pensar siquiera en algo que me ayude a defender mi postura, pero Sally me mira como si fuera un niño al cual reprender -¡no debiste sacarme, sacarnos así!

-¿Y eso por qué? –me dice retadoramente, defendiendo a Amy y a su amiga – ¿porque no puedes enterarte de nada?

-Déjame entrar –pido y entonces me sigue mirando con fuerza.

-Hasta que terminen de hablar –me dice y no se mueve, parece implacable e incluso pronuncia cada palabra con lentitud.

-¿Por qué la ayudas tanto? –pregunto y ella me fulmina con la mirada, no me quiere responder.

-Es mi amiga.

-¿Desde cuándo? –pregunto todavía confundido, pero ella sólo hace lo mismo: matarme con los ojos.

-Déjala, Sonic –me dice Knuckles y volteo a verlo –si esas dos quieren hablar en privado, dudo que debamos entrometernos, sólo hay que esperar a que todo se revele por su cuenta –y no puedo creer lo que he escuchado ¿Knuckles paciente? Bueno… si Sally puede ser amiga de Amy creo que todo puede pasar, por lo que le resto un poco de importancia –ven –me susurra y le sigo, alejándome de la ardilla, quien ahora me ha hecho enojar más que nunca… lo bueno es que aquí no hay floreros.

-¿Qué ocurre? –le pregunto y entonces sólo me zarandea por los hombros con sus manoplas.

-¡Entiendes lo que está ocurriendo, ¿cierto!? –me dice y me confundo todavía más por lo que está diciendo -¡Rouge está aquí!

-Sí… creo que eso lo pude notar cuando la vi bajar del conducto de aire –le digo señalando lo obvio, pero para él es demasiado importante… con el tiempo pude saber que él se siente igualmente culpable, pero que su deuda con ella no es una deuda de amor o dependencia, sino una de honor, una en la que jamás debió quitarse de encima sus habilidades… aunque también creo que pudo haberse sentido solo sin la "vampira" como él solía decirle, intentando robar sus cosas, en especial la esmeralda maestra, de la que Knuckles ha cuidado hasta la fecha, pues la tenemos resguardada en una bodega especial. Pero no quiero decirle nada, no quiero tocar sus fibras emocionales, es duro hacer eso… yo lo hago cuando veo a la eriza.

-No es eso… es que… no sé ni cómo mirarla a la cara –agrega y trato de ignorarlo… creo que todos tememos a las reacciones de las chicas, todos a excepción de Silver, quien sigue en Seaside Hill por lo poco que sé de Shadow –no tengo el valor…

-¡Ánimo! –le digo y entonces él me voltea a ver a los ojos… a pesar de su estatura, su reacción con ese tema no ha cambiado –no creo que haya cambiado demasiado… creo que podría ser buena compañera tuya, quiero decir, te escuchará.

-¿Crees? –pregunta incrédulo, pero yo sólo levanto el pulgar y cierro un ojo –es raro que hagas eso, desde que Amy se fue no lo haces –veo mi cuerpo, firme y decidido y noto que es cierto… no le mostraba tanto apoyo a alguien desde hace tanto tiempo.

-Lo de Amy es… un asunto aún sin resolver –digo y sé que Sally me escucha desde donde está –no me ha perdonado.

-¿Ya te disculpaste?

-Ya… pero creo que no quiere palabras únicamente –digo y pateo al suelo.

-Obvio ha de querer acciones, pero como es ahora dudo que no termines con un cuchillo en la frente si haces algo que la moleste –su respuesta me anima un poco… pues morir en sus manos creo será lo más cercano a que me toque –y ya no es una niña… ahora es toda una asesina –sus palabras hacen que me descontrole un poco… Amy Rose, la tierna niña de vestidos rojitos ahora mata cuando quiere… sólo no puedo distinguirla.

Y hablando de la reina de Roma… sale Amy con Rouge por la puerta principal, la que no ha sido abierta, sino que ha sido brutalmente estropeada por el martillo de Amy… creía que no lo llevaba consigo, pero sigue siendo igual de mortífero, tal vez más. El muro de metal sale volando hacia al frente y casi golpea a Knuckles por la trayectoria, pero él ha sido capaz de eludirlo… ¿qué ha pasado? ¿qué tiene a Amy tan molesta? La veo salir por la puerta de enfrente, no se ve del todo alterada, sólo enojada… pues no ha caído en shock y al parecer, Rouge ha ayudado a contenerla. Knuckles y Tails entran al cuarto de entrenamiento para ver qué ha pasado, cuáles son los destrozos. Entonces exclaman por la impresión, yo sólo veo que los muñecos de práctica están degollados y las dianas están llenas a rebosar de cuchillas, todas en el centro… ni desesperada pierde la puntería. A pesar de que sé que no es todo, no entro y decido seguirlas.

Llego al cuarto contiguo afuera en el pasillo y me quedo a un lado, esperando escuchar algo, lo que sea. Mi deseo es cumplido y entonces me doy cuenta de que ha roto mucha porcelana… ¿qué cuarto es ese? Reviso el letrero que dice "cocina"… ya no tenemos platos en qué comer.

-¡Amy, no dramatices! –le dice Rouge, puedo distinguir su acento sereno, pero la chica no responde –piénsalo con cuidado, ¿vale?

-Eso lo pienso con cuidado y me cabe bien en la cabeza que debo ser buena amiga –responde y ahora añade más drama a su voz –pero lo que no me cabe en la cabeza es que no me hayas dicho que habías vuelto, Rouge.

-Eso no debe parecerte extraño en ningún sentido, Amy… sabes como soy –responde, pero Amy no dice nada, otra vez –no fue por querer dejarte sola…

-Pero pareció así.

-¡Entiéndelo! Ya no soportaba estar ahí… pensando nada más, sin hacer nada –replica la murciélago y escucho cómo su voz se rompe… ¿de qué están hablando? –tenía que hacerlo.

-Y gracias a tus acciones, la chica también se fue, la influenciaste feo y sola me quedé –respondió, creo haciendo rima… ¿Blaze? Debe ser ella, porque Cream fue secuestrada… -fue horrible.

-No te quejes, te quedaste con Cream.

-Creció demasiado rápido… es casi mi hija –musita para sí misma –pero ya no fue lo mismo… se sintió igualmente desolada… lo pudimos sobrellevar hasta que…

-Eggman invadió Thunder Ville –confiesa y entonces creo que me he perdido de algo de la vida de Amy, porque no entiendo la conversación –lo sé, querida, pero es por eso que te estoy reclutando.

-Explícame bien qué está pasando por favor.

-Regresé hace dos semanas de donde estaba y entré a nuestra vieja casa… sólo me enteré de la invasión porque lo vi todo –empieza a contar y después se detiene, al parecer pasó más tiempo diciéndole que se calmara que en explicarle lo que ella quería oír –no pude evitar ver el correo y extrañarme por no encontrarte en casa. Vi una carta empolvada y la abrí. Iba dirigida a ti.

-De quién era? –preguntó Amy más calmada, pero no mucho… debe de controlar sus impulsos… por un lado me hace pensar que no ha cambiado mucho y eso me alegra y aterra al mismo tiempo.

-Silver… -esto se pone cada vez más interesante… ¿Silver habla con Amy? Eso sí que se me hace raro… -pedía tu ayuda.

-Yo tengo mi misión particular –contesta ella, pero es callada por Rouge -¿quién te da el derecho de hablarme así?

-"Mi misión particular" Rose… ¿no lo entiendes? Alguien que conocemos necesita nuestra ayuda.

-Sabe manejar muy bien el arco –trata de defenderse, pero no lo logra, sólo no parece ser suficiente para Rouge, quien escucho ruge de ira.

-Eso no la salvó… tenemos que ir por ella.

-¿Por qué no la salvó él?

-¡No podía! –exclama la murciélago –necesita de nosotras… por eso vine aquí, imaginaba que habrías regresado… los refugiados siempre buscan Green Hill.

-No soy ninguna refugiada –dice con enojo, pero es callada nuevamente –te lo advierto, Rouge… no insistas.

-Se trata de una amiga… piénsalo bien.

Pasan varios minutos hasta que escucho a Amy hablar.

-Bien… pero nadie puede enterarse… después de mi fracaso intentando rescatar a la coneja, creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer –dice resignada y entonces salen ambas del cuarto. Busco un escondite y entonces finjo que no sé absolutamente nada. Me miran de reojo y volteo… Sally está detrás de mí, fulminándome con los ojos –apártate –me dice Amy con un tono no muy sutil, no muy tierno y sobretodo, no muy amable.

-¿Qué te pasa? –le pregunto y entonces no me responde, sólo sale de la habitación.

-Lo siento –se disculpa Rouge en su nombre, pero sé que ella no debe hacerlo, la culpa no es de ella –la ha pasado mal…

-Me odia.

-No digas locuras –exclama y me callo –jamás dejaría ella de amarte, el problema es que debe superarlo y aceptarlo.

-No creo que lo haga –replico y me voy a mi cuarto, entonces veo que Rouge le susurra algo a Sally y ésta asiente.

-Sonic –me dice la ardilla con su voz dulce –será mejor que vayas a descansar –me toma por el brazo y me lleva hasta mi cuarto, donde me cuida hasta que ve que no tengo remedio más que dormir. La ventana está abierta y veo que es cerca de media tarde. Algo me llama la atención y subo la cabeza para verlo, pero Sally se espanta ligeramente y va a cerrar la ventana –no creo que debas dejar que…

-Sally, quiero ver –le digo y entonces me levanto ligeramente mareado, abro la ventana y veo tanto a Rouge como a Amy irse solas a las afueras de Green Hill -¿Qué?

Sally no sabe que decir, pero sé que algo tiene que ver con todo esto.

-No te apures, Sonic, seguro van a dar un paseo –me trata de mentir, pero no puede, entonces replico y me reprende como una madre… vaya madre. Me mete una cucharada de una sopa que trajo a la boca -¿te sientes mejor? –sinceramente no sé a qué viene toda esta atención. Desde que Amy está aquí, Sally ya me ignora; sin embargo pasa todo el tiempo con la eriza. Siento que mis párpados se caen ligeramente y también tengo necesidad de ir a mi cama –descansa –me dice cínicamente la ardilla y cierra la puerta para salir.

Quedo profundamente dormido por un largo rato, tan largo que ya es de noche, y cuando despierto, noto que no están ni Amy ni Rouge ni Sally, por lo que empiezo a maldecir y a buscar la posición de Amy a través de un mapa virtual que tenemos y las cámaras de seguridad. Me acerco a Tails y le pido todas las grabaciones.

-No –me espeta y entonces le ordeno que es de suma importancia, pero me responde igual varias veces hasta que accede a que revise el perímetro. La veo a lado de una figura con alas correr hasta los límites de Green Hill y pronto se une una tercera figura… -¿Sally? –pregunta Tails cuando la distingue y entonces yo tampoco lo puedo creer –creo que van para Seaside Hill –me dice él después de analizar la ruta que han tomado –es el camino que antes de usaba para llegar y el único conocido… no hay duda, van para allá.

Empiezo a maldecir y trato de contactarla.

-¿Sally? ¡Regresa de una maldita vez! –espeto.

-¡Lo siento, se está cortando! –dice con mi mismo tono de voz y me cuelga. Termino enojado por todo lo que ha ocurrido.

Sally… me las vas a pagar.

* * *

**QUIÉN DIRÍA QUE SALLY YA HASTA LE TIENE LEALTAD A AMY XD NO PUES... CREO QUE ES UNA TROLLEADA HACIA LOS HATERS DE SALLY xD ESPERO DISFRUTEN n.n**


	11. Chapter 11

**GRACIAS A KimeShuga PORQUE SU FIC ME INSPIRÓ PARA UNA ESCENA DE ESTE FIC (ME REFIERO A CORAZÓN CON VENDA XD) CONTINUAMOS :D**

* * *

**POV AMY**

Usando la súper-carretera logramos llegar a Seaside Hill en menos de dos días, Sally se ha encargado de nuestro alimento… ¡vaya que es buena actriz! Por lo mismo desconfiaré de ella más tarde porque jamás me hube imaginado en un inicio que ella supiera que Rouge había entrado a las instalaciones hace poco más de una semana, mucho menos hubiera imaginado que había atestiguado mi navidad a pocos metros de distancia de mí. Algo similar sentí cuando me topé con Sonic por primera vez y le vi la capucha… ¿acaso él fue el que me vio desnuda en el lago? ¿él era el chico del whiskey? Por algún motivo el sólo pensarlo me da un poco de temor, no uno cualquiera, sino uno distinto, algo que antes jamás experimenté, el destino puede jugar más fuerte de lo que uno cree, hacer malas jugadas.

-Ya está –dice Sally mientras nos sirve un plato de sopa de… ¿ardilla? Wow, a esta chica sí que le gusta sufrir, primero ayudarme a estar con Sonic y después ver a los suyos ser tragados por gente como nosotras –espero les guste, fue un golpe duro para mí.

-Gracias, Sal –dice Rouge mientras mira el plato con un poco de desprecio, pero lo acepta y se lo traga.

Por mi parte, yo no tengo hambre, ni siquiera un atisbo… puedo durar días sin comer. No es por ser malagradecida, pero antes prefiero que Wave me haga los almuerzos. He comido los platillos de Sally y... son venenosos para mi paladar, la última vez creí que vomitaría hasta el cerebro, después me vieron la cara asqueada y un poco enferma, Knuckles me confesó que la comida de Sally no era muy buena y que incluso él la evitaba, por lo que decidí seguir su ejemplo… "si me dieran a elegir desechos radioactivos o su comida… me voy por los desechos" aseguró el equidna ese día, por lo que ahora descarto la opción de que me quiera envenenar, Rouge, al probarlo, hace mueca de asco y entonces siento que quiero reír, pero no me lo permito porque Sally es sencillamente amable y muy maternal.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar? –pregunto a la ardilla y ésta saca una computadora de bolsillo llamada "Nicole", eso es tenerle cariño a la tecnología. La computadora responde en voz alta que sólo faltan diez kilómetros de camino en línea recta mientras despliega un mapa holográfico sumamente notorio y de colores muy vivos.

-Bien, eso es lo que hay que recorrer –sentencia la chica y entonces se pone de pie, me mira preocupada y con un ligero reproche –Amy, sé que mi comida no es exactamente la mejor, pero será bueno que tragues algo.

-Está bien, mamá –respondo y eso la divierte un poco, destensándonos a todas. Trago la sopa un poco aturdida por el sabor amargo y espeso que tiene; los trozos de ardilla no le sientan bien a mi estómago, pero ha servido para llenarme de energía para seguir caminando –bueno, creo que ya es hora.

Caminamos a toda velocidad, casi corriendo y Rouge volando a poca altura para no perdernos de vista. Volteo ligeramente hacia las pistas a un lado, a varios kilómetros de distancia y no lo puedo creer ¿nos complicábamos tanto la vida? Veo ciclos de resortes, subidas, bajadas, terrenos empinados, llanos y algunos casi imposibles de recorrer, subidas y bajadas apoyadas de aparatos a los que sujetarse y vueltas de trescientos sesenta grados… de lejos todas esas carreteras parecen ser simples montañas, pero ya estando en ellas se siente diferente, son pistas de obstáculos inmensas… ahora agradezco que hayan construido estas autopistas para llegar al destino más rápido, los otros escenarios ya casi nadie los usa, siendo a veces únicamente atractivo turístico.

Llegamos justamente cuando la tarde se está acentuando con sus rayos naranjas. La ciudad está hecha un caos, los edificios y demás estructura se encuentra sana, pero los pobladores están temblando del miedo, esperando el siguiente golpe. No puedo evitar pensar en cómo lo están llevando las familias, algunas de ellas ya incompletas por los estragos de esta guerra, la que parece sentirse más aquí que en ningún otro lado. Las bellas playas ahora están hechas de cenizas y las aguas se llevan distintas vetas de polvos grises, tan grises que imagino palidecen cuando el sol asecha con rozar todos estos sitios. Los niños no juegan como recuerdo que lo hacían y las casas se encuentran vacías, los robots de Eggman forman filas para después romperlas y caminar a través de todas las calles sucias y malolientes, algunos parecen incluso soldados de verdad puesto a que cometen abusos y atrocidades contra la gente. Sally no ha pasado por alto este detalle y me toma el hombro con suavidad, por ende y como reacción a la que ya estoy acostumbrada, lo destenso y sé que he puesto una cara tan abrumadora que cualquiera pudiera asustarse con ella… incluso llego a pensar que sólo me falta operarme quirúrgicamente los dientes para que parezcan colmillos y así dar aún más miedo. Quiero acabar con esos robots, quiero machacarlos con mis propias manos… quiero salvar a esa señora a la que le van a arrebatar a su bebé, quien está llorando por no ser separado de su madre y única fuente de alimento dado que apenas es un lactante. Respiro con dificultad y entonces noto que empiezo a jadear por la furia que me carcome los huesos.

-¡Amy, siquiera piénsalo antes! –me pide la ardilla, pero no le hago caso… no me importa y me alejo hacia los robots con mis espadas en mano (logré sacar algunas antes de irme de Green Hill) -¡Amy! –exclama y entonces me recuerda a la voz de Tails hace cinco años, cuando se quejaba de que Sonic no le prestaba atención a sus indicaciones e incluso puedo verla bufar un poco con decepción.

Me acerco a los robots y súbitamente les corto la cabeza sin darles opción a que me vean, a que sepan que estoy aquí, lo que provoca una alarma a los demás y se me acercan apresurados, como si de verdad se apoyaran los unos a los otros. Tomo al bebé de las manos metálicas y lo entrego a su madre "Que los cielos se lo paguen" es lo único que me dice y se va corriendo. Pronto me veo rodeada de más de cinco robots, Sally me ve con un poco de miedo y pena e intenta sacar una pistola láser que lleva con ella… pero antes de que siquiera apunte ya he acabado con los atacantes. Me ve impactada, al parecer jamás hubo visto esa destreza antes… no espero que me sonría y entonces me obliga a alejarme de ahí junto con Rouge, quien se palmea la cara con decepción.

-Más estúpida no podrías ser, Rose –me dice y yo me extraño…

-¿Acabé con ellos o no? –le espeto y siento que tiene ganas de ahorcarme.

-Sí, pero ya tienen tu rostro grabado… es muy probable que ya estés en sus sistemas de seguridad registrada como amenaza –y me da un golpe bajo en el ego, nunca consideré esa opción. Abro los ojos de golpe y sé que por algún motivo he cometido un error. Escucho murmullos ir y venir mientras que también veo algunas sombras en el lugar, bueno, estamos en un callejón, lo que lo hace aún más común. Instintivamente subo mi guardia.

Los murmullos no cesan y les pido a mis amigas que bajen la voz…

Se escucha un golpe seco y cae Sally, siendo la primera aunque de ella no me extraña, pues no sabe defenderse bien; después cae Rouge, ok, eso sí es preocupante si es que ella no los ha podido escuchar… rematan conmigo y entonces sólo escucho cómo mi cuerpo cae pesadamente no obstante me han pegado en puntos muy pequeños, casi invisibles sin embargo letales. Caigo inconsciente después de un rato, todo se torna negro y al final como última imagen veo cuatro pies, dos blancos y dos negros enfrente de mí mas no puedo distinguir las siluetas.

Despierto sobresaltada nuevamente en una enfermería… ¿qué nunca voy a dejar de visitar estos sitios? Me pregunto fúrica mientras salgo y tomo una jeringa entre mis manos. Veo que la habitación está sola, dos camillas extras se notan recién destendidas, extiendo una mano y las siento calientes aún… no ha pasado mucho tiempo. Salgo lentamente y escucho detrás de una puerta dos voces familiares, femeninas, dulces y serenas… ¿Sally, Rouge? Entro rápidamente y entonces descubro que no están solas.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –pregunto confundida al verlas sentadas en distintas sillas alrededor de una mesa redonda de color marfil. Rouge ha enarcado una ceja y Sally se ve un poco lamentada, pero lo que me llama la atención son las otras figuras que están con ellas: un erizo color blanco cuyas púas brillan como la plata, a pesar de eso sus guantes llevan algunas líneas de color verde mar y sus ojos ambarinos me miran fijamente con extrañeza; la otra figura me da la espalda, pero reconozco su silueta: fuerte, grande y negra con vetas de un color granate brillante. Supe de su alianza hace mucho tiempo y no creí que fuera a durar tanto.

-Relájate, cuchillitas –me dice el erizo blanco, a quien conozco perfectamente… sé que es él, lo sé por cómo me miran sus ojos amarillos, casi tan amarillos como el oro en lingotes. Silver, debí imaginar que lo vería aquí… ¿cuchillitas? Debió haber hablado con Rouge –y escúchame –me toma por los hombros y me incomoda su proximidad, pues sólo estoy vestida con una bata de hospital, nota esto y entonces me libera momentáneamente. Le sonrío de lado, porque a él no le tengo resentimiento alguno; sin embargo, Shadow no se limita ni a voltear… veo que estos dos no han cambiado no obstante la edad.

-¿Qué es lo que debo escuchar? –pregunto desafiante y con mi jeringuilla en mano, la que me arrebata Silver con su telequinesis… había olvidado por completo su cualidad –ok, soy toda oídos –digo ligeramente intimidada… por sus aptitudes jamás podré ganarle en un combate real, sólo detendría mis cuchillas y me las regresaría sin opción de fallar.

-Créenos, te conviene, Amy –dicen las chicas y entonces la curiosidad me ha carcomido los huesos… ¡hablen! Sé que la razón es rescatar a Blaze… pero no entiendo por qué me podría convenir.

-Entonces hablen antes de que mate a alguien con mis propias manos –digo intimidando a las chicas y voltea Shadow a mirarme con sus pupilas de sangre.

-Quisiera verte intentarlo –me dice y sólo subo la mirada, pues he notado que me está analizando –vaya… has madurado, niña –inmediatamente me sonrojo por el comentario porque sé que no se refiere a mis actitudes impulsivas… sino que habla de dos razones increíblemente notables cuando alguien me mira de frente.

-Como sea –interrumpe Silver restándole importancia a lo que ha acontecido –Como bien saben, Blaze fue secuestrada hace algunos meses y queremos que la salves –me repite –pero como no te encontré, me vi en la necesidad de mandar a Rouge a buscarte –eso no me lo espero… ¿Rouge enviada? ¿Rouge trabajando? ¡¿Rouge obedeciendo órdenes?! En ese instante la fulmino con los ojos y desvía su mirada de zafiro al suelo, Sally no dice nada, pero tampoco se ve impresionada –Amy… no le confiaría esta misión a nadie más.

-Te equivocaste de número –digo mientras la veo con mirada asesina –no creo que sea yo la más apta… ¿por qué no enviaste a tu vampírica amiga? –ante el comentario, Rouge se indigna y me devuelve la mirada asesina.

-Lo intentó… no pudo. Blaze llegó a Seaside hace algún tiempo, eso lo debes saber muy bien, Amy –añade y ahora no puedo sostenerle la mirada ¿por eso se fue? Entonces creo que he sido muy egoísta –y cuando llegó a Seaside, cuando la recibí con los brazos abiertos –sonroja un poco –empezó a trabajar con la resistencia, con nosotros… esperaba que te unieras, pero no lo hiciste –me vuelven a dar otro golpe bajo… en esos momentos pienso que todos conspiraron para algo que yo no conocía –pero no hace mucho, secuestraron a la chica… lleva cerca de seis meses y no hemos encontrado manera de salvarla. Eres impetuosa, poco discreta y a veces letal –no sé si tomar ese comentario como un halago, pero sigo escuchando –lo que nos podría servir para que la buscaras en las bases de Eggman, pues él la secuestró –algo empieza a conectarse en mi cerebro y entonces entiendo una cosa… si libero a Blaze… probablemente pueda también concretar una parte de mi venganza… si Eggman no hubiera hecho lo que hizo, no hubiera vivido sumida en ese dolor. Sonrío lentamente y entonces sé que Silver me ha entendido la señal, que he aceptado su misión sin importar nada. Entre nosotros, después de habernos conocido, hubo siempre cierta complicidad, un apoyo mutuo increíble, innegable, por lo que sé que sabe que siempre supo lo que ambos sabemos… ok, ni yo me entendí. Pero nuestra relación es siempre así. Mientras que Shadow y yo no siempre fuimos unidos, cuando era yo chica, pensé que él era un poco intolerante a mi actitud… era cierto, no toleraba que persiguiera al azul y me consideraba fastidiosa, pero ahora que me mira con… ¿curiosidad? Creo que podemos empezar a llevarnos bien –qué bueno que colabores con nosotros –dice y me lleva a un cuarto de preparación, donde tengo armas y un traje ceñido al cuerpo de color negro, uno que debo admitir me sienta bien. El erizo azabache no ha parado de mirarme desde que salí con eso puesto y debo admitir que no me incomoda que me vea, pues según él, he madurado. Rouge me va a acompañar y entonces Silver nos desea suerte a ambas.

No ha sido difícil, con Rouge hackeando cualquier sistema de seguridad debo admitir que la tarea es sumamente sencilla, y mi agresividad con las espadas nos ayuda a evitar problemas posteriores con los guardias, pues no dejo ni siquiera un centímetro de metal sin hacer trizas. Llegamos a las catacumbas, donde suponemos está Blaze y buscamos hasta llegar a la última celda.

-¿Amy? –pregunta con su voz ligeramente rasposa, ronca por habernos visto… después descubro que no ha tomado agua en casi un día entero.

-Tranquila, te sacaremos de aquí –digo y entonces le sonrío… jamás creí que verla de nuevo fuera a hacerme tan feliz, pues cumplió su meta y me alegro mucho por ella –ok, ya está listo –he cortado los barrotes y éstos han caído, dejando salir a una débil Blaze por la falta de líquidos. Hemos salido del lugar con algunas dificultades, pero vivas finalmente.

Silver nos espera en una nave y nos lleva de vuelta a su base. La feliz pareja que hacen el plateado y la lila se ha reunido nuevamente, pero ahora veo que se expresan su amor con tiernos besos en los labios, algo que nunca vi antes de hoy. La noche ha caído lentamente y salgo al patio trasero con un par de cuchillos. El patio está rodeado de espesas arboledas poco ralas y sumamente gruesas, por lo que es difícil discernir algo, en especial a estas horas. Rouge me ha dejado sola y entonces siento que todo me vuelve a caer encima y al ver a esa pareja (Blaze y Silver) aún junta después de tanto tiempo y tantas cosas me hacen creer que jamás voy a tener algo así, recuerdo a Sonic con pesades y siento que quiero llorar, aún le amo, aún le quiero, aún lo siento cerca de mí, tal vez más que nunca y es cuando me arrepiento de las palabras duras que le proferí y de cómo lo he tratado… casi podría tener la rabia para mí por mi comportamiento. Estoy afuera jugando con mis dos cuchillas usando únicamente una pijama de dos piezas bastantes chicas, pues sólo es una playera que cubre únicamente mis senos, pero a pesar de eso deja ver la línea entre ellos; la parte inferior no es mejor, sólo es un short sencillo que cubre la mitad del muslo e inicia en la cadera. Tengo algunos tatuajes de los que nunca hablo en la cadera, algunos en el área pélvica, la luz ilumina sólo un lado mío, dejando ver a los bosques una silueta, por lo que soy irreconocible. Vuelvo a escuchar murmullos y a los árboles moverse… no entiendo cómo es que puede haber alguien aquí afuera siendo que todos están adentro, volteo rápidamente y veo más y más movimiento entre las copas, las hojas se caen lentamente. El sonido se concentra en un solo punto y fijo mi vista en él… cuando hago eso no hay vuelta atrás y lanzo mi cuchilla para acallar lo que sea.

-¡Hey! –exclama una voz gruesa y sale de la espesura de los árboles una figura que me parece familiar. Me estremezco en un inicio creyendo que pudiera ser él, pero cuando la luz le toca la piel suavemente e ilumina algunas vetas suyas, me doy cuenta rápidamente de que no puede ser, de que nuevamente le he confundido "¡bravo, Amy…!" me reprendo a mí misma y entonces sé que me he equivocado radicalmente como cuando en Prison Island –casi me dejas manco.

-Neeh –digo y entonces volteo al suelo, sabiendo que lo último que dijo de verdad no me interesa, por mí le hubiera volado la cabeza.

-Veo que ya no eres la misma cabezota que conocí en esa prisión –me dice y trato de no inmutarme ante su comentario.

-Sí… era muy cabezota.

-¿Eras?

-¡Soy! ¿feliz? –contesto, sabiendo que lo necia jamás se podrá quitar, al menos tengo de mi lado la madurez física, de la que me percato al ver mi pijama.

-Un poco –dice jocoso y entonces entiendo que quiere hablar conmigo… por primera vez en su vida –cuando te vi en la sala de juntas no te reconocí, creí que ibas a matar a alguien con esa jeringa y pensarlo de ti me resulta difícil –admite con cierta pesadez y veo que no está orgulloso por ese cambio –eso me hace extrañar un poco a la niña fastidiosa que perseguía al faker hace cinco años –volteo la cabeza a un lado y esquivo sus ojos escarlata –lo siento… creo que he…

-No es tu culpa –digo con sutileza y entonces me sonríe con un poco de ternura, una ternura que me hace querer derrumbar lágrimas porque sé que de Sonic jamás obtendré ese gesto. Empiezo a llorar un poco –lo siento.

-No es tu culpa –me repite y me abraza contra él, contra su fuerte tórax y lo abrazo con fuerza ¿es idea mía o me está acariciando la cabeza? –tranquila, Amy.

-Es que… creo que tengo el corazón hecho añicos… -confieso y me siento un poco libre del peso que he llevado adentro desde hace más de cinco años, me suelta poco a poco y me vuelve a mirar.

-¿Cómo? Siendo tú una chica tan… bella –admite con cierta incredulidad –vaya que ahora te ha de quedar chica la ropa que usabas… ahora das miedo –admite y siento que quiero reír un poco, eventualmente lo hago y por algún motivo siento que se ha conmovido un poco con mi risa. Cierro los ojos y esbozo una media sonrisa de lado, me toma por los hombros y alza mi barbilla –no llores por alguien que no vale la pena –me dice y creo que ha dado en el clavo, sabe que estoy llorando por aquel erizo al que le dice "faker" –no lo vale –me vuelve a acomodar el pelo y me abraza otra vez, pero es un abrazo distinto… poco a poco me dejo llevar y le correspondo el gesto que ha tenido conmigo… brazos, brazos de macho que pocas veces me han abrazado, dejo que me acaricien la mayoría de la piel que llevo al aire y entonces lo uno poco a poco más a mí. Ha sido demasiado el tiempo que llevo sin probar bocado, sin tener aquello que tanto he anhelado –creo que tengo debilidad por las chicas de ojos claros –dice y entiendo que también habló por María, la prima de Eggman, la chica que murió en ARK. Me sonrojo un poco y por un momento creo (y espero) ha pasado por alto mi cuerpo y los tatuajes… vuelve a mí un atisbo de una sensación que no recordaba que tenía… hace demasiado tiempo que la sentía perdida. No deja de abrazarme.

-¿Eso cómo lo debo de interpretar? –pregunto con cautela y me vuelve a abrazar, viendo en mí mi debilidad… a lo mejor él también necesita un poco de consuelo… jamás creí que pudiéramos tener ambos eso en común.

-Como se te dé la gana –me toma el rostro y me besa con ternura inicial, la que se vuelve fuerza por mi parte con un poco de pasión… entonces entiendo qué era ese atisbo de ese "je ne sais quoi"… era deseo. Quizás si cumplo ese deseo… mis dolores se apaguen, sería sacar un anzuelo con otro. Entonces mis jugueteos con las manos se vuelven incesantes y siento sus dedos recorrer mis tatuajes de la cadera.

**POV SONIC**

He tardado dos DÍAS en cruzar la antigua ruta hacia Seaside Hill… ¡Dos días! Maldita sea, todo por mi mala memoria. No hubiera tardado tanto de saber bien qué camino tomar, pero resultó que me equivoqué en algunas pendientes y las bajé hacia la izquierda y derecha para volver al punto inicial, después terminé en Emerald Hill y tuve que regresar, pero estaba ya cansado, así que Tails y Knuckles me obligaron a dormir por la fuerza.

-No son estúpidas, seguramente habrán tomado la ruta de la autopista, Sonic –me dice Tails y yo me niego por creerle, sería demasiado fácil hacer eso… conozco a Amy, le gusta complicarse la vida –no nos interesa lo que pienses. Amy ya cambió –me espeta en la cara Tails y creo que debo aceptar la verdad. Honestamente jamás creí verla tan cambiada, jamás creí que pudiera tomar tal forma. La vi en el bar y me impresionó la belleza de sus piernas; cuando con el pequeño castor me impactó aún más su figura y en el ataque debo admitir que se veía simplemente perfecta salvo por el rasguño que le hice en la mejilla. No creí que su figura se vería severamente alterada, los pequeños bultitos que llevaba siempre bajo el vestido rojo ahora crecieron de manera exuberante y su cadera creció para acentuar su cintura tan delgada y su rostro se vio increíblemente cambiado, más estético… más femenino. Debo admitir que en ese lago su figura me llamó mucho la atención. Debo dejar de lado la imagen mental de una Amy Rose chica, necesito olvidar esa faceta de su vida y admitir que mi niña dulce de doce años ahora tiene dieciocho y es una persona completamente distinta, ya no es una niña –debemos ir por la autopista –aunque su idea es del todo acertada, ya extrañaba esa sensación de ir a toda velocidad en un terreno que no es del todo llano y ralo, quiero volver a poner mis pies sobre esos pavimentos, que me lancen al aire esos resortes, correr por esas pendientes y sobretodo seguir mi camino a pesar de que haya vueltas completas que me obliguen a usar toda mi velocidad. Amaba correr así, amo correr así, es lo único que me despeja de todo.

-Pero… -quiero protestar nada más porque quiero sentir el viento en mi cara, pero… no me lo permiten.

-Sin peros, Sonic… debemos llegar a Seaside ¡ya! –grita enojado Knuckles… vaya chico, su actitud no ha cambiado nada. Y con la presencia de esa murciélago, dudo que vaya a querer estar de buen humor todo el día.

Accedo y empiezo a extrañar la pista, odio correr sin obstáculos, mas es la única solución que encuentro lógica a todo este ajetreo y volvemos a nuestra ruta. Llegamos poco después del anochecer, pues retomamos ruta antes de la media tarde. El desolado paisaje puede hacer que cualquiera caiga en depresión, los robots de Eggman tienen toda la ciudad controlada, o al menos lo intentan, las señoras, las familias, los niños sin madre, las calles desoladas siendo vigiladas por soldados metálicos, todo esto es simplemente horrible… si así es controlar la situación, no quiero imaginarme cómo es no tenerla controlada. Veo los destrozos de unos robots de metal, cinco para ser preciso y distingo los cortes. No son finos y de hecho lucen muy agresivos… automáticamente los relaciono con la chica rosa y veo que hay una madre con un lactante en brazos.

-Disculpe, señora –voltea la aludida y me sonríe tiernamente. La imagen en sí misma es devastadora -¿sabe quién hizo esto? –señalo los restos del robot y el niño empieza a reír, como si de algo bueno se tratara.

-Oh, sí señor, sé quién lo hizo –pero no dice más, sólo se queda muda, mirándome a la vez que amamanta a su bebé.

-¿Me lo puede decir? –pregunto exasperado y me vuelve a mirar.

-Una eriza de color rosa, llevaba dos espadas y no tenía un humor muy amable –contesta y entonces me doy cuenta de que no estoy tan lejos de ella.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva el ataque? –vuelvo a preguntar.

-Como quince minutos –responde y le agradezco mientras palmeo la cabeza del bebé, me dice "por nada" y me voy con Knuckles y Tails.

-Las chicas llevan aquí no más de quince minutos –digo muy seguro y ellos se me quedan mirando incrédulos –me imagino que habrán llegado a media tarde –vuelvo a ver sus miradas, las que me susurran un "ríndete" y entonces me imagino que eso es lo que quieren.

-Sonic… -me dice Tails con ese tono de reproche tan característico, que sé que a lo que viene no voy a hacerle caso –de verdad ¿quieres que maten a Amy por tu intervención? –pregunta y considero sus palabras.

-Tiene razón, ahora hay que ser discretos –recalca Knuckles –no podemos hacer absolutamente nada que llame la atención de estos gorilas.

-Gorila tú con tu tamaño –respondo enojado y resoplo mientras Knuckles me quiere ahorcar con sus propias manos, enfadado por el comentario.

-Entiende, Sonic –me dice Tails nuevamente –no hay que sobrepasarnos con… -se escuchan dos golpes, uno que noquea a Tails y el que provoca al caer al suelo, lo mismo Knuckles y al final yo caigo con ellos al piso… ¿de verdad esos golpes fueron más rápidos que yo? Analizo los pies que tengo enfrente y veo cuatro de ellos, dos plateados y dos negros… "Shadow, Silver" pienso y entonces me desmayo. ¿Serán ellos? Es mi pregunta, la que me carcome de curiosidad.

No tardamos en despertar mucho tiempo en una enfermería justamente a un lado de un cuarto de juntas, en el que empiezo a escuchar tres voces femeninas muy familiares. Me decido por levantarme de la camilla y agarro un bisturí para defenderme de… ¡quien sea! Odio esta clase de cosas, odio tener que usar objetos filosos a pesar de que puedo huir cuando yo quiera y después noquear como yo quiera… libertad, hasta en eso soy libre.

Sus voces son extremadamente familiares hasta el grado en el que creo que Amy ha hablado… ¿Amy, Sally, ROUGE? Genial, esa vampiresa que ha pasado a arruinar todo lo que había apenas logrado y que ha alcanzado a mover las fibras de Knuckles. El aludido se levanta y le pido absoluto silencio, entonces entro y veo una mesa de color marfil, sillas vacías, una ventana y por último a… no lo puedo creer. Es el mismo chico de los pies negros… esa silueta, esas vetas, ese cuerpo, esas púas…

-Faker –es lo único que me dice y entiendo que no está impresionado por verme ahí –tienes el sueño pesado ¿sabías? –me dice y siento que sus palabras son venenosas para mis oídos, quiero matarle, enterrarle el bisturí, pero sé que no servirá de nada, gracias a sus zapatos es más rápido que yo, sin mencionar que es fuerte… el arma perfecta, el arma suprema.

-¿Qué quieres, Shadow? –pregunto con frialdad y un poco de desdén, verlo es lo último que quiero hacer… por algún motivo, el que haya compartido aunque sea esta habitación con Amy me pone de nervios, me pone ansioso… ¿celoso? Sí, y mucho.

-Nada… solo saber por qué la rosa es ahora tan letal –dice escupiendo cada palabra y confirmo todo… se ha encontrado con Amy –esa chica cree que con una jeringa puede acabar con el mundo, que el mundo puede irse a la mierda –me enoja oírlo hablar así –y sobretodo, quiero saber por qué ahora es tan… ¿atractiva? –esa fue ahora la gota que derramó el vaso…

-Te has topado con ella –afirmo y bajo la mirada, conteniendo mis deseos de matarle a golpes.

-Por decirlo así –dice y sé que si habla nuevamente así de ella, voy a ponerle un "hasta aquí" –es agresiva, creí que con sólo mirarme me iba a matar… ha cambiado mucho, ha madurado… me pregunto si esa madurez tiene que ver con el sufrimiento que le hiciste pasar.

-Ella no ha sufrido –miento, más que nada para creerlo yo.

-Sigue diciendo eso –dice y sé que sabe algo más –habla entre sueños ¿sabías? –me dan más celos que nunca –creí que eso podría ser un dato interesante para ti. No para de hablar sobre lo mucho que ha sufrido desde lo de el tren, precisamente por tu culpa.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver esto contigo? –pregunto ya cabreado por todo lo que está diciéndome… ¿qué gana él con esto? -¿por qué te interesa tanto?

-Por favor… sé que puede ser fastidiosa, pero eso no significa que merezca estar triste –responde y ahora entiendo que ha pensado en María –no creo que merezca las cosas por las que la has hecho pasar.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver esto contigo? –pregunto nuevamente sin entender.

-No quiero que sufra –responde y desde luego que no le creo… lo último que le ha interesado en su vida es el bien de Amy… ¿por qué querer cambiar ahora? –además, ahora está chula –dice y siento que ya ha salido el peine de todo esto, me quiere exasperar… sí, eso es lo que quiere.

-¿Y eso qué te importa?

-¿Celos, faker?

-Sí, y muchos –reconozco y entiendo que no debí hacerlo.

-Ella no sería feliz contigo… moriría de la depresión, y no lo digo sólo yo, ella lo garantiza en sus sueños –eso me llama la atención y me pregunto cuánto tiempo ha pasado entonces –la harías sufrir más… y no se lo merece, no merece sufrir por culpa de un tarado como tú.

-¿Por qué te importa ahora Amy?

-Porque en ella ahora veo algo que tú nunca podrás –reconoce y sé que debo cuidarme de él –ahora vete, que no querrás que te mate con lo débil que estás.

-Quisieras matarme –digo con petulancia, pero no parece sucumbir, así que me retiro y siento un nuevo odio renacer en mí, uno por ese chico de vetas rojas a quien no había visto en más de cinco años. Regreso a mi camilla en la enfermería en cuanto siento un dolor punzante en mi espalda, todo empieza a darme vueltas y doy tumbos cuando estoy llegando a la puerta. Giro la perilla con pesadez y vuelvo a destender mis sábanas. Esto no me parece en absoluto agradable… ¡lo único que me faltaba! Que Shadow compita conmigo por Amy… aunque ya no tiene que competir porque parece que me odia. Entonces empiezo a sentir que la odio y que odio a todos los que la aman, por eso la, porque la amo en demasía y eso me lleva a odiarme a mí mismo. Duermo pensando en que mis palabras no tienen lógica absoluta, que son más bien un juego estúpido de palabras y me duermo pesadamente.

-Sonic –me intenta despertar una voz amable y tierna del otro lado del mundo de las fantasías –Sonic –repite y siento que tiembla todo -¡Sonic! –me grita y ahora sé que es Sally, sólo ella me grita así.

-¿Qué quieres, Sal? –pregunto y ella me ayuda a levantarme, porque he caído bruscamente de la camilla al piso -¿no veías que dormía?

-¿Bajo somníferos? –me preguntó sorprendida y entonces recuerdo que empecé a dar tumbos por el pasillo –bueno, no importa -¿no? ¿desde cuándo Sally se volvió tan indiferente hacia mí? ¡Ah, sí! Desde que conoció a Amy… su presencia ha llegado a afectarnos a todos -¿quieres ver a Amy? –me pregunta y siento que quiero ahogarme en un mar de monotonía… sé que me va a recibir con una mala reacción.

-No –contesto y vuelvo a mi camilla aún aturdido.

-La respuesta a esa pregunta sólo es un sí rotundo, no puedes quedarte dormido –me dice y me toma por los brazos, entiendo que lo que quiere está bien para ambos; para ella es evitar sufrir, para Amy sería dejar de mostrar odio y para mí sería ser feliz al fin; salgo con ella y entonces veo a Silver con Blaze abrazados y con detenimiento veo esa escena… una que nunca podré tener con Amy si sigo haciendo estupideces con ella o si ella sigue mostrándome indiferencia.

-¿Silver? –pregunto asombrado de verle, porque debo admitir que no esperaba que él me secuestrara -¿qué…?

-Quería enviarles un mensaje, pero me sorprendió verlos en el callejón, igual me agradó no tener que gastar en cartas –añade con alegría, Blaze se sienta a un lado de él y de pronto les tengo envidia –Sonic… lo que va a pasar aquí es sumamente serio –me dice y arqueo una ceja –Eggman planea destruirlo todo.

-Dime algo que no sepa, lo hemos tenido a raya mucho tiempo.

-No, Sonic… esto es diferente –me dice y vuelvo a arquear las cejas –lo que él ha hecho hasta ahora es hacernos pelear entre nosotros adentro… ¿no te has dado cuenta?

-Francamente no –digo con mis pensamientos enfrascados en un único pensamiento, entonces ese dolor en mi morada costilla regresa, su codo de nuevo en mi cuerpo, Sally me ha golpeado –ok, continúa.

-Lo que ha hecho hace tan sólo un par de días fue horrible… mató a varios niños en un orfanato haciendo creer a todos los pocos dentro de la resistencia que fuimos nosotros –clavo mi mirada en él y no puedo creer lo que escucho –usó una nave que hurtó hace más de una semana y dejó caer las bombas. Nos hizo quedar como a los malos de la historia y todavía peor, obligó a varios de los nuestros a argumentar que lo hicimos por la existencia de "bunkers subterráneos" ubicados bajo el orfanato, cuando se buscó comprobar el argumento, no hallaron nada… estamos solos, Sonic –dice y no le puedo creer ¿solos? No parece tener sentido. Entonces enciende un televisor y veo las noticias, las que reclaman severamente a la resistencia tales actos, después se ve en el aparato cómo la gente se pelea entre ella al igual que varios robots –lo supimos nada más porque Blaze me lo acaba de decir, tuve que reducir el número de la resistencia y ahora es que te pido ayuda.

-¿Y Amy? –pregunto retadoramente.

-A ella le pedí algo distinto –voltea a ver a Blaze y no entiendo absolutamente nada –gracias a Amy ahora Blaze está con nosotros, sé que ella no trabaja en la resistencia, así que espero tenerla como aliada, es fuerte según el testimonio de mi gatita lila –argumenta con cariño y se toman de las manos… bola de cursis –bueno, el punto es que ahora estamos solos gracias a la jugada de Eggman… nuestro fallo fue no vigilar a Eggman desde su base, su cerebro y nos concentramos únicamente en sus soldados ubicados aquí. Eso ayudó a que ambos bandos termináramos como idiotas, pues varios de ellos (equipo de Eggman aquí en Seaside) no sabían lo que iba a pasar, no te equivoques, los soldados robots son una cosa ¿pero pensaste en sus controladores? Ellos cuidaban el orfanato por órdenes estrictas de Eggman, lo que nos dejó a nosotros aún peor como resistencia gracias al argumento de los sobrevivientes –si lo que dice Silver es cierto, entonces Eggman es inteligente. Si mata a gente del mismo pueblo, del cual una parte considerable es parte de la resistencia, haciéndole creer a los pobladores que los suyos habían planeado sacrificar vidas inocentes para cumplir su meta, y a eso se le añade el hecho de que ni siquiera los miembros del equipo de Eggman en Seaside Hill conocían su jugada, significaría un abandono claro por parte de todos los que tuvieran al menos una fuerte lealtad a la resistencia, lo que acabaría con un punto clave para conquistar Green Hill.

-¿Qué piden entonces? –pregunto analizando todo, esperando una respuesta que confirme mis pensamientos.

-Aliados –responde y entonces sonrío de lado, sé que él no puede hacerlo todo por su cuenta, así que accedo a su petición y le digo que pronto tendrá más ejército de su lado pensando en los alumnos de Knuckles, quien, por cierto ha entrado a la habitación, lo sé por la gran sombra que proyecta sobre mí.

-Imagino que Amy está dentro de tus planes –digo con un semblante preocupado por lo que vaya a decir.

-Sí, pero respetaré tu decisión sobre ella –responde y no lo creo… antes de tomar cualquier decisión arcaica, quiero consultarlo con ella. No quiero hacerle daño dos veces.

-¿Dónde está? –pregunto.

-La vi salir al patio con dos cuchillas –responde Blaze un poco asustada –¿dónde aprendió a manejarlas? Ahora asusta.

-Es una larga historia –respondo porque ni siquiera yo conozco esa faceta de su vida. Decido salir al patio y esconderme entre los árboles para pensar un poco y la veo sentada en las escaleras del patio trasero.

Sé que he llamado su atención porque voltea varias veces hasta que al final se posan sus ojos sobre mí a pesar de que no me distingue. Sé que mira algo en mi dirección, volteo varias veces y no lo veo. Finalmente lanza su cuchilla tan rápido que no la distingo y ésta termina a pocos centímetros de mi rostro. A mi lado sale Shadow y se acerca a ella para primero platicar aunque al principio finge indignación, pero después su charla se vuelve un poco más que frívola para pasar a ser deprimente. Amy se ve de verdad sexy con ese conjunto tan chico y ceñido a su cuerpo. Me recorro por la espesa arboleda y veo poco a poco que ella empieza a llorar y él la abraza. Siento que la sangre me hierve con tal fiereza que no lo puedo controlar.

Me ha matado, y de una forma tal directa y clara que sé que no podré moverme en mucho tiempo. Me quedo en mi lugar, viendo todo a mi alrededor, pero en especial a esa Amy Rose siendo sujetada de la cabeza y besada en los labios por ese erizo negro… ¡la está besando! Siento que el corazón se me hace añicos, aún más de lo que ya estaba y creo que de verdad moriré en ese instante, pero no puedo hacer nada, porque al parecer… a Amy le está gustando eso. Sally mira todo desde la ventana y veo un poco de decepción en su rostro para volver a cerrar las cortinas. Shadow la está cargando de las piernas y la mete a la base, cuya apariencia es la de una casa común y corriente por encima del resto de la estructura subterránea. Si antes no morí… creo que ahora lo puedo hacer, no sólo tomó mi corazón y lo partió en dos, sino que cortó los trozos por la mitad para volverlos a romper; tirarlos, quemarlos, pisotearlos y bailar sobre las cenizas. Aunque creo que lo merezco, alguna vez hice exactamente lo mismo.

* * *

**¡AH, VERDAD! NO SE ESPERABAN ESO VERDAD? XD COMENTEN A VER SI LES HA GUSTADO XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**POV AMY**

Despierto al día siguiente en donde menos lo espero… la habitación de Shadow. No estoy desnuda como esperaría después de aquel encuentro, sólo estoy en mi pijama y entonces recuerdo que después de aquellos intensos besos, él me dejó acostada en su cama para que pudiera descansar _"seguramente tuviste un día muy duro" _me dijo y sólo se me ocurrió asentir… vaya, jamás creí que mi primer beso se lo daría a él, pero lo hice. Cuando lo veo cruzar por la puerta, finjo que sigo dormida y entonces él me zarandea primero suavemente, pero después con más fuerza.

-Amy, despierta –me dice y yo sólo doy algunos bostezos, fingiendo que aún tengo mucho sueño, pero no es así, me he acostumbrado a despertar temprano, incluso en Green Hill donde me tenían medicada a toda hora, incluso recuerdo que uno de los especialistas, al ver que no hablaba, iba a mi cuarto y se echaba una buena siesta… yo fingía que era tratada y me dejaban en paz mientras que él descansaba un rato, nos convino a los dos –Amy… ¡Amy! –me grita con ¿confianza? Vaya… creo que sí y eso se me hace absolutamente raro. Abro los ojos de improviso y río por lo bajo al verlo tan alterado por mi sueño fingido –muy gracioso, Rose.

-¿Qué tiene? Jugué un rato –digo mientras guiño el ojo y entonces sé que ha entendido el doble sentido de esas palabras.

-Muy graciosa –vuelve a decir y entonces sé que quiere que me salga de su cama. Cuando lo hago y me levanto sé que no me deja de mirar, sé que le ha dado un vuelco por dentro. Sonroja y me dice que me vaya, que no quiere que la gente malpiense lo que ha pasado además de que me necesitan en el cuarto de juntas. Por eso mismo también me apresuro en irme y vestirme, pues esta pijama hizo que se le parara el corazón… llego a mi habitación y me cambio a un conjunto bastante cómodo de color rojo: un pantalón negro holgado que podría pasar por ropa de campo y una playera roja igual holgada sin mangas y con una franja blanca en los bordes… algunas cosas sólo nunca cambian; las botas son iguales a las que usaba con ese vestido a mis doce años. Sonrío por dentro y cuando salgo, me encuentro con Sonic y una mirada que se dirige a mí por un par de segundos y termina desviándose al suelo con un tono de… imagino que es decepción ¿pero de qué podría estar decepcionado? No entiendo eso entonces y le sigo por el pasillo, porque sé gracias a Shadow que quieren hablar conmigo.

Cuando llego veo a Sonic sentado del otro lado de la habitación, Sally está de pie esperándome a mí y a Rouge, de quien no he sabido nada desde ayer. La veo entrar y está molesta, se le nota en la cara, en los ojos ligeramente teñidos de desdén que se clavan en el equidna colosal… ¿qué le pasó? ¿Tomó esteroides? Simplemente es gigante. Me siento y la ardilla me acompaña, veo en sus ojos que algo me quiere decir, pero que no es el momento.

-¿Qué pasa? –le susurro. No me responde, sólo me mira y me chita ligeramente sin sonar ofensiva –ok, espero.

Tails entra con una computadora portátil y se sienta a la cabeza, Sonic está solo en su asiento y se ve ligeramente perdido, Knuckles se encuentra furioso; la historia cambia con Silver, quien se siente fenomenal después de haber yo logrado traer a Blaze de vuelta y Shadow sólo me sonríe de lado… sus ojos rojos me dicen que ponga atención, asiento y escucho a Tails aclarar su garganta.

-Bueno, como nos ha notificado Silver, hemos llegado a un punto crítico en esta guerra. Eggman está a raya en Green Hill, pero gracias al bombardeo al orfanato aquí en Seaside Hill, hemos perdido aliados de la zona, los que no sólo se limitan aquí, sino que también a los desertores se les unen los chicos de Metrópolis City –Shadow agacha la cabeza y lo veo decepcionado, quiero cruzar el lugar y platicar con él un rato, imagino que merece un acto de comprensión –lo que necesitan ahora es gente dispuesta a luchar y por eso nos han contactado.

-Vaya contacto –añade Sonic y entonces recuerdo cómo me noquearon, tanto a mí como a las chicas, ¿les habrán hecho lo mismo? Imagino que Silver escatimó en gastos con esa jugada.

-Sí… -dice el plateado con un tono nervioso y confirmo todo. Devuelvo mi atención a Tails, pero mi mirada lo inquieta, intenta ignorarla y prosigue.

-La petición es la siguiente: enviarles voluntarios para poder reorganizar la resistencia y así combatir eficientemente a Eggman –me parece una opción bastante generosa, loable, pero también creo que hay muchos contras… si dicen que los antiguos miembros de la resistencia han desertado ¿eso no significa que ahora están en su contra? Podrían volverse una amenaza más y sumada a Eggman, esto podría acabar comprometiendo más vidas. Pienso en ese detalle y quiero hablar, pero sé que no es el momento, que parte de esto no entra en mí porque yo no formo parte de ningún bando, sólo soy una chica que terminó envuelta con los rebeldes por un descuido al intentar sobrevivir. No tengo voz ni voto ahora, por lo que me guardo mis palabras para más tarde, para cuando valgan más de lo que valen ahora –y parte de esa petición es… -voltea y me ve intentando sostenerme la mirada azul. Arqueo una ceja porque no entiendo a qué se refiere con eso, con mirarme tanto. Los demás lo imitan, Silver me mira con tal fijeza que me siento con ganas de desviar la mirada hacia… Sonic, quien me sigue mirando con decepción, pero completamente decidido no lo aguanto y regreso mis ojos a los de Shadow, quien me mira confiado, pero con la misma decisión. ¿Qué quieren de mí? –Amy… eres letal, bastante dura y demostraste bastante fuerza primero al lograr lastimar a Sonic –dice y me avergüenzo ligeramente –pocas veces se logra eso y al rescatar a Blaze de esa base. Quiero, queremos que te unas a nosotros a la resistencia.

Las palabras resuenan en mi cráneo y siento que me ha dado un golpe certero a la garganta, donde sé que se concentra una gran cantidad de confusión que me lleva a ver cosas, recuerdos extraños combinados con sueños horribles y pesadillas todavía peores… las mariposas explotan y sus restos caen del cielo en forma de sangre brillante, como el granate, después se transforma en estrellas. Siento un fuerte golpe en la cara que me devuelve a la realidad y entonces entiendo que alguien se vio obligado a darme un manotazo para reaccionar. Jadeo ligeramente y agradezco el golpe, para variar. Me he mareado y casi me he desmayado, sus palabras sonaron casi tan reales que tuve que pedir confirmación… en efecto, me pidieron entrar con ellos.

-Si no quieres hacerlo, respetamos tu decisión –interviene Shadow, quien me levanta del suelo ¿cuándo terminé tirada? –pero sería más fácil para todos nosotros que estuvieras aquí… para todos y para mí.

Sonic voltea al otro lado y sé que ese comentario del erizo negro le ha parecido sumamente retador y asqueroso, pero no le encuentro lo malo, de hecho no le puedo encontrar nada a nada o a alguien, sin duda estoy bastante mal en estos momentos y quiero dejar que mi mente repose. Sally me toma de los brazos y me lleva a mi habitación junto con Rouge.

-Las acompaño –pide Knuckles, pero la murciélago se ha adelantado y le ha azotado la puerta en la cara. Una vez en el cuarto empezamos a platicar.

Entro al baño y me lavo la cara, veo que tengo un fuerte moretón en la cara, donde recuerdo fue el impacto mío contra el suelo. Me pongo un poco de base y regreso con ellas, quienes están hablando acerca de la proposición reciente.

-¿Y qué dices, Amy? –me pregunta Sally, quien me ve un poco preocupada, Rouge se le ha sumado -¿cómo te sientes con esto?

Quiero gritar, quiero romper algo, quiero ir y matar a Tails en este momento ahora que me queda algo de cordura, pero sólo me siento en la cama y recargo mis codos en los muslos para poner mis manos en mi cara, tapándola toda. No quiero que se percaten de mi expresión, una tan… tan… impactada, sorprendida… definitivamente no me lo esperaba y menos de ese zorro fenómeno… estoy enojada.

-¿Qué digo? ¡¿Qué digo?! –Pregunto con un poco de rabia, pero me logro contener –que ese chico, Tails, es un hipócrita, es lo que digo.

Noto que Rouge ha dado en el clavo y que Sally está confundida, ella me quiere adentro de la resistencia, eso queda claro, nos llevamos tan bien que haríamos un equipo excelente, pero mi orgullo no me deja porque revive la conversación con el estúpido de Tails y me dice que él no es de fiar a pesar de ser la persona más inteligente que conozco. Rouge me mira con fijeza y entonces sé lo que viene.

He recibido otro manotazo en la otra mejilla.

-¡No seas estúpida, Rose! –Me grita y entonces quiero matarla –esta guerra necesita la contribución de todos.

-Eso lo hubieran pedido antes… tú lo sabes mejor que nadie –le espeto y entonces se calma, regresando a su lugar. Es tan orgullosa como yo, tal vez más. Sally sólo me mira con un poco de decepción, diferente a la de Sonic y me toma las manos para seguir platicando.

-Si es por Sonic…

-No, aunque no lo creas, no es por él –digo y me sorprendo de lo cierto que suena, de lo real que es esa frase, esto no parece extrañarla.

-Me imaginaba, después de tremendo premio de consolación que te diste ayer –dijo guiñándome el ojo, al principio no entiendo y después sé que ha confundido esa escena con Shadow, Rouge queda curiosa.

-¿Qué pasó, Rosita? –me dice y yo la ignoro –resultaste más zorra que eriza ¿verdad?

-No, Rouge –respondo y entonces sé que me están escuchando las dos.

-Sólo fueron besos, no pasó nada –respondo entre soplidos y Sally me ha creído, Rouge se confunde porque no sabe de quién hablo –Shadow.

-¡No juegues! –me dice y entonces me sonríe –vaya… no me lo esperaba de ti –me confiesa y entonces cambio de tema.

-¿Entonces qué hago con esto de la alianza? –pregunto y entonces no me saben responder, Sally sólo niega con la cabeza, me besa la frente y se va; Rouge, por su parte se sienta y me empieza a exasperar con sus risitas tontas.

-Me imagino que es por Tails más que nada –me dice y yo asiento odiando escuchar su apodo.

-Ese chico… ¡Cómo se atreve!

-Amy… ¿te digo algo? –me dice y atrapa mi atención con su mirada hipnótica y sumamente teatral –no hagas lo mismo que hizo él.

-Dices que acepte –digo incrédula, pero con una voz tan firme que no se nota mi sorpresa.

-No exactamente –me dice y entonces ella empieza a hacerse la misteriosa… me desespera su faceta.

-¡Ya dime!

-Extorsión, querida –me guiña el ojo y entonces no entiendo a qué se refiere –por lo que sé, el comando de Silver está desesperado por obtener aliados y Sonic está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de que no sea el plateado quien te tenga cerca, sino él –eso no me lo espero… ¿Sonic desesperado? –sólo juega bien tus cartas y haz una buena decisión, el resto se resolverá por sí sólo.

-Bien, digamos que lo extorsiono… ¿pero con qué? –pregunto y ella se queda un poco perpleja hasta que regresa su mirada a mí.

-Depende de ti… quieren ellos la luna y tú se las puedes dar. Sin embargo, ¿a cambio de qué se las darías? –me pregunta y entonces entiendo ya a qué se refiere… jugar mis cartas, extorsión, ¿a cambio de qué?... obvio ¿por qué no lo vi antes? Los tengo en la palma de mi mano, ¡a todos! Silver y Shadow compiten porque me quede aquí y Sonic porque me vaya a Green Hill… Sonic quiere que vaya con él. Eso me hace sentir de maravilla, jamás creí que viviría para atestiguar eso. Me late el corazón a mil por hora y creo que las mariposas en mi estómago han vuelto, pero más que mariposas son abejas… ¡avispas! Porque me mareo y entonces voy al alféizar de la ventana y vomito lo poco que he comido… en la semana, menuda sorpresa la que he recibido -¡Iugh! ¡Amy! –dice y entonces se aparta de mí. He vuelto el estómago y creo que es por la sensibilidad de éste.

-Lo pensaré como sea –digo y la saco de mi cuarto para saber qué es lo que quiero… lo único que me viene a la mente es que quiero que Tails pague lo que me ha hecho, a mí y a Cream… ¡Cream! Entonces sé qué es lo que deseo en ese instante, pero no pienso revelarlo ahora… ¡que sufran, bola de malditos!

Pasan algunos días y sigo yendo a las juntas de control, escuchando sobre los siguientes movimientos de la resistencia, también escucho sobre sus victorias en las playas contra varios de los robots y sé de los controladores que han sido arrestados y enjaulados como animales salvajes en las mazmorras… son un equipo excelente y no entiendo cómo es que no hemos podido derrotar a Eggman, pero por el momento no me complico la vida, me limito a plantear mis peticiones y después a llenarme de valor para hacerlas. Nada me motiva a seguir escuchando sobre sus pequeñas victorias, por lo que al final salgo de la habitación porque la cabeza me duele, porque la hora de comer ha llegado o porque si no salgo podría gritar. No me molesto en decir nada, simplemente me levanto y me voy. No tengo ganas de escuchar absolutamente nada, no me importa, no me molesto en hacer nada que les agrade porque aún no tengo las palabras que usaré para mis peticiones. Entro a mi cuarto y entonces siento que algo me jala para otra habitación. Quiero sacar mi cuchilla, pero me la han quitado por miedo a que mate a alguien… es un miedo justificado, no lo negaré.

-¡Quítate! –siento que una mano fuerte me sujeta del todo, hombros y cadera esperando que me quede quieta, pero sólo me altera más. Lo quiero noquear porque sé que no es ninguna de las chicas, no me tratarían así… no se atreven; Sonic no me pondría jamás una mano encima; Knuckles no me quiere ver ni en pintura y Tails es bastante cuerdo como para no acercarse sin la luz encendida… me quedan dos opciones: Silver y Shadow; Silver no puede ser porque siempre está con Blaze… así que estoy segura de una cosa, por lo que no me limito y deshago el agarre, chocándolo contra la pared violentamente -¿qué te pasa? Creí que eras mi amigo.

Enciende la luz y confirmo mis pensamientos: el erizo de vetas rojas está enfrente de mí con su ceño indiferente, el mismo ceño que siempre ha tenido.

-Muchachita… todos están hartos de esperar –me notifica y entonces lo suelto ligeramente porque… sé de qué habla –ya los tienes con el corazón agitado por todo esto.

-No me interesa, estoy esperando el momento oportuno –digo y él se queda consternado… ahora curioso.

-¿Qué estás planeando, Rosita? –me dice y me recuerda a Rouge, muy en el fondo.

-No es de tu incumbencia –respondo y busco salir, pero no me lo permite -¡Suéltame! –digo de tal manera que creo que alguien más ha escuchado.

-Estás segura de que te vamos a dar la luna con tal de que estés con nosotros ¿verdad? –me sorprende que sea tan capaz de acertar. Abro los ojos de tal manera que me parece casi imposible y lo veo a los ojos, sonríe y sé que he perdido –tienes razón, la daríamos.

-Entonces no veo cuál es el jodido problema –digo y busco salir otra vez, pero lo evita, me tiene atrapada.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿besarme de nuevo? –pregunto retadora y veo en sus ojos que cree que no es mala idea.

-Si quieres –dice, pero ya no le veo intención –vengo a ayudarte, querida.

-¿A qué?

-¿Quieres pedir la luna?

-Sí –digo y sabe que hablamos metafóricamente.

-Hay maneras… y quiero decirte la más efectiva, pero antes debo saber qué es la luna para ti

Ha dado en el meollo del asunto, porque para mí, esa luna es de lo más importante para mí. Me acaricia la cara y entonces sé que ya no queda tiempo, si lo prolongo más… tal vez sea demasiado tarde ¿o ya lo es? No lo sé… pero si no hago nada ahora, no lo haré nunca. Es cuando me decido a contarle… después de esos besos creo que le tengo mucha confianza, y él se ve abierto a escucharme.

-Para mí, la luna es rescatar a Wave y Cream…

**POV SONIC**

Paso caminando por el pasillo y entonces me sorprendo con unos sonidos chirriantes que caracterizan a la amenaza que representa una puerta abriéndose. Me oculto detrás de una de las paredes del largo pasillo y entonces veo que Shadow ha salido con precaución, pero parece un poco distinto y no quiero saber lo que es. Después de cinco minutos Amy sale del mismo lugar… ¿Qué? Cada vez me decepciono más de ellos, pero sobretodo de mí, porque básicamente yo la lancé a brazos de cualquiera. Cuando los vi en el patio trasero pensé que lo merecía y tal vez es así, pero no pienso rendirme sin antes luchar. Ella camina distraída, porque no nota mi presencia, de hecho pasa de mí y sigue caminando; con la vista la analizo rápidamente buscando cualquier cosa que delate alguna relación con el erizo negro, pero por algún motivo no encuentro nada, de hecho se ve un poco magullada, como si hubiera tenido una pelea mas aparte de eso no hay otra cosa, su cabello sigue igual y sus ropas también, sólo anda pensativa. Quiero ir y matar a Shadow por lo que está haciendo, por haberla besado, por haberla hecho… no, no creo que eso haya sido posible… inicialmente creo que todo esto es sólo un juego de mi mente y voy a mi cuarto para relajarme un poco. Estos ataques a los equipos de Eggman han acabado conmigo, me siento cansado y el hecho de que Amy no responda me tiene más estresado… y en caso de que lo haga ¿con quién se quedará? ¿Conmigo o con Shadow? Tengo que convencerla de que tome una decisión acertada, de que se quede con nosotros en Green Hill, es ahí a donde pertenece.

Entro a mi cuarto y pienso en todo a la vez que intento no pensar en nada más que mi cuerpo recuperándose de este ataque de nervios. Escucho pasos por el corredor y decido ver quién es… ¡Qué suerte! Sally está caminando y entonces abro la puerta y la hago entrar con fuerza jalándola de un brazo.

-¡Ah! –pega un grito que logro callar y entonces se deshace de mi brazo -¿qué te pasa? Tengo que ir con Rouge ahora.

-Quiero que me digas un par de cosas –me mira con cruel indiferencia, pero ya me he acostumbrado, no me duele, pero me impresiona lo mucho que ha cambiado y me garantizo a mí mismo que sus sentimientos no eran reales –cosas que sólo tú me puedes responder.

-¿Cómo qué, Sonic? –me pregunta con enojo, sabe de qué estoy hablando y entonces intento formular la pregunta -¿se trata de Amy? Es mi amiga, no voy a revelar nada de lo que me cuenta.

-La vi ese día con Shadow –revelo y entonces sé que está atrapada entre la espada y la pared –se estaban besando…

-¿Es lo que más te importa ahora que estamos en guerra? –me dice y me avergüenzo un poco porque definitivamente hay que dejar ciertas cosas de lado –sí, estuvo con Shadow esa noche, la vi a través de la ventana.

-¿Pero qué más pasó? –pregunto y sé que mi voz se quiebra, ella al verlo sólo se quita mis manos de sus hombros y me mira a los ojos.

-Nada más fue eso –me contesta y me confundo –no pasó nada, sólo fueron besos… es más, no creo que ella lo quiera así –me confiesa y entiendo que puede que me esté mintiendo para proteger a Amy o me diga la verdad… francamente, de esta mujer no sé qué esperar –ella está confundida por todo lo que ha pasado en su vida últimamente y no pensará con claridad hasta que…

-Hasta qué… -espero que complete la frase, pero no lo hace, sólo decide dejarme en blanco e irse por la misma puerta, me imagino que a ella no debo preguntarle, es más fiel con amigas mujeres que con amigos hombres, lo cual sí que es raro.

-Sonic, no es mi labor contarte nada sobre Amy –responde del otro lado de la puerta y escucho cómo se va. Esto me está matando, no me puedo concentrar en absolutamente nada… se habrá notado en estos tiempos, en estos meses.

A veces creo que encontrarla y llevarla fue un error, a veces quisiera haberla dejado ahí en ese sendero, pero no pude hacerlo y ahora pago el precio de todo lo que tenga que ver con ello. Llego a la sala de juntas y me preparo para el siguiente informe y última misión antes de que regresemos a Green Hill… sé que trata sobre camuflajearnos como controladores de Eggman y obtener aún más datos… ¿pero eso para qué? Eso no lo frenará, conoce varias de nuestras jugadas y pienso que es mala idea inmiscuirnos en esto sin embargo, Silver sigue sus presentimientos con respecto a lo ocurrido en el orfanato, lo que no lo deja tranquilo no obstante la ayuda que reciba de nosotros. Blaze ahora ayuda a liderar varios comandos de francotiradores que serían de ayuda si la misión fuera a varios kilómetros de distancia. No me importa ahora qué debemos hacer, sólo quiero acabar con esto ¡con todo! Acabar con Eggman, acabar con mis problemas y acabar con este maldito romance trágico.

-Antes quiero darles una buena noticia –adelanta Tails poco antes de iniciar con nuestros planes –Amy ha decidido aceptar unirse al grupo de la resistencia con sede en Green Hill –anuncia y no lo puedo creer, volteo a verla y me pregunto qué es lo que la ha motivado a tomar tal decisión, pero se acerca Shadow a ella y la toma del hombro con cuidado, cabe destacar que Amy está de pie a un lado de Tails y Shadow, quien le sonríe triunfante, ella sólo choca su palma contra la de él, por sus miradas, sé que esperan algo más –a cambio de esto, hemos accedido a una petición más –"¿una petición más? Amy… estás abusando de tu poder" pienso de inmediato y ahora entiendo por qué no ha dado respuesta en tanto tiempo, me imagino que sabía que la queríamos con nosotros a toda costa, yo más que nadie y aunque a Tails le cueste reconocerlo, él también la quería de nuestra parte, por lo que sé que sus palabras ahora suenan ligeramente forzadas –Se emprenderá el rescate de las secuestradas: La coneja Cream y la golondrina Wave en todas las bases de Eggman, por lo que, antes de iniciar cualquier acto que involucre su iniciación en la alianza, las aludidas deberán estar sanas, salvas y lejos del doctor.

No sólo ha pedido una petición ¡ha pedido la luna entera! La tensión se hace notar en el cuarto y Sally abre los ojos como nunca antes la he visto hacerlo; Rouge sólo mueve la cabeza resignada ante el mandato, ella sabe algo que nosotros no; Shadow toma la mano de Amy con fuerza y entonces empiezo a relacionar su rostro pensativo saliendo de aquella puerta después de él, sin rastros de pasión por ningún lado, casi ningún cabello desacomodado, el rojizo empieza a decirle ciertas cosas con ceño preocupado ante el silencio y ella las rebate; Silver y Blaze están impactados, más la última que el primero porque nunca creyó que a Cream la fueran a secuestrar, el primero tiene el rostro pensativo, más que nada está especulando lo que puede costar tal empresa, cuántas vidas puede Eggman llevarse en el proceso. Veo que Tails está leyendo la última parte de un escrito y que la arruga, esto llama la atención de nosotros: Amy, Shadow y yo.

-Sin embargo, a cambio de esta solicitud sin precedentes, la aliada Rose ha prometido dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a la causa. Por tanto, si se desvía de su misión, tanto en motivos como en hechos, lo consideraremos una ruptura del acuerdo y el fin de las búsquedas, de modo que el destino de las muchachas quedaría determinado por las leyes naturales y el suyo por las leyes que rigen a esta resistencia –no me lo espero, y al parecer Shadow y Amy tampoco. Esas palabras parecieran ser nuevas para ellos y entonces ella parece que quiere salir a romper algo… desde que está con nosotros casi no tenemos platos en los qué comer. Rouge se encuentra desconcertada; Sally no parece contenta con lo que escuchó y quiere acercarse a Tails para que reconsidere esa parte; Blaze sólo intercambia una mirada nerviosa con Silver, quien la calma ligeramente, pero a ésta no le importa, de hecho agarra sus armas y sale hablando por medio de su comunicador; Rouge la ha seguido y Sally se les ha sumado. Amy y Shadow siguen hablando y cuando menos lo creo, Knuckles se les ha sumado porque fue rechazado por la murciélago. Silver no habla, no puede hacerlo, no quiere hacerlo… ya analizó todos los pros y contras con los que Amy no contó, o que mejor dicho, ella decidió ignorar. No es estúpida, sabe lo que costaría la empresa que ha pedido y por el ceño de Tails me doy cuenta de que ahora se ha desquitado, ella se le abalanza y empieza a gritarle palabrotas mientras yo me acerco y separo esa pelea, quitando a Tails de las garras de Amy y ésta siendo sostenida por Shadow de la cadera.

Sé lo que ha dicho Tails, no soy imbécil como para no darme cuenta, es obvio… si Amy se aparta del guión acabarán todas muertas.

-Tails… debes reconsiderarlo –le digo y éste no me mira –no puedes eludirla para siempre –le replico y él quiere alejarse, pero Shadow ha cerrado la puerta, no va a dejar que el zorro huya. Amy, por su parte, lo mata con la mirada mientras yo, de alguna manera, le he sujetado los brazos y las piernas –sabes que la quieres, que la aprecias ¿por qué le haces esto? –pregunto mientras pienso en la pequeña Cream… lleva mucho tiempo que no hemos sabido nada de ella.

-No puedo verla a la cara… no puedo –jadea y entonces creo que he captado lo que dice, yo pensaba lo mismo de Amy… y mírenme, todo destrozado. Supongo que no soy su mejor ejemplo –no puedo…

Shadow le ha dado un puñetazo en la garganta, el que funciona perfectamente para callarlo, pero el chico empieza a gemir y yo fulmino al rojizo con la mirada.

-No puedes permitir que una chica de once años muera por puro egoísmo –dice y entonces pienso que… por primera vez en mi vida, estoy de acuerdo con él –eso es muy cobarde.

-Él es un cobarde, Shadow –habla Amy por primera vez en el día y entonces sé que hay complicidad entre ellos –tienes que rescatarlas, mi trato es ese: estoy dentro oficialmente hasta que ellas estén a salvo.

-No creo que…

Recibe otro golpe: un rodillazo en la boca del estómago y le digo a Shadow que pare.

-Oblígame, faker –me dice y quiero partirle la boca, pero Amy lo hace caer en cordura y yo no quiero verme obligado a matar a nadie ahora –él sabe algo que es de suma importancia para todos nosotros –garantiza y yo opto por no creerle, es más, considero que puede estar mintiendo.

-Habla, Tails –exige Amy –y dinos dónde está Cream –no me espero eso último, no me he esperado muchas cosas en esta vida, pero eso es lo menos… ¿Tails lo sabe? –sí, dinos dónde están… dinos a quién pertenecen esas huellas.

Huellas… ¿las huellas digitales perdidas? Son las únicas que se me ocurren y entonces creo que he vivido una gran mentira desde entonces. No suelto a Tails, es más, lo aprisiono más entre mis manos, permitiendo que Amy le dé un manotazo que resuena con eco en todo el cuarto.

-Tails… habla, por favor –le pido suavemente y eso creo que lo colma, porque empieza a patalear y a intentar forcejar para liberarse… no funciona, soy más fuerte que él. Knuckles no dice nada, sólo no habla, se queda mirando, mirándome a mí y preguntándome: "¿Por qué lo permites?" antes de soltarlo, me voy a la puerta para que no pueda escapar, en sí, no tiene a donde ir y Knuckles ahora se acerca para ayudarme.

-Habla –dice con su voz gruesa y me pregunto de qué lado estará en realidad.

-Yo… yo… -murmulla y sé que no quiere hacerlo, no quiere hablar, pero entonces estalla –¡fingí perder las huellas digitales de las chicas en peligro de aquella vez! –me sorprendo y quiero darle un golpe, pero Amy se ha apresurado… entiendo ahora que la chica que se zambulló al lago… era ella –fingí perderlas… fingí no conocer la procedencia de esos robots de Eggman, fingí todo para no ir por ella… -grita y me sorprendo… decepción, es lo único que cruza por mi mente. Ella ha de estar fúrica y entonces lo toma por el cuello.

-Dime dónde está ahora –ordena con voz fúrica, poco amable… incluso gruesa y sé que lo odia más que a nadie en el mundo… "Amy…" musito para mí un poco decepcionado.

-¡Se encuentran en una base cercana a Wood Zone, es lo único que sé! –grita ya demasiado aturdido por los golpes que ha recibido tanto de Shadow como de Amy, quien le exige más argumentando que miente –de verdad… no sé más, puedo conseguirte los planos del lugar si quieres… pero a estas alturas…

-Ni te atrevas a decirlo –gruñe en voz baja y lo obliga a ir por los planos –que ya me pagarás cuando Cream te vea directamente a los ojos –y sé que le ha hecho una promesa de venganza más fuerte que ninguna otra. Me quedo de pie con Shadow y Knuckles en el cuarto, el último sale y me deja con el rojizo, quien empieza a preocuparse por cómo estará Amy.

-¿Por qué tanto interés? –pregunto enojado… estoy enojado.

-Ella… me da algo de lástima ¿sabes? –me dice sin indiferencia, con la voz un poco quebrada –con todo eso… sé que lo que más le aqueja es la desaparición de su amiga y el hecho de que la abandonaste… sí, admítelo, lo hiciste –y no lo puedo negar –ella no quiere sufrir… y creo que en ella he encontrado una buena amiga; casi me recuerda a María –me dice y eso me confunde aún más.

-¿Y aquel beso? –le pregunto mientras la furia me carcome por dentro.

-Fue para darle ánimos, pero creo que salió peor –contesta y aun así me enfado –me gusta ¿por qué no? Es linda, atractiva y muy feroz, pocas mujeres son feroces… pero valoro más su confianza y amistad.

-Vaya forma de demostrarlo.

-No iba a perder esa oportunidad con alguien tan… tan hermosa –dice y me ha hecho enojar. Por algún motivo siento que alguien aquí no saldrá vivo -¿celoso?

-Sí –contesto y en ese instante sé que ha salido volando hasta topar con la pared.

* * *

**¿LES GUSTÓ? ESO ESPERO HEHE... YA EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO: EL RESCATE DE CREAM Y WAVE :D SÉ QUE MUCHOS LO ESPERAN XD ¿QUÉ DIRÁ CREAM CUANDO SE ENTERE DE LO OCURRIDO CON SU MADRE? RECUERDEN QUE TENÍA LA PLENA CONFIANZA DE QUE ESTABA BIEN...**


	13. Chapter 13

**POV AMY**

-Toma –me dice de mala gana el zorro mientras me da unos papeles grandes, largos en toda su extensión. Los guardo en una mochila después de haberles dado varios dobleces ligeros, pretendo verlos en mi cuarto, con calma –espero que ahora estés feliz con esto.

-Extasiada –respondo con ironía y una sonrisa burlesca, sé que a él no le agrada en particular, en esta competición soy yo quien le está ganando al cerebro de Tails, pero cuando se trate de ir a Wood Zone he de imaginar que me va a abandonar. No digo nada, ni siquiera volteo a verlo, no me interesa, nunca me interesó.

Regreso caminando por los pasillos en dirección al elevador con el único motivo de estudiar los planos e irme lo más pronto posible. Ya tengo mis pertenencias alistadas y todo lo que necesitaré: un poco de carne seca para los periodos de descanso; armas compactas de repetición, una beretta y un revólver; mi fiel espada, cuchillas, dagas, navajas, etc…; algunas cuerdas para entrar y sobretodo: una actitud tan feroz que sé que nadie es capaz de imitar en ningún sentido, sólo con verme a la cara en el espejo de mi cuartito de baño me doy miedo yo misma.

Estoy a punto de llegar al elevador, pero escucho un fuerte estruendo del otro lado de la sala de juntas, volteo ligeramente y me pregunto qué estará pasando ahí adentro.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunta Silver… ¿en qué momento salió del cuarto de juntas? No recuerdo que haya estado presente cuando golpeé a Tails.

-Quisiera yo saber… -digo desconcertada y entonces poso mis manos sobre la perilla plateada, la que giro, provocando que el ruido sin aceitar de las bisagras se escuche tan atronador que mis oídos. Me atrevo a pisar el interior de la sala de juntas y me encuentro con algo que jamás creí ver: la mesa de marfil rota por la mitad; las lámparas en el suelo; pizarras rotas y un charco de sangre, que aparentan ser cerca de un litro, regada en el piso ligeramente corridas. Inician las ráfagas de colores vivos a chocar entre sí, un dorado deslumbrante y un azul tan vivo que casi me dejan ciega. Resoplo un poco y me calmo porque, como se habrá notado, empezaron a pelear. No quiero tener que entrar a detener el conflicto, no pienso hacerlo, no lo haré. La experiencia me dicta no interferir porque podría terminar muerta… o en este caso y en estos tiempos, alguno de los dos podría terminar sin cabeza gracias a las cuchillas que siempre cargo conmigo. Resoplo un poco y me digo a mí misma que esto empieza a tornarse aburrido. Las ráfagas empiezan a hacerse un poco más lentas y de alguna manera logro distinguir sus cabezas… están perdiendo velocidad, se están cansando y uno de los dos tiene una herida que podría resultar mortal si no fueran ellos de quienes estoy hablando; debo admirarlos, resisten todo.

Mir apaciblemente hacia ambos lados y Silver, quien ha entrado conmigo, insiste en usar su telequinesis con ellos sin embargo lo evito, hago que baje su mano cuando lo está considerando… quiero hacerlo de manera divertida. Saco una cuchilla y el plateado me ve preocupado.

-Ahmmm… ¿Amy? –me dice y yo no le escucho, sólo estoy apuntando hacia la ráfaga dorada… si fallo y le perforo la cabeza sería sólo una señal de que debo practicar más mis tiros… ¿lamentarme? …No.

Lanzo la cuchilla a tal velocidad que parece que no la ven, de hecho, no la ven, están demasiado enfrascados en ellos mismos, en su pelea, como para notar algo. Sólo espero que mi cuchilla perfore a alguien, que llame la atención.

No tengo tanta suerte.

Ha quedado atrapada entre dos paneles de madera al fondo en una pared, clavada de manera horizontal… muy cerca de mi objetivo: el rayo dorado, pero al menos sirve para captar la atención de los dos y detener la… ni siquiera pelea, sino pérdida de tiempo y energías. Shadow me quiere matar por casi haberle matado a él, el cuchillo está a dos centímetros de distancia de su frente. Se ve en sus ojos un deseo ligero de venganza, el que, después de ver a Sonic, desaparece. Éste último sonríe confiado y yo me mantengo tan serena al igual como lo hubiera estado a pesar de haber logrado matar a alguno… pero no lo hice. Sí he cambiado.

-Limpien el lugar –me tomo la libertad de ordenarles y me salgo de vuelta al ascensor. Silver, impactado, no puede creer lo que ha visto, pero decide restarle importancia porque se trata de mí y se va nuevamente a su destino original… sea cual sea.

Subo a mi cuarto y empiezo a estudiar los planos: cuartos de control; cuartos de investigación e invención; posibles entradas… repaso todo el plano hasta llegar a donde quiero: las mazmorras. Sé que Cream debe estar ahí, estoy segura… de repente una idea fatalista empieza a perforarme el cerebro y recuerdo aquellas conversaciones, cuando hablábamos de su madre en el bosque junto al lago _"__sí la extraño, pero me consuela pensar que está bien…" _bien muerta. Eso me obliga a pensar que tal vez me estoy engañando a mí misma al creer que la chiquilla puede seguir viva; sabe defenderse… de lejos y tal vez la hayan separado de Wave, por lo que no soportaría demasiado sola. Unas lágrimas actúan de polizones en mi rostro y recorren mis pómulos con sus finas líneas transparentes ¡no puedo permitirme pensar así, no ahora que puedo hacer algo! Me levanto después de haberme estudiado bien los planos sin embargo, me los embolso en la mochila sabiendo que los voy a seguir necesitando. Me dispongo a salir por la puerta y entonces veo que la perilla empieza a moverse por su cuenta. Me altero por algún motivo ¿será Shadow queriendo vengarse? No, él me tiene estima; ¿Sonic queriendo hablar conmigo? No es tan estúpido como para eso… entonces sólo me resigno a la alternativa sobrante: lo sabré hasta que entre. Tiro mi mochila en mi cama tendida y me preparo para pelear.

-¡Amy, te necesitan en…! –la interrumpo mientras le lanzo un cuchillo que penetra la puerta que acaba de usar como escudo -¡AMY! –me grita y ahora sé que es Sally. La vergüenza invade mi rostro, porque sé que a ella no la quiero lastimar -¿qué te pasa? –pregunta con auténtico miedo en su mirada y entonces bajo la cabeza.

-Creí que podrías ser…

-Un desconocido, sí, tal vez –me dice con tono de reproche –pero para eso tienes que ver quién es.

-Lo siento ¿está bien? –le digo y entonces me salgo con la mochilita en los hombros.

-Te quieren en el comedor –me dice sin prestarme mucha atención o condescendencia.

-¿Quién?

-Tails –me avisa y entonces me decido a no ir –no puedes faltar -¿cómo lo sabe? –van a darte apoyo en tu… locura de proeza.

Locura… locura rescatar a quien te importa, si eso es una locura entonces estoy más loca que nadie en el mundo.

-Gracias –digo sin pensar en espetarle todo lo que tengo adentro y me voy al comedor, justamente a la vista de todos los vecindarios porque está sobre tierra.

Llego con paso marcado y decidido en terminar con todo eso en cuanto sea posible, pero no me permiten hablar, sólo me meten al cuarto por la fuerza un par de manos que conozco muy bien, pues me recorrieron el cuerpo, incluso los tatuajes.

-Shadow –digo en tono indiferente, pero no me hace caso y me pide que me siente. Las luces se prenden en ese instante y veo a un lado de Tails a todos los que conozco y otros tantos a los que no: Sally llegó ahí seguramente por la puerta trasera y se ve preocupada; Rouge, quien me mira con un poco de confianza, sólo está ahí sentada y sonriéndome, llego a creer que algo pasa aquí; Sonic está justo al lado de Tails y me voltea a ver preocupado de vez en vez para terminar por bajar la mirada, la que se vuelve un poco dura; Shadow es indiferente a todo, incluso prepotente, pero me sonríe de lado y cruza sus brazos; Silver me mira preocupado acompañado de la seriedad de Blaze, a quien parece importarle muy poco el hecho de que todos estemos aquí; Knuckles no me mira, sólo voltea al suelo preocupado por lo que va a pasar… sea lo que sea, es eso o el hecho de que habló con Rouge a solas después de que dejamos a Sonic y Shadow solos. Todo ha pasado tan rápido que no puedo creer que de verdad estemos de nuevo en otra junta. Tails empieza a hablar con su voz poco madura.

-Amy -¡bravo! Al fin se dirige a mí con un poco de miedo, veo que los moretones no le han tardado mucho en salir –esta resistencia se distingue por trabajar de dos maneras: la primera es el trabajo del equipo de Inteligencia, donde yo lidero, teniendo a mi mando a varios chicos que han aprendido de mí, somos estrategia…

-Al diablo con eso –digo yo interrumpiéndolo.

-Y LA SEGUNDA –alza la voz, me sorprendo un poco –son los EQUIPOS de exploración, defensa y ataque quienes se encargan de conocer el área para ir en su asalto.

-¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo? –pregunto un poco harta.

-Esos equipos nunca van solos –y ahora entiendo qué es lo que me va a pedir –se requiere a fuerzas que vaya un miembro como mínimo para formar un equipo decente, es así como hemos logrado mantener a raya a Eggman en Green Hill.

-¿Y si me rehuso?

-Mueres –responde. Honestamente no sé cómo rebatir eso, en otras ocasiones eso me importaría muy poco, pero ahora necesito estar viva y… francamente, la empresa que he sugerido, es más, que he obligado requiere más que sólo una chica con cuchillas –por lo mismo necesitas un equipo confiable.

Si hablamos de confianza, definitivamente no dejaría a Tails al mando de la Inteligencia, pero no me queda otra alternativa. Empiezo a tragarme sus palabras con cierta fiereza, porque sé que me saben ásperas y empiezo a revisar a las personas a mi alrededor iniciando de izquierda a derecha.

Silver es apto para el puesto, pero no podría alejarlo nuevamente de Blaze, sería demasiado egoísta incluso para mí; sus poderes de telequinesis resultan ser feroces cuando se requiere, útiles, pero cuando se acaba su concentración requiere de momentos largos para descansar su mente y el tiempo es algo que no pretendo gastar; como compañía es agradable y confío mucho en él al grado de ser a veces la única persona con la que no soy hostil y eso podría incluso matarme, le tengo tanta estima que, si le ocurre algo, sé que no me moveré de donde esté y seré presa fácil, asesinable. Blaze es tranquila, tal vez demasiado, sus habilidades con el fuego igual la explotan demasiado por lo que resultaría lo mismo, su compañía no es mala y es bastante amigable sin llegar a ser fisgona, lo que es útil cuando se trata de alguna emoción que interfiere con la misión, sólo con un "levántate" sé que debo obedecer; es francotiradora experta desde que aprendió caza con el arco y le confiaría mi vida desde distancias lejanas, mas su miedo a las alturas es un inconveniente que puede dejarme al borde de la muerte. Knuckles es sumamente ingenuo y eso no cambiará, será un experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y me puede proteger las espaldas sin embargo, si Eggman llegara y le contara cualquier cosa, él le creería sin vacilar y podría ponerse en mi contra… no, no quiero matar al amado de Rouge. Sally es sumamente inteligente, tanto como para poder lograr algo en INTELIGENCIA con Tails, su combate es sumamente flojo y mi negativa a enseñarle con los cuchillos simplemente me hace pensar lo mismo sin mencionar que no es muy discreta, no es callada, por lo que nos descubrirían muy rápido. A un lado del equidna hay una coneja que no había visto, su pelaje es de un marrón menos intenso que el de Sally y me mira con curiosidad tímida, casi como si la fuera a matar en ese instante… no la he visto antes y no evito verle las prótesis: todo el brazo izquierdo y ambas piernas. Imagino que tiene una fuerza sobrenatural con eso puesto, pero no me atrevo a preguntar, ni me atrevo a enlistarla conmigo porque si pierde alguno de sus aparatos, se vuelve completamente inútil pues con ellos es como se mueve, sería muy injusto meterla. Por lo que murmuran, se llama Bunnie. Me salto a Tails y sigo con Rouge, es muy entrometida y sumamente confiada, y mucha confianza y arrogancia resultan ser un arma de doble filo, si sigue así no dudaré en sacarla de mi lista, porque por una sonrisa cínica puede pagar muy caro, la aprecio y me aprecia a mí, lo que resultaría fatal si alguna cae, no podríamos seguir adelante. Hay algunos roedores con nosotros además de Sally y no los quiero conmigo, no se ven experimentados, me retrasarían como nunca antes alguien me hubo retrasado y retraso es igual a muerte. Finalmente llego con Shadow y Sonic, a quienes les lanzo una mirada analítica más que alguna con emociones.

Shadow es frío, podría pasar por alguien sin emociones a simple vista, pero yo sé que no es así, por ende es una compañía agradable, no es fisgón; reservado, es reservado con la gente, conmigo no hace la gran excepción; puedo confiar en él mas lo que ocurrió hoy puede ser una fuente fuerte de desconfianza, podría querer vengarse; tengo a mi favor que no siente nada por mí, que me ve como una amiga, y a un amigo se le protege porque yo haría lo mismo; sirve en el campo de batalla tanto de cuerpo a cuerpo como a una distancia larga, de hecho, ambos servimos de esa manera y sabe ciertas cosas de curación que podrían ser útiles; es rápido, fuerte e inteligente, lo que haría a la búsqueda un juego de niños, casi puedo ver una sonrisa confiada en su rostro… puede ser orgulloso, pero ha demostrado tener los motivos para ello. Pero Sonic no se queda atrás; es rápido, sin duda lo es; fuerte al momento de un combate y su mayor inteligencia es la improvisación, lo que nos ha sacado de problemas antes… imagino que con eso ha logrado salir de líos incluso ahora; también es confiado y arrogante, pero no tanto como Shadow pues no se cree superior; la desventaja: ha demostrado sentir algo por mí y yo no paro de sonreír cuando le pienso a solas o le veo de reojo, es como si de verdad estuviéramos conectados y esas conexiones son peligrosas en un campo de batalla. Hay algo que me descontrola al pensarle como mi pareja de combate: la marca de esa cicatriz que le dejé hace un tiempo atrás no se ha borrado, por lo que sé que no es intocable como Shadow… definitivamente, si algo le pasara, más que por cualquier otra persona, me lamentaría yo en el fondo de mi ser, lejos de quedarme inmóvil, creo que me quitaría la vida… Pero a Shadow, también le tengo estima, bastante a pesar de ser en tan poco tiempo y tal vez no podría luchar con la idea de verlo morir o que él me vea a mí morir, sin embargo ambos somos fuertes cuando estamos juntos o eso es lo que quiero creer, por lo que no me costaría demasiado moverme a pesar de haberle perdido… si estuve a punto de matarle yo, imagino que no me afectará mucho… ese pensamiento me consuela un poco y decido nuevamente.

Ya tengo mi decisión hecha.

Aclaro un poco mi garganta, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-Mi elección es…

Quedan perplejos cuando pronuncio lentamente el nombre, el cual no debería parecerles un misterio, porque a mi criterio Shadow es una elección decente.

**POV SONIC**

-Shadow –dice lentamente y sin temor a equivocarse, en su voz no escucho ninguna señal de que haya error en sus palabras, bueno, en la única palabra que ha proferido y significa un cambio radical ante todo. Lejos de sentir celos, empiezo a sentir preocupación, pues su rostro no se me ha quitado de la cabeza desde que ella detuvo esa pelea con sólo lanzar un mortífero cuchillo hacia Shadow. Ahora me pregunto si eso era sólo una señal, pero se vio tan improvisado que descarto la idea ahora. Sin embargo, la idea de que Shadow se quiera vengar como un simple acto reflejo no creo que le convenga, a él le gusta la chica y se ve de lejos que confía en él, por lo que no se harán daño mutuamente; por un lado me tranquilizo, pero por el otro, soy yo el que desea ir para asegurarse de que ella estará bien, de que al menos volverá de Wood Zone, sí, Wood Zone es la ciudad donde Eggman tiene más seguidores, establecernos como resistencia ahí sería un verdadero suicidio, porque los pobladores están de su parte y además hay muchos guardias robóticos por todos lados, de hecho, entrar en la ciudad en sí misma es una proeza. Esto me altera un poco más y desvío las miradas que recibo incrédulas… ¿incrédulas de qué? ¿Por qué no he dicho absolutamente nada sobre esa decisión? Me imagino que se trata de eso. Sally me mira con especial enojo y Bunnie se le ha sumado, por lo que entiendo en ese momento que me andan diciendo las dos: "oponte", "ve tú", "no seas imbécil"… bueno, la última me la espero más de Bunnie, porque ella es incluso más agresiva que Sally cuando de mí se trata. No sé qué hacer, ni siquiera sé en qué pensar, creo que mi mente me está jugando una mala pasada. Amy también me mira y no sé distinguir entre consuelo o duda, y entonces entiendo que no debo respetar su decisión porque, además de verse raro, algo dentro de mí a pesar de las miradas de Sally y los ojos expectantes, no lo hace.

-Voy yo –digo con palabras fuertes y resonantes en todo el comedor, palabras que no pueden ser interpretadas por Amy de manera correcta, pues veo en su rostro muchas emociones encontradas y contradictorias, lo que me da un poco de esperanza con ella… una esperanza que morirá si Shadow se pone idiota y la deja a su suerte –no hay de otra para callarme, voy yo.

-El trato es Shadow o nada –responde sin vacilar, mirándome con fuerza a los ojos y sé que no está bromeando, que no hay una mejor elección para ella. La vi antes revisarnos a todos y noté un pequeño debate en ella cuando se posó sobre mí y sobre el rojizo; por un segundo creí que sería yo, de verdad lo creí y nunca me esperé que de verdad fuera a elegirlo sobre mí. Aunque imagino que ha de tener sus razones y protegerme no es una de ellas, porque está claro que ella se protege a sí misma –si vas, te mataré en el segundo en el que nos dejen solos –quiero interpretar bien sus palabras antes de que se transformen en el puñal que está penetrando mi tórax. Está decidida y no piensa cambiar su decisión, también creo que la veo un poco arrepentida de lo que ha dicho y entonces creo que mis ojos me están engañando porque ha destensado su mirada. Volteo rápidamente sabiendo que no me quiere ver. La tensión en la junta se ha vuelto incluso palpable.

-Sonic irá con Amy y Shadow –no me lo espero, porque ha anunciado todo de golpe, como si se tratara de una mala sorpresa… porque para mí lo es. Intento ver la cara de ellos, ahora Shadow se ha aproximado a Amy y la tiene sujeta de los hombros. Parece que no lo puede digerir, como si algo dentro de ella se estuviera quebrando. De repente se lleva la mano a la frente, Shadow intenta calmarla, pero no como una pareja lo haría, sino que la zarandea y la mueve con un poco de brusquedad, haciendo lo que me dijo: ser un buen amigo… vaya amigo –Sonic, te daré los planos de Wood Zone; ustedes tienen comunicadores, cualquier cosa que salga mal, avisen y los evacuaremos para volver a intentar.

-Bien –logro escucharla decir después de que ha acabado con su ligero malestar, pero parece un poco molesta. Nos da una mirada última a todos y al final de posa sobre mí. Sus ojos parecen tristes más que enojados y entonces veo que brillan más que nunca desde que la encontré en ese sendero; me mira como animal lastimado y de nuevo se lleva los dedos a la frente; parece que mira sin mirar y entiendo que me está usando como un espejo, el que hace que revoloteen ideas en mí. Tal vez la he juzgado mal… de nuevo.

Salen los demás y entonces Tails saca el equipo que hemos de necesitar; Amy anuncia que ya tiene lo que necesita y que no requiere más, pero el zorro la obliga a tomar unos comunicadores de pulsera, que le resultan incómodos cuando los intenta ajustar bien, y un saco provisto de más de una docena de cuchillas de todo tipo. Esto alegra ligeramente a Amy, de quien entiendo que no se toma esto como un juego, si sale de ahí será con la victoria.

-Gracias –escupe la palabra y sale del comedor no sin antes darnos más instrucciones.

Yo ya recibí mis armas: algunas armas de fuego de repetición; un cuchillo pesado y munición; Shadow no necesita más que pequeños periodos de descanso para desplegar su energía y una esmeralda del caos para invocar el "caos control", entonces entiendo por qué lo eligió, porque es sumamente útil. Tails nos guía hacia el garaje de las camionetas de asalto, avisándonos que, dado a la peligrosidad de Wood Zone para los rebeldes, tendremos que apañárnoslas solos para lograr entrar. Hay dos posibles entradas ubicadas en puntos ciegos y nos dejará lo más cerca, el resto corre por nuestra cuenta; de vez en cuando podemos pedir ayuda, pero no demasiado seguido por culpa de los sistemas electromagnéticos que posiblemente vuelvan las transmisiones locas.

-¿Algún último consejo? –le pregunto mientras me enlisto todo… esa frase le recuerda una conversación vieja y entonces sé que ha cambiado de opinión, que está dispuesto a sacar a Cream de ahí porque… no se lo merece.

-Entrada por salida –responde y nos lleva a todos. Parecemos de verdad pensativos, no queremos hablar y entonces me doy cuenta de que el silencio nos está invadiendo por montones, pero nadie se dispone a hablar, nadie quiere romper ese vínculo frágil con la ilusoria tranquilidad.

Llegamos a un bosque muy corto, casi recorrible en un momento de caminata. Tails nos ha dejado bajar y sólo levanta el pulgar. Respondo de igual manera y nos dirigimos al lugar.

-Entonces ¿cuál es el plan? –pregunta Shadow a Amy, quien está analizando los terrenos. Entonces deseé que Tails nos hubiera dado un mapa de esta zona y de la ciudad, pero no pudo conseguir esa información. Amy mira un poco consternada, pero después de dirigirnos miradas fugaces, una sonrisa vuelve a su rostro.

-Pues entrar –dice sin preocuparse de gran cosa, entonces la veo sujetar sus espadas con fuerza. Hago lo mismo con mis armas, Shadow termina por imitarnos. Entramos al bosque. Todo está tranquilo.

Demasiado.

Se escuchan pisadas ajenas además de las nuestras, los árboles resuenan en sus copas y entonces me preparo para atacar lo que sea que venga. Amy respira a un ritmo acompasado, es la primera vez que la veo tan serena, la primera desde que me atacó con ese cuchillo. Creo que ha dibujado una sonrisa en sus labios, entrecierra los ojos y descubro qué es lo que la tiene tan calmada, tan confiada. Yo también lo puedo ver y sonrío para mí… un robot vigilante con un controlador encima, cerca del panel de control está dando vueltas como estúpido y no nos ha divisado. Quiero reír po lo bajo, pero Shadow me gana la idea. Amy voltea a vernos con complicidad, entre decidiendo qué hacer o no, pidiendo opiniones silenciosas ¿yo? Yo sólo la miro detenidamente, queriéndole decir "hazlo" porque ya sé qué busca o qué está pensando, cuando ve a Shadow, él le sonríe y sé que le ha dicho lo mismo. Su sonrisa se vuelve macabra y escala a un árbol para tener una mejor visión de todo. Quiero acompañarla, quiero ver lo que ha pasado.

Escucho un sonido sordo en el suelo.

Sé que ha sido demasiado tarde como para presenciar algo, como para ver siquiera qué ha hecho, o eso es lo que pienso mientras escalo al mismo árbol. Ella ya ha bajado de un solo salto, lo que es impresionante porque la altura de al menos unos diez metros de altura. Volteo a la dirección que estaba viendo y giro la cabeza hasta dar con el objetivo: el robot ha caído sobre una superficie ligeramente lodosa, pastosa, por ende suave y sólo se escuchó por muy poco cómo cayó el cuerpo del controlador al suelo. Es impresionante su puntería, desde este punto hasta él hay como unos veinticinco metros de distancia, sin mencionar que tuvo que apuntar en picada a un punto casi diminuto para alguien con una vista promedio.

El cuchillo le ha rebanado las sienes.

-¿Qué estás esperando? –me dice ella por medio del comunicador -¡ven y haz lo que haga Shadow!

Ahora estoy bajo su tutela, bajo su mando ¡bien hecho! Tal vez así ella te dé una estrellita de oro. No dejo de pensar en lo LETAL que es ella a distancia y pienso nuevamente en ir hacia ella, porque sé que no debe de ser fácil en esos casos trabajar prácticamente sola.

Cuando llego, veo que Shadow le ha quitado las ropas al cadáver y lo ha enterrado en lo más profundo del bosque, sin dejarle nada que comer a los carroñeros, y se las ha puesto, al menos las exteriores. Empieza a comandar el robot y me manda a un compartimiento vacío muy pequeño que termino por compartir con Amy.

-Sonic… -me llama y le pongo atención para ubicarla, está sumamente oscuro.

-¿Qué ocurre, Amy? –Pregunto y entonces empieza a toser -¡Qué te pasa!

-Quita tu pie de mi estómago, me sacas el aire –entonces muevo mi pie izquierdo y compruebo que está sobre algo suave y un poco duro. Se siente parecido a la piel… es cierto, es su estómago.

-Perdón –digo ligeramente indignado, de haber luces para prender, se me notarían las mejillas completamente empapadas en tinta rosa. Nadie vuelve a decir nada, no queremos entrar en contacto… de hecho, no podemos porque el zangoloteo del robot no nos permite hablar sin querer volver el estómago. El silencio se rompe gracias al comunicador de Amy. "Entramos" es la palabra y me bajo de ese sitio. Cuando la luz del sol nos toca, sé que Amy se ve ligeramente verde, que está mareada. "Odio las emociones fuertes" dice y no evito reír, porque a pesar de haber sonado su comentario como irónico, es sincero; ella quiere reír también, pero guarda la compostura… no entiendo para qué. Rápidamente conseguimos ropa de Wood Zone para hacernos pasar por sus pobladores, así que no nos es difícil ingresar a la ciudad y analizarla por todas partes: lo que predomina aquí es la industria de la madera y el papel, por lo que no me extraña ver leñadores y fábricas todo el tiempo. Amy nos pide que nos refugiemos en un callejón para revisar los planos otra vez. La estructura externa es fácil de localizar: un edificio enorme y destartalado que está en el área de fábricas abandonadas. El edificio de color guinda está a pocas calles, pero no nos confiamos y seguimos nuestros caminos.

Perfecto. Un guardia de seguridad empieza a acosarnos con preguntas sobre nuestros papeles en regla para visitar la ciudad y toda esa burocracia que me tiene de verdad harto. Amy y Shadow se miran con complicidad y éste sólo se pone enfrente del oficial.

-La verdad, es que somos refugiados de la guerra… -dice y no evito sorprenderme por dentro mientras finjo un poco de indignación por haberme quedado sin hogar… ¿después qué? –mi prima ha venido conmigo porque no encontró alternativas.

-¿Y el chaval azul? –pregunta y sé que habla de mí, me pongo la capucha para que no me distinga bien.

-Es sólo un joven con retraso mental a quien debemos atender pronto, espero después de la guerra –asegura y quiero darle un golpe como en la sala de juntas ¿De verdad? ¿Retraso mental? Me las va a pagar ese imbécil cuando hayamos acabado con esto.

Genial, el policía nos ha dejado marchar no sin antes decirme lenta y patéticamente que lo siente. Amy reprime la risa y yo sigo con mi camino, fingiendo ser algo que Shadow me puso encima… muy gracioso, Shadow.

Cuando llegamos al área de fábricas abandonadas veo algo que nunca vi antes: un ejército de robots listo para salir. Seguramente aquí es la sede central de la armería de Eggman, lo que me deja un sabor similar al desconcierto, sé que será difícil ir y acabar con lo que haya adentro… ¡si afuera ya se ve impresionante!

-¡Vamos! –ordena Amy y nos guía a la parte trasera mientras se pone encima la capucha. La imitamos y entonces nos guía a un ducto de aire acondicionado por el que entramos, primero yo, después Shadow y al final Amy, pues esa es su estrategia, como soy el más rápido de los tres podré acabar con las amenazas al frente, ella se quedará a cubrirnos las espaldas en caso de que se acumulara una multitud y Shadow guiaría el resto del camino por su experiencia en las bases de Eggman. Llegamos a una rejilla que nos lleva a un pasillo largo.

-¿Y ahora…? –me chita Shadow y ella le acompaña ¿desde cuándo son tan sincronizados? Me señala al frente y veo cámaras grandes y adornadas con un pequeño cristal azul en la parte superior. Amy saca de su mochila unos guijarros que ha llevado con ella ¿cuánto tiempo? La verdad dejé de prestarle mucha atención en la misión, sólo obedezco. Me susurra un "mira" inaudible, abre la rejilla y lanza los guijarros. Una cámara lo sigue y antes de que siquiera haya tocado el suelo, lo ha destruido con un rayo del color de mi pelaje. Shadow está tan impresionado como yo y entonces ella sonríe un poco de lado.

-Esperenme aquí –nos ordena, terminando los dos solos porque ella se ha adelantado a otra rejilla, la ha abierto y se ha desaparecido por ahí. Por alguna razón no entiendo cómo es que un rayo empieza a destruir a diestra y siniestra las cámaras sin que haya sido activada la alarma. Shadow me mira con el mismo desconcierto y entonces es cuando veo más rayos apuntar al lado opuesto. Los sonidos de metal cayendo al suelo tranquilizan, pero al mismo tiempo preocupan porque… ¿qué habrá hecho Amy para lograr esto? ¿no estará herida?. La veo caminar en el pasillo a través de la rejilla de manera cenital y entonces sube la mirada y hace un gesto con las manos. Shadow de inmediato baja y yo trato de asimilar lo que ha pasado. Cuando bajo, veo que el desastre en persona llegó con las cámaras destruidas y algunas otras con señales de explosión. Empezamos a correr estructura abajo con mucha discreción, siendo que no hay demasiado que ver más que los cuartos de diseño e informes… también hay más pequeñas fábricas que se dedican a probar los diseños.

Una cortina de metal se ha mostrado enfrente de nosotros y se cierra a tal velocidad que es imposible verla, casi tan rápida como yo. Nos han cortado el paso. De pronto han salido más robots de los departamentos que vimos hace poco; sierras, mazos, espadas, armas de repetición, hachas y demás objetos que no puedo mencionar son los que llevan en los brazos metálicos. Me decido a acabar con varios de uno en uno usando mi Spin Dash y de pronto tres han caído al piso… ¿Shadow? No, Shadow está combatiendo justo a mis espaldas y la forma en la que cayeron recuerda más a la de un papel siendo cortado con una tijera. Agresivo y tan fino que podría presumirse que lo hizo una espada… efectivamente lo hizo, fue tal el corte que los dejó como automóviles en un deshuesadero. Cuando hube acabado con ellos se sumaron otros más, otros que amenazaban con no dejarme tranquilo.

-¡Por aquí! –habló Amy. La veo en un ducto de ventilación sujetando a Shadow de las muñecas mientras que yo busco complicarme la vida con estos aparatejos que en definitiva lucen mucho mejor de lo que recuerdo de hace cinco años.

Me encarrero y subo al ducto gracias a ¿Shadow? Sí, él fue quien me sostuvo y dejó entrar. Los robots amenazan con querer subir, pero no caben. Amy, molesta con ellos sólo lanza una cuchilla indiferente al centro de su lente verde, el que se encuentra en lo que sería la cabeza. Lo hace caer e inmediatamente escuchamos: "Initiating Recovery Mode" y explota como lo haría un fuego pirotécnico. "¿Qué esperamos? ¡Vámonos!" pienso y me pongo en marcha, pero ellos no se mueven.

-¿Qué pasa? –me calla Amy ahora y deja su dedo tiernamente en mis labios mientras me mira con ternura, una ternura que no le recordaba. Después me quita el dedo y me dice que escuche.

Pongo atención firmemente y escucho el silbido de… ¿un cohete? Así suenan en épocas navideñas antes de iluminar el cielo con sus estrellitas de colores; pongo más atención… otro silbido, otro y otro más… los tres terminan en explosión. Se hacen más y más cercanos…

Los misiles han cortado el acceso con un chirriante y fuerte sonido al otro extremo de donde estamos. De inmediato los ojos me quieren llorar por el humo que viene en todas direcciones, bueno… por ser un ducto, la única.

-¡Avancen! –exige Amy, quien ve algo a lo lejos que no puedo distinguir, sé que ve algo porque no deja de mirar a un punto específico. Confío en ella y por eso es que no titubeo. Shadow nos sigue y entonces la veo abrir una rejilla de aire acondicionado que conecta a una oficina, seguramente la oficina es de algún mecánico en jefe. Saltamos al suelo los tres y vemos que el muro empieza a desmoronarse después de una explosión que le antecedió. Luchamos por salir de aquí corriendo, empiezo a sudar, lo que es bueno porque mi playera sirve como un muro especial contra todo ese humo. Al parecer Amy ha pensado lo mismo y la veo sacarse su playera color caqui y ponérsela en la nariz, Shadow se tapa con la boca.

Corremos con dirección desconocida, pero Amy, al parecer está buscando una puerta por donde ocultarnos… sé que no es un ataque exterior porque Tails sabe que estamos aquí. Seguimos corriendo, saltando, zigzagueando y respirando poco hasta que encontramos una puerta de madera oscura, algunas rasgaduras y el pomo caliente. La revisa por algunos segundos y no duda en abrir.

Entramos rápidamente hacia lo que es un cuarto sumamente oscuro, el olor a humedad empieza a machacarme el olfato, tanto que tengo que arrugar la nariz como acto reflejo para evitar que entre el aire aunque no funcione. El lugar es oscuro, pero no tanto como para no distinguir unas desvencijadas escaleras de madera ligeramente podrida, su crujir es capaz de aturdir a cualquiera al poner un pie encima… no voy a correr, voy a ser cuidadoso, no he sugerido nada porque temo que cualquier decisión mía sea precipitada a pesar de que lo son así. Bajamos lenta y cuidadosamente hasta que choco con algo frío y polvoriento, trato de distinguirlo bien y parece redondo. Alzo las manos y siento que pierdo el equilibrio a momentos sobre estas malditas baldosas crujientes, pero logro sentir el objeto y lo leo con mis manos… a su lado hay una cadenilla chiquita y se me enciende el foco… literalmente.

-¡Argh! –se queja Shadow, a quien le va mejor en la oscuridad, o así creo yo porque no quiero ver su espantosa cara ahora, no se ha acomplado a la luz; Amy tampoco está mejor, pues trata de hacer que sus pupilas se aclimaten mientras tapa un poco sus ojos. La luz la rodea de tal manera que resalta sus curvas y hace brillar su rostro, cuando se ha acoplado quita las manos poco a poco y veo que sus ojos brillan más que nunca con ese verde profundo que tanto me encanta. Me mira fijamente y no evito sonrojar, porque su mirada no es de odio ni parecido, sino de algo que no le había visto hace ya tanto tiempo: Admiración.

-Bien… -dice con la voz medio serrada, seguramente por la falta de agua –sigamos.

Ahora que encendí el foco el camino es más fácil porque ilumina una gran parte de nuestra ruta, al igual que las paredes forradas de jaulas y celdas para gente peligrosa o simplemente traidora al gobierno de Eggman… nunca pensé que fueran a ser tantos aquí en Wood Zone, pues las celdas las comparten más de dos personas que visten trajes naranjas. Encima de las jaulas que tocan suelo hay más y más, igual de desgastadas y maltratadas. No me sorprendería que a las personas con acrofobia las pusiera en las jaulas más altas, esa sería una excelente tortura y una muy efectiva. Seguimos caminando al frente, hasta donde la vista nos alcanza a pesar de que la oscuridad no es tan densa y vemos con cuidado la última celda. Amy se dispone a escalar hasta todas las celdas, las que calculo son diez por columna. No habrá poder sobre Mobius que la detenga, así que empiezo a correr por las paredes, esperando ver a la coneja y a la golondrina de la que habla.

No hay nada. Sólo prisioneros hostiles que no saben cómo lidiar con gente del exterior... algunos no son más que cadáveres y eso es uno de los motivos por los que ese lugar huele tan horrible.

-¿Encontraron algo? –pregunta Shadow desde su posición, ella sólo baja la mirada, derrotada -¿y tú, faker? –me pregunta y entonces quiero hacer lo mismo, en ninguno de esos lados hay nada.

Amy empieza a caminar desesperada por toda la mazmorra y parece que piensa en algo, algo que la hace sonreír con un poco de malicia mientras sigue a paso de-ambulante por el extremo de allá.

¡Ha desaparecido, el suelo se la ha tragado! Voy hacia ella en cuanto escucho el grito y la sostengo por la mano, la que empieza a resbalarse de la mía; Shadow me sostiene por las piernas y eso me ayuda a agarrar a Amy con la otra mano y jalarla, pero la gravedad puede más y los tres caemos a un suelo que se siente todavía más maltratado, pegosteoso y terroso ante el contacto de nuestras manos. Ayudo a Amy a pararse y ella a su vez ayuda a Shadow.

-¿Dónde…? –pregunta el erizo negro con la mano en la cabeza, intentando asimilar la caída… ¿y yo soy el retrasado?

-En las mazmorras –digo la palabra de forma particularmente lenta, a lo que sólo me responde con una mirada indiferente y seria, queriendo decirme "Yá cállate". Hago caso y trato de ver alrededor qué está pasando.

Amy saca de su mochila algo a tientas porque no podemos ver ni un carajo aquí. "Vamos…" forcejea un poco y entonces se ilumina un radio importante del cuarto. Se siente ligeramente cálido, aunque no mucho comparado con el aberrante frío que se encuentra. Caminamos más al frente con Amy dirigiendo el camino, ahora las celdas son normales: barrotes que llegan hasta el techo y gente que no se sabe si está dormida o recién muerta; estos lugares no los limpian desde hace mucho, de eso me doy cuenta.

-¡Argh! –Gime Amy, a quien volteo a ver, pero me desconcierto cuando me dice que ella no fue –argh.

La voz se me hace tierna, infantil si acaso y entonces volteo a mi izquierda, donde tengo una especie de celda igual de mal cuidada, las paredes son de color arena pálida rayada y agrietada, por lo que no imagino que este sea lugar para alguien en edad infantil. Amy se acerca poco a poco y entonces veo unos ojos del color de la miel tostada ser lastimados por la luz trémula de Amy. Confirmo que es una niña chica, una que tiene alrededor de diez años y que se siente simplemente arrebatada del todo, Amy la ve con mayor detenimiento y se le acerca poco a poco.

-Ven… -le dice a la chiquita del color de la… ¿crema? ¡Cream! ¡Esa niñita es Cream! ¿y hasta ahora me voy dando cuenta? Creo que sí estoy algo retrasado –no te haré daño… lo sabes.

Aquello llama la atención de la niñita y volteo para verla con cuidado, su pelaje ha sido completamente descuidado, siendo en ocasiones quemado, tanto por los calores extremos o por las consecuencias de una hipotermia al asecho. Sus manos están sumamente tiesas y no puede dejar de temblar; el fino cabellito de sus orejas está completamente crispado y en sus ojos amielados hay mucho dolor. Amy saca una cuchilla pequeña y abre la puerta con algunos forcejeos en la estructura interna de la chapa, cuando abre la puerta entra y agarra las manos de la niña para acariciarle la cabeza y abrazarla. Se percata de la ropa que lleva encima, algunos chalecos muy gruesos, también siente cuando la carga algo que le preocupa.

-No has comido –dice ella con una preocupación en sus ojos demasiado notable. Saca de inmediato algunos suministros que tiene en su mochila ¿imaginaba que eso iba a suceder? Bueno, fue buena idea traerlos, tal vez no eran para sí misma, tal vez nunca lo fueron. La obliga a comer un poco de carne de ternera seca y a beber traguitos de agua. La niña le confesó que le daban de comer cada tres días y que el agua era tan racionada que sólo podía permitirse dos vasos medio llenos al día para cuidar que no muriera tan rápido, porque para algo la quieren… o querían ahora que está en nuestras manos –tranquila, tranquila –le dice mientras la llena de calor corporal con un abrazo envidiable.

-Te extrañé –dijo al chiquita con la voz entrecortada, rota por estar a punto de llorar -¡no me vuelvas a dejar!

-No lo haré, no lo haré –promete mientras vuelve a dejarla en el suelo. Shadow y yo no queremos interrumpir su escena de amor fraternal, pero tenemos que hacerlo.

-Sí, sí, sí… muy lindo –dice rápidamente Shadow mientras aplaude un poco con ironía; eso molesta a Amy y lo ignora mientras carga a Cream de una manera tan fácil que parece que ha perdido demasiado peso.

-No iré a ningún lado sin encontrar a Wave –dice ella decidida y no lo puedo creer, recuerdo que también encajaba en la petición "sin precedentes" y me resigno.

-No la encontrarás –musita Cream con un poco de dolor… la veo más alta, mucho más; más bonita y delgada, pero con el rostro partido en dos por la madurez que la ha mandado a ser lo que es… verse arrebatada de su madre fue demasiado malo y lo que vivió en Thunder Ville seguramente no fue mejor, sumado a este trato en esta prisión seguramente ya creció varios años a pesar de verse de diez –no… está aquí –escupe esas palabras y entonces la niñita se baja de su espalda para verla bien a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunta Amy sin ganas de saberlo realmente.

-Se la llevaron a otro cuartel bajo amenaza… realmente no sé qué es de ella –responde y se aferra a las prendas que tiene encima, como si le trajeran un recuerdo sumamente dulce.

-Vamos –ordena y carga a la niña nuevamente, Amy no va a rendirse sin luchar antes.

-Está seguramente en las prisiones de alta seguridad de aquí, no quería mandarla lejos por miedo a que se escapara –confiesa Cream mientras que Amy la ve extrañada.

-¿Por qué se la llevaron?

-Era agente de la resistencia encubierta, encargada de proteger Thunder Ville, por eso quería llegar a Green Hill –confiesa y Amy se queda desconcertada… me imagino que habrá vivido demasiado dolor y demasiados acosos como para que alguno de ellos no valiera contarse la verdad –para conseguir ayuda, pero nunca llegamos.

-Yo sí lo hice –responde Amy y le veo el peso de sus palabras… no ha ayudado a esa gente –pero no pude hacer entrar su caso.

-Demasiados loqueros –digo con tono jocoso y ella me fulmina con la mirada, me dice "cállate" y entonces Cream se confunde. Cuando Shadow nos ayuda a subir, veo que Cream no necesita ayuda gracias a su condición de coneja y Amy ha hecho un lazo y lo ha enredado en una saliente de una pared a mi lado, lo cual le ayuda a salir del lugar sin ayuda. Corremos hacia las escaleras y después vamos sobre nuestras pisadas hasta llegar al pasillo de las cámaras destruidas, donde vemos que el conducto está más caliente que un brasa de asador.

Amy corre hacia una dirección que no nos quiere decir, sólo quiere que la sigamos para terminar en una puerta de entrada de la que, seguramente los miembros de vigilancia se ha ido. Cuando la abrimos, vemos que hay al menos cuatro policías volviéndose cenizas en esos momentos. Una llamarada empieza a extenderse hacia la base a nuestra dirección. En un inicio creo que es malo, pero se pone peor cuando veo que del cielo está lloviendo fuego encapsulado en forma de bombas y está acabando con los robots de Eggman a pocos metros de nosotros. Amy me da a Cream.

-¡Corre! –me grita, me ordena y entonces sé que no me quiere ahí, me quiere fuera, lejos de toda esta locura. Shadow la acompaña para evitar que la ataquen mientras busca a su amiga. Estoy a punto de salir, pero mi vista es atrapada por esas pequeñas bombas que vienen sobre nosotros… para mi suerte y la de Cream las puedo eludir tan rápido que ni siquiera su hollín nos puede tocar. La veo de lejos, veo a Amy ligeramente desconcertada y gritando un nombre al viento.

-¡Wave! –grita para llamar la atención de una golondrina morada, alta, con un prominente pico y ojos que me recuerdan a la confianza que se tiene Rouge. La golondrina reacciona sólo hasta el segundo grito, perdiendo el panorama trasero.

-¡Am…! –empieza a gritar y entonces una imagen surrealista se presenta enfrente de mí: el abrirse de un cascarón para mostrar una lengua de fuego que volverían a Wave en un ave fénix de fuego. Amy se quedó de pie enfrente de ella por el impacto, cabe destacar que yo tampoco lo puedo creer. No se mueve la chica, Cream también está dormida o desmayada por lo que vio, pero eso no evita que las bombas sigan cayendo y que se abran con sólo tocar cualquier superficie… una está a una distancia peligrosa de Amy. Por más rápido que Shadow la haya sacado corriendo de ahí, el fuego empieza a lengüetear tanto a Amy como a él. Yo… yo me apuro en salir por el bien de la niña que tengo en la espalda y uso mi velocidad supersónica para llegar a los bosques de Wood Zone. Cuando llego, me encuentro con Shadow, quien está intentando apagar las carnes quemadas de Amy.

* * *

**¿LES GUSTÓ? HEHE, CREO QUE EN EL POV SONIC SE VE QUE A AMY SÍ LE GUSTA SONIC :3 OK, SÍ ES TRISTE LO DE WAVE... PERO BUENO... ASÍ SON LAS GUERRAS, ESAS COSAS PASAN. CUÍDENSE! :D NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO n.n**


	14. Chapter 14

**POV AMY**

El calor recorrió mi cuerpo a tal velocidad que no pude pensar en nada más que en el hecho de que estaba resplandeciendo; inició con sólo un par de brisas calientes cerca de mis manos, cerca de mis piernas, pero pasó a intensificarse más de un momento a otro y entonces todo se volvió blanco. Una ligera chispa se vio tan lejos de mí que ni corriendo la iba a poder alcanzar. Mi alma se calentaba al mismo tiempo que todo esto se suscitaba, pues mis perneras ahora estaban completamente chamuscadas, pero no me importó, no me moví, estaba tan ensimismada en esa imagen, en esa ave, en esa chispa que no lo hubiera podido creer. El blanco panorama se volvió cada vez más y más brillante, dejando las luces del sol opacadas por ese infierno en tierra. Lo último que recuerdo fue que cerré los ojos con poca fuerza y caí al suelo, donde empecé a soñar con el mismo infierno, con el ave fénix y los chispazos de las fogatas, en los que podía presenciar imágenes de mi vida en ese pueblo, imágenes tan fugaces como lo fue el fuego que la consumió, que la hizo parecer en tan sólo un par de minutos algo tan celestial como una criatura mitológica… lo único que fue capaz de devolverme a la realidad fueron sus gritos, unos tan ahogados y llenos de dolor que pensé que estaba soñando en vida, que la que se estaba achicharrando como una antorcha era yo. Las imágenes surrealistas no dejan de presentarse, no dejo de ver a Wave a lo lejos, diciéndome todo lo que había adquirido como información, también la visualizo lanzando sus cuchillas mortales hacia la nada… una de ellas refleja en mi rostro cierta aflicción y entonces es cuando decido acabar con esto, acabar con estas imágenes desagradables que se forman en los más profundos rincones de mi mente.

Despierto una vez más y en la enfermería de Green Hill, porque decidieron regresar una vez todo se vio perdido en Seaside Hill, donde me veo en un espejo de cuerpo completo, uno en el que veo toda mi derrota… o mi victoria parcial. El dolor no deja de arreciarme sobre la piel quemada, la piel viva y la piel que parece casi imposible recuperar. Uxmal me mete a baños fríos en la bañera de hidromasaje y programa los ciclos más suaves que puede, no debe perturbar mi piel empapada en sangre o quemaduras graves. Hace un par de días lograron ponerle algunos parches de piel, injertos de un color rosado tipo crema, mientras que la piel que me pertenece (la que no está del todo dañada) resalta perfectamente con su tono habitual y combina bastante bien con los colores de mi carne viva. Verlo en el espejo es deprimente, pero el dolor solo me trae recuerdos agrios, me trae a la mente el dolor en sí mismo, lo que ocurrió antes de ese dolor y las consecuencias del mismo… ahora no tengo a Wave, porque la vi arder en fuego vivo, la vi volverse el fénix… en ocasiones creo que se hizo cenizas y volverá, pero el dolor me indica lo contrario. Estoy sola.

He vuelto a mi estado anterior, cuando me enteré de que Vainilla había muerto, cuando deambulaba por todos lados con sólo una bata y una pulsera que indicaba mi estado emocional. Trato de caminar y de evitar que los dolores se sumen el uno al otro, porque mi mudez es tal que se puede de nuevo creer que tengo la lengua cortada por la mitad. Mis escondrijos ahora son diferentes, difíciles de encontrar y completamente seguros, donde ningún ruido es capaz de allanarme.

Para empeorar las cosas, he vuelto a mis medicamentos, esas pequeñas pastillas que buscan estimular emociones dentro de mí, que buscan no hacerme caer en la depresión que supone el ver como pierdes a alguien a quien quieres. Imagino que si hubiera sido Cream, también me hubiera quitado la vida. Entonces volteo la mirada a todos lados, sigo en la bañera de hidromasaje mientras que la sangre de mi carne viva corre por el agua, diluyéndose en ella, que me mueve suavemente de un lado a otro. Estoy completamente desnuda y Uxmal intenta que me trague mis medicinas y jarabes, pero no entiendo por qué forcejea tanto, no opongo resistencia alguna… creo que en mi estado jamás la opondría a nada, podría llegar cualquier hombre, violarme y tal vez no sentiría nada, porque no creo que haya dolor que se le pueda comparar.

-Salte –me dice Uxmal con la indiferencia que únicamente usa conmigo, porque con los demás pacientes suele ser incluso más rápida para atender. No digo nada, sólo salgo, me pongo una bata especial para que mi piel y los parches no sientan nada y salgo para caminar al ascensor, el que hace sólo un ligero zumbido y me deja rápidamente en mi piso, donde veo a Shadow y Silver vigilar la sala de juntas desde fuera. Me detengo y sin dirigirles la palabra, saben lo que estoy pensando.

-Tails está adentro, con Sonic y… -espero que diga lo que quiero escuchar.

–Y Cream –añade Shadow sin inmutarse, sin decir nada, sin que nadie se lo pida, pero sé que por eso mismo suena incluso más doloroso. Ahora sé que parezco un cachorro lastimado, lo sé por mi aspecto y por mi cara. Sally se acerca lentamente, la escucho caminar junto con Bunnie, quien no es nada discreta con sus prótesis de las piernas.

-Vamos, Amy –me dice y quiere tocarme los hombros para llevarme, pero cuando ve mis parches y mis heridas, desiste de su idea –vamos a tu cuarto, te ayudaré a vestir –me sugiere y sé que no sólo necesito ayuda para tomar mis medicamentos por el shock, sino que, por la piel dañada, tengo que estar usando faldas constantemente y playeras que simulan las prendas exhibicionistas de Rouge. No me molesta mostrar mi cuerpo, lo que me molesta es el dolor que ello me trae.

-¡No, no no! –grita desde adentro la voz de Cream, a quien ahora le calculo más edad a pesar de haber sido sólo cinco meses de lejanía entre nosotras… pero las desgracias ahora la han hecho ver más mayor junto con la estatura. A ella se le ha puesto en una "engorda" significativa, porque cuando le quité los chalecos que Wave robaba para que la niña no pasara frío, vi unos huesos tan marcados que no lo pude haber imaginado en primera instancia: estaba al borde de la muerte y apenas le habían dado de comer hacía un par de días. Gracias a las comidas, ahora tiene un poco de energía, la que se refleja en sus gritos, gritos que me quieren obligar a darme un tiro en la sien… se está enterando -¿por qué, Tails, por qué? –grita con la voz llorosa, rota, desconsolada y más espabilada que nunca. No evito correr y querer entrar cuando una red de manos, dos de ellas particularmente frías, buscan evitar que entre, pero no lo logran y giro la perilla, viendo dentro del cuarto a Sonic, quien voltea hacia la ventana para ignorar lo triste de la situación, Tails se quiere acercar lentamente a Cream y sostener su cabeza, pero está demasiado impactada como para poder decir algo. Sus ojos quieren salirse de los cuencos y veo que posa una mirada furtiva hacia la nada. La amabilidad que alguna vez tuvo esa chica ha desaparecido. Cuando me ve, corre hacia mí y se aferra a mis piernas, las que han sufrido una mayor parte de las quemaduras… bueno, mi cuerpo entero está hecho un desastre. Se abraza a ellas queriendo buscar consuelo y entonces siento que la sal de sus lágrimas está lastimándome la carne, pero verla llorar me lastima más por dentro –dime que… que no… no es cierto… no es cierto… -no digo nada, ni siquiera ante ella y entonces agacho la mirada sin dignarme a verla a los ojos… sé que me está viendo, que espera una respuesta, pero, al menos de mi boca, no obtendrá nada que no sea un silencio martirizante.

Vuelve a gritar mientras se deshace de mis piernas. Me levanto y camino al exterior pensando en que será una idea muy complicada la de explicarle cómo fue que ocurrió… aunque sé sólo una parte, lo demás ahora ella lo debe de saber. Sale corriendo por la entrada y nadie quiere detenerla, va al elevador y entonces se pierde dentro de la inmensidad de aquellas puertas de metal. Tails la quiere alcanzar, pero las puertas no se abren… sé que será difícil hacerlo, será difícil sacarle una idea cuando está dentro de su mente.

Entro y me dirijo a la mesa central, una mesa redonda con el centro hueco y de un color de madera tan tenue que creo que es sólo una imitación. Veo que Sonic sigue perdido en sus pensamientos y entonces me rehúso a hacerlo salir, porque sé que no lo hará, no acataría jamás una sola orden que viniera de mí, aunque en la misión lo hubiera hecho… la misión, las quemaduras, la chispa, las llamas, el infierno… el dolor que desató. Las lágrimas corren nuevamente por dentro y se manifiestan en mis puños completamente apretados, forzándome a mí misma a no hacer una imprudencia.

-Se lo tomó mal –me dice y nunca supe en qué momento se acercó a mí, pero no vacilo, no lo veo, ni siquiera quiero escuchar, pero sigue hablando –nunca lo consideró… y cuando supo que habían pasado ya cinco años desde eso, estalló como una bom… -volteo a verlo fulminante, entonces cambia su analogía –no lo pudo soportar. Lloró y creo que el resto lo sabes tú.

En realidad, no sé mucho, pero quiero eliminar muchas cosas de mi mente, pero tampoco quiero regresar a mi cuarto, así que opto por quedarme ahí, sentada, impotente y sólo como una escucha más.

-Empezó todo el ajetreo con ustedes cuando los guardianes de Eggman se infiltraron en el andén –comienza a explicar y creo que… que no le creo –varios de ellos buscaban secuestrar a muchos que pudieran ser aliados importantes de la resistencia, entre ellos encajaba Vainilla, Rouge, Blaze… y tú –suelta y abro los ojos mirando al frente. Lo ha notado, eso es seguro –recibimos una amenaza de la que no quise hablar con nadie más que con Tails y por eso fue que optamos en sacarlas lo más pronto posible –siento en su voz algo distinto… ¿pena? ¿Arrepentimiento? No, no es eso… su respiración suena más acompasada y su pecho respira con claridad, cada vez más descansado. Entonces veo un poco de alivio cuando me digno en voltear de reojo a verlo –Tails no quería enfrentarla, no quería dañarla… es lo último que ha deseado y lo último que haría aunque tuviera el poder para ello, no quería hacerlo por miedo a cómo ella pudiera sentirse más que por el miedo a su reacción… ahora que ella lo sabe, está más destrozado que nunca. No lo culpes. Con respecto a la amenaza de secuestro, decidí meterte porque creí que sería lo mejor, no quería verte secuestrada o torturada –me voltea a ver de reojo y entonces cree que se ha equivocado –para evitar que secuestraran a Vainilla, la separaron de Cream por órdenes de Tails –volteo interesada en lo que está diciendo, entonces prosigue ahora que me ve a los ojos, sin moverlos, sin chistar… me está diciendo la verdad –y la metieron a otro vagón que la llevaría a una zona segura, para que pudieran reencontrarse más tarde, cuando esto acabara, pero los guardias de Tails terminaron noqueados y la única secuestrada resultante fue ella –entonces imagino el dolor que debió haber pasado Cream bajo esa incógnita… y ahora que se la desvelaron completa, imagino que fue aún más doloroso. Quiero llorarle al recuerdo de la persona que fungió como madre, pero mis ojos no quieren derramar más lágrimas… dos muertes es lo que puedo tolerar – apenas había pasado un día cuando terminamos por enterarnos de su posición en Metrópolis City y decidimos salir en su rescate confiados de que estaban bien ustedes cuatro… no tardé en arrepentirme de lo que había hecho al meterte por la fuerza. Pero cuando llegamos… habían pasado dos días… sólo la encontramos boca abajo y… el resto ya lo saben las dos.

Quiero tragar con fuerza, mostrar que el dolor me ha perforado incluso la garganta, pero no me puedo doblegar ahora. Sé que me ha hablado con honestidad, eso lo sé porque se le ve en su rostro… uno arrepentido y débil. ¿en qué momento me tomó de la mano? Pareciera una ilusión, una de esas fantasías en vida que me hace querer saber si estoy medicada, bueno, lo estoy pues Uxmal me puso las pastillas en los labios y me hizo tragar con fuerza. Es en este momento en el que creo que todo es un efecto de los medicamentos y trato de discernir si es real… como lo fue mi alfombra tejida con serpientes en la enfermería.

-Lo siento, Amy –me dice y me da un beso en la mejilla, por suerte, el trozo de piel en el que colocó sus labios es un trozo mío, uno que pudo salvarse a diferencia del resto de mi cuerpo y varios de mis mechones de cabello. Quiero llorar más, pero lo evito. No quiero susurrar, no quiero emitir nada, sólo quiero atreverme a creer que lo que me ha dicho Sonic es cierto. Entonces le miro a los ojos preguntándome una cosa más, una que es capaz de detectar al sólo verme.

-Tails se consideró responsable por haber emitido la orden que desencadenó todo, también fue su idea dividir a adultos y niños en los trenes… no duerme bien desde entonces.

¡Me siento tan mal conmigo misma! Me siento como si fuera sólo un insecto ahora, uno al que deberían de pisar ya… no sirvo para nada que no sea ser hostil con la gente, para no escuchar razones, para dar miradas desdeñosas… para… para matar con los ojos cuando creo que algo va mal. No lo soporto, no lo puedo creer… pero pienso en Wave y en las bombas, pienso en todo y ahora me siento como muerta, pero sin morir del todo o viva, pero como si estuviera muerta.

-Te llevaré a tu cuarto –me ofrece cuando ve que mi rostro se ha destrozado nuevamente, pues no evito pensar que esté así: destrozado, herido, acuchillado, quemado y sobretodo: muerto. Me extiende la mano y me debato entre tomarla o no… ya no puedo evitarlo, no quiero seguir con esto, no quiero verlo solamente con las intenciones y yo sin aceptarlas, sin aceptar que es un chico increíble, uno al que no merezco y al que tal vez nunca merecí.

No sólo acepto su mano, sino que al momento en que me alza con sus fuerzas me aferro en su cuello. Mis brazos me duelen por los parches de piel, pero creo que lo puedo sobrellevar. Llevo mi cabeza a su pecho y dejo que caigan lentamente las lágrimas que ya no quiero guardar. Puedo verle el rostro de reojo y sé que está extrañado, pero no le interesa, sólo posa su mano sobre mi espalda con cuidado, queriendo no lastimar más esa carne quemada, doy un respingo, pero igual lo puedo soportar… es entonces el momento en el que nos fundimos en un abrazo real, uno del que no huye, uno que necesito, uno que expresa palabras insonoras para los dos: "Quédate conmigo".

**POV SONIC**

-Siempre… -susurro mientras intento no dañarle las pieles quemadas. Lo necesita, al igual que necesitaba oír toda la verdad y al igual que sé que va a ser feliz en el futuro… esta guerra nos ha arrebatado mucho a los dos, pero ahora que sé que está conmigo y que nada la va a apartar de mí, sé que nada podrá acabarme, no sin verla a ella por última vez.

"_-¿Puedes hacer algo? –le pedí a Shadow cuando estuvimos en ese bosque, cuando la vi quemarse poco a poco, consumirse en ese fuego, pero no le interesaba, su mirada estaba perdida, toda ella estaba perdida -¡no la dejes!_

_-No creas que lo haré –me respondió y entonces empezó a lanzarle tierra fría, pues era nuestro único recurso en ese momento. La hizo girar varias veces para apagar el fuego. Cream estaba sobre mí y empezó a llorar cuando la vio casi destruida, pudo jurar que estaba muerta._

_-¡Amy, Amy! –le gritaba, pero la aludida no escuchaba, no daba señales de vida… gimió en ese instante haciéndonos volver a la realidad, ella no se iría tan fácil._

_-Wave… -murmulló tan bajo que casi no se escuchó –Cream… Blaze… Sonic… -dijo y entonces supe que seguía viva, pero había que tratarla. Le quité varias ropas para sólo ver que su pecho estaba en carne viva, rojo y rodeado de sangre, partes de su piel estaban inmaculadas, pero las demás… no, no quise ver y entonces la volví a tapar. Shadow la cargó y entonces volvimos a la camioneta que nos esperaba."_

Me deshago del abrazo sin dejar de sostenerle la mano, entonces nos dirigimos a su cuarto y la dejo entrar para apartarme yo. Sally viene por el pasillo y me esboza una sonrisa que no puedo traducir en nada.

-Bien hecho –me dice y no entiendo. Sólo su palmada sobre el hombro y algunas lágrimas me dan a comprender que vio todo, pero que no está molesta. La abrazo fuertemente y le doy un beso en la frente, ella sólo me responde con un puñetazo suave en el brazo y se va, quedando nuestra amistad marcada para siempre en un solo y único estadio… hermanita menor ¿quién diría que ahora la veo así?...molesta, inteligente, ruda y cómplice… es la hermana que nunca tuve.

Decido ir a ver cómo va todo con Tails, porque seguramente no la está llevando bien ahora que la niña lo odia, o al menos eso me dio a entender a mí cuando le gritó que se alejara de él, después alzó la voz… llego a su cuarto y veo que no está.

-¿Tails? ¡Tails! –grito buscándolo por todos lados y entonces me encuentro con Rouge, quien me indica con los dedos que él se ha ido al patio. Voy para allá y lo veo sobre el tejado contemplando las estrellas, pensando en algo que no lo podrá dejar en paz jamás -¿qué te pasa? Te he estado buscando.

-Nada –responde. Creo que se va a tirar por el borde, entonces cae junto a mí –estaba pensando –dice con la voz más rota y fría que le he conocido –ella me odia.

-Cream es incapaz de odiar –le digo, intentando animarlo.

-Me dijo "te odio" –confiesa y entonces se recarga en mí… hoy al parecer todos necesitan mis abrazos -¿entiendes? Me lo dijo ELLA.

-No lo puedo creer –digo con firmeza y entonces quiero ir a buscar a Cream, quien seguramente está con Amy en su cuarto… me sorprende que la niñita no haya zucumbido como la eriza, porque por lo general los niños son los más impresionables de todos en cualquier especie, sólo se dedicó a llorar y a decir cosas que no creo que sienta, pero Amy… vaya que ella sí cambió cuando la vi, por eso me confundí cuando me abrazó –iré con ella, no es tu culpa y lo sabes.

-Sí lo es…

-Tails, ya lo hemos hablado –le repito, pero no me quiere creer, sigue sintiéndose responsable por el bien de ella -¿por qué te interesa de sobre manera ella? –le pregunto queriendo dar en el blanco, pero no sé cuál haya sido el motivo real –Tails…

-¡La quiero! –Espeta y entonces siento que los oídos se me han quebrado –la quiero a ella y a todos aquí, no puedo permitir que les pase algo malo, soy miembro de inteligencia, soy quien debe prever estas cosas.

-¿Hay algo más que quieras añadir? –pregunto con media sonrisa en el rostro porque ya sé de qué va todo esto…

-Sí, que hay junta general. Silver quiere hablar con nosotros pronto –me dice evadiendo el tema, pero es cierto. Pronto nos vemos todos de nuevo juntos en el lugar, excepto Amy a quien se le ha recetado descansar por todo lo que ha vivido, tanto física como emocionalmente.

-Chicos –empieza Silver, quien está rodeado por Shadow y Tails, ahora él ocupa el centro y es auxiliar de Tails en la resistencia de aquí dado a su fracaso en Seaside, lugar que fue tomado durante el bombardeo a Wood Zone… me enteré poco después de que sirvió para hacer que Eggman tomara el control absoluto una vez que Amy, Shadow y yo recibimos ayuda para salir de ahí, por cierto, Shadow está solamente bronceado… cuando se lo menciono únicamente me gruñe –es hora de empezar los ataques, este sistema de defensa no sirve mucho –notifica y entonces siento que han ofendido a Knuckles, quien baja la mirada avergonzado de sí mismo –si Eggman va a atacar cobardemente, nosotros tendremos que hacer un contraataque, pero no uno cualquiera.

-¿Sugieres que echemos bombas encima? –dice Rouge con una indiferencia un poco marcada, pero Silver no le hace caso.

-Sería buena idea –replica Shadow un poco molesto por sus quemaduras, aunque no son como las de Amy, se incomoda –como lo es romperle la boca –el bullicio ha iniciado.

-Shadow –reprende Silver y retoma la palabra –lo que sugiero es lo siguiente: ir destruyendo las bases de Eggman una a una en las ciudades importantes y dejar Seaside Hill, Metrópolis City y Green Hill para el final.

-¿Hablas de irnos, abandonar aquí? –pregunto sin creerle mucho.

-Estamos bajo tierra, no hay mucho que Eggman pueda hacernos porque tenemos muchos tramos de subsuelo sobre nosotros, además, no irían todos a los ataques, obviamente el sistema de defensa tendría que quedarse –responde, dejándome un poco menos inquieto, pero hay algo que no me encaja.

-¿Y las chicas? –Blaze y Rouge me miran furibundo, al igual que Bunnie, a quien si perturbo, sé que no saldré de esa… su brazo es sumamente fuerte –quiero decir, Amy y Cream… pueden ser de ayuda en esto –digo y entonces recibo una mirada triste por parte de Sally.

-Sonic… -me dice ella lentamente –no planeaba meterla en esto, aún debe reposar… no está en condiciones, en ninguna…

Entonces se abre la puerta y volteo para ver a Amy con su ceño indiferente, parece que no nos mira, pero cuando se dirigen sus ojos a mí, sé que algo en especial la ha atraído. Se queda sentada en el otro lado del lugar, donde una sombra la aparta perfectamente de nosotros, donde nadie la puede ver o percibir.

-No, no la vamos a incluir –me dice Silver firme. Es buen amigo de ella y se preocupa por lo que le pase así que no me extraña oírle decir eso a él o a Sally, pero entonces algo se mueve del otro lado y me percato de que la silla está vacía ¿a dónde se metió?

-Voy –la escucho hablar después de estas semanas, entonces analizo su piel y sus heridas: está casi chamuscada y ahora empiezo a dudar que sus parches hayan resistido, porque está sangrando directamente de los injertos.

-Amy –trata Sally de interferir, pero ella la calla.

-Esto es importante para mí… tengo una cuenta pendiente con ese cabeza de huevo –responde con ira y más cordura que nunca, jamás la vi tan decidida por algo además de rescatar a Cream. Me voltea a ver y la miro con preocupación, frunciendo las cejas de manera que mi dolor al verla así se nota tanto que me palmea la cabeza y me esboza una… ¿sonrisa? ¿cuándo…? No lo puedo creer y entonces volteo de nuevo al suelo, a la mesa, a Sally, a Silver… a todos esperando que alguien diga algo que refute su argumento.

No pueden. Todos saben que ella quiere ese placer… incluso si yo fuera ella, les pediría que me dejaran dar el tiro de gracia.

-Trata de entender –dice Tails, a quien ella ya no mira con odio, sino con una notable indiferencia. Entonces me percato de lo mucho que ha de odiarse a sí misma ahora. Le tomo la mano y le susurro aunque sea con una mirada que se tranquilice, entonces baja los ojos y sale por donde entró. La escucho caminar y entonces hablamos sobre la estrategia, la que se resumió en ataques semanales a las zonas más débiles de Eggman como preparación para así ir subiendo de intensidad al grado de poder capturarlo. Lo único que faltaría sería entrar a su sede central Final Zone y dar el tiro de gracia.

-Entonces ya está todo arreglado –dice Blaze, quien empieza a reír porque ya quiere empezar con el final de Eggman… todos queremos iniciar el fin de su carrera bélica.

Entonces, del otro lado de la puerta unas pisadas fuertes y rápidas se hacen escuchar tan fuerte que considero salir para ver qué ha pasado, quién está corriendo. Me levanto con el ceño fruncido y entonces, con todo pensamiento en la mente, giro lentamente la perilla hasta abrir la puerta y dejar su feo chillido aprisionarnos.

La veo entonces cómo va corriendo hacia el elevador, fue su cabello rosado el que la delató, rosado y algo achicharrado. Estaba vestida con su falda de tabloides y un brassière color dorado. Cerró la puerta del elevador, algo pasa con ella… esas pisadas, no fueron como si ella ya se hubiera ido y regresado. Pienso en diversas ideas, pienso en lo que pudo haberla incitado a regresar, lo que me hizo creer una cosa: ella nunca se movió, esperó a que habláramos y decidió irse… pero ¿qué pudo haber escuchado como para… para que tomara esa decisión? No dijimos más que la… ¡la maldita estrategia! ¡Amy escuchó la maldita estrategia y ahora se va a por Eggman en Final Zone! No la puedo alcanzar por más que lo intente, es el único elevador y ella lo está usando para ir a la superficie a más de 30 metros desde donde estoy de pie y no hay escaleras para accesar. No me queda otra opción más que avisar a los demás lo que ha ocurrido y esperar a que se desocupe el ascensor.

-¿Cómo? –me dice Tails con un grito mientras quiere dar un golpe a algo -¿por qué la dejaste? –me pregunta, no sé responderle porque… no la dejé, cuando vi ya era muy tarde.

-El ascensor debió haber bajado, todavía hay esperanza –asegura Rouge y cuando lo llamamos, descubrimos que está trabado, no baja, no quiere bajar… Bunnie abre la puerta con su brazo mecánico y entonces la murciélago se dispone a volar hacia arriba -¡Es imposible, está atorado a un piso de distancia de la salida a la superficie! –anuncia con un grito y baja con nosotros otra vez. Se lleva a Bunnie porque a Knuckles ya no lo puede aguantar por su nuevo peso y la obliga a romper el suelo del elevador para subir y hacer algo, como las pierdo de vista una vez dentro del compartimiento no sé qué está pasando.

-¡Es demasiado astuta! –grita Bunnie y ambas vuelven a bajar para incorporarse en el suelo –¡ha abierto la puerta del elevador en ese piso con sólo sus cuchillas!

¡Bien hecho, Sonic el erizo! Has vuelto a subestimar a una chica del calibre de Amy Rose…

* * *

**BIEN... ¿QUÉ TAL? LA VEZ PASADA HICE EL POV DE SONIC MÁS LARGO, AHORA LE TOCABA UN POCO A AMY XDDDD ESPERO LES SIGA GUSTANDO Y SIGAN LEYENDO n.n MI VIDA :') SE ABRAZARON XD ¿QUÉ PASARÁ AHORA?**


	15. Chapter 15

**POV AMY**

"_-No seas tan dura con Tails –le dije esperando que reaccionara, pero no se dedicó siquiera a mirarme, me ignoró de manera categórica, sólo pude verle los ojos llorar ahora con más fuerza._

_-Eso es más que difícil, Amy –me contestó, pero no quise escucharla –es imposible._

_-No fue su culpa –defendí pensando en las palabras de Sonic en aquel momento… sobre el secuestro, la amenaza… sobre todo… -hizo lo que creyó correcto._

_-Entonces su moral mató a mi madre –chilló. No supe cómo reaccionar en ese momento… moral, vaya manera de pensar en las cosas – ¡sus acciones la llevaron a eso! ¡No lo perdonaré!_

_-Cream… -musité en ese momento e intenté abrazarla, se dejó por algunos instantes y después se deshizo de mis brazos. La vi débil, recargada en el muro afuera del cuarto de juntas, donde las dos estábamos escuchando atentamente la estrategia que usarían… muy tonta, por cierto. Sólo se destruirían entre ellos –has cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo –pensé en voz alta y entonces, por la naturaleza del comentario, volteó con los ojos hinchados a verme para volver a tomarme entre sus brazos -¿quieres vengarte?_

_-Sí… -respondió rápida, jadeante y sin vacilar en ningún momento; incluso creí haberla escuchado suspirar –es lo que quiero._

_-¿Me ayudarías con algo? –pedí mientras la encontraba un poco débil en su criterio… sometible._

_-¿Qué quieres? –me preguntó con el susurro de siempre -¿qué gano yo a cambio de esto?_

_Escuché la conversación sobre Final Zone y entonces sonreí de lado, _sabiendo_ cuál iba a ser el premio de consolación, aquello que a ambas nos venía bien._

_-Ver a Eggman morir –respondí con la misma sonrisa y entonces recibí otra a cambio, pude jurar que sus ojos se iluminaron… bueno, creo que acabar con la vida de alguien no es un deseo muy bonito a los dieciocho y once años, pero no podíamos pensar en otra forma de sanar nuestras heridas… Cream estaba tan entusiasmada por la idea que no pude retractarme –ahora… quiero que vayas por mis cuchillas y mi espada, después subirás a la superficie donde me las entregarás, antes me darás un cuchillo; mantendrás la puerta abierta y me esperarás. Sabotearé el sistema interno para que no se vuelvan a abrir, cortaré uno de los cables del ascensor y entonces huiremos, got it? –le pregunté y entonces salió saltando al elevador con sus pasitos de coneja. No tardó en volver para comenzar con el plan. Justamente cuando terminaron de hablar fue cuando corrí y subí por el elevador. No tenía que ser maga o adivina para saber que Sonic me vio, pero fue cuando ya era tarde. Llegué, encontré la puerta abierta y destruí el panel de control lanzando mi cuchilla más insignificante contra éste. A partir de ahí agarramos una motocicleta y huimos."_

Sé que es riesgoso traer a Cream, pero se lo he prometido. Después de escuchar lo que le dije sobre la amenaza de secuestro hacia nosotras durante el camino de salida, no tuvo más opción que pensar que el sitio al que vamos ahora era nada más y nada menos que la puerta a una aventura… definitivamente cambió mucho, la Cream que conocí antes veía todas estas situaciones como una especie de calvario. Seguimos recorriendo las ciudades principales y las zonas entre descanso y descanso. Sé que Sonic va a ir a buscarme directamente a Final Zone, por algún motivo sé que me buscará y que no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. Practicamos Cream y yo nuestras habilidades en campo de batalla real al llegar a las zonas como Mistic Ruin Zone o Sky High Zone… Cream ha mejorado como francotiradora, por lo que la dejo atacar a distancia y en lugares altos que sólo ella puede alcanzar gracias a la intensidad de sus saltos, de hecho, me libra de cualquier problema desde su posición, sin mencionar que es capaz de desplazarse por terrenos frágiles gracias a su poco peso… sonrío de lado al percatarme de la calidad de mi aliada y entonces entiendo que es a ella y no a Sally a la que puedo denominar "mejor amiga".

Hacemos un campamento a las afueras de Mistic Ruin Zone y contemplamos las estrellas alrededor del fuego, el que nos calienta poco a comparación del frío que amenaza con hacerse más y más fuerte. Nuestra hoguera al menos evita que muramos de hipotermia. Cream me voltea a ver y entonces noto que me observa analíticamente mientras yo, con el sueño haciéndome cabecear y a veces recostarme, busco evitar su mirada… ella sabe mejor que nadie que odio que me anden mirando de esa manera.

-¿Qué quieres? –le pregunto ya un poco fastidiada y cansada de todo esto, pero no deja de mirarme, como si buscara entender algo que sólo yo le puedo responder.

-¿De verdad quieres que perdone a Tails? –me agarra de sorpresa con esa pregunta, e incluso quiero despertar de golpe, como si me hubiera lanzado una cubeta de hielos encima –me dijeron que antes lo odiabas… ¿qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? –su pregunta me ha hecho empezar a recapacitar… ¿siempre odié a Tails? Tal vez lo hice en su momento, tal vez sí lo llegué a culpar por esa desgracia, pero también detestaba a Sonic por lo que había hecho y nunca le di un momento para que se explicase. Sin embargo, ahora veo las cosas de otra manera… ¿y si me mintió? ¿y si lo que dijo fue nada más una excusa para hacerme creer una ilusoria esperanza? ¿y si nunca hubo tal amenaza? Eso diría que nunca podría volver a confiar en lo que me dijera él… pero hay algo adentro de mí, adentro de esa mirada del color del mar que me obliga a creerlo, a creerle, porque sé que nunca me mentiría, porque me ama demasiado como para engañarme con algo que bien puede ser posible dada nuestra situación; porque lo amo demasiado como para dudar sobre sus palabras y, finalmente, porque es cierto lo que me dijo sobre Tails y su preocupación por Cream… si se ve en retrospectiva todo el asunto, lo que él quería era proteger a la niña de una verdad que a sus años no entendería sino hasta verse mayor… pero entender no siempre significa perdonar. Sonic mismo me lo dijo: la reacción de Cream para con él no era tan preocupante como los sentimientos de la chica hacia el suceso en sí mismo. Intentó protegerla manteniéndola lo más lejos posible de la verdad, manteniéndola en su realidad, pero lo hizo de una manera incorrecta, sumamente subjetiva y perjudicial para ambos. Pero ahora entiendo que no es culpable de nada además de haber salvado nuestras vidas… como lo fue Sonic de haber salvado la mía. Pienso en todo por varios minutos y entonces sé que tengo una respuesta preparada, pero que es posible que le duela en el orgullo.

-Sí, quiero que lo perdones porque el verdadero culpable de todo esto es Eggman –respondo tajante, pensando que esas palabras juntas no tienen significado para ella –porque de alguna manera, fue él el que orilló a Tails a hacer lo que hizo –se queda pensando por unos segundos y creo que ha entendido lo que quiero decir. Se acerca al fuego y entonces en ello veo algo significativo: la noticia la ha dejado helada y necesita espabilar ahora, entender que nada de esto es lo que creía y poder aceptar la verdad poco a poco. La invito a que me abrace porque no quiero pasar una noche fría y tampoco quiero que ella se vaya de mi lado… pensarlo sólo hace que mis heridas emocionales se abran poco a poco.

-No sé si… -argumenta mientras está a mi lado acurrucada. Se ve tan inofensiva, indefensa, cuando cierra los ojos de esa manera que me dan ganas de protegerla… incluso de ocultarla detrás de un árbol gigante para que no le hagan daño… creo que empiezo a comprender a Tails –no sé si lo logre… me mata el dolor… y ya no lo puedo desligar de él, como si fuera un…

-Un círculo vicioso, Tails te recuerda el dolor y el dolor te recuerda a Tails –explico, me mira sorprendida, como si nadie además de ella fuera capaz de desenredar sus pensamientos más ensimismados y yo… lo acabo de hacer. Sonrío cuando me doy cuenta de que se ha percatado y le toco la naricita –recuerda que soy tu mejor amiga, lo sé todo de ti –sonríe de lado y me abraza más fuerte… jamás recuperaré a mi Cream del todo, pero tener a un porcentaje de ella dándome un poco de su amoroso calor es un inicio para obtener algo de su antiguo ser de vuelta.

Duermo profundamente y al día siguiente veo que el sol lucha por salir. Lo imito y me pongo de pie, llevándome a Cream sobre los hombros para no despertarla. La base está justamente adentro de Metrópolis City, cayeron justamente el mismo día que Seaside Hill… bueno, podría tachárseme de loca al ir a un sitio que ya está condenado bajo la supremacía de Eggman y que, en cuanto a condiciones, es igual a Wood Zone dado a que sus pobladores son unos verdaderos idiotas por creer que lo que hace Eggman es bueno para nosotros siendo que lo que hace son exactamente la clase de cosas que separaron a Vainilla de Cream. Creo que hemos llegado cuando veo varias filas de robots fungir como policías que abusan de su autoridad, pero a la gente no parece importarles… incluso hay algunas personas que ayudan a esos pedazos de hojalata. Consigo unas capuchas y nos las pongo a Cream y a mí para no llamar la atención, además aprovecho que el sol es fuerte durante estos días y doy la apariencia de querer protegerme.

"Eggman… eres de verdad discreto" pienso al ver un logotipo de su cara y bigotes en un edificio alto, lo analizo por un momento y tomo la mano de Cream para vadear el lugar y entrar por la parte trasera de la fábrica… la que ahora es diferente a todas las que hube visto en mi vida: subterránea… al parecer le ha copiado el modelito a la resistencia. Gracias a mi experiencia en las bases de Sonic, ahora sé que puedo ocultarme de las cámaras de seguridad y destruirlas con tanto sigilo que resulta ser absurdo. La base me ha dado información importante sobre las demás resistencias en todo Green Hill, dándome a entender que hay demasiados opositores a nuestro movimiento gracias a trucos sucios y bajos de Eggman, como contratar granaderos que se hacen llamar "opositores" que ataquen al pueblo que tanto defiende al bigotudo este; los que se oponen a su régimen terminan ocultos en calabozos que se hallan a más de diez kilómetros bajo el subsuelo, lo que hace de un rescate un asunto complicado dado que es difícil no ser visto por las cámaras de seguridad de los elevadores, los que resultan también ser el único medio para transportarse en todo el edificio. Sí que es original… Decido arriesgarme y descender, no sin antes haber destruido la cámara que vigila todo el elevador sin ningún punto ciego, ya sin ella, el resto es sumamente fácil.

No dejo de pensar en la cara de aquel halcón verde en los registros… debo admitir que verlo me recuerda a Wave, sí, a la chica que murió prendida en llamas y eso se me hace sumamente doloroso. Lo único que supe de ella era que venía de las áreas metropolitanas, pero después mis pensamientos sobre ella cambiaron cuando Cream me dijo que ella era una resistente, una aliada encubierta con el expreso propósito de cuidarnos. Imagino que a una chica como esa le habrá conmovido una niña de nueve años y por eso fue que se nos unió; eso explica mucho de ella, como su habilidad con las armas… creo que fui muy afortunada al conocerla, pero el dolor es sumamente inexplicable. Hubo un día en particular en el que me contó cómo fue que conoció a Jet e incluso me lo describió: un halcón skater con una gran cantidad de plumaje verde sobre su cabeza y ojos azules como el cielo. No evité considerar que ese chico, el de la foto de los registros de Eggman, era él porque encajaba perfectamente con lo que me había contado la golondrina. Creo que en algún momento debió haber trabajado con Shadow y por lo mismo debieron haber tenido un trato; su mirada azul me recuerda mucho el cinismo de alguien callejero, alguien raza… tal vez muy confiado u orgulloso. Debo prepararme para encontrármelo ahora que está debajo de esta estructura, justamente en las catacumbas.

Salgo del elevador cuando he llegado al lugar, todo está oscuro; la humedad se extiende por todas partes, incluso hasta los poros de mi nariz, pero eso no es lo que hace imposible querer respirar, sino el olor a muerte… ese pequeño atisbo de lo que creo que es azufre y podredumbre que se ata a cada corriente de aire y choca contra mi cara.

-¡Iagh! –exclama Cream, quien ha pasado desapercibida por mí todo el tiempo… es inteligente y buena tiradora, por lo que incluso confío mi vida en sus manos aunque pueda parecer un error a ojos ajenos.

Nos adentramos poco a poco a las catacumbas y veo lo que es esa podredumbre: cadáveres… algunos deprimentes porque están atados con cadenas a los muros y ya hechos huesos con un cuenco de agua al frente, esa tortura se me hace de las más repugnantes, porque significa "no podrás alcanzar la esperanza, no puedes alcanzar la vida" Volteo mi vista hacia el frente y sigo caminando, Cream ahora se aferra a mi mano para no soltarla, porque ha visto lo mismo que yo. Los cadáveres no me inquietan, lo que me inquieta es quién los volvió el cadáver que ahora son. Sigo pensando en todo esto, en qué clase de persona podría crear tanta destrucción a su paso, porque definitivamente yo no soy capaz de semejantes atrocidades.

Escucho algo que me desgarra el alma, el corazón e incluso me hace querer invertir los roles: el grito de Cream, uno que indica que está en problemas; volteo y la veo atrapada por un par de manos que salen de las sombras, unas que apenas puedo distinguir gracias a muy pocos focos que, cuando mucho, titilan una luz tan tenue que distingue muy poco del suelo en el que estoy de pie y el contenido de algunas celdas. La niña lucha por salir del agarre con varios forcejeos sin embargo, le ponen una mano en la boca que ahoga sus gritos en un sollozo tierno, finalmente la callan… cloroformo, claro, eso debe ser.

-¡Cream! –grito sonoramente de manera que todo aquel que esté aquí me pueda escuchar, haciéndome a la idea de que si saben que Cream no viene sola, la dejarán en paz y me la devolverán… aunque sea por la fuerza -¡Cream, Cream! –sigo gritando mientras camino hacia esa sombra, por más mala idea que sé que esto representa, no puedo dejarla sola… no puedo perder a nadie más, la sola idea me hace añicos por dentro.

Saco mi espada y me dirijo lentamente a las sombras esperando que alguien aparezca para partirlo en dos… escucho varias pisadas alrededor, pisadas que me desconciertan porque algunas son fuertes y otras tan sigilosas que puedo jurar que lo que he escuchado no es más que un roedor.

Entonces siento una mano que lleva un trapo empapado pegarse a mi mano, sedando poco a poco mi cabeza.

**POV SONIC**

¡Perfecto, simplemente perfecto! No sólo he subestimado a Amy Rose, sino que ésta se burló de todos nosotros… ¡hasta de mí! Su evacuación fue precisa, sin problemas e insospechada, las cámaras de Tails no captaron nada sospechoso y como no tienen audio, no podemos distinguir si el plan lo ha efectuado con ayuda de Cream, quien aparece en los videos del día. Bunnie, quien se lleva bien con la niña, va a su cuarto a buscarla dado a que nunca se vio que bajara por el elevador.

-¡No está! –regresa Bunnie gritando a los cuatro vientos, me preocupa que una niñita haya estado involucrada en todo esto… es más, me preocupa que AMY, la persona que asegura que Cream es la única a la que amará con locura, se la haya llevado a una misión que en teoría y práctica es suicida. Corro al cuarto de control con Tails, quien logra mejorar la calidad del video, pero no logra ponerle nada que nos ayude.

-¡Tails! –le hablo y voltea levemente esperando a que diga algo, pero cuando veo su rostro preocupado, pienso que no debo interferir demasiado -¡Tails!

-¿Qué pasa, Sonic? –me pregunta tajante, me llevo la saliva a la garganta y entonces empiezo a ordenar mis palabras. No sé cómo decirle lo siguiente, no sé cómo lo vaya a tomar… entonces me llega un pensamiento a la mente "no puede estar más destrozado ahora" –venga ya, que no tengo tu tiempo –espeta y vuelve a los videos de seguridad, donde sólo veo análisis del pasillo.

-¿Cómo puedo decírtelo? –digo mientras volteo al suelo, sin haber organizado aún mis ideas, pero no me interesa eso del todo, porque sé que ya no importa qué tanto pase, él ya está demasiado roto como para sucumbir más –Cream…

-¿Qué pasa con ella? –me pregunta con preocupación que creo tal vez demasiada porque de un salto se aferra a mi cuello y empieza su voz a romperse -¿qué pasa?

-No… no está en el complejo –me resigno a decir con los ojos muy tensos, tal vez demasiado como para alguien que va a decir algo que le cuesta la existencia actual, porque si se trata de Cream, al menos en su caso, no es una broma o un tema con el que jugar –Bunnie la ha buscado, no se encuentra en ningún lado.

-Entiendo –me sorprende su reacción tan apacible sobre el tema, me sorprende incluso que no intente absolutamente nada en ese momento, pero mi asombro decrece en cuanto le veo las lágrimas correrle por la cara… me equivoqué, si es posible romper los fragmentos –sé dónde está… -confiesa. Le miro por cierto tiempo hasta que se resigna a contarme… o mejor dicho, a mostrarme videos de lo ocurrido este día. Me sorprende ver lo que veo: Cream ha salido de su cuarto sin absolutamente nada más que su ropa, la que es muy holgada y sale a caminar con suma frescura, pero algo de pesadez porque parece pensativa, llega al elevador y asciende; pero lo que nos sugiere que ha subido demasiado es la imagen de ella saliendo por una puerta que parece armario, la que deja abierta y traba con todas sus fuerzas a la vez que lanza una cuchilla que se ha clavado entre los rieles de la misma. Pocos minutos después se puede apreciar a Amy subiendo por el ascensor, pero como la puerta sigue abierta, no veo el compartimiento subir, sólo a ella ascender como si hubiera… ¡hubiera usado las escaleras de emergencia! Eso hizo, usó las escaleras de emergencia para después pasar a cortar un cable del cubículo del ascensor… imagino que éste debió haber bajado hasta hacer fricción con las paredes y atorarse por sí sólo y para rematar: Amy ha destruido el panel de control que se encuentra por las escaleras de mano, dejando la posibilidad de reparar el ascensor como descartada… imagino que eso fue lo que le dijo a Cream en los pasillos… ¡la niña me sorprende! Ha sacado de sus ropas holgadas y colgantes la espada de Amy y un chaleco forrado de cuchillas, debe haber al menos una docena. Toma una motocicleta y se va lejos de nosotros no sin antes destruir la cámara de seguridad que vigila los límites territoriales de la resistencia… ¡Amy, ¿por qué?! –Amy se la llevó y antes de que pudiera destruir la cámara, he visto este letrero –informa y enfoca la imagen en un letrero antes de que se difumine en patrones de grises y blancos, el letrero dice en letras grandes dos lugares en específico: Metrópolis City y Emerald Hill… ¡diablos!

Sea a donde haya ido de esos dos sitios, se verá en problemas grandes… Metrópolis City cayó el mismo día que Seaside Hill y Emerald Hill ahora es un pueblo fantasma, sin gente… se cree que las almas de todos los resistentes ahora residen ahí. Es cierto, la última vez que fui me encontré con Vector vagando por la zona… lo que se me hizo sumamente escalofriante dado que Vector está muerto desde hace cuatro años. Charmy y Espío ahora ayudan a la resistencia en Ruta 99 para mitigar la pérdida y compensarla… creo que ese es el destino de la gente a la que le gusta fingir que son los héroes del momento, así pasó, así fue como Vector se perdió en las inmensidades del otro mundo. En Ruta 99 se dio a la tarea de investigar el paradero de la base, peor Eggman estaba al tanto y cuando la encontró, lo recibió con una lluvia de balas impresionante. Vi el cuerpo en persona y a sus amigos devastados, y sinceramente, me impactó la noticia también.

-Tails… tenemos que ir por ellas –digo haciéndolo ver lo más obvio de la situación, pero el zorro me reprueba con una mirada preocupada.

-Sonic… es una tarea increíblemente complicada siendo esos los sitios ¿recuerdas la última vez que fuiste a Emerald Hill? No fue necesariamente Eggman el que te machacó –ese recuerdo se me hace el más impactante de todos los que tengo (el más doloroso es el de Amy) me encontraba en Emerald Hill mientras hacía una exploración de reconocimiento y entonces me encontré con el fantasma de Vector; sin poder creerlo, me acerqué lentamente a él… pero al momento de mirarme, sus ojos se habían tornado de mil y un colores en donde debería ir la esclerótica; una mirada vidriosa y seca me envolvió de inmediato. Quise salir corriendo, pero era tarde, mis piernas no reaccionaron al momento y la figura se acercó a mí más de lo que yo a ella. Su mirada me penetraba y me mataba de un dolor increíble, tan fuerte que caí de rodillas al no poderlo aguantar, porque estaba viendo enfrente de mí a mis miedos materializarse y hacerse una masa sin fin de posibilidades. ¿Cuántas veces vi morir a Tails? ¿Cuántas veces reviví ese momento en el andén? Toda la gente murió en ese instante para volver a revivir… incluso me vi sumergido en el agua, sin respirar, sin mantenerme en ningún momento consciente… su voz, rasposa e inmunda se hacía más y más fuerte mientras me resignaba a morir lenta y dolorosamente en mis mayores miedos… de alguna forma terminé en la enfermería, siendo atendido por Uxmal, quien me tiene hasta la fecha una gran estima desde ese día –si va alguien allá, dalo por muerto, porque quien entre morirá a manos del gas venenoso que soltaron los resistentes cuando esto inició.

-Eran fantasmas –insisto… un gas venenoso te mata, no te hace ver cosas.

-¿Insistes con eso? –pregunta incrédulo –ese gas hace a la gente alucinar y un periodo prolongado de exposición conduce a la muerte, eso fue lo que obligó a evacuar Emerald Hill –a pesar de que todo lo que dice es cierto, sobre el gas, sobre la evacuación, sigo creyendo que el fantasma de Vector estaba ahí… algún día lo comprobaré –Sonic… los fantasmas no existen.

-Díselo a Knuckles –digo con una pequeña risa después de recordar cuando me contó sobre su enfrentamiento con King Boom Boo… fue simplemente imposible no burlarse de él desde entonces, pero ahora que lo pienso… mejor dejo de pensar en eso –anyway, el punto es buscar a Amy ¿me darás equipos?

-No puedo, es una empresa muy arriesgada –sentencia y le pido por favor que lo reconsidere –no es lo mismo que lo que ocurrió en Wood Zone, ahora lo que pides es masivo –me explica… tengo que reconsiderar las palabras.

-¿Me dejarías ir a esos lugares a buscar a Amy y a Cream? –el último nombre lo ha sobresaltado, por lo mismo creo que flaqueará en cualquier segundo. Aprovecho y decido que es buena idea usarla para esto, pero algo dentro de mí no quiere jugar sucio –es por su bien… y por el mío.

-No irás a Emerald Hill, no de nuevo –repite y quiero golpearlo, pero añade –pero a Metrópolis City puedes llevar a alguien… decide con cuidado.

Lo dejo en donde está y salgo del cuarto de vigilancia tan rápido como puedo para buscar a ese alguien de confianza, no de mucha para mí, pero sí muy importante para Amy, aunque esta persona haya probado que no es intocable, al menos será fácil convencerla.

-Shadow –le llamo desde el otro extremo del cuarto de juntas y se acerca a mí lentamente. Todos están juntos mirando al elevador, analizando qué es lo que harán después para destrabarlo y repararlo… me da pena pensar que, si el plan fue hecho por completo por esta Amy, no hay manera de sabotearlo.

-¿Qué demonios quieres? –pregunta de mala gana, un poco enfadado, tal vez por lo que Amy ha hecho –estamos en una emergencia y llegas a…

-A eso vengo precisamente –respondo con una media sonrisa en la boca –necesito de tu ayuda.

-¿Para qué? –pregunta inquietado, aunque sé que sabe de qué ando hablando, quiere confirmarlo, no darlo por sentado.

-Amy… -se paraliza por un par de segundos al escuchar el nombre, al igual que yo al pronunciarlo –ella… necesita nuestra ayuda.

-¿Qué le pasó? –pregunta un poco más alarmado, preocupado por ella de la misma manera en la que ella se preocupa por Cream -¿qué tanto sabes? –me toma por el cuello, llevo puesta una sudadera blanca, por lo que me alza sin hacer contacto con mi piel.

-Lo suficiente como para saber que tal vez está en problemas –respondo sin inmutarme, sólo sonrío un poco y entonces él me baja.

-No entiendo cómo es que lo puedes saber.

-Una grabación muestra que ha tomado rumbo con Cream a Metrópolis City o a Emerald Hill –me voltea a ver con mirada pesada y vidriosa.

-¿La zona envenenada? Sería muy estúpida si fuera para allá –dice y entonces veo que le llegan recuerdos agrios a la mente –y no puedo regresar a Metrópolis City después de mi fracaso…

-C'mon –le digo, voltea rápidamente y entonces me ve a los ojos –por eso mismo debes regresar, para librarlos de Eggman allá, además de que, si aprecias a Amy como yo creo que lo haces, seguramente no te costará mucho decidirlo.

Lo piensa lentamente, con la cabeza gacha y algo de decisión en su rostro.

-Me voy a arrepentir después de esto –dice y sonrío de lado, porque eso significa en él un "sí" –acepto, pero no lo hago por ti, faker, lo hago por la chica.

-Te gusta, me lo dijiste una vez –digo malhumorado.

-¿Te la creíste? –dice entre risas y entonces me da un poco de rabia recordar ese beso y relacionarlo con estas palabras –ella es buena amiga, una linda chica, pero no me atrae… es sólo que tiene un corazón de oro que se debe pulir. Entre más ayuda reciba, más pulido estará, por eso le hago compañía –confiesa y me sorprendo, mis ganas de golpearle por esas declaraciones se han ido –igualmente, necesitaba ella algo de lo que tú nunca te atreviste a darle, por eso la besé.

-Tienes suerte de que estemos en tregua, de otro modo ya te hubiera machacado.

-Eso quisieras –responde retador y entonces ambos con la mirada nos ponemos de acuerdo. Todavía siguen buscando solución al elevador, lo que nos molesta porque no dejan pasar a nadie. Decidimos así crear nuestro propio camino y abrirnos paso entre todos ellos.

-¡Sonic! –me reprende Sally al vernos en forma de rayos ágiles y rápidos que rebotan en las paredes hasta llegar al cubículo y entrar por el agujero que ha hecho Bunnie -¡¿Qué crees que haces, cerebro de animal?! –es la primera vez que la escucho hablarme así… hay veces en las que extraño a la Sally enamorada, no era tan cruel o mandona.

-¡Vamos a buscar a Amy! –grito desde donde estoy mientras Shadow rompe el techo del elevador –¡estaremos bien, cuídense entre ustedes!

-¡Sonic! –grita desde donde está con bastante peso en su voz, como si fuera alguien, tal vez una madre a la que sus hijos no le hacen caso, realmente es sólo la hermana mayor a la que todos los demás ignoramos.

Llegamos a la puerta y entonces, entre Shadow y yo la rompemos para abrirla. Sincronizamos relojes y comunicadores para poder llegar hasta ella sin perder el contacto.

Corremos hacia la ciudad, topándonos con un mar enorme de hojalatas que se creen soldados de pelotón, las destruimos en el instante y nos camuflamos entre los ciudadanos.

Ahora entiendo por qué Shadow perdió el control aquí ¡es un caos! Por eso declaró la guerra abierta, hay demasiados delincuentes que se hacen pasar por resistentes, lo que ha llevado al pueblo a creer que los malos de la historia somos nosotros, esto es decepcionante, ahora entiendo que Shadow debió haber sufrido demasiada presión, sin mencionar las bajas que se hicieron notar apenas se volvió "mano de hierro".

Llevamos algunos días aquí y no hemos visto nada, nada de nada, ni a nadie que pueda orientarnos sobre dónde puede estar esa chica, aunque lo mejor sería no preguntar.

-Olvídalo, faker –dice Shadow con su acostumbrada indiferencia –no es estúpida, pero igual es más lenta que nosotros, seguramente está en camino.

-Pues habría que checar.

-En cuanto nos vea se esconderá –responde –no es una chica que le guste estar del todo acompañada.

-En eso tienes razón –pienso por algunos segundos -¿entonces qué haremos?

-Dejar que venga a nosotros –sugiere con orgullo –es inteligente y sabe que para derrocar a Eggman debe deshacerse de sus bases principales y aquí ésta se volvió base principal, por lo mismo sabemos que vendrá. Ignorará Emerald Hill porque allí ya no hay nada.

Asiento y entonces sé que he accedido a algo que nunca antes hubiera imaginado: a esperar y escuchar.

* * *

**ESTA PÁGINA SE VUELVE LOCA Y A VECES NO ME DEJA SUBIR NADA D: POR ESO MISMO TENGO ESTE CAP YA PARA USTEDES HASTA HOY ¬¬ XD SIGAN LEYENDO :D DEJEN COMENTARIO n.n ¿QUÉ PASARÁ? :O**


	16. Chapter 16

**POV AMY**

Despierto ligeramente atontada mientras contemplo todo a mi alrededor, logro ver algunas sombras difusas y entonces los recuerdos llegan a mí como si de un golpe fuerte se tratara, torturando mis neuronas, haciéndome sentir aturdida al instante de pensarlo. Me incorporo lentamente mientras llevo mi mano derecha a mi cabeza, intentando inútilmente suavizar el dolor que tanto hace a mi cabeza palpitar; mis muecas seguramente no son agradables, tanto para mí como para quien sea que me esté rodeando. Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, creyendo que desmayaré nuevamente por los efectos del cloroformo… "Tal vez es sólo un sueño" me digo a mí misma mientras trato de definir lo que sea que está enfrente de mí.

-¡Está despertando! –grita uno de los chicos que se encuentra por ahí, logro ver una figura peluda, se nota por el volumen que le confiere la luz, que le pega por la lateral. Se acerca lentamente mientras me zarandea ligeramente por los hombros, intento abrir los ojos, pero, aunque sea vagamente, su luz logra penetrar mis párpados, obligándome a mantenerlos cerrados.

-No parece –dice una voz gruesa y… francamente muy sexy mientras siento una mano palmearme la cara suavemente –hazlo.

Siento un sobresalto cuando el frío empieza a recorrer la piel facial para después volver con otra oleada de húmedas sensaciones exorbitantes. En general, he recibido dos cubetadas de agua y me preparo para ver la tercera hasta que los detengo con un tajante "Alto" uno que los sobresaltó porque lo dije con fiereza… o tal vez algo de miedo. ¿Quiénes son? No lo sé, pero algo me dice que debo mantener la guardia alta (si me pusieron cloroformo...).

-¿Quiénes son? –pregunto tajante a las pequeñas sombras que intento distinguir desde mi cutre y pobre sitio, poco a poco se van acercando a mí hasta que quedo frente a frente con varios chicos de distintas edades, incluso algunas mujeres que llevan las ropas hechas jirones, el tiempo aquí no ayuda a nadie, se nota en sus costillas, las que resaltan crudamente de sus pieles, pues se nota que poco es lo que les dan de comer -¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Dónde está mi amiga? –Pregunto mientras busco a Cream con la mirada desesperada hasta que la encuentro entablando conversación con una mapache chiquita, casi de su edad -¡Cream! –exclamo acercándome lentamente a ella porque el impacto y el cansancio me pueden más en todos los aspectos. Voltea y me saluda con la mano, no parece maltratada e incluso parece que la mapache le ha agarrado algo de confianza… no, la confianza es un lujo que no nos podemos permitir, no ahora, no después de lo que ha pasado.

-Veo que ya reaccionas –repite la misma voz gruesa y seductora que me tocó el rostro hace apenas unos segundos –dime, Amy… ¿estás bien? –me pregunta, doy un respingo porque sabe mi nombre, aún no lo veo de frente, pero algo me dice que debo hacerlo. Cierro los ojos y entonces… empiezo a pensar nuevamente en Wave, mis ojos quieren lagrimear y no me lo permito, no aquí, no ahora, no enfrente de nadie.

-Sí –contesto con vacilación hasta que volteo a verle a la cara, encontrándome con un prominente pico amarillo y un plumaje verde espeso; esa mirada confiada me confirma todo… lo he visto antes, lo conocí por fotografía… estoy justamente enfrente del halcón Jet -¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Sostuve comunicación con alguien que me contó sobre ti y… lo supuse –dice y entonces me veo todo el cuerpo, el que está especialmente descuidado por tanto medicamento, sin mencionar la piel sensible –además, tu amiguita no es buena guardando en secreto sus identidades –añade divertido y volteo a ver a Cream, quien, si se ha atrevido a confiar en la mapache de aquí, imagino que algo bueno debe salir de todo esto.

-¿Con quién sostenías esa conversación? –pregunto retomando el hilo del asunto que de verdad me hiela la piel, a pesar de que sé de quién habla, quiero confirmarlo, quiero que me diga lo que quiero oír para no cometer error alguno con lo que se vaya a salir de mi boca.

-Se llama Wave –contesta. Vacilo un poco y sé que no voy a controlarlo, al menos no en ese instante –dime… ¿está bien?

-¿Necesitas saberlo? –pregunto sin mirarlo de frente, ya sé quién es y qué clase de relación llevaba con Wave… una relación fuerte e intensa, por lo que no me atrevo a tocar ese tema directamente aunque si fuera por mí y para evitar que sufra más tarde, le diría lo ocurrido con aquellas flamas.

-Sí –responde. Se me ha congelado todo aquello que se pueda mover de mi cuerpo; me siento como un monstruo, uno que vive debajo de mi piel cuando sé que voy a tocar ese tema… la piel no me ayuda, pues aún sigue muy resentida, se notará mucho por el único brassière que llevo. He pasado mucho tiempo encapsulando este dolor a pesar de haberlo desahogado ¿pero qué es lo que más me atañe? Tal vez ahora estoy a punto de descubrirlo -¿está bien?

-Yo… -la voz se me quiere quebrar en ese momento, estoy segura de que los ojos me pican y de que un nudo en mi garganta se me ha formado. Esas palabras monstruosas… sé que van a salir, ya no pueden seguir guardadas… le pese a quien le pese –Wave… no lo… no lo logró –logro decir, dejando confundido al halcón, quien no ha podido captar mis palabras del todo –fue un ataque sorpresa, cuando iba a por ella para rescatarla de su prisión… cayeron las bombas incendiarias –confieso fríamente al final sin poder mirarlo, sabiendo que el disgusto y el miedo me van a carcomer a pesar de no haber sido directamente responsable, pero el miedo me sigue asechando, el miedo a perder más que eso, más que a Wave… tal vez el miedo de perderlo todo.

No habla, no se siente en posición de hacerlo, no quiere hacerlo, sólo puede pensar en lo que mis palabras significan… tal vez intenta hacer que tengan alguna coherencia o alguna imagen busca formarse en su cerebro porque ahora lo encuentro tan desconectado de todo que no se me haría extraño que no respondiera en un tiempo prolongado.

-Entiendo… -dice fríamente, pero su voz ha cambiado, no tiene brío, no tiene sentido… tal vez ya ni siquiera tenga alma –hiciste lo que pudiste y… eso lo puedo perdonar –por algún motivo sus palabras no me hacen sentir mejor, porque sé que no hice todo lo que pude –me imagino que a eso se deben tus heridas, la debiste haber pasado muy mal intentando una misión sin futuro –me desconcierta oírlo hablar así, sé que no se siente como habla, sé que nunca se sentirá de la misma manera como en la que se está expresando… sé que algo se le ha quebrado por dentro y busca ocultarlo por el bien de su movimiento, no puede permitirse mezclar lo sentimental con el objetivo primordial: liberarse de todo esto… me llega Sonic al cerebro, tal vez como un rayo celeste y entonces mis ojos ahora se han abierto por completo, ahora veo todo de manera distinta a pesar de la historia del secuestro que Sonic me contó; ahora sé que no sólo se trató de eso, sino que de verdad me quiso proteger, es una pena que lo tuviera que entender de esta forma, es lo más horrible que un corazón se haya tenido que hacer añicos para poder entender que tu seguridad le es importante a la persona que más amas en este mundo. Si antes me sentía como un monstruo, ahora me siento bestial, como si cualquier cosa que hiciera o dejara de hacer provocara caos en sus pensamientos, como mi actual huida ¿así se sentirá cuando pierdes a alguien importante? Sí… el corazón se estruja y se sienten los trozos de él recorrerte el cuerpo, muchas veces no estás preparado para recibir esos golpes, y yo jamás estaré preparada para soportar que alguien más muera enfrente de mí, por eso es que me aferro tanto a Cream, para que no pase por lo mismo. También pienso en Tails de la misma manera… intentó hacer de nuestras vidas algo mejor para nuestra y su tranquilidad; sin embargo, el santo se le fue al cielo al no considerar las invasiones de Eggman a poblados chiquitos y ahora me encuentro en una mazmorra, con quemaduras y charlando con el viudo de Wave. Ahora sé que si algo malo me hubiera pasado en la resistencia, Sonic se hubiera suicidado y eso me hace sentir culpable en todos los aspectos… incluso de haberle lanzado un cuchillo incluso sin saber que era él, pero lo peor de todo es que durante esos dos meses de mudez deseé de verdad el habérselo enterrado. Lloro, lloro como nunca antes lo hice en mi vida, más que en aquellas almohadas en la casita de Thunder Ville y más que cuando me enteré de la muerte de Vainilla, lo hago porque ahora sé que no estoy sola con estos sentimientos asesinos, sé que ahora estoy acompañada de un corazón que sufre como el mío, tal vez más.

-¿Cuál es el siguiente paso? –pregunto mientras me limpio todo el rostro con el dorso de la mano, importándome muy poco que la gente me vea, porque sé que todos aquí tenemos un motivo para llorar y que lo hemos hecho alguna vez, por eso mismo es que me siento más unida a ellos.

-Salir de aquí… estábamos esperando una distracción, algo con qué eludirlos, pero como has logrado bajar… imagino que ahora sí podremos subir –asegura con tono inteligente, pues ellos no habían podido destruir la cámara del elevador porque se les habían quitado todos los privilegios como… comida, no tenían fuerzas ni armas con las qué defenderse… ahora que Cream y yo estamos aquí, imagino que han de tener un poco de esperanza, sin embargo, Jet no se ha resignado, porque tiene al menos un centenar de planes que podrían funcionar… piensa con mente fría, me lo contó Wave alguna vez, así que debo confiar en él y en su manera de concebir todo esto.

-¡Marine! –grita y llega la mapache que hablaba con Cream hace apenas unos segundos –necesito que te cueles por los ductos de ventilación y nos traigas esos archivos… ya sabes, lo que hemos ensayado –dijo guiñando el ojo, la chica sólo se fue sin decir nada, sin protestar, desapareciendo por el ducto.

-Si podían hacer eso ¿por qué esperaron tanto? –pregunto inmediatamente mientras pienso que hay algo que no encaja en todo este rompecabezas.

-Porque Marine no puede defenderse del todo por su cuenta, sólo sabe deslizarse y ser invisible, pero si llegara a ser atrapada… -traga fuertemente, ahora entiendo que le tiene afecto a esa niñita… una hiperactiva niñita.

-Gracias a tu inesperada visita ahora tenemos bastante por hacer, imagino que desactivaste seguridad y lograste bajar.

-No –contesto decepcionándolo.

-¿Entonces?

-La cámara de seguridad del elevador es vital para transportarse –confieso y veo que no se le ocurrió jamás –de los cuartos de control sólo conseguí información de la resistencia, pero las hojalatas de Eggman, al menos en esta base, son fáciles de matar con el arma adecuada –le lanzo un cuchillo de hoja curva y lo atrapa veloz, cauto… algo en él lleva aire de peligro y… para ser sincera me agrada.

-Dices que… subiendo por el elevador es sólo cuestión de matar a lo idiota –preguntó sin creerlo por ningún segundo, francamente… yo tampoco esperaba que fuera tan fácil.

-Sí, pero el problema no es aquí adentro, sino afuera de estos muros –digo a la vez que pienso en los ciudadanos, los que odian a la resistencia –aquí ODIAN categóricamente los movimientos rebeldes y están al pendiente de cualquier novedad, por lo que la salida de la ciudad deberá ser cuidadosa… es extraño que parezca descuidar esta base siendo que es una de sus capitales –pienso en voz alta para mí mientras él me mira con intriga…

-Entonces hay que camuflarse –sugiere, pero no sé cómo vamos a hacer eso… sus ropas no ayudan mucho dado a que están hechas jirones y no veo ninguna tienda de ropa, si es lo que espera encontrar –cuando estemos fuera de la base nos encargaremos de ese detalle.

Terminamos de formular la estrategia cuando escuchamos a través del ducto de ventilación un sonido fuerte y agudo… ¡el grito de Marine!

-¿Qué fue eso? –pregunta Cream de inmediato al lograr distinguir la voz.

-Problemas –musito para mí mientras agarro mi espada y corro hasta el elevador para subir. Jet me acompaña y Cream me sigue muy de cerca. Jet empieza a hablar por su muñequera.

-¿Antoine, me copias? –pregunta a la vez que corre.

-_Fuerte y claro, cambio._

_-_Necesito que salgan cuando dé la orden ¿entiendes? –ordena con firmeza y brío… como si lo hubiera recuperado… energía renovada por un problema futuro –ustedes tienen bastante con qué defenderse.

¿De qué está hablando? No tienen nada… o al menos no he visto que tengan algo. Arqueo una ceja con señal de inseguridad y entonces lo veo sonreír de lado, como si me estuviera perdiendo alguna clase de detalle vital para entender el porqué de su expresión, su sonrisa… ¡Claro! Debí imaginarlo… Marine se cuela por los conductos y consigue cosas del exterior para ellos, para defenderse y después poder atacar cuando estén preparados, cuando menos se lo esperen… Jet, me impresiona mucho.

Salimos del elevador para correr directamente hacia los robots que tienen a Marine aprisionada entre sus garras robóticas, destruyendo la mano metálica poco después de que le hayan roto el cuello que calla definitivamente a la niña con varios choques de su cabeza contra la pared.

**POV SONIC**

¡Ha pasado un día y siento que me voy a desesperar! Jamás me he quedado tanto tiempo en un solo sitio, ni siquiera en la base de Green Hill porque salía a hacer cosas diferentes en el bosque, incluso durante la época en la que me cruzaba con Amy, pero esto es por un buen motivo, así que intento soportar a Shadow, quien está a mi lado sin inmutarse en movimiento alguno, contemplando el cielo del parque, casi esperando a que Amy aparezca por arte de magia en la ciudad. Pero yo no voy a soportarlo, no pretendo soportar una actitud tan estúpida y pacífica como lo pretende ser un escucha, sólo con pocas personas lo soy, y definitivamente Shadow no es de esas.

-Me largo –notifico mientras me preparo para correr por toda la ciudad.

-Si yo fuera tú, no haría eso –dice con la capucha subida, cubriéndole incluso la nariz –te tienen identificado por tu velocidad y denunciarán tu presencia a los guardias robóticos,

Por desgracia tiene razón, esa ciudad al haber sucumbido ahora es un criadero de perros falderos para Eggman, por lo que un erizo azul corriendo a velocidades altas en toda la ciudad crearía no sólo una conmoción, sino el asesinato de alguno de nosotros dos. Intento respirar, mantenerme sereno, pero simplemente no puedo, no quiero y no querré verme forzado a quedarme ESTÁTICO, no puedo, yo voy con el viento sin mencionar que tengo un presentimiento horrible que carcome mi corazón en este momento y se anuda en la mitad de mi busto.

-¿Entonces qué sugieres? –pregunto retadoramente mientras entrecierro los ojos, se levanta lentamente y me mira con esos fríos ojos del color de la sangre.

-Busquemos ahora… dudo que no haya llegado hoy –dice y empezamos la búsqueda lenta y pacífica en toda la zona sin encontrar nada, pues no es como las veces en las que me la encontraba accidentalmente, ahora la estoy buscando –pues, esa chica sí que sabe esconderse –resopla Shadow mientras lo fulmino con mi mirada verde mar… ¿de verdad? No puedo hacer absolutamente nada ahora, no pretendo pelear ahora con él, no es mi voluntad y no tendría objeto alguno.

-¿Y si tratamos ir a alguna de las bases de Eggman?

-Sólo hay una, _faker _–responde y arqueo una ceja –no es tan fácil penetrarla… ahora sí se ha esmerado ese maldito.

-Imagino que fue un fracaso total –añado mientras sonrío por la ironía, pero a él no le parece importar demasiado, pero también sé que algo lo carcome por dentro, pues me llegó el rumor de la pérdida de sus miembros en un ataque.

-Cállate –exige fríamente y sigue caminando por la ciudad –si la Rose está por aquí, será mejor echar un vistazo, no vaya a ser que se nos pierda… cuando digo "nos" me refiero a ti.

-Gracias por la aclaración –respondo con obviada ironía y le hago caso, le presto atención y miro a todas partes para seguir con nuestro camino después no haber encontrado a absolutamente nadie con capucha o sólo un brassière… ni siquiera una maldita falda de tabloides café.

Escuchamos a lo lejos una explosión, Shadow voltea impactado por lo que ha escuchado y sin poder creerlo va corriendo hacia el lugar con expresión sombría "¿Qué?" se pregunta él a la vez que corre a toda velocidad, le sigo y le encuentro en el perímetro exterior de una fábrica que parece abandonada. Shadow ha caído al suelo después de ver algo cerca de una nube de humo. Otra explosión se vuelve a oír cerca y la conmoción es visible no sólo en él o en mí, sino en todos los ciudadanos y trabajadores de la fábrica. Nos miramos mutuamente, acordando uno de esos tratos en los que lo último que se necesitan son palabras y cruzamos la valla de gallinero para recorrer el lugar buscando alguna señal de vida, alguna señal de ella.

Los temblores inician haciéndonos caer poco a poco, posteriores a ellos también inician las explosiones, ahora sabemos que no son explosiones, sino el resonar de su eco… el que suena muy atronador en mis oídos como en los de Shadow… o eso imagino yo.

Sale una figura femenina de la nada, creo, y se encuentra con Shadow… se hace llamar Maine y empieza a contarle a él cosas que no puedo escuchar.

-Entiendo –es lo poco que logro oír salir de los labios del erizo mientras que la gata lo abraza con fuerza y sale corriendo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –le pregunto mientras veo a la chica correr hacia afuera -¿qué te dijo?

-¡Rebelión! –grita. Mi cara debe ser de visible incredulidad porque se enoja… ¿rebelión? ¿en serio? Y yo que creía que ya participábamos de una – ¡no, idiota… los rebeldes atrapados acaban de salir de aquí!

No lo puedo creer… si los rebeldes han salido de sus prisiones, las que por lo general son siempre de malas condiciones y unos cuidados increíblemente malos para los que se encuentren dentro, quiere decir que el trabajo hecho en el interior ha resultado bueno o que alguien ha llegado a interferir en sus planes y ha acelerado el ritmo de trabajo… no evito pensar en Amy como la iniciadora… Amy… ¡Amy! Si mis ideas son correctas, entonces ella está adentro… sigue adentro.

Corro a toda velocidad hacia el lugar de donde ha salido la chica gato seguido de Shadow, quien me mira con severa incredulidad y me reprueba notablemente.

-¿Qué crees que haces? –me pregunta como si no supiera lo que hago, aunque francamente no lo sé, pero eso no significa que no vaya a intentar lograr algo.

-¡Voy por Amy! –grito con tal seguridad que Shadow no ha evitado mirarme sorprendido a los ojos.

-¡Eso es suicida! –me advierte, pero no me importa dado a que no le hago caso y sigo corriendo.

-¡Me importa un bledo, voy por ella! –digo y me desaparezco de su campo de visión. Sé que me seguirá, por lo que me confío un poco y me adentro a todo el lugar, analizando sus paredes y pasillos.

¡Esto es un plagio, un maldito plagio! La estructura es subterránea e impenetrable por bombas, como nuestra guarida de la resistencia, lo que me hace enojar y sentir algo de nostalgia porque incluso el color de los pasillos se le parece… bueno, Eggman no es un tipo demasiado inteligente, pero con el paso del tiempo se ha vuelto un ser frío y poco le importa ahora la vida ajena... imagino que este no es su peor delito además de que tiene poca creatividad para algo que no sea sólo el asesinato y la intimidación. Pero no me queda tiempo para fijarme en la belleza de las paredes o en lo mucho que me recuerdan a casa, sino que tengo algo por hacer, ¡tengo que ir a por Amy!

No entiendo cómo es que la gente puede ser así de mala… bueno, sí lo entiendo, sé que podemos ser crueles con todo aquello que interfiera con nuestras metas, porque lo que buscamos es más que nada el poder sobre el otro: el poder dominar, pero el asesinato no es una manera viable para hacer esto, y ver a aquella mapache tirada en el suelo, fría, con el cuello roto y ojos perdidos me hace creer que el mundo ya ha perdido lo que lo caracterizaba como mundo: valor. Toco el cuerpo poco a poco y me doy cuenta de que ha muerto completamente, pero las corrientes de aire siguen saliendo de su nariz. Me duele verla así, me duele en el alma ver que una chica que puede ser perfectamente de la edad de Cream ya no vaya a tener un futuro nada más por el hecho de haber peleado por querer uno. Me hierve la sangre, pero lo tengo que reservar para más tarde, por el momento lo único que puedo hacer es cubrir el cuerpo con una cortina que cuelga del techo como señal de respeto.

No sé si he logrado algo, pero entre más corro, más destrozos encuentro, por lo que eso me anima a seguir adelante, porque esos destrozos no los pudo haber hecho nadie más que ella, algunos tienen algunas cuchillas acertadas exactamente en la mitad de sus cuerpos… ¡cierto, no viene sola! Eso me consuela un poco, porque la chiquita de Cream ha probado en los entrenamientos ser más hábil que demasiadas personas, incluso ahora, a sus once años, tiene un aire de peligro que la caracteriza como ella misma. Debo confesar que me siento bien por ellas ahora, por el hecho de que no están solas, por el hecho de que se saben defender y más aún porque juntas son un buen equipo… tal vez sí cumplan su meta mientras se mantengan unidas… debo dejar de pensar en eso, porque no sólo es su meta, sino que también es la mía, Eggman, si por tu culpa no hubiera ocurrido esto no hubiéramos vivido el peor infierno de nuestras vidas.

Sigo corriendo esperando encontrar algo que me guíe a ellas, pero no hay nada, sólo destrozos, pero esos están en toda la base sin importar a dónde corra o a donde intente huir. En las catacumbas jamás encontraré nada que sea de utilidad porque seguramente están vacías, porque Amy seguramente ha ayudado a una liberación premeditada o porque la suerte ha corrido con ella tal vez desde siempre.

Me ataca un robot de Eggman por la espalda, de una manera cobarde y poco práctica. Me pongo de pie y empiezo a pelear usando mi Spin Dash Attack y algunas patadas que he combinado con el break dance. No tardo mucho en acabar con algunos robots hasta que otros cuatro me han rodeado. Sonrío de lado porque desde hace mucho tiempo no he tenido una buena pelea… desde Amy, sinceramente. Esquivo sus brazos metálicos que cargan espadas y armas de fuego para hacer mi Spin Dash y destruir al primer robot; el segundo me tira al suelo, termina con un puñetazo en la lente, lo que le ciega, dejándolo inútil para recibir más patadas de mi parte; el tercero sólo me toma por la espalda… aprovecho el agarre para correr en reversa y estrellarlo contra el muro, lo hago añicos en tan poco tiempo que incluso sería preocupante… para el doctor; el cuarto me toma por los brazos y los pies mientras que de su brazo metálico saca una cuchilla. Creo que es el fin, me llegan muchas memorias cuando veo el brillo del filo acercarse a mi cuello.

Se ha apagado tan rápido que la cuchilla se ha detenido, tan cerca de mí que no lo puedo creer. Mi alma da un respiro y me hago a un lado al robot, lo volteo y veo en el panel de control una cuchilla firmemente enterrada, lo que lo ha apagado por completo… ¿quién lanzó el cuchillo? ¿Cream? Empiezo a vociferar su nombre, pero de la nada sale un armadillo que posee una buena cantidad de cuchillos, algunos incluso son de cocina: grandes y brillantes que intimidan a cualquiera que crea que puede lograr algo contra alguien que tiene un bien pedazo de metal afilado entre las manos.

-Sobreviviremos más si nos juntamos –me dice y arqueo una ceja, pensando que debe de estar bromeando… ¿aliados? Pero si tengo a… ¿Shadow? El muy… al parecer no me siguió como pensé. Volteo a verlo… pudo matarme, pudo hacer lo que se le antojara con mi vida y sin embargo, me ha salvado. No me queda de otra que pagar la deuda… cielos, ya empiezo a sonar a Amy…

-Creo que ya lo has probado –digo mientras le arranco la cuchilla al robot de Eggman -¿aliados? –asiente con la cabeza y entonces le sigo hasta donde me quiere llevar.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sonic? –me pregunta… ¿cómo carajos sabe mi nombre? –tranquilo, sólo eres un poco famosito por lo de la rebelión en Green Hill –me dice y creo que puse una cara de espanto al saber que sabía mi nombre.

-Vengo a buscar a alguien –contesto limitándome a dar poca información, no quiero que Amy sufra alguna tortura por mi culpa.

-Ya entiendo –contesta –Amy está por allá –señala un pasillo que da vuelta a la derecha y volteo a verlo de nuevo repito: ¿cómo lo sabe? –se hizo famosa en los pueblitos que visitaba por ser demasiado reacia, fría, reservada, terca y buena con la espada… imagino que es una resistente como tú y por eso la has de buscar.

-Algo hay de eso –contesto sin poder creer lo que he escuchado... es deductivo, demasiado -¿y tú?

-¿Yo qué?

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto, desvía la mirada.

-Yo era parte de la resistencia, pero en un ataque fallido a este sitio me capturaron… sólo pudimos salvar al jefe –entonces pienso en Shadow y en cómo se veía hoy y en lo reacio que se mostraba a volver a Metrópolis City.

-Lo siento –digo mientras pienso en todo, todo lo que me rodea, rodeó y en el mismo Shadow.

-No hay problema, igual nos sirvió para independizarnos un poco… el jefe era muy bélico –no hay duda… es Shadow de quien habla.

-Eso creo… -un grito me interrumpe. Reconozco esa voz y sé que Amy está cerca. Intento correr, pero el armadillo me detiene chitándome, por lo que decido hacerle caso.

-¡Vas a ver, pedazo de chatarra! –grita ella y entonces sólo veo en nuestra parte del pasillo cómo tres robots han salido volando contra el muro… hechos añicos… definitivamente no es alguien a quien quiera hacer enojar.

* * *

**¿LES GUSTA? ESO ESPERO n.n COMENTEN A VER QUÉ ES LO QUE MÁS LES HA GUSTADO, SI LA DESCRIPCIÓN DE AMY O LA DE SONIC XD**


	17. Chapter 17

**POV AMY**

-Contrólate –me exige él con su gruesa voz y actitud calmada, una que jamás podré imitar por más que quiera, pues es único, sólo como él puede serlo –o terminarás haciendo que explote este lugar… más.

-Cálmate, Shadow –le exijo al erizo con frialdad a pesar de que sabe que no puedo enojarme con él, pues es un excelente amigo cuando se le trata con la actitud adecuada –no es que haya hecho explotar todo el lugar.

-Casi lo hiciste, logré escucharlo –remarca y entonces me imagino algo extraño… aún sigo sin saber qué es lo que hace el exlíder de la resistencia en su antigua ciudad base, pero creo que ese no es el problema principal por ahora, -así que, Rose… te calmas o te calmo yo por la fuerza –me toma por la solapa de mi capucha y entonces es cuando entiendo que no debo hacerle enojar, pues no es tan caballero como Sonic, a pesar de tener una apariencia similar. Ahora es cuando me maldigo por tonta o daltónica en aquella vez en Prison Island, confundir su pelaje negro con azul sí que es una verdadera tontera.

-No tienes por qué sulfurarte –le remarco con fuerza y lo busco lanzar hacia atrás, pero no me lo permite.

-¡Amy! –me gritan desde el otro lado del pasillo, donde he dejado a esas hojalatas inservibles hechas más que pedazos, creo que tiene razón y debo controlarme un poco -¡Amy! –reconozco su voz de inmediato, me está gritando, está en el complejo, está en el pasillo; está cerca, tal vez demasiado. Intento no dar un respingo mientras volteo poco a poco para verle a la cara, a esos ojos verdes que me hacen perder el control. En un inicio estuve enojada con Shadow por haberme seguido, pero después de que logró rescatar a Cream de las garras de un robot que hace media hora amenazaba con matarla, creo que puedo tener algo de condescendencia, pero el erizo azul es otra historia.

No puedo moverme por un largo rato para repensar mis palabras, todo lo que he dicho y hecho a lo largo de este tiempo, para reorganizar mis ideas y mis pensamientos, los que se revuelven cada vez que lo veo aunque sea de reojo o lo escucho. Sonrojo de inmediato porque sé que mis ideas siempre estuvieron organizadas, que él siempre buscó lo mejor para mí. Tal vez, sólo tal vez… no, me rehúso ahora a pensar en esos temas siendo que ahora Marine está muerta, Jet está lejos y Shadow está aquí a mi lado.

Se asoma de golpe por el otro lado del pasillo y lo veo para volver a mi mundo de ensueño… no puedo perderme la oportunidad ahora, no puedo evitar mirarlo de arriba abajo, casi lo han matado, se le ve en el semblante y por lo visto ha tenido una buena pelea. Nos miramos por un rato un poco extenso y no evito sonreír lelamente y apoyar la cabeza contra mi hombro. Me mira extrañado, por lo que cambio mi semblante enamorado a uno un poco más serio a la vez que regreso mi vista a él, quien ahora me sonríe con ternura, creo que sabe lo que estoy pensando, que en el fondo de mi alma nunca lo odié, que sólo era una capa defensiva para poder enfrentar todo lo que viví, sólo buscaba expiar mis culpas e inhibiciones y, por desgracia, él fue la víctima de mis crueles pensamientos.

-¡Sonic! –grito a la vez que corro para abrazarlo con fuerza y ternura, en un inicio se pone en posición defensiva, pero se relaja cuando siente mis brazos colgar sobre su espalda sin ninguna clase de atisbo de fuerza u odio en mi gesto. Me quedo colgando un rato sobre él y me toma por la cintura, como el día en el que me confesó todo. Mis lágrimas no evitan salir y mojo el cuello de su capucha -¡Lo siento, lo siento! –murmullo mientras lo aprisiono entre mis brazos –fui un monstruo contigo, no lo merecías, no lo mereciste, ¡lo siento… lo siento…!

-Amy –murmulla por lo bajo un poco impresionado, pero se deja abrazar, no me aparta, no huye, no dice nada; sólo lo permite como cuando éramos niños, cuando éramos felices, cuando le perseguía por todo el lugar y no se inmutaba siquiera en aumentar la velocidad; mi héroe, mi primer amor… y aunque fuera un sentimiento infantil el de aquellos tiempos y, según las personas, algo obsesivo, yo sé que lo que sentía en esos días era lo más real que jamás sentí en mi vida, cuando aún estaba viva, cuando no deambulaba por ahí sin hablar, cuando sabía que todo tenía esperanza… creo firmemente ahora que esa esperanza jamás murió para mí, sólo sé que me aparté cinco años de ella y ahora la aprecio más que nunca –no lo sientas, fui yo finalmente quien…

-¡Sí, sí, sí… muy lindo! –interrumpe Shadow las palabras de Sonic, a quien ya he dejado de abrazar, pero algo raro ocurre: él no me ha soltado la cintura, no me incomoda en absoluto. Shadow se acerca a nosotros –pero tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que…

"El sistema de autodestrucción ha sido activado, abandone el recinto por las salidas de emergencia" dice una voz calmada, femenina, serena e incluso tierna; la que se repite una y otra vez hasta que me harta e inicia un conteo en retroceso de doscientos segundos… tres minutos y veinte segundos, ¡Bien!

-¡Cream! –le grito a la chiquita, la que se encuentra un poco triste por la muerte de Marine a manos de ese robot. Se acerca a mí y la cargo en mi espalda, pues aún no pesa ni la mitad de cuando dejamos Thunder Ville -¡vámonos!

-¡Amy! –se acerca Jet corriendo hacia nosotros, se queda impresionado al ver a Shadow, quien lo recibe sólo con una sonrisa de lado, pero esta sonrisa es algo tímida -¡Jefe!

-Ya no soy tu jefe… les fallé ¿recuerdas? –dice Shadow y entonces me pregunto si él estaba controlando los mandos de Jet –ahora salgan de aquí.

-S… sí, señor –responde Jet y jala a alguien de detrás de él, un coyote castaño de ojos azules que empieza a pronunciar algunas palabras… la "r" la escupe como un gargajo –Antoine, ve con Amy y Sonic; yo iré a buscar a… -sale otra figura poco después a un lado de Sonic -…Mighty.

-Sí señor –dice el armadillo, Jet sonríe y nos hace correr con la mirada, no han pasado más de veinte segundos, pero cada uno de ellos cuenta.

Llegamos al elevador y subimos poco a poco, pero Shadow no ha subido ¡esto es absurdo! Se supone que como líder debe también acatar sus propias órdenes… a menos que… ¡no, Shadow!

Salimos del complejo con problemas, el elevador se ha atorado y Sonic nos saca a todos y cada uno de nosotros a la parte superior, reservándome para el final… creo que sabe que, si me deja primero en la superficie, no regresará por nadie más. Me toma por las piernas y me carga como a una novia.

-Sujétate, Amy –me susurra al oído y me sujeto fuerte a su cuello, no evito pensar en Shadow.

"10, 9, 8…"

El conteo regresivo sigue y pronto se nos va a acabar el tiempo, no puedo permitirlo, no dejaré a Shadow así.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1…"

Es demasiado tarde, Sonic no me sacó del elevador y el cubículo está siendo impulsado hacia arriba por la explosión, pero sigo aferrada a él. Me repite de nuevo que me sujete fuerte. De alguna manera ha saltado conmigo en brazos y está corriendo por las paredes e impulsándose en ellas conmigo aún en brazos. Cuando llegamos a la superficie agarra a todos antes de que la explosión culmine con nosotros y huimos rápidamente hacia la ciudad.

Vemos de lejos los residuos de la explosión, estamos en medio de la ciudad y todos los pobladores se han impactado, han presenciado la pérdida de una de las fábricas más importantes de su ciudad. Pero yo me siento rota por dentro… no he perdido sólo una fábrica, sino que he perdido a un amigo.

Caigo de rodillas y empiezo a llorar lo ocurrido, Sonic se agacha conmigo y me sostiene el rostro entre manos, no puede decir nada, pero me sonríe, me quiere decir: "¿En qué estás pensando? Es Shadow, únicamente es el erizo más difícil de pelar que hemos conocido", pero eso no me anima por ningún motivo… era demasiado tarde sin importar lo rápido que sea. Lloro de nuevo porque no resisto la idea de perder a nadie más y me aferro a Sonic como si la vida se me fuera en ello… de hecho, así es. Sonic voltea al cielo y sonríe de lado, me incita a levantarme y entonces me limpio los restos de agua salada de mi cara.

-Estará bien, no te preocupes –me dice con ese ceño tan confiado que no me queda otra opción además de creerle, finalmente estamos casi todos: Mighty, Jet, Sonic, Cream, Antoine y yo, por lo que empezamos a caminar a lo largo de la ciudad, la que es increíblemente extensa.

¡Diablos! Los disturbios han iniciado ya y es casi imposible salir de aquí sin ser abatidos. Varios de los ciudadanos han empezado a boicotear y despotricar contra todos y cada uno de los miembros que componen su sociedad, lo que lo hace triste porque también han empezado a arremeter contra nosotros, los resistentes.

-Tails –habla Sonic desde su brazalete.

-¡Sonic, ¿dónde estás?! –pregunta Tails impaciente y entonces gruño, no quiero que nos descubran y maten esta bola de estúpidos.

-Metrópolis City, la base de Eggman ha sido destruida.

-¿Hicieron qué? –preguntó casi pegando un grito, no puede creer que hayamos sido más… suertudos en ese sentido –¡no debían hacer eso, ahora crearán un caos generalizado en el lugar!

-Por eso mismo te hablamos, necesitamos salir de aquí ¿no puedes ir por tu avioneta y sacarnos?

-Iría, pero el elevador sigue descompuesto –volteo a ver a Amy y Cream, quienes se llevan la mano a la cabeza queriendo deshacerse de la culpa –no hay transporte ahora, no se puede… ¡salgan como puedan!

-Entendido, cambio y corto –termina la llamada y cierra la carátula de su muñequera –que nos la apañamos solos –notifica y entonces trago con fuerza. No creo que sea muy difícil… sólo una ciudad entera nos odia, nada más.

**POV SONIC**

Bien, ahora nos toca escapar por nuestra cuenta de una ciudad llena de locos desquiciados que quieren ver muertos a todos y cada uno de los miembros de nuestra resistencia, simplemente genial. Veo en Amy una cara llena de pavor, pero no por el hecho de estar solos, sino por Shadow; ese sujeto simplemente jamás me va a preocupar, es demasiado duro como para morir de una forma tan ridícula como lo es una explosión, sólo sé que algo debió llamarle la atención si es que tuvo el valor de quedarse en tremenda bomba de tiempo y pretender hacer un kamikaze como ese. Amy me vuelve a mirar, queriendo decir que lidere esta expedición, es comprensible porque he venido aquí más veces que ella así que tomo las riendas del recorrido. Cada lugar parece un impresionante cuadrilátero de lucha, lo que hace triste este recorrido que no es precisamente turístico, pues toda la gente en todas partes se está golpeando fuertemente y busca culpables por la destrucción de la fábrica. Caminamos rápidamente hacia nuestro destino, el que es la salida del lugar… no corremos con suerte, pues uno de los sujetos ha podido identificar mi andar y se acerca a nosotros.

-Ustedes son… -empieza a tartamudear mientras yo arqueo una ceja y volteo al suelo. Nos mira de arriba abajo intentando identificar algo más. Las capuchas no nos ayudan a parecer muy normales –usted es Sonic el erizo.

-Se equivoca –respondo sin mirarle a los ojos, Amy está lista para atacar en cuanto sea necesario y Cream se oculta atrás de la chica –no soy él.

-¡Sí lo eres! –grita mientras busca quitarme la capucha con un rápido movimiento de manos, pero yo soy todavía más rápido y se la detengo con un ligero toque, sonrío de lado y lo aviento hasta el final del sucio callejón por el que salió esa rata de dos patas -¡Resistentes! –grita a todo pulmón, llamando la atención de todos en el lugar, quienes nos miran a Amy, Cream, Antoine, Mighty y a mí con cuidadoso odio a la vez que sacan armas filosas y de fuego para intentar arremeter contra nosotros. Cream ha sacado un cuchillo chico y de filo curvo; Antoine tiene una pistola en su mano y Mighty se ha sumado con Cream a la lanzadera de cuchillos que pronto va a inundar estas calles con más sangre de la que jamás he creído posible.

-¡Resistentes, resistentes, resistentes! –empiezan a gritar todos y entonces se suman no sólo los callejeros, sino también madres, amas de casa, niños y otros tantos ciudadanos más; la policía también busca sacarnos a golpes del lugar y los periodistas han inundado la calle como si de una plaga de cucarachas se tratara.

-¡Defiéndanse! –ordeno y entonces a Amy se le dibuja una sonrisa un poco preocupante… sólo le faltan los colmillos; Cream inicia lanzando las cuchillas, atrapando a varios de los brazos de manera que no los puedan mover… jamás; Antoine es bueno, pues donde pone el ojo, pone la bala e inmoviliza así a varias personas que se suman a nosotros poco a poco; decir que Amy es buena es un insulto, porque en el poco espacio que tenemos, se las ha arreglado para correr en los muros rápidamente y repeler varios ataques con su única espada y una cuchilla del tamaño de una mano, se ha trepado en un balcón y desde ahí se ha lanzado al mar de gente, corre sobre las cabezas y patea a algunas personas en la cara para volverlas a rematar; algunos intentan golpearla por detrás, pero de alguna manera lo sabe y bloquea los martillos y mazos sin verlos siquiera para hacerlos al frente y golpearlos con fuerza, dejando a varios inconscientes. Me dedico a cubrir el otro extremo mientras que con mi cuchilla empiezo a combatirlos a todos, también me abro paso con mi Spin Dash; Amy deja de entretenerse y corre cargando a Cream, quien ha asestado en la cabeza de alguien con una cuchilla del tamaño de uno de sus dedos, Jet es de los mejores combatientes cuerpo a cuerpo que he visto, porque en un combo de sólo tres patadas se ha llevado a más de cinco personas al infierno… o eso parece. También me sigue, cargo a Cream y a los demás para irnos de aquí.

Terminamos en otra calle… desierta, olvidada y sumamente silenciosa, tanto que podría asumir que es una trampa. Nos ocultamos por un momento esperando a que alguien se acerque a nosotros y aventamos algunas piedras para asegurarnos de que el terreno es seguro. No nos fiamos y bajamos por las cloacas.

¡Es hora de que inicie la fiesta!

Nos han estado esperando aquí, encontraron alguna manera de bloquearnos el paso, sabiendo que jamás podríamos exponernos explorando el lugar desde la superficie, sabían que bajaríamos y un grupo se quedó aquí, esperando, seguramente recorriendo todas las cloacas del lugar, sentados y escuchando cada nuevo sonido. Frunzo el ceño y empiezo la batalla. Amy ya extrañaba pelear, se le nota en el rostro y empieza una masacre que, combinada con el olor de la catarata de residuos y la sangre, nos dejará una marca de por vida. Cream se ha quedado encima de nosotros y nos apoya desde ahí, lanzando sus cuchillas.

Amy ha gritado.

Volteo de inmediato y la veo sangrar del hombro y gemir como lo haría un agonizante, alguien que está perdiendo la vida poco a poco sin importar lo poco vital que es la zona.

-¡Amy! –grito y voy a buscarla para agarrarla contra mi pecho y salir del lugar rápido y sin vacilar -¡Salgamos todos de aquí! –exijo sin jadear y subo de un salto por la coladera. Jet, Antoine y Mighty ya me han hecho caso y me han hecho el favor de cuidar de Amy… quien ahora sangra más que la vez de las bombas incendiarias… Amy… Amy…

Sale poco a poco, penetra mi piel y expide su vapor de muerte… esta cosa adentro de mí, la que nunca he dejado ver, la que mantengo encerrada y, a pesar de eso, no la puedo controlar, sale de mi cuerpo poco a poco. Lo puedo sentir, puedo confesar en estos momentos que me siento como un monstruo. Regreso a las cloacas en mi forma nueva, una que surge cuando el alma se me parte en dos. Quiero llorar, quiero gritar, quiero ahorcar, asesinar… quiero… ma… tar… matar… ¡matar!

Los acabaré a todos, los dejaré sin ni un solo miembro de su cuerpo sobrante, los dejaré morirse poco a poco y regaré su sangre por todos y cada uno de los ductos en señal de que, si se meten con ella… eso es lo menos que les va a pasar. Jadeo poco a poco, saco azufre de la boca y mis gruñidos se vuelven incesantes, sé cómo me veo, no necesito un espejo para ello, mis ojos se han angulado más de lo normal, tienen un brillo sobrenatural; mis púas ahora son de un color ascuro, casi llegando al negro y mi peinado se ha alterado notoriamente; mi actitud no cambiará mientras tenga esa imagen de Amy en mi mente, la que me ayuda para querer acabar con todos ellos. Soy un monstruo, pero sólo cuando la atacan, cuando sé que no puede irle peor.

Un cuchillo acaba mi tarea y veo quién lo ha lanzado desde la cloaca… Amy se sostiene la herida y cuando veo el mango de su arma ya clavada en el cuello de alguien, lo veo con sangre rodeándole y entonces sé que ella no me ha abandonado. Me sonríe tiernamente, lo que me calma poco a poco… mi aura ya no es oscura y salgo para ver cómo se encuentra.

-He estado mejor –me responde, y conforme veo sus vendajes debajo de su brassière y su herida en el hombro, no dudo en creerle –vamos, que si esto sigue sangrando, moriré antes de lo planeado.

-No bromees con eso –le pido de favor. Sin darme cuenta la he abrazado y he llevado su cabeza a mi hombro para besarla tiernamente como acto instintivo –no morirás, no bajo mi guardia.

-Ok –me dice con la voz confiada en mis palabras. La ayudo a seguir adelante y entonces nos metemos de nuevo a las cloacas para recorrer la ciudad más rápido.

Subimos por una de las coladeras y terminamos en un callejón para subir por las escaleras para incendios a un departamento chico y hacernos de provisiones. Una vez allanado, nos hacemos con algo de comida para reponer las fuerzas, sinceramente no he comido en prácticamente un día entero y ella se ve que tampoco tiene demasiada energía.

Sale una mujer de sus escaleras y se quiere dirigir al refrigerador de su cocina; aún anda en bata y lleva una toalla en la cabeza que le envuelve el pelaje. Estamos ocultos atrás de su sofá, agarra algo y se dirige a nosotros sin saberlo.

Nos ve, su expresión deja en claro que nos reconoce, en especial a mí y pega un grito que resuena en todo el lugar, quiere agarrar un teléfono para pedir ayuda.

Sin haberle dejado tiempo, un cuchillo se le ha atravesado en el corazón… reconocería esa sangre en el mango, lo ha mandado Amy.

* * *

**ESTE ES UN POCO MÁS CORTO, PERO YA QUERÍA ABORDAR LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE AMY Y SONIC AL ENCONTRARSE... HAHA ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO n.n**


	18. Chapter 18

**POV AMY**

Nos quedamos en el departamento para reagruparnos y reunir provisiones… ¿a quién quería llamar? ¿a algún vecino? ¿la policía? No lo sé y me parece que será un misterio durante toda mi vida, además no importa porque aquí no hay nadie que la vaya a escuchar. La tensión en el ambiente aumenta con cada paso que damos; paso lista otra vez y me calmo al ver que todos seguimos con vida, o al menos todos los que salimos de la base: Antoine, Jet, Cream, Sonic, Mighty y yo; doy un suspiro alegre mientras les sirvo a todos un poco de comida en conserva, sé que no es la mejor, pero es mil veces más deliciosa que cualquier cosa que haga Sally y por eso lo agradezco. El departamento es un sitio elegante e ideal para escondernos un tiempo, sin embargo, este lujo es algo que no podemos darnos. Los armarios una vez registrados veo que contienen maquillajes para pintar una casa completa, trajes variados y algunos tintes para el pelo. Volteo al cuerpo de la chica, de la mujer que tuvo la desgracia de encontrarse aquí y en este momento, una que se tuvo que encontrar con mis cuchillas para verse obligada a callar. Veo los periódicos que tiene y las noticias en nuestra contra son las que bombardean las primeras planas, sin mencionar que tiene una escopeta cargada del otro lado de su cuarto, lo que me hace pensar que era una antiresistente… hice bien en matarla. Sonic le arranca la cuchilla del corazón y me la devuelve ahora limpia de la sangre de mi… ¡mi hombro! Se me había olvidado a pesar de que no deja de sangrar como si dependiera de ello. Cream me trae algunas cosas médicas que no sé nombrar, me limpia, extrae la bala, sutura y venda… la sutura no fue dolorosa porque sí sabe para qué sirve un sedante; no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que pueda mover mi hombro a una altura decente.

-Debí protegerte –dice Sonic acercándose a mí, sólo volteo para verlo junto a mí… tan galante como siempre me pareció, pero ahora sé mantener la compostura a pesar de que la niña de doce años quiere resurgir de las cenizas –esa bala no debió pegarte.

-No fue tu culpa –le digo mientras le tomo la cara con mi mano, la sostiene contra su mejilla y se me queda mirando por un largo tiempo directamente a los ojos… es cuando me doy cuenta de que la vida nunca se me fue, sino que él era, es y será siempre mi vida, siempre mi estrella guía al camino de la esperanza. Me apena hacer lo que estoy pensando y me sonrojo notablemente. A pesar de ser una asesina consumada, me da miedo tener un contacto físico real con él, por lo que sólo acerco mis labios lentamente a los de él haciendo que se toquen en un solo roce, uno casi imperceptible… de alguna manera he terminado moviendo los labios lentamente con los ojos cerrados, me estoy besando con Sonic, mi corazón se desboca… incluso más que cuando era una niña, las ganas de abrazarlo hasta asfixiarlo se han desvanecido y dejo mis brazos caer lentamente sobre sus hombros mientras detiene el beso y me susurra un "te amo" en mudo… no hay palabras que puedan definir en este mundo lo que siento por él, y mis sentimientos van más allá de un "te amo". Sonrío tímidamente mientras mis ojos me lloran por la alegría que siento me está saturando las venas, mi respiración se hace más intensa y…

La niña de doce años ha resurgido de las cenizas.

No paro de reír mientras sonrío con tal fuerza que lo dejo perplejo, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro porque, desde nuestro reencuentro, no me había visto sonreír o reír… empiezo a cantar por primera vez desde que en mi vida la música hubo dejado de existir.

-Dareka no tame no, kimino kako wa, tokai no zawameki ni kakushite… Todoke, kokoro ashita made, semete aki ga owaru made… -empiezo una canción tan hermosa como la letra misma traducida, él me acompaña en la misma acapella y entonces sé que ha recordado la primera vez que la cantamos juntos… uno de esos días en los que nos quedamos juntos, sin hacer nada, recostados bajo el cielo mientras reíamos y cantábamos; a pesar de que huía de mí, siempre nos llevamos bien. Mis ojos quieren llorar y eventualmente lo hacen, me limpia las lágrimas y nos quedamos viendo otro momento más… debo admitir que jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan feliz o afortunada.

-Jamás te abandonaré… lo prometo –me dice acompañando sus palabras con un beso tierno y fugaz, uno que sé que significa más de mil palabras.

Una explosión en el exterior ha interrumpido nuestro momento, uno único entre millones.

-¡Invasión! –grita Antoine desde su posición de vigía en la puerta y me saco los brazos de Sonic de encima deshaciendo el abrazo, rápidamente me arrepiento porque sé que he visto a la horda más enorme que jamás contemplaré en mi vida. De inmediato tomo a Cream por los brazos y se la entrego a Sonic, sabiendo que ya conoce su tarea.

Antoine y Jet hacen un equipo excelente, uno al frente y el otro cubriendo la parte trasera, Cream insiste en querer luchar, pero le cierro el pico para después insistirle en que debe salir viva del lugar, que pare de pedir algo que no le voy a conceder.

-Bien... –accede a regañadientes y le beso la frente mientras que a Sonic lo veo a los ojos… sé que sabe lo que le estoy diciendo.

-No lo sientas –me responde y me ve con un poco de dolor… al fin estábamos arreglándonos y estos imbéciles llegan a arruinarlo todo –te veré afuera –garantiza y me quedo en mi posición. Desde la ventana puedo ver que Jet y Antoine se las están apañando solos y con dificultades… ¿dónde quedó Mighty? Lo visualizo más tarde cerca de algunas tombonas de agua en el exterior, acribillando con un arco y flechas explosivas a la mayor cantidad de resistentes que puede… ¿de dónde carambas las consiguió? Bueno, ese no se supone que sea mi problema. Veo a Sonic acercársele y pronto se van… por lo que, sin vacilar, me uno a la batalla.

**POV SONIC**

¡Soy un imbécil! ¿por qué la he dejado sola allá? Si se muriera yo no lo podría soportar… quiero llorar, arrepentirme y traerla conmigo nuevamente, al fin… ¡al fin estaba en un momento tierno con ella! No puedo creer que hasta eso nos hayan arrebatado. La niñita que está encima de mí me recuerda que ella me hubiera matado si no me hubiera largado en ese instante; le insisto a Mighty para que tome a Cream cuando vemos al frente de nosotros una bandada de antirresistentes que se han enterado de que estamos aquí… ¿cómo carambas es que corren los rumores así de rápido? Por algún motivo, no quiero saberlo.

El armadillo entra a un edificio y acto seguido, escucho una explosión que delata que ha matado a alguien, seguramente la niña está bien. La veo desde donde estoy y me está apoyando a través de la ventana lanzando algunos cuchillos hacia las cabezas y gargantas de mis atacantes… pero no sucumben y la conejita pierde sus armas, de hecho, parecen ser muy duros. Respiro lentamente y exhalo con tranquilidad nada más para hacer mi Spin Dash Attack y comprobar que están más fríos que un témpano de hielo, comprobar que sus piezas se les caen de una en una, averiguar que estas cosas que parecen personas, no son más que robots disfrazados… imagino que han de querer que la fiesta inicie… Sonrío de lado y me dejo llevar un poco por la furia que me produce el hecho de que estos imbéciles son parcialmente culpables de la joda que me he llevado en esta vida. Los acabo de uno en uno sin miramientos, sin importarme lo mucho que sufrirían si estuvieran hechos de carne y hueso, porque de hecho, ya a estas alturas, me da igual si estoy matando de verdad o si son máquinas al servicio de su amo… me interesa demasiado poco como para siquiera saber si hay algo oculto en este ataque. Acabo con más robots que se avecinan a mí y Cream, quien ya se desesperó, les ha tirado un piano de cola desde el techo… volteo a verla y le levanto el pulgar en señal de aprobación, pero ¿cómo carajos ha llegado un piano de cola a un techo? Esta ciudad sí que es rara. La ironía y el hecho de que lo he visto en mil y un caricaturas en blanco y negro me hace querer reír. Me alegro por unos instantes y mi combate continúa, pero ahora lo veo como algo divertido, como lo veía cuando tenía quince años.

Oigo un grito en el edificio donde se encuentran Mighty y Cream.

-¡Cream! –respondo como acto reflejo y subo veloz hacia ella.

La encuentro en una habitación, escondida encima de uno de los armarios simples, intentando defenderse con cualquier cosa puntiaguda que encuentra... veo al otro lado y me encuentro con… ¿qué carajos…? Es una especie de lobo o ¿lagartija? La verdad es que no se distingue bien con la cutre luz del lugar, por lo que la enciendo y veo lo que hay allí… un lobo, uno deforme sin duda. Me da un sobresalto cuando pienso que lo he visto antes, tiene los ojos azules y el pelaje es de unos colores grises y terminados que simulan el fuego…

-Storm –musito para mí a la vez que recuerdo bien dónde he visto esos ojos azules… era un resistente en Emerald Hill que huyó cuando el lugar fue bombardeado con gases. Siempre me pregunté qué había sido de él, pero jamás me respondieron la duda porque todos estaban igual de perdidos que yo. De repente, me encuentro inmóvil, incapacitado para hacer movimiento alguno porque me conozco… jamás dañaría a un aliado.

Sus gruñidos de lobo me devuelven a la normalidad cuando veo que algo gotea de su boca, algo que huele fuertemente y que puede ser confundible con un color granate cuando en realidad brilla como los rubíes… el olor tan familiar llega a mi mente de nuevo, escucho más gruñidos y entonces entiendo a qué es lo que le teme Cream… ¡es toda una jauría! ¡Una puta jauría!

Quiero gritar, puedo tomar en brazos a Cream, buscar a Mighty e irme de aquí para no volver a ver este sitio. Hago lo último, tomo a Cream a tal velocidad que esa… cosa, se desconcierta cuando no me puede atrapar. La curiosidad mató al gato, por lo que entro al cuarto siguiente, me encuentro con una explanada al aire libre… este edificio era lujoso, la explanada tiene a sus lados algunas mesas y sillas plegables para quienes les gusta disfrutar del sol o de un buen espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, pero lo que yo veo es lejos alguna de esas opciones.

Escucho más gritos, agudos, dolientes, aagonizantes… casi puedo escuchar la sangre caer gota a gota; a un lado veo un arco y flechas, Cream las toma sin llamar la atención de esas cosas y entonces dispara una flecha normal a la criatura que estaba detrás de mí. La ha matado así, sin más, lo que me hace pensar que Eggman ahora es más cutre que antes. "¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" reprimo el grito al ver una mano desprendida y que recién está sangrando, la voz se hace más clara a mis oídos, sé que no están matando a cualquiera, sé que conozco a esta persona… lo conozco bastante… hoy me salvó la vida y he contraído una deuda de honor con él. Mighty está muriendo. Inmóvil, veo cómo la escena se desarrolla ante mis impotentes ojos, sé que quiero acabarlos, pero no puedo hacer absolutamente nada, Mighty me ruega que termine con esto, se escucha en sus peticiones "Por… favor" una débil petición que me hace reconsiderar la situación… "¡Por favor!" me vuelve a pedir que loa cabe, me lo pide insistente una y otra vez. Tomo el arco; Blaze, desde su rescate, me ha enseñado a lanzar flechas y por lo que dice… no soy tan malo. Intento apuntar sin vacilar demasiado, las manos me tiemblan a tal grado que el objetivo no es claro para mí… no veo bien a esas cosas, sigo temblando… lo odio, odio no poder… por un segundo considero a Amy y las muertes que presenció, ahora sé por qué enloqueció tanto, no puedo moverme sin sentir que me estoy rompiendo por dentro.

Respiro con paciencia, agarro bien la flecha explosiva y dejo de temblar por un par de segundos, segundos en los que he dejado a mi flecha irse contra el centro del cuerpo de Mighty… la flecha ha provocado una explosión tan fuerte que me veo obligado a tomar a Cream y bajar de un salto del edificio en el que nos encontramos para caer en un callejón vacío y sin salida. Corro sin destino y le dejo el arco y flechas a Cream, quien seguro los maneja mejor que yo… sinceramente prefiero combatir cuerpo a cuerpo.

He llegado al centro de la ciudad y lo encuentro desierto, tal cual pueblo fantasma. Me siento en la fuente mientras reorganizo un plan y, en el fondo de mi ser, espero volver a ver a Amy.

Mis deseos se vuelven una realidad.

La veo a lo lejos, está caminando hacia la fuente, pero parece que no me ve… hay algo mal… da tumbos cuando camina y no puede mantener bien el equilibrio, es como si la batalla hubiera sido demasiado para ella. Cuando está muy cerca de nosotros, cae sobre mis hombros y llora, pero no con las lágrimas alegres que le conocí en ese mágico momento en ese departamento, sino con lágrimas pesadas y que saben cómo correr por todas partes.

-¿Qué pasó? –es mi primer pregunta, una un tanto instintiva al verla en ese estado… ropas rotas y sangre empapada por todos lados, como si le hubiera llovido a montones, o peor aún: como una película de Quentin Tarantino.

-Yo… -empieza a hablar –yo…

No habla, no dice nada, sólo cae en mis brazos desmayada.

**POV AMY**

"_-¡Antoine, Jet! –les grité con todas mis fuerzas en ese mismo momento, uno que pocas veces podré olvidar… no supe de dónde salieron esas… cosas, una mezcla muy rara entre lobos y ¿lagartos? Sólo vi que los rodearon, que parecía imposible por donde se mirara lograr hacer algo. Jet se defendía de ellos con sus ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, pero las balas de Antoine no servían de mucho porque la piel de esas cosas parecía sumamente fuerte. Les lancé un cuchillo y confirmé que no es así, porque uno cayo sin decir más, sin dar señales de muerte… como si reposara en el frío y horrible suelo. Los aprisionaron contra una de las esquinas del cuarto y empezaron a jugar con ellos, como si de una presa indefensa se tratara… Antoine era sumamente inútil en cuerpo a cuerpo si no tiene una pistola a su lado y Jet fue inmovilizado con un fuerte golpe en la pierna, pero no fue un golpe común y corriente, se escuchó hasta donde yo estaba que había algo rompiéndose… ¿rompiéndose? ¿pierna? Ligo todo de inmediato, me di cuenta de que le habían roto las piernas, no podía acercarme sin sufrir un destino parecido… de pronto el monstruo al que derribé, se levantó sin miramientos y aún con la cuchilla en la espalda, se dispuso a atacar a Antoine, quien gritaba de dolor y del miedo… yo también estaba asustada…_

_Sus gritos se ahogaron poco a poco hasta que dejaron en claro que se trataba de una muerte anunciada. Corrí sin importarme nada si hacía ruido y entré a la cocina, las bestias, una vez terminaron de hacer puré a Jet y a Antoine, los abandonaron y fueron a por mí… pero ya les tenía una sorpresa lista, una que jamás olvidarían._

_Para mi suerte había cerillas en la cocina, las saqué después de encender los seis fogones de la estufa; salí por una ventana y empecé a encenderlas una a una, creando así una bola de fuego con un trozo de mi capucha; no tardé realmente nada en despistarlos._

_-Adiós, perdedores –fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir… no había tiempo para llorar, para sentir miedo o compasión. Lancé la bola después de haber convertido ese departamento en una bomba gigante._

_La reacción fue la esperada… pero terminé volando por los aires hasta otro departamento en la calle de enfrente, mis heridas, las de las bombas incendiarias, refrescaron mi memoria y sangraron nuevamente. Sólo recuerdo que un destello dorado hizo que mi caída fuera menos dolorosa, pues la sangre ya estaba brotando como si mi cuerpo fuera una fuente… "te dije que no te dejaría sola, Rose" no distinguí la voz y me encontré en el suelo, de pie, lo que ya era un milagro._

_Salí caminando en busca de algo que me pudiera ayudar, pero terminé dando tumbos directamente hacia la fuente, donde distinguí una figura azul, tanto como los destellos de mis sueños… finalmente caí en sus brazos."_

¿Por qué carajos siempre termino en la enfermería? Debe ser esta maldita suerte que me traigo, de alguna manera he vuelto a la base de Green Hill y de alguna manera Uxmal está regañándome por no haberme cuidado… de alguna manera lograron reparar ese maldito elevador y de alguna manera, Sally está aquí, a mi lado y sosteniéndome la mano mientras yo creo que estoy a punto de volar directamente al otro mundo. Ahora el sangrado es excesivo y creo que tengo un golpe en la cabeza que no me ha sanado del todo.

-Tranquila, Amy… aquí hay compresas ¿te las pongo? –me ofrece Sally, quien ya se ha vuelto una de mis mejores amigas, pero es rápidamente ahuyentada por Sonic, quien se acerca a mí y me besa la frente.

-¿Estas mejor? –me pregunta ¡y creo que es una broma! –lo siento, pregunta estándar –añade al ver mi ceño incrédulo.

-He estado mejor antes… -respondo mientras lo veo acariciarme las púas, jamás dejaré de amarlo, jamás voy a poder agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí… mis aprensiones se marchan cuando lo veo y poco a poco me quiero volver a dormir.

-Te dejo –me dice al ver mis intenciones, pero no dejo que mi mano lo suelte y lo miro de tal manera que creo que parezco débil.

-No te vayas –le pido con voz ronca, se queda conmigo –quédate a mi lado –le pido mientras pongo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-Siempre… -me vuelve a responder y se acuesta en la camilla conmigo sin importarle que su ropa se empape de mi sangre, la que por suerte ya se ha secado, pues en un inicio lo primero que pensé fue que sería incluso mejor morir lentamente sangrando… pero cuando mi líquido rubí se tornó marrón, pensé que jamás iba a tener tanta suerte, pero me arrepiento ahora que lo tengo a él entre mis brazos. Me besa los labios tiernamente y nos quedamos en silencio de tal manera que jamás voy a poder creer que este momento, tan calmado, tan quieto que incluso podría escuchar caer un alfiler… grite tantas emociones que jamás creí tener juntas… amor, odio, rabia y consuelo; todas juntas en una mezcla que hace que mi corazón lata como si se tratara de la tarde de verano en la que lo conocí… tal vez todo es un poco de lo mismo… a pesar de que estemos en medio de una guerra y haya sufrido bajas físicas como emocionales: una pelea amorosa no deja de ser eso y una reconciliación tampoco dejará de serlo… quedo ligeramente dormida mientras lo siento apretarme con fuerza contra su pecho y besarme la poca piel que ha sobrevivido a todas mis quemaduras.

**POV SONIC**

"_-Me debes la vida –me había dicho ese erizo color ébano… no le creí, por supuesto que no –de no haber sido por mí, tu amorcito hubiera muerto._

_Me rehusé a creerlo, porque ella se sabe defender muy bien, pero algo dentro de mí me impulsó a agradecerle por lo bajo, sin que él escuchara, pues mi orgullo aún tiene algo de eso._

_-¿Dónde la encontraste? –le pregunté con reservas… aún me sigue pareciendo increíble que haya sobrevivido, bueno, no del todo después de ver tremenda joya roja en sus manos… por eso se quedó en la base, porque su ambición sigue dominando parte de su ser… una esmeralda caos… en ese momento entendí de dónde venía el poder de Eggman, las encontró de alguna manera._

_-Te lo dije, salió volando de una explosión de un departamento, lo vi todo, ella creó la explosión… -dijo con cierto pesar –por cierto… Jet y Antoine no sobrevivieron –dijo y me quedé impactado, Cream tampoco lo podía creer… pensé que la única baja había sido Mighty –hubieran sufrido más si Amy no hubiera vuelto ese lugar una bomba de tiempo, en realidad… les evitó mucho sufrimiento –reveló y sentí que mi mundo se venía abajo._

_-Parece que vamos perdiendo._

_-No parece, estamos perdiendo –garantizó con un tumbo en la voz mientras se animaba a cargar a Cream –prepárate para perder la esperanza, Sonic el erizo… todo está muriendo, y si tu noviecita sigue así, será ella la siguiente._

_-Lo evitaré a toda costa –le respondí, pero arqueó las cejas y dudé de mí por un segundo… ¿de verdad lograré protegerla? No lo hice en este momento… sigo sin entender por qué le hago tantas promesas imposibles –igual… gracias, Shadow, por esto._

_-Ni lo menciones, es mi amiga y no la quiero muerta –respondió con un poco de pesar en su voz… algo dentro de mí me dijo que tal vez él volvería a llorar por alguien –sólo prométeme una cosa, faker._

_-¿Qué quieres? –pregunté con mis reservas._

_-No la dejes escapar de nuevo –dijo sujetándome del cuello, sólo tragué y negué con la cabeza, porque esta chica es impredecible…"_

La tengo abrazada aún a mi lado y sigo pensando en las palabras de Shadow, cuando me pidió no dejarla escapar… ¿a qué se refería? ¿a huir como lo hizo o a dejarla ir de mi corazón? No lo sé… pero si se trata de la segunda, espero que dé por sentado que está hecho, que no volveré a dejarla, no volveré a cometer esa estupidez… porque de verdad que fue muy estúpido.

La veo empaparme de sangre la ropa, se aferra a mí con fuerza y ahora sé que no la escucho gritar ni un poco, veo que no sobresalta ni se agita de un lado a otro, despertando por alguna pesadilla… las que podrían ser de Wave envuelta en fuego, o Cream muriendo de muchas maneras… intento evitar pensar en el hecho de que sus pesadillas me involucran a mí. Despierta un poco y me voltea a ver sonriente.

-No has tenido pesadillas –me mira sin saber de qué hablo.

-¿Qué?

-Que esta noche no has tenido pesadillas –es un milagro que ahora duerma de un tirón… tal vez no lo mencione, pero suele despertarme incluso con sus gritos… esta guerra nos ha hecho mucho daño a todos.

-Pero he tenido un sueño –confiesa –era Wave… la seguía hasta un prado hermoso y la veía flotar como una hoja de un árbol, la seguí.

-¿A dónde te llevó? –le aparto el pelo de la frente.

-No sé… no llegué, pero me sentí feliz.

-Bueno, dormiste como una chica feliz –digo y le beso la frente.

-Sonic ¿por qué nunca sé cuando tienes pesadillas? –pregunta curiosa, pero no le puedo contestar… igual reacciono como ella; igual tengo malos ratos, sudo, mi corazón se agita y grito.

-Porque cesaron cuando llegaste –respondo y la vuelvo a besar.

-Deberías despertarme si es que tengo alguna –dice y entonces la abrazo con más fuerza, seguramente piensa que me molesta tener que despertar de mi sueño para estar con ella.

-No hace falta, mis pesadillas suelen ser sobre perderte, así que se me pasa cuando me doy cuenta de que estás a mi lado –me mira conmovida y extrañada, como si de verdad no pudiera creer mis palabras.

-Yo… me he comportado horrible contigo… no entiendo cómo es que…

Le pongo un dedo en la boca y entonces sabe que debe callar.

-Lo hiciste porque te sentiste fatal… y porque contribuí a ello –la vuelvo a besar y leo en sus ojos que se siente fatal, me mira extrañada ¿cómo es que aprendí a leerla? Ni yo lo sé, sólo sé qué piensa y me limito a saberlo… se pregunta si en algún momento sólo hicimos el acto del beso para mitigar nuestras culpas… sé que no lo hizo, porque de manera inconsciente cantó… sólo canta cuando se siente genuinamente feliz y plena; y cuando yo canto… es un milagro.

La dejo dormir otro rato mientras que la acompaño para que no vuelva a gritar, únicamente cesan sus alaridos cuando me tiene cerca… también sé por eso que me ama, porque le tranquiliza mi presencia.

La imito por un par de segundos y termino dormido a su lado, cabeceando… lo que no sabe es que su presencia también tranquiliza mis nervios y aleja al agonizante Mighty de mí, al chico al que tuve que matar para salvarlo… por más irónico que eso llegue a ser.

* * *

**¿LES GUSTA? ESO ESPERO n.n HEHE... SIGAN LEYENDO :D Y ESPERO COMENTARIOS... IGUAL QUISIERA QUE ME DIJERAN LOS MOMENTOS MÁS MEMORABLES DE ESTE FIC XDDDD PARA MANTENER FRESCA LA MEMORIA COLECTIVA XD**


	19. Chapter 19

**POV AMY**

Despierto lentamente y veo que aún sigue a mi lado en la cama… siempre imagine este momento y es bajo estas circunstancias en las que tiene que mostrarme su lado más… ¿tierno? ¿hermoso? No sé definirlo, porque yo también me siento un poco impactada, pues incluso llegué a creer que todo lo recién vivido con él fue sólo un sueño, como aquella película dramática que a Sally le fascina. Lo veo dormir un rato y entonces, la aludida se acerca y me saluda con claridad y emoción al ver que estoy bien y por más increíble que parezca… entera.

-Gracias, Sally –le digo mientras me sacudo un poco la cabeza queriendo pretender que no he iniciado aún mi día, pues el verlo dormir como lo hace… tranquilo, serio y tan apacible que incluso parece un niño me tranquiliza. De repente siento una increíble oleada de felicidad y sé que tiene que ver con él, pero mis recuerdos me vuelven a dejar sola cuando recuerdo cómo fue que esos monstruos mataron a Jet y Antoine con sólo quererlo, es una suerte que Cream siga viva, hice bien al dársela a Sonic en ese momento. Respiro con tranquilidad y veo que Sally se ha acercado a mí para sostenerme, he perdido el equilibrio incluso sentada, las muertes no le sientan bien a mi psique.

-Antoine –murmuro un poco, Sally me mira curiosa, al parecer sabe de quién hablo.

-¿Qué fue de él? –me pregunta con sigilo, porque sé que quiere escuchar lo que voy a decir, intento prepararme para digerir lo que va a salir de mis labios, de mis cuerdas vocales –rápido, Amy. Es importante para mí.

-Antoine fue asesinado –digo rápida y entonces se le empiezan a colgar los brazos, me veo obligada a apoyarme con los míos en el colchón. Intenta respirar tranquila, intenta mantener sus nervios regulados, que no se desboquen, pero puedo ver que no puede mantenerse firme. Los ojos los ha abierto más que nadie que he conocido, se limita a no decir nada y a salir por la puerta porque sé que es algo que no creo que vaya a superar… lo conocía, tenía buen trato con él, se ve en su rostro impávido e impactado que incluso era importante en su vida.

Si se trata de personas importantes yo sólo tengo a todo un ejército conmigo, lo que me hace ser débil en muchos aspectos, pues en muy poco tiempo me encariñé con Jet y Blaze no puede creer que Marine haya sido... bueno. Al menos tengo a Cream aún con vida. Volteo y lo veo a los ojos, ha despertado sin avisarme. Por alguna razón creo que ha escuchado todo.

-Dime qué piensas –le pido mientras me agarro las pantorrillas en ademán defensivo, tratando de no pensar en Shadow, tratando de no mezclar hechos o creer que él está muerto… no, no lo está, Sonic me dijo que él es muy difícil de matar, por no decir imposible… tiene que estar en algún lado.

-Que compadezco a Sally –me responde, volteo a verlo de inmediato porque creo que me he perdido de algo –Antoine fue su primer compañero en un grupito que se hacía llamar los "Freedom Fighters", se dispersaron y varios terminaron en distintas dependencias nuestras. Bunnie es una de ellos –de inmediato me llega el recuerdo de la coneja con prótesis en casi todo el cuerpo –no te preocupes, no son sustitutos de partes de su cuerpo, casi la robotizó Eggman y fue ése el resultado final –me explica, pero pongo una cara impactante al saber que esa coneja grande ha sido sobreviviente a un ataque de Eggman, por algún motivo la empiezo a admirar.

-¿Y cómo llegó Sally? –le pregunto, se voltea para verme mejor a los ojos y contarme la historia –cuando su grupo se dispersó, ella terminó sola, magullada y ligeramente temerosa porque pasó mucho tiempo en los bosques siendo atacada. Recuerda que no es muy fuerte, así que se veía obligada a correr siempre hasta que llegó aquí hace como tres años y se enamoró de mí.

-Eso ya lo sabía –respondo con indiferencia, porque la verdad su vida privada me importa muy poco, me mira extrañado –ella me contó, después prometió apartarse de mi camino… no entendí muy bien porque recibí un golpe en la cabeza. Ocurrió en los primeros días –explico un poco pensativa, y ahora creo que sé cómo se siente. No sólo la han bateado, sino que ha perdido a la gente que quiere y vive con la duda sobre su bienestar… o malestar. Quiero ir con ella y decirle que todo estará bien, que me tiene como amiga para estarnos apoyando mutuamente, como ella lo hizo conmigo en un inicio.

…Shadow, ese erizo no deja de invadirme los pensamientos a pesar de que sé que jamás lo amaré como amo a Sonic, pero sé que ese destello dorado que me salvó la vida cuando volví ese departamento una bomba mortal era él, no sé por qué siento eso, pero sé que era él; en caso de que sea cierto ¿cómo hizo para escapar de la base? Me atormenta la mente el pensar en eso de esta manera tan loca, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa.

-No te preocupes, él está bien –me responde Sonic la duda y me asusto de inmediato porque no sé cómo es que sabe absolutamente todo lo que pienso.

-¿Cómo…?

-Salió pitando con el control caos, la base de Eggman se regía por una esmeralda caos, la roja –contesta, pero esa no era la duda que tenía en mi mente –y sí, como pensaste, él te salvó la vida.

-¿Pero…?

-Eres un libro abierto –responde con sólo verme a los ojos, tiene un ceño bastante divertido y entonces me toma del rostro con la mano.

-Parece que todos me conocen mejor que yo misma –respondo un poco decepcionada, pero me vuelve a acariciar la cara.

-Eso es bueno, no me tendrás secretos jamás –contesta con una risa traviesa cruzándole por la cara… lo amo demasiado –y yo a ti –odio cuando hace eso –pero no puedes evitarlo –quiero que se calle –sólo me callarás cuando esté muerto.

-Entonces sigue hablando –pido y me ayuda a levantarme para ir a la sala de juntas con Tails, quien nos ha estado esperando, pues entre sueños escuchaba un alto parlante con su voz que no me dejó descansar como hubiera querido.

Entramos al cuarto de juntas y vemos al zorro con Cream hablando seriamente, ésta intenta mantener la compostura, pero su rostro se ve seriamente roto al igual que el de él. Se toman de la mano y se abrazan con ternura. Eso me hace creer que ahora el alma de mi amiguita está en paz. Sonrío un poco, me divisa y se acerca a mí sonriendo como nunca antes la vi sonreír.

-¡Tenías razón, la tenías, la tenías! ¡Lo siento, lo siento! –me murmulla mientras me pongo a su nivel para abrazarla con ternura y comprensión.

-No tienes nada de qué disculparte conmigo –le recuerdo y entonces palmeo su cabeza para que se vaya con Bunnie, quien la espera para empezar a hacer algunas actividades recreativas. Tails llama a los demás y entonces aparece la pareja de Silver y Blaze, la que se encuentra tomada de la mano, siempre iguales, sin despegarse desde que la traje de vuelta… eso significa que no la quiere perder, que no la perderá; Knuckles y Rouge han entrado también al cuarto, pero a éstos se les un poco mejor, pues al menos la murciélago ya tolera estar en el mismo kilómetro que él, pero igualmente lo ignora; Tails se ve menos frío que cuando lo conocí por primera vez… los demás entran poco a poco, llenando el salón con diferentes latidos y respiraciones. ¿Es cosa mía o somos menos? Sally se ha posicionado junto a mí con Bunnie, quien argumenta que ha dejado a Cream fuera de esto, tal como se lo he pedido.

-Estamos reunidos para discutir el siguiente paso –dice Tails mientras saca otro mapa gigante que expone como holograma –ya han destruido Sonic y Amy la base de Eggman en Metrópolis City, lo que ha facilitado nuestro trabajo, y según informes del mismo erizo azul, la energía emitida por las esmeraldas del caos es lo que le da a Eggman su poder; Shadow tiene una que no piensa darnos… y si no piensa en una cosa es mejor no molestarlo así que debemos encontrar alguna manera de hacernos con las otras seis.

-¿Cómo lo haremos? –interrogó Blaze, quien ha entrado a la tertulia, yo me dedico a escucharlos a todos, porque ahora sí me siento demasiado magullada como para entrar en acción. Sonic sostiene mi mano. "No te preocupes, no tienes que ir" "¿cómo demonios lo sabe?" sigo preguntándome, pero me limito a verlo con amor para despistarle… "Cambiar tu expresión no funciona" me susurra y entonces entiendo que no entiendo nada, imagino que así es la conexión de los enamorados –digo, debe haber alguna manera de ingresar a las bases de Eggman sin que nos sorprenda su guardia robótica.

-No sabría responderte, Blaze, pero quien sabe bien cómo entrar es Amy –todos me voltean a ver, pero no quiero hablar, sé que si lo hago me desmayaré, porque no tengo la energía para ello. Me preparo y abro la boca para que salga… cualquier cosa, incluso un eructo a estas alturas no se me haría muy extraño.

-Las bases de Eggman son iguales a las nuestras –dice una voz del exterior, una que no nos pertenece ni a Sonic ni a mí porque es demasiado gruesa, demasiado conocida para ambos porque convivimos mucho con sus espesas palabras –es un maldito _faker –_tengo que comprobar que es cierto lo que estoy escuchando. Volteo y me encuentro con su cuerpo fuerte, su pelaje negro y sus vetas rojas tan cerca que no lo puedo creer… Sonic tenía razón, él no ha muerto y creer algo así de un chico como ese… tan duro como sólo él puede ser, es tener poca confianza o ser un escéptico. Mi corazón se detiene por un segundo y mis pensamientos se revuelven. Shadow… Shadow está… Shadow está vi… vi… vivo… ¡Shadow está vivo! –tranquila, Rose –me dice mientras me sonríe de manera cómplice, pues conozco cómo actúa para conmigo –conmigo ni tu novio puede –mi cara se tensa y Sonic ríe por lo bajo, adivinando los mil y un insultos que le profiero a Shadow –maldecirme no cambiará la realidad -¡váyanse todos a la mierda! -¿incluso Sonic? –quiero callarlo –Inténtalo.

-Con gusto –saco mi espada y empiezo un duelo contra él, uno que se vuelve ligeramente reñido; pero mi cansancio puede más y sumado a su control caos… termino hecha papilla en el piso y con él sentado en mi espalda… ¡Ja, ja!

-Al menos te ríes –me dice, pero sé que no he echado sonido alguno de mi boca… así que Sonic tenía razón: soy un libro abierto y a estas alturas sólo me queda desear ser al menos uno interesante –es entretenido –mejor dejo de pensar por ahora –buena elección.

-Bien –murmulla Tails a la vez que me ve vencida en el suelo. Sonic aparta a Shadow de mí e insiste en que hizo trampa conmigo, pero no creo que estemos ahora en posición para juzgar algo tan banal como un juego de manos -¿me pueden prestar atención?

"No" pienso de inmediato…

-Lo que habría que hacer es enviar a un grupo de exploración a las bases del resto de la zona para atacar más tarde con un grupo especializado, preferentemente un grupo con los chicos graduados de Knuckles –el equidna se levanta y sale para notificarles a sus muchachos lo que deben hacer, seguramente es mucho entrenamiento –el grupo tendrá que ser comandado por quienes ya conozcan las bases de Eggman –intento conectar sus palabras –Sonic, Shadow y Amy.

-¿Tengo que regresar? –pregunto incrédula, pues mis heridas aún siguen frescas desde la última vez que invadí una base… ayer.

-Tails, tienes que reconsiderarlo –pide Sonic mientras me toma por los hombros, los que tengo algo lastimados por el hecho de que prácticamente salí volando.

-Sólo me ando anticipando a alguna decisión precipitada de Amy –replica y sonrojo volteando de lado.

-Es cierto… te precipitas –dice Sonic y entonces intento fingir que no oí eso –fingir no sirve.

-¿Cuándo empezaríamos? –pregunta Shadow con la duda en el rostro, se ve que ser nuestro aliado no es algo que le agrade demasiado, pero ya no le queda otra opción.

-En algunos días para que se recuperen física y… -se me queda mirando –anímicamente, después de eso tendrán que alistarse y partir. Les asesoraré desde el cuarto de control cuando tengan descargado un mapa de la base… a partir de las catacumbas, se quedan solos.

-Bien –respondo y salgo de la habitación, lo único que quiero hacer es hundirme entre mis sábanas y no pensar en nada más que en sanar para poder seguir a Sonic rápidamente, pues ya no soy la misma Amy de doce años, la que era la princesa en apuros, ahora soy alguien que es capaz de matar fríamente… entonces pienso cuando la cabeza se me ha llenado de sangre: ¿y las ciudades? Varias de las bases están situadas en ciudades anti-resistentes, y si la gente es igual que la gente de Metrópolis City, imagino que la matanza volverá… pero lo que me inquieta ahora son los monstruos que Eggman soltó ese día, unos que susurraban su sed de sangre.

Vuelvo a dormir nuevamente, pero ahora no me acompaña Sonic para no despertar gritando, sino que se ha aparecido en mis sueños una imagen tan letal que me recuerda a los miedos más antiguos de mi existencia… por algún motivo un erizo de ojos verdes chíngame la pupila, vetas de color azul claro y un parecido a Shadow tan increíble que incluso siento aterrador se asoma en mis sueños… la última imagen que tengo en mi subconsciente es que intenta matarme con sus feroces manos mientras me gruñe con tal ferocidad que creo que se le ha desgarrado la garganta.

**POV SONIC**

No puedo hablar con Tails ahora que se encuentra ocupado, lo último que quiero es exponer a Amy a una misión de ese calibre siendo que ahora moverse le resulta un milagro inexplicable. Es increíble que no haya muerto, creo yo que así son las chicas duras como ella, mueren cuando se les antoja hacerlo… y con ese pensamiento espero que se le antoje morir después de mí, no antes porque si no, no lo soportaría jamás. La veo dirigirse al elevador y entonces especulo que va a su habitación para sentirse más cómoda; la enfermería es buena, pero ella ha tenido problemas con Uxmal, quien la detesta porque en un inicio me rompía el corazón… vaya amiga.

-Sé que es peligroso, pero conoce mejor las instalaciones actuales de Eggman que tú. La recorrió completamente –indica y creo que mi ego ha sido dañado, pero no puedo hacerlo cambiar de opinión, ya ha tomado su decisión y él es el estratega del equipo, si dice que algo está bien… lo está y le tengo que creer, pues ayer nos la apañamos por nuestra cuenta, sin él y hubieron tres bajas –además es fuerte, dudo que los días de reposo que le he dado no le sienten bien.

-El problema no son los días de reposo, sino la profundidad de sus heridas –intento hacerle ver, pero como no la ha visto del todo, no lo cree cien por ciento verdadero –se ha quemado el cuerpo dos veces, ha desmayado, ha tenido problemas mentales y ha salido volando por los aires.

-Añade a eso que le cortaste una mejilla –dice jocosamente Shadow y lo fulmino de inmediato, pues no es un recuerdo que me agrade tener.

-Le daré atención médica especializada para que se reponga en una semana –dice tajante… viniendo de él no puedo esperar más, por lo que accedo y me dirijo al elevador para llegar al pasillo y posar mi mano en la manija.

Escucho algunos gritos venir de la habitación de Amy justo al final del pasillo, antes de doblar a la derecha.

-¡Aléjate, aléjate! –grita con mucha fuerza, como si alguien la estuviera atacando, como si no pudiera con él o ella o eso.

Está soñando, o mejor dicho, teniendo una pesadilla. Corro hasta llegar a su puerta, pero la encuentro trabada, no la puedo abrir ¿le habrá pasado el seguro? No, no suele ser así de aprensiva, por lo que le pregunto a Cream, quien viene caminando hacia mí, qué está pasando.

-No lo sé –me responde, pero ella ya no es tan amable como lo era cuando tenía seis años. Empieza a mover la manija, pero no abre la puerta, es como si estuviera ella atrapada por dentro. La garganta se le hace añicos y el miedo me está corroyendo.

-¡Amy! –grito intentando que me escuche, pero su voz es más poderosa, tanto que opaca mis intentos por hablarle y tranquilizarla. me preparo para hacer una carrera y entonces Cream empieza a forcejear con la manija. Ya estoy listo para correr, Cream sigue ahí, pero no me ha volteado a ver ni por un segundo. Mis piernas están preparadas, ya sólo falta que me dé la orden a mí mismo.

Estoy empezando a correr tanto que no lo creo, voy a romper esa puerta y voy a llegar con Amy para ver qué le está ocurriendo; pero entonces Cream ha abierto la puerta y no puedo parar de correr. Lo único que detiene mi carrera es el muro color crema que está vacío y me hace chocar para terminar recostado en el suelo de espaldas. Me llevo las manos al frente y grito por Cream.

-Lo siento, señor Sonic –me dice con ese tono que tanto extrañaba mientras se mete un dedo a la boca, pareciendo todavía más infantil. Los gritos de Amy me devuelven a la tierra y entonces le tomo la mano… la que me aprieta como mujer a punto de entrar en trabajo de parto.

-¡Amy, relájate, estoy aquí! –exclamo en voz baja mientras la abrazo poco a poco, entonces veo que se ha destensado un poco y que me sujeta con fuerza, cariño tal vez. Su respiración, la que antes era fuerte y arrítmica ahora es acompasada y débil, como si algo adentro de ella estuviera intentando salir. Le pongo la mano en la frente y descubro que está ardiendo en fiebre, la que le bajo con algunas compresas, pero nos e despierta hasta que siente el frío de los hielos sobre su cabeza.

-¿Qué pasó? –me pregunta con vacilación, pero no quiero responder que ahora estaba gritando tan fuerte que pudo haber irritado al mismo diablo… pero algo en su rostro me deja ver que está consternada, que hay algo que no la dejó en paz durante este periodo de sueño.

Conozco cada una de sus facciones, por eso no me resulta difícil saber cuándo me está diciendo que me ama o cuando está tan enojada que ni el mismo Hércules podría con su fuerza, creo que olvidó el hecho de que la conozco desde los ocho años y de que la he visto crecer, por lo que la conozco mejor que cualquier otra persona; por eso me anticipo a lo que piensa y ahora está hecha pedazos porque ha soñado algo que la tiene en estado de alerta. Cream me ayuda a ponerla de pie, sus heridas están sangrando de nuevo… hay algo en todo esto que no me está gustando, porque su semblante ha cambiado de manera increíble y ahora me mira con ojos de un color verde tan oscuro que parece que su iris es carbón con moho encima… no brillan y los dientes se le muestran aún más feroces. Intento discernir si hay algo en ella que le devuelva la tranquilidad, pero no hay nada. Vuelve a respirar con paciencia y su rostro se ha vuelto menos afilado y angulado.

-No sucumbas –se susurra, pero por primera vez en mi vida, no puedo entender a qué se refiere.

-Debes descansar –le digo mientras la abrazo tiernamente, porque lo último que quiero hacer es perderla, y si sus sueños la siguen consumiendo, terminaré por hacer aquello que tanto odiaría.

-Quédate conmigo –me pide de nuevo, pero no entiendo por qué me hace la misma petición siendo que jamás me iré –no te vayas, no me dejes descontrolar, no… -me pide mientras intento saber qué pasa por su cabeza, qué es lo que tiene que la volvió tan triste ahora.

-Siempre me quedaré, no importa lo que pase… estaré a tu lado, te amo, Amy –digo en voz alta porque ahora la fiebre le está aumentando de tal manera que parece que está nadando en una alberca llena de lava. Le beso la frente y me quedo dormido con ella un rato hasta que las sirenas empiezan a sonar.

Estamos bajo ataque…

-¿Qué? –pregunto mientras intento hacerla levantarse, pero no despierta -¿qué te pasa, Amy? ¡Levántate!

Ruge un poco, pero no despierta, es como si alguien se la hubiera llevado y me hubiera dejado en su lugar un saco de huesos y músculos… un saco muy sexy.

-¡Amy! –le grito, no reacciona, por lo que la tomo de los brazos y me la llevo sobre los hombros… ¿cuándo se calentó tanto? Podría usarla como un horno en este momento, podría ser una fuente de calor increíble… pero sobretodo: podría morir si sigue así.

Llegamos a los escondites de hasta debajo de la estructura, parecen ser mazmorras, pero están diseñadas para tener buenas comodidades en los cubículos aunque sean de 4x4.

-¿Te gusta mi sorpresa? –pregunta una voz tan áspera que se me hace… asquerosa.

-Scourge… -musito, pero cuando me responde un "sí" me doy cuenta de que me puede oír el muy hijo de la fregada –y debo decirte que la niñita que llevas en brazos ha crecido mucho… ¿cuándo la rolas?

-Cállate –grito estando en el elevador, al parecer todos han tenido la misma idea porque me los encuentro, le dejo encargada a Sally el cuerpo de Amy y vuelvo a subir para corroborar mis pensamientos y especulaciones –o juro que te mato.

-Quisiera verlo.

-Tú lo has pedido –grito y entonces me enojo de tal forma que me vuelvo nuevamente angulado… ¿el secreto? Sacar tus energías cuando ya no puedas contenerlas más. Atravieso todo el elevador con un Spin Dash y termino en el techo de la casa que nos camufla… ba, porque ya no lo hace, de alguna manera ese anti-resistente nos ha encontrado, además de estar en nuestra contra se ha aliado a Eggman el muy imbécil, pero no cuenta con mi presencia aquí… -¿sabes algo? –le pregunto burleteramente.

-¿Qué cosa, Sonic? –me responde con una interrogante, pero ya le tengo lista la sorpresita. De verdad que no tengo tiempo para estar con el farsante ahora, y su noviecita me tiene igualmente hastiado.

-Me los voy a chingar hasta la madre –le digo con brillo en mis ojos y entonces empiezo mis ataques, los que dejan a su pelotón de aerodeslizadores fuera de combate; algunos han explotado y otros sólo han quedado al borde del cataclismo, pues aún no he terminado.

Sigo igual, yendo y viniendo con mis ataques mientras me voy fregando poco a poco a los miembros de los interiores, haciendo que la sangre escurra con sólo pensarlo… me viene el recuerdo de Amy a la cabeza, esa chiquilla que lucía tan débil y sofocada hace unos instantes y me es suficiente para ir a la nave principal y enfrentarme a Scourge, quien para mi desgracia es CASI tan fuerte como yo… pero no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que termine por matarlo. Su sangre empapa mis zapatos, me enojo más y destruyo lo poco que queda de él… pero eso no evita que el bombardeo a nuestras bases haya comenzado.

Cuando todo termina y veo la casa destruida, desciendo hasta llegar con ellos a las bases inferiores a las catacumbas que nunca usamos.

Me he calmado cuando he visto a Amy despierta y más tranquila. Se aferra a mí y me ruega nunca abandonarla.

-Por favor –no entiendo su insistencia, pero sólo la abrazo y le correspondo con un beso tierno en los labios que parece apaciguarla… no funciona, porque ha caído de nuevo en estado de coma, según Uxmal eso es normal en su estado actual, pero… definitivamente desde que la escuché gritar hoy en su habitación… ya no me fío de nada.

* * *

**SI HE METIDO A MEPHILES ES PORQUE ESTOY PACHECA Y NADA MEJOR SE ME OCURRIÓ (?) XD NO SE CREAN... YA TENGO UN FINAL FORMULADO, COMO DENTRO DE TRES A CINCO CAPÍTULOS...**

**¿LES GUSTA LA IDEA DE QUE META OTROS POV? SONIC Y AMY ESTÁN BIEN... PERO ESTOY DEJANDO DE LADO PERSONAJES IMPORTANTES, SIN MENCIONAR QUE TENGO PLANEADAS CIERTAS COSAS**

**POR CIERTO, MAÑANA TARAH INICIA A SUBIR ALGO HECHO ENTRE NOSOTRAS ;) ESPERO SE PASEEN POR SU PERFIL n.n TIENE MUCHO QUE DAR ¿EH?**


	20. Chapter 20

**¿SE DAN CUENTA DE QUE INICIÉ CON POV SONIC? SI ES ASÍ ES PORQUE LO INESPERADO VIENE AL FINAL n.n PERO ESO YA VERÁN SI SÍ O SI NO... ¡CONTINUAMOS! :D**

* * *

**POV SONIC**

Han pasado los días y la gente no me deja de felicitar por cómo nos defendí a todos, por cómo acabé con Scourge y compañía en aquel ataque… pero yo sólo tengo un agrio sabor de boca, siento que todo el ácido que tengo adentro se me va a salir si no comienzo a comprender qué es lo que está pasando… ¿cómo es que nos encontró ese tipo? Teníamos un camuflaje excelente y los sistemas de seguridad no detectaron nada distinto o indicador de algo que nos alertara, como si de la nada hubiera aparecido… de hecho, eso hizo. Mis preocupaciones por eso se me desvanecen y pasan a ser otros los asuntos que empiezan a allanar mi mente… como Amy, sí, aquella eriza que ha llevado todos estos días inconsciente, intento dormir con ella para que se pueda aferrar a algo que la libre de las pesadillas. En efecto, se calma cuando siente mi cuerpo tocar su piel, pero no es suficiente como para calmar los ardores de su frente, porque ahora parece que vive en el fuego.

-No sé qué pudo haber contraído –anuncia Uxmal, pero le imploro que haga lo que sea para salvarla después de que me dice que esa fiebre la puede matar –he bajado un poco el ardor con compresas, pero no puedo hacer más. Lo siento.

No me rindo, no lo hago porque simplemente no quiero hacerlo; ella me necesita y no voy a abandonarla ahora a pesar de que sea una enfermedad, porque eso tiene que ser.

A veces la escucho gritar y gemir, lo único que dice son imploraciones: "¡Salte!" "¡Largo!" aunque sé que no son para mí, imagino que hay algo en ella que no quiere dar a conocer, sólo habla entre sueños para dejar salir sus frustraciones… lo único que me da risa es que parece creer que soy telépata o algo parecido cuando en realidad dice todo lo que piensa con una simple expresión facial.

Coloco mis labios sobre su frente y compruebo que sigue ardiendo en fiebre, como si no hubiera un mañana… arde y arde como si viviera en el infierno. No puedo irme si sigue así. Tails se me acerca y me deja algo de comida para sobrellevar la noche, la que se ha tornado pesada porque mi frustración al quedarme en un solo sitio viene nuevamente y me implora que huya; de inmediato me hace la conversación.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –me pregunta, pero sólo puedo verla al rostro, uno tan perturbado por un dolor interno y a pesar de que éste sea fuerte, no despierta -¿cómo va? –pregunta preocupado, inmediatamente viene Cream detrás de él, pues también quiere saber qué es de su amiga, madre y hermana.

-No mejora –digo con cierto pesar a la vez que le sostengo la frágil mano, pero el peso de ésta no es suficiente para aligerar el peso que llevo adentro –la fiebre aumenta en lugar de bajar.

-Tiene que salvarse –dice Cream con una lágrima en el ojo, se aferra a Tails en un abrazo un poco conmovedor, uno que no denota nada más que apoyo mutuo –es fuerte, debe salir de ésta.

-Hay cosas a las que ni siquiera ella puede sobrevivir –añade Tails con la cabeza baja, dando por sentado algo que no quiero admitirme a mí mismo. Respiro con fuerza e intento cambiar el tema.

-¿Y qué es de las esmeraldas? –pregunto tratando de salirme de esos pensamientos asesinos -¿alguien ha ido por ellas?

-Sí, los alumnos de Knuckles han estado yendo a las ciudades y zonas… por suerte no ha habido bajas –notifica Tails con orgullo, pues eso se debe a que él es un excelente estratega; debo admitir que la mitad de la resistencia es gracias a él –pero no han encontrado las esmeraldas… el único lugar queda para explorar es…

Por favor, no digas Emerald Hill, no digas Emerald Hill, no digas Emerald Hill…

-Emerald Hill –lo dijo. De inmediato me llegan esos pesados recuerdos del fantasma de Vector, quien no deja de invadirme desde que lo vi en ese sitio tan lúgubre. Siento que quiero gritar y entonces Tails me calla con una vacilación que me pesa en la sangre, creo que he dado un respingo o he perdido el equilibrio, porque Cream está ahora a mi lado, sujetándome del brazo mientras intento mantenerme sentado, sin caer encima de la eriza con la espalda –es el único sitio que queda por registrar, si no hay nada en las demás bases, he de creer y asegurar que las demás esmeraldas están ahí.

-No me pidas que vaya –le digo de una buena vez para que recapacite o reconsidere sus opciones.

-No te lo iba a pedir, ya estás muy ocupado en tu misión personal… y siendo franco contigo, es más importante cuidar de Amy ahora que no sabemos si va a seguir… -de inmediato lo callo con los ojos. Se detiene y deja de hacerme perder el tiempo con pensamientos malos –en efecto, no sabemos cuánto tiempo vaya a seguir en coma.

-Tails –reprende Cream queriendo no escuchar aquellas palabras… la niñita lo perdería todo si Amy no despertare, así que creo que se debe de sentir fatal con todo esto, al menos yo me siento así, pero ella ahora está sola.

Las sombras casi acaban con la luz de Amy, quien ahora suda más por la fiebre… tiembla, le pongo otra cobija y la obligo a tomar algunos medicamentos que cruzan por su garganta sin que se dé cuenta… ¿Qué te pasó, Amy? Es mi única pregunta mientras le vuelvo a tomar la temperatura, la que está demasiado caliente; y el pulso, el que se dispara y luego vuelve a relajarse. Tails me ayuda a sobrellevarlo, pero no me sirve demasiado mientras que Cream sólo se dedica a fungir como enfermera de manera más efectiva que Uxmal, quien, si pudiera, dejaría a la eriza pudrirse en el infierno. La alzo por los hombros y la meto en un baño frío en la bañera para hidromasajes… espero eso la ayude. Su cuerpo quemado está recuperándose poco a poco a la vez que de nuevo acepta esos parches de piel a los que los médicos han engañado para que crean que son células de Amy. Parece que funciona, parece que acepta el baño frío, pero de inmediato meto la mano al agua para comprobar la temperatura…

Disparada.

El cuerpo de Amy está tan caliente por la fiebre que ha aumentado la temperatura, que era de cinco grados, a treinta en sólo diez segundos. Mi mano sale masomenos quemada por el calor del agua, la que ahora expulsa bocanadas de vapor. Nos vemos obligados ahora a enfriar el agua con hielos mientras que Cream sigue atendiendo a la chica, la que ahora tiene más aspecto de… muerta salvo cuando gime por las pesadillas… las que se acaban de anunciar.

-¡Salte! ¡Aléjate! ¡FUERA! –grita con miedo, su voz se desgarra y entonces sé que no está en absoluto bien. Los estudios en enfermería dictan que es imposible que esté enferma, porque fuera de su temperatura, todo aparece normal en su cuerpo y no hay indicios de enfermedad alguna.

Tails se va al cuarto de juntas y empieza a dirigir a los equipos para recuperar las esmeraldas caos de las malditas manos de Eggman… ¡Eggman! Algo debió haberle hecho en la base de Metrópolis City, porque antes de ese día, ella estaba… mejorando. Lo único que me queda hacer es pedirle a Amy que resista.

-_Faker _–me dice ese erizo azabachado que entra al cuarto de hidromasajes –eres un pervertido ¿verla desnuda bañarse?

-No estoy para tus juegos ahora –respondo secamente, queriendo cortar la conversación, pero entonces lo veo con cuidado… está vestido para una misión -¿a dónde te vas?

-No te importa –responde con sequedad y decide salirse, no sin antes dedicarle a Amy una última mirada, una llena de… ¿compasión? No, el Shadow que conozco no es compasivo, o al menos eso quiere darme a entender –por cierto, cuídala –pide y entonces se desvanece de mi vista. Respiro hondamente y la veo aún soñar… creo al menos que ese rostro angulado que se le ha formado es uno soñador...

Gruñe con ferocidad y muestra colmillos que empiezan a inquietarme.

-¿Amy? –empiezo a tocarla por el hombro ligeramente para despertarla, moverla -¡Amy! –grito cuando veo que está expulsando algo de su boca… lo toco un poco.

Sangre.

Sangre caliente y espesa es la que se le sale porque se ha cortado la lengua con sus grandes ¿colmillos? ¿Desde cuándo Amy Rose tiene colmillos? Creo que es algo que nunca supe de ella… ¡pero si yo la conozco en toda su extensión! Esto es sumamente extraño. De inmediato llamo a Sally, Bunnie y Cream.

Llegan y me piden explicación, pero entonces no sé cómo planteárselas.

-Cuando las mujeres tienen su periodo… ¿lo tienen por la boca? –pregunto un poco consternado y con la mano en la cabeza. De alguna forma he terminado en la misma tina de hidromasajes y recibo miradas indignadas junto con algunos insultos en los que se menciona mi "poca" capacidad intelecutal, por no querer decir que Sally me dijo "pendejo" –ok, creo que eso es un no –digo de inmediato y después señalo la boca de Amy, la que sangra sin parar. Cream se ha puesto en marcha y ha conseguido cosas para limpiarle la hemorragia y detener el sangrado, Sally ha conseguido medicinas y Bunnie se ha puesto a insultarme –gracias –le digo con ironía y entonces me saca de la tina, la que no está ayudando a Amy en nada y a mí me dejó casi calcinado. Me meten de inmediato en otra con agua tan fría que es capaz de calmar mis emociones… me quedo dormido por algunos momentos, sin saber bien qué ha pasado realmente, pero no sé si eso de verdad importe.

Despierto y me levanto… veo a Sally hecha un lío: moretones, raspones… inconsciente; veo a Bunnie y sé que está perdida porque su respiración agitada revela que está en las últimas, tiene una marca fuerte que ha penetrado y deformado su cráneo, como si le hubieran dado un golpe con un… martillo; Cream está inconsciente y del otro lado, tiene un poco de sangre en la cara, pero de ahí en fuera no hay nada grave. Me acerco a ellas e intento preguntarles qué es lo que ha pasado.

-Amy… -responde Sally con la voz entrecortada y la respiración vacilante –Amy… fue… -sé que Sally puede ser fastidiosa, monótona y por ende una hermana increíble; pero no es una mentirosa. Bunnie ha parado de respirar y voy a sentirle el pulso por el único brazo que tiene… su corazón ya no late.

-Es cierto… -garantiza Cream con sólo un par de palabras –Amy sacó… una… fuerza sobrenatural… -revela y me impacto un poco –se ha ido.

-¡¿Cómo?! –exclamo sin poder creerlo y entonces sé que quiero seguirle el paso… pero no puedo hacerlo, porque no sé a dónde ha podido ir una chica en sus condiciones… me imagino que no pueden ser tan malas si es que ha logrado causar este pandemonio.

De inmediato me voy corriendo con Tails, quien me ha informado lo mismo que las chicas, pero ahora desconoce razones o lugares… Amy Rose está perdida.

**POV AMY**

_"Corrí por toda esa base hasta que me encontré con Shadow, sí, el antiguo jefe de la resistencia en donde me encontraba y uno de mis mejores amigos, quien me ayudó a librarme de varios guardias robóticos, hasta que se acumularon e intentaron echársenos encima._

_-¡Por aquí! –dije en voz baja y lo hice entrar a un cuarto oculto de todo, uno que apenas pude distinguir porque la puerta estaba apenas entrecerrada… patético que eres, Eggman._

_Entramos sin percatarnos de lo que encontraríamos en el oscuro cuarto en aquel momento… sólo puedo estar segura de una cosa, no quería encontrar aquello que vi en ese instante además de que jamás lo esperé._

_-Rose, salgamos de aquí –sugirió, pero sólo me limité a encender la luz e ignorarlo a sobremanera. Había en el centro algo que me llamó la atención además de los computadores y notas experimentales en las pizarras, las que rodeaban el lugar de manera inmediata con algunas anotaciones. En un escritorio se encontraba un archivo cuyo sello en letras grandes y rojas… tan rojas como la palabra "muerta" sobre la cara de Vainilla… el sello decía "fallido", por lo que me interesé en su lectura mientras nos evadíamos de la atención de nuestros cazadores. Pero la única frase que me interesó de todo ese archivo de como cien hojas fue la siguiente: _

_**"Por consiguiente, el proyecto "M" resultó ser un intento fallido, sin mencionar una imposibilidad porque el objeto de estudio es completamente inestable. Se recomienda desechar la posibilidad de su futuro uso…" **_

_"Proyecto "M"? pensé de inmediato y entonces me acerqué a una cápsula que se encontraba al final de la habitación. Shadow la vio de reojo y entonces me ordenó alejarme de ahí… no le hice caso…_

_Vi entonces adentro una figura tan igual a Shadow que se me partió el alma cuando la distinguí… proyecto "M" …Mephiles, ¿qué hacía Eggman con Mephiles como objeto de estudio? No quería saberlo, pero entonces accidentalmente bajé una palanca al intentar recargarme en algo y la abrí._

_-¡Rose! –me gritó Shadow y rápidamente fue hacia mí, pero sin usar su súper velocidad porque no era necesaria en un lugar con tan poco espacio. La figura emergió de los vapores expedidos de la cápsula y me hipnotizó su figura junto con sus colores… tan claros y a la vez sin brillo. Sus ojos, al abrirlos, me dejaron sometida. No me moví, lo que fue un error fatal para mí en ese instante y acerqué mi mano poco a poco a él, quien llevaba la suya hacia mi palma. Shadow por algún motivo no se movía, no podía… parecía impactado por la escena. Imaginé que pensó que me caería un poco de razón encima, como un balde de agua fría en la cabeza; pero no fue así y dejé que su mano se uniera con la mía en un acto representativo de unión o alianza._

_Me arrepentí de ese momento, me arrepentí como nunca lo hice antes en mi vida._

_Sentí cómo se metía a mi cuerpo y consumía con sus frías llamas azules cada gramo de mi ser, cómo un odio fuerte amenazaba con volverme él, con transformarme en él. Grité con locura, como nunca antes lo hube hecho en mi vida y me llevé las manos a la cabeza. Jamás me sentí tan poderosa, mucho menos tan voluble; por lo que intenté forcejear para que el dolor parara._

_-¡Amy! –fue la primera vez que lo escuché dirigirse a mí con mi nombre. Creí que mi expresión era tal que le había impactado._

_No estaba equivocada._

_Mis ojos lloraban sangre y mis gritos me dejaron afónica por un par de segundos hasta que Shadow me dio un golpe que resonó en la habitación, haciéndome regresar a mi realidad y sobretodo, parando esos ríos rojos tan caudalosos como una vida llena de miseria._

_Me consumí en ese instante y salí sintiéndome tan fuerte y hábil que… empecé a destruir a diestra y siniestra a las máquinas de Eggman en su propia base._

_-¡Vas a ver, pedazo de chatarra! –fue lo último que dije antes de mandar a esas tres máquinas al infierno y encontrarme con Sonic, cuya sola presencia tranquilizó esas ansias de asesinato."_

Ahora me encuentro en Final Zone… ese Mephiles adentro de mí me ha causado las peores pesadillas que jamás he tenido, pero me ha conferido un poder tan increíble que es una pena no usarlo para el fin más importante que tengo yo dentro de mi cabeza: Acabar con Eggman de una vez por todas y para siempre.

Su sistema de seguridad me apena demasiado, pero no tanto como el hecho de que no pienso matarlo rápido para que no sufra… porque precisamente es eso lo que quiero: su sufrimiento causado por su servidora.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que empiece a cortarle la piel poco a poco… al cabo de algunas horas ha muerto desangrado, jamás me sentí tan feliz por una muerte.

Mis pies ahora parecen tener vida propia porque me dirigen a algún lugar en el que sé que no estoy pensando, pero no opongo resistencia, ahora no está Sonic para que me haga volver a la otra Amy.

Sólo me dejo llevar por sus deseos, como la advenediza que sé que soy.

* * *

**¿CÓMO VEN? AMY HA SIDO POSEÍDA POR MEPHILES EL OSCURO... (: SOY EXCELENTE HACIENDO SUFRIR A MIS PERSONAJES XD**

**COMENTEN QUÉ ES LO QUE MÁS LES HA GUSTADO... NO SE PREOCUPEN, NO TARDA EN TERMINAR; EN CAMBIO: "HASTA QUE EL CUERPO AGUANTE" NO SÉ SI SIQUIERA TENDRÁ FINAL... xD**

**DEJEN REVIEWS Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE**


	21. Chapter 21

**POV SONIC**

De inmediato la persigo aunque hayan pasado treinta minutos desde que se fue… ¿por qué has hecho esto, Amy? Estaba bien hacía unos minutos exceptuando la fiebre, gemidos, gritos y el sangrado, pero no me puedo fiar de eso; de hecho, ahora que me lo planteo, sí que ha estado rara desde que se fugó a Metrópolis City y eso sí que lo he podido notar, pues no soy el idiota de Knuckles para no darme cuenta. Voy con Tails para ver las grabaciones de seguridad de esta área en el cuarto de control.

No se le escapa ni una a esa eriza, por eso me gusta tanto, es inteligente… tal vez demasiado: Tails está inconsciente y las grabaciones parecen esfumadas, lo único que tengo para seguirle el paso son los testimonios de los demás, pero Shadow se fue con Knuckles a una misión en Emerald Hill, donde irían a conseguir las esmeraldas caos, por eso no me confío ya y despierto a Tails con un manotazo fuerte en el rostro.

-Tails, Tails –le grito un par de veces para que espabile, pero no parece haber efecto alguno en él… -¡TAILS! –grito tan fuerte que creo que mis propios tímpanos se han roto, pero sólo consigo que abra un poco los ojos, lo que para mí ya es una victoria muy grande -¡dime qué te pasó! –ordeno de inmediato, pero se sujeta la cabeza con la mano, imagino, quiero creer, que está reorganizando sus ideas, pero el pensamiento se me va tan sólo con ver que se está sujetando un feo moretón inflamado en la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunta desorientado… ¡estamos buenos! Si él no sabe qué fue lo que lo dejó así, creo que no me servirá de mucho como ayuda –sólo recuerdo que… estaba aquí cuando vi algo raro en las cámaras…

-¿¡Qué viste!? –pregunto desesperado, pero sólo se agita de nuevo y abre los ojos de manera exuberante, exagerada, tal vez extrafalaria -¡Es importante, Tails, dime qué viste!

-No recuerdo bien –vacila un poco, entonces sólo espero a que se levante y camine un poco, pues por lo general eso le ayuda a pensar mejor sus palabras, las cosas que dirá… nada. No se levanta, no dice ni hace nada que me diga que está en un estado decente.

-Tails… es importante –le ruego con los ojos mientras mantengo mi voz serena; entiendo que debe ser difícil para él el poder recordar algo que perdió por un knock out, pero… ¡al menos debe intentarlo! –es sobre…

-Amy… -completa y me espanto, bueno… no exactamente porque sé que algo debió haber visto en esas pantallas –Amy se ha vuelto…

-¿Loca? –Cuestiono esperando su aprobación a la hipótesis, pero no aparece, no hay nada que confirme lo que estoy diciendo, al menos no hay anda en su rostro que me diga que lo que pienso es cierto –Tails, lo que sepas, tienes que decírmelo.

-Yo… -tartamudea un poco –yo… no sé si vi bien, pero… -empieza a programar los monitores para que vea lo que he estado esperando desde que inicié esta charla. Veo de inmediato toda la escena: estoy en el agua fría mientras que Amy sigue sumergida en su tina con compresas en el cuerpo para enfriarla. La actitud de todas parece normal, o eso pienso. Cream está del otro extremo regulando los hidromasajes mientras que Sally lleva algunas comidas y Bunnie le coloca las compresas de hielo… pasan así quince minutos en los que la imagen se mueve con rapidez hasta que notamos que Amy ha comenzado a moverse en su tina, primero vacilante, de un lado a otro y al final logra mover los brazos con firmeza, sujetándose de los bordes de la tina para levantarse sólo con los brazos. Cream se le acerca con ademán alegre… es aquí cuando la escena se vuelve preocupante y veo a una conejita ser lanzada por los cuatro vientos hacia el muro de la parte de atrás y con algunas heridas en el rostro, porque recibió el manotazo con las uñas de la eriza, uñas que se ven sumamente largas… pero… ella no las tenía así, de hecho, las odia así. Sally se pregunta qué ha pasado, se le ve en el rostro predecible y se acerca a Amy con precaución; pero no sirve de nada, la golpea, la rasguña, raspa y finalmente la deja hecha un lío… el mismo que encontré cuando me desperté; Bunnie se ha acercado y busca defender a sus amigas sin pensarlo dos veces, en un inicio le ha dado un buen combate a la eriza, pero ésta no se ha inmutado en absolutamente nada más que a mirarla fijamente a los ojos. Se acerca a Bunnie con paso vacilante, como si se tratara de un muerto viviente (en efecto, Amy ha perdido el color de sus mejillas y su pelaje ha palidecido) Bunnie se coloca en posición defensiva y alza su brazo mecánico al frente, para mantenerse en pie y fuerte, pero algo la ha hecho retroceder, lo que es inusual en Bunnie, porque ella no se rinde sin luchar antes. Ha caído de rodillas, se le queda mirando a Amy y viceversa.

La escena siguiente es en definitiva la más traumática de mi vida: Amy, sin siquiera inmutarse, está torturando a Bunnie… no la está tocando, está mirándola fijamente; la coneja grita y grita desesperada, como si recibiera un martilleo constante en las sienes, uno que no para y que jamás dejará de sentirse. El cráneo se le ha deformado ligeramente con un pequeño seno cerca de la sien, el que después se vuelve protuberancia por la inflamación; así va recibiendo sucesivamente golpes invisibles, golpes que la desestabilizan y la matan… pobre chica, debió haber sufrido alguna clase de hemorragia interna que habrá coagulado… la cabeza le queda de tal forma que por muy poco se reconocería el hecho de que es Bunnie, quien empieza a respirar agitadamente. Se dirige a mí, pero eso nunca lo supe.

Se ha detenido. Grita con fuerza mientras se sujeta la cabeza, al parecer está en un debate sobre hacerlo o no. Al parecer ganó una parte porque sigo aquí, con vida. Entonces se va caminando… o mejor dicho, parece que va flotando, con la cabeza recargada en un costado, como si tuviera el cuello vencido y recorre los pasillos lentamente, fantasmalmente… porque eso es lo que ahora parece: un fantasma. Le pido más videos a Tails, pero de golpe me arrepiento al ver cómo el poder mental de Amy es capaz de noquearlos a todos con tan sólo presentarse… de inmediato se dirige a la sala de control, donde veo a Tails despierto y monitoreando. De inmediato le pegan y los demás videos desaparecen en ese segundo, como si quisiera mantener su destino como un secreto. Minutos después aprecio en la pantalla que he despertado y que exploro el desastre.

Llegan Sally y Cream a la habitación para dar su testimonio.

-No sabemos qué le pudo haber pasado a la chica –me dicen intentando ocultar su temor, pero sé que es inútil… a estas alturas, yo también estoy más que aterrado –sólo la vimos despertar y… atacarnos –dicen con pesadez, es lo poco que les entiendo porque están hablando ambas al mismo tiempo. Les grito que se callen y hablen de una en una. Sally no quiere hablar porque le duele la apresurada partida de Bunnie y Cream se siente con tales ganas de ayudar que hasta se le ve la determinación en el rostro. Pronto, Uxmal se ha llevado el cuerpo de Bunnie y lo ha metido a la enfermería provisional para analizarlo.

-Murmuró algo –notifica Cream de inmediato y le pido toda la información que pueda darnos –Final Zone… habló de Final Zone.

Los cables se conectan al fin en ese momento y creo de inmediato… no, no lo creo ¡lo sé! ¡se ha ido a acabar con Eggman! Bueno, con ese carácter que se está cargando Amy en este momento y con la posible enfermedad que contrajo y que la obligó a matar a Bunnie… porque de otra manera Amy no la habría matado, algo debió haberle ocurrido, algo debió orillarla a hacerlo, no es sádica de naturaleza, sólo lo es cuando la situación lo amerita; pero ahora no lo ha ameritado nada en absoluto, quiero pensar que algo le ha pasado…

Pero ¿y si no es así? ¿Y si Amy ha cambiado completamente y para mal? …no, no pudo ser. Me tenía en bandeja de plata en ese instante y sólo no me mató, no lo hizo porque no quiso, se le veía en los ojos en aquel video. Descubriré qué es lo que está detrás de esto… o mejor dicho QUIEN.

**POV SHADOW**

¡Tenía que ser esa eriza! …ya me he enterado gracias a los videos de seguridad que Eggman ha muerto de manera irremediable, y al parecer le han aplicado la buena, porque fue una muerte lenta y dolorosa, justo como ELLA lo deseaba. Knuckles… a quien el faker describe como "gigante colosal de dos metros" …y vaya que la descripción es acertada, tiene las esmeraldas caos que recuperamos de Emerald Hill, un sitio al que no planeo volver hasta que le hayan disipado los gases… creí ver a María y los recuerdos que me dije a mí mismo que no volvería a tener regresaron fugaces a mi mente. No volveré jamás a un sitio en el que pueda matarme de nostalgia y soledad, lo que sería irónico porque paso todo el tiempo que puedo solo.

-¡Knuckles! ¿Estás ahí? –el faker habla con tanta potencia en su voz que hasta yo puedo escuchar lo que dice… sus gritos podrían escucharse hasta Spagonia y no, no exagero… nunca lo hago.

-Sonic ¿qué ocurre? –pregunta ese ridículo equidna siendo que ya lo sabemos… Eggman ha muerto ¿alguna otra novedad?

-¡Amy se ha escapado! –grita y quiero romper ese maldito aparato en mil pedazos… si vuelve a hablar así de fuerte, le voy a cortar la muñeca… minuto… ¿Amy ha escapado? ¡Mis conjeturas son una realidad!

-¿Cómo? –pregunta de una manera igual de estúpida que no lo puedo creer… aunque no lo debería culpar porque nadie sabe lo de Mephiles… aún me culpo por eso, por haberle permitido fusionarse con ese maldito, uno que ahora la está usando para sus propios planes -¿qué ha pasado, Sonic? ¡dime!

-Ha escapado… y mató a Bunnie en el proceso –dice ahora con volumen normal… ¡aleluya! Pero… ¿matar a esa coneja? Bueno, yo también lo hubiera hecho, no servía para nada con esas extremidades metálicas, sólo era una ruidosa. Pero la duda me sigue corroyendo como al rojo gigante. El peso se escucha en su tono de voz y Knuckles no cree lo que ha oído; a mí francamente me importa muy poco, mientras Amy esté bien… pero sé que no lo está y que debo ayudarla… estúpida eriza ¡en qué te metiste!

-Entiendo… -responde el rojo –aquí tenemos otro problema ¿o solución? –el faker le exige que hable y entonces me acerco para decirle de una buena vez lo que quiere escuchar, sé que lo sabe… no sé cómo lo sé, pero lo sé.

-Eggman ha sido asesinado –digo tan fríamente que suena incluso como una aseveración trémula, de poca importancia –imagino que ya no hay guerra por la que preocuparse ¿no es cierto?

-¡Idiota! –me grita, francamente, no me lo esperaba –si Eggman ha muerto en su propia base, significa que Amy está por allá –me impresiona su capacidad de pensamiento, pero no sé a qué quiere llegar con esto –Amy Rose ha matado a Eggman ¿qué no lo ves?

-Hay cosas peores por las qué preocuparse –le digo mientras empiezo a recordar vagamente lo que decía un expediente que encontré hacía algunos minutos. Encontrar las esmeraldas no fue el reto que quería, pero eso me ayudó mucho a cumplir con mi labor -¿alguna vez escuchaste hablar sobre el proyecto "M"? –me mira con duda, me lo he ganado –pues Eggman ha hecho experimentos con Mephiles, idiota. Experimentos que habían terminado en un rotundo fracaso e inestabilidad.

Knuckles no sabía hasta ahora que yo poseía esa información, pues desde que vi a Amy fusionarse con ese tipo, pensé que sería bueno saber un poco de qué se trataba toda esta bazofia, finalmente… le tengo aprecio, y si encuentro algo con qué sacarle a Mephiles del cuerpo, creo me sentiré mejor conmigo mismo.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver con esto Mephiles? –pregunta como el idiota que es… idiota, bocazas, engreído… bueno, podría hacer la lista, pero jamás acabaría.

-¿Sabías que estaba programado para liberarse más tarde en caso de que Eggman muriera? –le pregunto con ironía… claro que no lo sabría, el erizo ese no sabe hacer nada además de correr –es inestable y tiene sed de sangre… si Eggman moría, él sería liberado para terminar el trabajo –me dan ganas de confesarle lo que sé para que sus dudas se disipen al igual que el hecho de que también quiero decirle algo que lo mate en seco –pero se nos ha adelantado…

Se queda en silencio, quiere procesar la información que le he soltado a ese mini-cerebro.

-Se ha liberado hacía algunos días sin el consentimiento de Eggman… -la culpa empieza a corroerme a pesar de que sé que no tengo mucho que ver con ello… sólo no lo evité, nada más. Igualmente no fue mi culpa si no me moví, porque Mephiles me retuvo con alguna especie de ataque y me dejó unido al suelo… no había manera de evitarlo –Amy lo liberó por error.

Se queda en seco Sonic al escuchar que su noviecita estuvo implicada en ello, intento remediarlo porque sé que no tuvo la culpa, la misma que me arrecia por dentro.

-Y de alguna manera –esto, para que vean, sí empieza a dolerme –logró colarse en el cuerpo de Amy –los rostros, tanto el de Sonic como el de Knuckles me miran impávidos, como si no fuera posible que les estuviera diciendo la verdad ¿acaso no creen en mi palabra? –lo vi todo, no pude evitarlo, fui débil ante él… lo siento -¡por fin salen palabras sinceras de mi boca! Pero no dicen nada…

-¿Cuándo pasó? –pregunta con sequedad, sé que está a punto de llorar… débil.

-Cuando lo de Metrópolis City –me llega a la mente el recuerdo de Antoine y Jet y el cómo salvé a Amy… tal vez salvarla fue un error mío, sin embargo fue instintivo. No pude evitar salvar a mi amiga de la muerte –lo siento –sé que me mira desaprobatorio, como si todo lo que está ocurriendo fuera mi culpa, pero no tengo tiempo para estas cosas, no tengo tiempo ni lo tendré para escucharlo despotricar en mi contra… bueno, si de despotricar se trata, creo que le ganaría en creces. No dice nada, lo que es raro en alguien tan parlanchín como él, aunque de un modo u otro me preocupa y trago con fuerza… la culpa se ha extendido a lo largo de mi pecho y se vuelve un nudo negro en mi garganta, como si quisiera vomitarlo todo. ¿Así se siente tener responsabilidad sobre alguien más? Entonces no quiero ninguna, porque sólo generan tristezas.

-Llegaré dentro de muy poco a Final Zone –notifica y entonces creo que se ha vuelto loco ¿ir a una trampa mortal donde se encuentra Mephiles? Fue una suerte que en su última batalla con él estuviera Elise para salvarlo, de otro modo, Sonic no estaría con nosotros, Mephiles ha sido el único capaz de matarlo y no creo que le cueste trabajo hacerlo nuevamente.

-Iré contigo –informo de inmediato y saco la esmeralda que tengo en la mano: la roja, mi favorita. Entonces sólo me limito a decir un par de palabras que conozco muy bien, creo que mejor que a mi vida misma:

"¡CAOS CONTROL!"

**POV SONIC**

Llego en poco tiempo acompañado por Sally y Cream, quienes no quieren dejar que me enfrente a la nueva y bestial Amy Rose, Tails me alcanzará luego con su avioneta y Silver estará con él cubriéndome de inmediato. De inmediato visualizo el lugar: la base se parece tanto a las anteriores que creo que es un juego de niños. Las chicas, en especial Cream, se lucen con los ataques y el manejo de armas, Sally sólo abre y cierra las puertas que requiero para esta misión, la que aparentemente es: o búsqueda y rescate o combate, jamás lo sabré si no intento combatirla… la idea de tener que golpear a Amy me genera tan poca ilusión que intento quitármela de la cabeza, lo único que sé es que debo hacerlo y debo hacerlo pronto. Por algún motivo me siento traicionado, tanto por Amy como por Shadow… ¿Mephiles adentro de ella? Eso explicaría sus pesadillas o su fiebre… intentaba sacarlo de ella y eso me alegra, porque sé que es una chica fuerte y decidida a cualquier cosa, pero si ambos tenían el expreso propósito de matar a Eggman, imagino que por el momento hicieron una alianza corta, una sencilla y un poco bestial a mi parecer… ahora creo que entiendo a Amy por no haberme contado, pues no quería que me preocupara por ella, yo tampoco le hubiera contado de haber pasado por la misma situación… pero Shadow no es la misma historia, él tenía la libertad y facilidad absolutas para contarme qué era lo que estaba pasando, ojalá lo hubiera hecho, así no estaría que echo chispas por el enojo e ira que me produjo escuchar que mi amada está siendo poseída por un… demonio asesino.

¿Habrá actuado él en lugar de Amy cuando se trataba de asesinar? Imagino que sí, como dije antes, ella no es sádica, sólo es asesina cuando se requiere, y el hecho de que Mephiles la estuviera controlando ahora tiene sentido… Amy no hubiera lastimado a Cream siendo que pasó más de dos meses consternada por su paradero y por el hecho de que no tenía ya madre que la cuidara; Amy se hizo buena amiga de Sally y no tenía motivos reales para propinarle tal golpiza… y con respecto a Bunnie, incluso le llegó a tener compasión por las extremidades metálicas, el que ella la hubiera matado porque sólo se le hincharon los cojones no tiene fundamento… es evidente que no era ella, y ahora todo tiene sentido real.

Recorremos la base en espera de cualquier cosa, alguna trampa o parecido, pero ahora todo parece tan muerto como lo ha de estar ese regordete que creyó que podía con nosotros… vaya cosa, sus ansias de poder lo llevaron a la tumba… me pregunto cómo lo habrá matado, seguramente no fue de una forma bonita porque ella lo quería muerto desde un inicio… y sumados sus deseos de sangre con los de Mephiles… imagino que ambos tuvieron que gozar de lo lindo con su patética muerte. Me digo a mí mismo que tengo que derrotarlo… ¿o derrotarla? ¡Esto es sumamente confuso! Pero ya no soy el mismo erizo de hace cinco años que murió bajo su cargo cuando llegó él, fue gracias a Elise que ahora estoy caminando, jamás lo olvidaré aunque es una pena que ella hubiera muerto durante esta guerra… ese fue un buen golpe a mi corazón, pues esa chica fue una gran amiga para mí. La tristeza me invade nuevamente, como cuando paré en seco en mis conversaciones con ese erizo frío, imagino que Amy se llevaba bien con él por el arrepentimiento que él mostró en su tono de voz toda la conversación. Knuckles no sabía qué decir… no sabe qué decir y no lo culpo. Ahora que arregló sus problemas con la murciélago, creo que este golpe ha sido algo nuevo para él… quién diría que ahora no me deje dormir por las noches gracias a su… ¿fogosidad? Francamente no quiero pensar en eso.

Llego al cuarto de control de toda la base, donde imagino Eggman ha estado, y donde supongo que ha muerto… o ha sido asesinado, como se quiera ver, sigue siendo igual de despreciable.

¡Qué estoy viendo! Los charcos de sangre corren hasta la suela de mis zapatos y varios charcos ya se muestran de un color marrón asqueroso, seco y poco agradable para alguien como yo, alguien que odia los sitios cerrados, y ahora ya sé por qué, porque se juntan demasiadas cosas como los olores desagradables. El cuerpo de Eggman ahora está todo rosado por la piel de la que carece, veo sus músculos, los que siguen chorreando, pero en definitiva… la vida se le fue hace mucho tiempo. Amy se nota que se divirtió porque las paredes están llenas de hojalatas que intentaron defenderlo… ya no existen, jamás lo volverán a hacer… pero ahora la duda es ¿dónde está Amy?

Shadow se presenta tarde para la fiesta y con rostro apesadumbrado me mira.

-Amy está en… -intenta decir y quiero que escupa la información de una vez –fue a Angel Island –el nombre sacude a Knuckles de sobremanera ¿qué quería allá?

-No es lo que Amy quiere, sino es lo que Mephiles quiere… ahora la guía hasta allá.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –le pregunto, se me hace muy extraño todo esto.

-Porque allá se centra la mayoría de la energía espiritual, tanto que la isla flota… no necesitará las esmeraldas para invocar a los demonios y consumirnos en las cenizas, pues ya tiene ese poder.

Me detengo por un segundo y trato de pensar en cómo demonios voy a detenerlo… si está por allá, significa que… seguramente ya está iniciando lo que sea que necesite para las invocaciones… ¡jamás me sentí tan impotente en toda mi vida!

Shadow me toma por la mano y entonces las chicas se unen a nosotros. Le informo a Tails que necesito que vigile la zona por aire y accede a escucharme. De inmediato el control caos nos lleva a Angel Island.

-¡Sonic, veo algo! –me notifica Tails de inmediato –una figura envuelta en energía o algo parecido está encima de donde debería estar la esmeralda madre.

-Eso es lo que quería oír –digo de inmediato y me dirijo a donde veo a una figura color rosa obscuro… me recuerda tanto a mí en mi forma de Dark Sonic que es incluso irónico… pero su pelaje está despeinado y tiene sangre en los guantes y el resto del cuerpo. Ahora un par de colmillos se le salen de los labios y las uñas las tiene increíblemente largas. Shadow sin inmutarse inicia los ataques, creando una pelea fuerte entre ambos… Amy se sabe mover al parecer, y potenciado con el poder de Mephiles ahora es más que una rival de cuidado. Le empieza a gruñir como si se tratara de una serpiente de cascabel, parece alguna especie de monstruo de ultratumba… Silver hace lo que puede por retenerlo desde la avioneta, pero no logra mucho porque los poderes de la chica o chico… me sigue confundiendo esto… son demasiado para el plateado. Blaze se le ha sumado ¿cuándo llegó ella? No lo sé, pero entre más ayuda tengamos, mejor.

Estoy inmóvil, no puedo concebir la idea de que le tengo que volver a pegar… no puedo hacerlo ¡no quiero hacerlo! No lo haré… no lo haré. Por un segundo noto que estoy de rodillas y que mis ojos me están llorando.

-¡Levántate, _faker!_ –me exige Shadow y entonces le hago caso, pero no me ayuda o sienta bien eso, porque el verle el rostro tan afilado y angulado a Amy me hace querer llorar de nuevo ¿por qué a ella? ¿por qué?

Le han dado un golpe que ha desatado su furia… los ha inmovilizado a todos, a algunos los sostiene en el aire y a otros tantos les pega en el proceso… como me encuentro oculto, no me ha visto… no puedo tolerar ver esto ¡no puedo!

Me acerco poco a poco y sé que me ha visto… intenta acercarse para golpearme… pero se detiene de repente, como en el video, exactamente de la misma manera se sostiene la cabeza y empieza a debatirse si hacerlo o no… ¿por qué lo hace? Me tiene nuevamente, no podría dañarla aunque quisiera, no sabiendo que es ella.

Retrocede poco a poco de vuelta a la pirámide y hace su ritual de invocación de demonios, pero no lo puede continuar… convulsiona y entiendo que algo raro está pasando.

-Ahora, faker –me dice Shadow con un poco de resignación ¿qué pasa? –tenemos que hacerlo ahora, es nuestra única oportunidad –me dice, pero sigo sin entender de qué habla.

Todos miran la escena impávidos, como si no hubiera nada más que ver además de a Amy retorciéndose en el suelo y gritando entre gimoteos.

-Morirá de todas maneras –añade y volteo sin poder creerlo –tenemos que ponerle el "hasta aquí" justo en este momento –cierra los ojos y creo que se está arrepintiendo… -sino… saldrá de su cuerpo dominándonos a todos y será el final.

-Si sale de su cuerpo, tendremos una oportunidad –insisto, pero me voltea a ver con incredulidad en la mirada, la que después se hunde en la tristeza.

-¿No lo entiendes? Si no la acabamos ahora… cuando salga de su cuerpo ella igual… -empieza a decir con pesadez -¡estará muerta!

Entonces lo entiendo todo, como si de una nevada en mi cabeza se tratara... sin importar cuánto lo piense o quiera pretender que razone... ataque o no… Amy Rose inevitablemente morirá.


	22. Chapter 22

**POV SONIC**

Esta vez la decisión la tengo yo en mis manos… jamás creí tener que verme en esta problemática, simplemente jamás lo consideré en mi vida: Tener la vida de una persona en mis manos. Y no la de cualquier persona, sino la de la persona que más amo en este mundo, la de la chica con la que ahora sueño, la dueña de mis suspiros. Todo llega a ser tan arrebatador en estos momentos que creo que las lágrimas se han desplegado nuevamente, pero ahora tienen la función de limpiarme el alma y los pensamientos… pensamientos que se vuelven a enturbiar con el sólo hecho de combinarlos con ella. He vuelto a caer al suelo, impotente en todos los sentidos. No me quiero doblegar ante esta situación; no puedo ¡no lo haré! Siento que el corazón se me rompe en pedazos y que mi mirada está hecha añicos de la misma manera, sé que si lo hago… no sobreviviré.

La veo ahí mismo retorciéndose de dolor. Intenta luchar por su cuenta y francamente espero que logre hacer algo que no me lleve a matarla, a tener que hacerlo, a verme de verdad obligado a. Me mira directamente a los ojos, sé que no la puedo leer en estos momentos porque sus facciones cambian de manera tan radical que sólo me es imposible intentar detectar en qué está pensando… o qué trata de transmitirme.

Por un par de segundos veo en sus ojos un atisbo que indica que es ella misma… las esmeraldas verdes le brillan en el rostro como un par de estrellas sin vida y la sonrisa no existe; en cambio, tiene un ceño preocupado, triste y ensimismado en un dolor que parece no ser peor porque es imposible física y psicológicamente sufrir tanto. Muestra los colmillos un poco y veo que desaparece poco a poco, lo que me hace pensar que la lucha está siendo perdida de manera inmediata, sus ojos… sus ojos parecen un par de estelas claras para después transformarse en sólo entes oscuros que parecen venir del mismo infierno. Jadea lo suficiente como para escuchar que su respiración se altera notablemente a intervalos, después se acompasa… pero termina por agitarse más cuando reprime gritos. Se ha llevado las manos a la cara y a la cabeza, presiona contra su piel esas garras feroces y se saca algo de sangre, lo que la hace volver en sí por varios segundos antes de que Mephiles la ataque de nuevo.

¡No sé qué hacer! No puedo darle el golpe de gracia, no puedo matarla… ni de esta forma ni de alguna otra, ella… si ella se va… creo que perderé todo lo poco que me queda. La idea me carcome por dentro y entonces pienso en lo poco que valdría la pena vivir en un mundo sin Amy Rose, sin sus abrazos tiernos o aquel perfume de frutas desprendiéndose de su piel, la que rodeé en algún momento entre mis brazos.

Me quedo quieto, estático ante la idea de no tener sus risas o su mirada verde sobre la mía que es color mar y entonces las lágrimas me brotan como si no tuvieran final… las odio, odio mis lloriqueos, odio mi poder de decisión, odio no haberla vigilado, odio a Shadow por no haberme dicho, odio a Bunnie por haber muerto tan fácil, odio a Cream por ni siquiera haberlo supuesto, odio a Eggman por haber experimentado con ese monstruo… pero sobretodo, me odio a mí, me odio por no tener otra opción además de ésta.

Todos estos pensamientos han tomado sólo algunos segundos en los que he visto demasiadas facetas de Amy y Mephiles juntos en un solo ente, como si su sufrimiento no fuera a acabar jamás.

-¡_Faker_! –me grita Shadow desde donde está. Me encuentro con su mirada roja y sé que ha pensado lo mismo que yo, pero lo niega para mantenerse fuerte -¡no hay tiempo!

Quiero reaccionar ante sus palabras, quiero intentar hacerme creer que tienen un sentido estricto, pero ese sentido se anula cuando la veo allí mismo luchando, intentando no morir en el proceso… debo admitir que ahora que la veo me da más lástima que miedo… es una chica fuerte y no se dejaría vencer jamás por esta clase de cosas… o eso quiero pensar nada más al verla. Quiero mantener mis emociones en frío para tomar la mejor decisión, pero me es imposible hacerlo sin que me dejen de llorar los ojos.

-¡_FAKER! –_me vuelve a gritar, quiere que acabemos con esto a pesar de lo mucho que le duele, a pesar de saber que perderá una gran amiga en el proceso… no quiere, eso es todo en su caso, no quiere hacerlo, pero tiene qué, como si la vida se nos fuera en ello.

De hecho… así es. Entonces me veo en una problemática: si dejo a Amy así, Mephiles poco a poco la consumirá, se liberará y la matará… no hay más opción además de matarla nosotros. ¿Pero qué culpa tiene ella en todo esto? Fue sometida por ese monstruo para que lo dejara entrar a su cuerpo… o al menos eso creo, imagino que tener tanto poder adentro debe ser tentador… el poder de decidir una vida a veces es incontenible y ahora se desarrolla en su máxima expresión con un monstruo en su interior… uno que la mata poco a poco, que extingue su brillo.

-¡_FAKER_!

-¡Cállate! –le grito en ese instante. Quiero que se calle, no quiero pensar en nada ahora más que en cómo voy a hacer semejante acción. He decidido la vida de muchos que no conozco, pero porque no había otra opción, si encuentro la solución con Amy… tal vez, sólo tal vez… Es imposible, no hay opción, morirá sin importar lo que haga.

La veo a los ojos nuevamente e intento esperar a que algo me dé una esperanza… o al menos una idea, pero no encuentro nada, sólo la veo ahí tirada susurrándome dulcemente:

-¡Por favor!

"¡Por favor, por favor!" me ha llegado entonces a la mente que… es demasiado posible que ésa sea su voluntad: morir en ese mismo lugar e instante.

Knuckles nos ha pasado las esmeraldas caos, Shadow las recibe y entonces me levanto poco a poco, con el ceño decidido, pero triste. Las esmeraldas empiezan a brillar y a girar a nuestro alrededor. Shadow y yo ahora somos del color del sol.

**POV SHADOW**

"¡Perdóname, Amy!" me digo a mí mismo mientras intento mantenerme sereno, pero algo me indica que la tristeza no deja de embargar mi ceño, porque Sonic me mira con empatía. Inmediatamente me lleno de aquel sentimiento cegador que me mató el día en el que mataron a María, pero creo que ahora el mierda soy yo… porque seré uno de los que la mate. La veo directamente y está siendo derrotada por Mephiles poco a poco, quien amenaza con salirse de ella muy pronto. Cierro los ojos y mantengo mi ceño fijo en el sentimiento de odio que me provoca ese maldito Mephiles… ¿hacerle esto a una chica como Amy Rose? Simplemente no tiene precio, decencia, ética o como se le llame, porque ella no se lo merece.

Amenazo con hacer el Spin Dash junto con aquel erizo mientras le tomo la muñeca para que la velocidad no nos disperse fuera del… objetivo. Trago con fuerza por el sólo hecho de pensar que Amy ahora será el blanco de nuestro tiro, de nuestro golpe fatal. Giramos sobre nuestro eje marcado por aquellas manos fuertemente sujetas hasta hacernos bolas diminutas y poderosas. Cada giro que doy me hace recordarlo todo desde que Eggman me activó de esa cápsula, y curiosamente lo único que recuerdo tiene que ver con esa eriza rosa: cómo me confundió con el azul en Prison Island y me dejó de abrazar, retrocedía con tal lentitud que pareció que vio a un fantasma… pero era algo peor; en ARK me ayudó a recapacitar sobre mi idea de acabar con el planeta, me hizo ver la belleza que contiene todos y cada uno de los rincones de este sitio; la veo perseguir a Sonic por las veredas y a él volteando ligeramente para asegurarse de haberla perdido, sin embargo volteaba tantas veces que parecía lo opuesto: se aseguraba de que lo siguiera; las coronas de flores con Cream y las peleas con Knuckles; cuando sacaba inútilmente ese martillo que ya no utiliza en algún arranque de ira; la comida que preparaba y esa sonrisa infantil acompañada de pucheros tiernos que solía tener; después de eso… todo se vuelve negro por el lapso de tiempo en el que no la vi hasta que regresa a mi memoria vestida sólo con una bata de paciente y armada con una jeringa, creyendo que podía con cualquiera, que el mundo podía irse muy lejos con sólo una arma de ese tipo; mis besos apasionados hacia su cara; cómo la dejé sobre mi cama para que durmiera tranquila; las conversaciones silenciosas y sonrisas que nunca nos dimos; su suave olor a rosas y la felicidad que la embargaba cuando se acercaba a Sonic nuevamente… todo se vuelve doloroso y se mezcla en mi memoria.

Quiero llorar, pero no puedo, no me lo permito y jamás me lo permitiré, no soy como Sonic: capaz de demostrar lo que siento con sólo un par de caudalosos ríos que salen de sus ojos, jamás seré así por más que me haya importado esa chica, por no decir que fue mi mejor amiga en este tiempo… pues durante estos segundos, fue la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida.

Seguimos girando sobre nuestros ejes y el círculo se ha vuelto poderoso. Entonces me he tomado la libertad de romper la tangente de nuestra circunferencia y dirigirme a Amy, quien ahora está gritando con lo más que puede de su garganta. Le doy el primer golpe en el estómago, pero la muchacha es fuerte y lo resiste… sin embargo, le he dejado el privilegio a Sonic de ser quien acabe con su vida, pues mi ataque fue sólo para distraerla.

Entonces Sonic le hace cortes fuertes con las espinas, cortes que le perforan finamente la carne de su pecho, cortes que inician desde el área de la clavícula y terminan cerca de la pelvis, casi perforándola cual sierra eléctrica. La sangre se esparce por toda la pirámide e incluso salpica sobre algunos pilares. Amy cae sobre su espalda, dejando que su cabello adorne el rostro fino y femenino que tiene. Todos han visto la escena… Cream no deja de llorar, nunca dejó de hacerlo… creo que el _faker _no se dio cuenta jamás de que ella se le hubo aferrado a las piernas y que después lo soltó con ligereza. La niña no quería que ella muriera.

El cielo se ha despejado, pues al no estar Mephiles invocando a nadie, no hay necesidad de que las nubes se presenten en forma de presagio de algo que no ocurrirá. Algo que hemos evitado… a costa de perder al ser que más queríamos. El ambiente se hace tenso, veo que Silver ha presenciado todo desde su posición en el aeroplano, le veo el rostro tenso, triste y sobretodo con una lágrima fugitiva; Blaze tampoco se siente complacida con lo que acaba de presenciar… esto me deja en claro que, a pesar de la actitud de aquella eriza después de los tiempos vividos, aún le tenían respeto o afecto, pero el que quedó aún más desolado fue Sonic, quien se ha acercado al pequeño cuerpo de la chica… quien aún respira un poco. Sólo me limito a darles la espalda, porque quiero seguir con ella a pesar de que no pueda verla a los ojos. Sé que quiere privacidad.

**POV SONIC**

Me recargo con ella y coloco su cabeza en mi regazo, llora… llora lentamente sobre mis manos y entonces entiendo que el brillo de su rostro ha regresado, pero a pesar de eso, no durará. Respira lentamente y me sostiene la mano con la poca fuerza que le queda. Creo que lo que más me duele de todo esto es que ahora me sonríe con la misma jovialidad con la que lo hacía cuando tenía doce años.

-Lo siento… -murmullo entre lágrimas y gemidos, pero no dice nada, sólo me mira fijamente –lo siento… lo siento…

Me sonríe con sus últimas energías. Me toma de la mano y sé que es su último suspiro.

-Gracias… -murmulla lentamente… la siento perder sus fuerzas cuando me suelta lentamente la mano… su brillo se ha perdido y entonces sé que ya no está conmigo.

Cierro sus párpados con los dedos y entonces sollozo un poco su nombre un poco para frustrarme y llevarme las manos a la cabeza.

Nunca podré evitarme la pena de cargar con ese peso en mi vida.

Todos se acercan conmigo y me dan un fuerte abrazo, queriendo consolar la pena que carcomerá mis entrañas por siempre.

Desde entonces todo se ha vuelto sumamente distinto.

Cream ha argumentado querer irse de aquí y perderse por el mundo, no quiere que el dolor que le causó el perder a su madre, junto con el de perder a la única persona que la crió después de ello la maten de soledad; Tails se ha ido a Metrópolis City para olvidarse de las malas pasadas que vivió aquí; Sally ha ido a vivir distintas aventuras; Knuckles ya no sale de Angel Island; Rouge ya se ha separado de todo, sin importarle el equidna; Blaze y Silver regresaron a su época, deseando no recordar nada de esto y yo… yo sólo ya no me quiero quedar en ningún sitio, correr hace que las pesadillas sean menos frecuentes, pero no por eso menos fuertes. Nada evitará que crea que una carrera me disipará de todo. Sólo es en raras ocasiones en las que duermo de un tirón, en las que las pesadillas se sustituyen por un leve sueño en el que los pájaros resuenan con una risa tan igual al repiqueteo de las campanas que me hace sonreír inconscientemente… sé que sueño con Amy.

* * *

**Y CON ÉSTE CULMINO EL FIC... SUBIRÉ EPÍLOGO MAÑANA CON UN POV QUE LOS SORPRENDERÁ XD**

**PERDÓN SI EMPIEZO A DESCONECTARME UN POCO DEL OTRO FIC "HASTA QUE EL CUERPO AGUANTE" O "LJDH SONIC VERSION" YA ENTRÉ A CLASES Y PUES... YA SE IMAGINARÁN XD**


	23. Chapter 23

**EPÍLOGO: POV AMY**

Llevo muerta cerca de tres meses y en ellos he visto cómo todos han sufrido por su cuenta, algunos intentan superarlo como Cream, quien ahora es sólo una trotamundos de once años… no debería ser así, debería sentar cabeza en algún sitio, pero ella misma admite que el miedo de perder lo que le importa la carcome por dentro, no quiere volver a pasar por ese dolor y entonces, cuando cree que ha pasado mucho tiempo en algún pueblo o ciudad, se va y borra huella alguna de su existencia, asegurándose de que nadie la recuerde. A veces la visito en sueños y le susurro que todo estará bien, pero sólo sirve para que sea feliz en el subconsciente y despierte de golpe… sintiéndose sola nuevamente; eso me hace sentir más culpable.

Tails se ha desarrollado como un genio en Metrópolis City, pues como él nunca estuvo en ese lugar durante el desarrollo de la guerra, le ha sido muy sencillo tener algo en qué ocuparse. Ayuda al desarrollo de las nuevas tecnologías, tanto mecánicas como agrícolas o genéticas ¡quién diría que él sabe hacer todo eso! Nunca lo creí, él es sumamente inteligente y ha vuelto los desiertos alrededor de Metrópolis City el prado verde y lleno de vida que antes era. Los muertos se han colocado en una fosa común, siendo incinerados, en señal de que el pasado ha sido superado para una posterior evolución. Siento un cúmulo de mariposas en donde debería estar mi estómago cuando veo esa sonrisa volverle al rostro, pero en el fondo sé que jamás superará lo que ocurrió ya hace algún tiempo, eso me hace pensar que me volví parte importante de la vida de muchos, aunque no lo quise reconocer en un inicio, me voy convenciendo poco a poco de ello y siento que morir… sólo tal vez no fue la mejor idea. Pero no me arrepiento, porque el ver cómo superan poco a poco las dificultades desde esta perspectiva me hace analizarlo todo con claridad y sonreír con un rostro verdaderamente feliz después de tanto tiempo de sufrimientos y soledad, pues jamás me sentí tan completa.

Knuckles no sale de Angel Island y ahora se dedica de lleno a su tarea. Estar ahí le hace pasar un trago amargo, pero después veo que voltea al frente y sonríe un poco con complacencia, sin arrepentimientos y murmulla al cielo: "eres una heroína, Amy". Como si de verdad pudiera sonrojar, siento que algo cálido y agradable recorre mi fantasmagórico cuerpo, quiero agachar la mirada porque me mira fijamente. Soy intangible, pero eso no evita que sus ojos se claven en algo sin perderse en los parajes; por unos segundos me siento asediada y trago con fuerza. Salgo volando de la isla inmediatamente con el asombro recorriéndome como un simple viento… después murmulla un "como siempre" y se sienta de nuevo en esa pirámide gigante a cuidar la esmeralda… ¿me vio? No puede ser, si me vio, significa que ese lugar es más espiritual de lo que me contaron alguna vez, pues en él veo a mucha gente vagar, en su mayoría equidnas que no sé si me puedan ver y se limitan a ignorarme o que viven cada uno atrapados en su tiempo… imagino que es la primera, porque los veo como si estuvieran vivos: actuando como lo hacían en sus épocas. Es hasta la noche en la que decido buscar a Shadow…

Shadow… ese nombre me pesa en el alma porque sé que lo extraño mucho, tal vez es de los amigos que más he querido en vida. Busco desesperadamente hasta que lo encuentro en Final Zone… o en lo que queda de esa base, porque la ha destruido completamente, lleva una esmeralda en la mano, la que brilla cada vez más cuando me acerco para verle con fijeza. Lo ha notado y voltea a ver qué está causando ese extraño brillo; pues al morir en Angel Island, me conecté espiritualmente con la isla y con todo lo que se desprende de ella… imagino que las esmeraldas caos me conocen, por decirlo así. Frunce el ceño con indiferencia, no tiene ganas de correr, por lo que usa su motocicleta y se aleja hasta donde mis ojos le pierden de vista, quiero seguirlo y asegurarme de que estará bien a donde sea que vaya, pero de inmediato me llega el recuerdo de aquel destello dorado. Sé que estará bien, que estará en donde deba estar y eso me consuela.

Rouge fue la que se desapareció para todos los demás, alejándose de Knuckles porque le recuerda el día en el que los destinos de nosotras se vieron deformados para terminar la guerra de esta manera, ver a Knuckles le causa dolor porque no hizo nada por evitar que yo muriera, pero es porque no entendió la situación ¡estaba condenada! Desde que Mephiles tocó mi mano estuve condenada a una muerte dolorosa, pero gracias a Sonic, ésta se hizo sobre llevable. Ahora trabaja como jefa de seguridad en G.U.N. a veces se encuentra con Shadow, pero cuando se ven sólo se limitan a hacer su trabajo… no tolera el hecho de estar con quien contribuyó a mi muerte y, aunque lo oculte con sus modales y su coquetería, sé que está muy rota… por ella es por quien lo lamento.

Silver y Blaze no resistieron quedarse aquí; después de la muerte de Elise, el hechizo que nos hizo creer que la aventura con Mephiles nunca ocurrió se rompió en miles de pedazos, permitiéndonos a todos recordarlo todo; lo que no sabe Sonic es que Elise está muerta desde antes de la guerra, pero jamás lo supuso porque nunca la fue a visitar, yo lo evitaba e incluso desconocía este dato; dejando a Blaze condenada con Iblis adentro, de alguna manera Silver la salvó y se juntaron para formar una pareja feliz y contenta hasta que ella lo fue a buscar con su arco y flecha a Seaside Hill. Ser un fantasma me permite recorrer las épocas de la historia, y también me permite ver algunos trazos del futuro, en ellos veo a Silver y Blaze llevando una vida tranquila, pero sus rostros tienen un poco de peso. Era buena amiga de Silver; Blaze era fría, pero igualmente una chica con la que podía estar si buscaba tranquilidad… se encariñaron conmigo, pero lo están superando ayudándose de ideas como la época brillante y libre de maldad en la que viven gracias a mi sacrificio… están agradecidos conmigo por la valentía que creen que tuve. Sinceramente… era sólo una opción la que tenía: morir; y se subdividía en dos: morir lentamente y con mucho dolor, o morir rápidamente, por lo que no considero eso un acto "heroico" en la extensión de la palabra, sin embargo, me hace sentir más tranquila.

Sally sofoca sus pensamientos ayudando a gente que apenas conoce con cosas sencillas que pasan a volverse complicadas con el avance del tiempo; ahora veo a una chica que se puede defender y que está demasiado ocupada como para pensar en el dolor. No quiere pensar en esas sensaciones amargas, así que se evita la pena y sigue ayudando a la gente. No da indicios de extrañarme, pero tampoco la veo feliz… es una chica que ha lidiado con mucho, así que imagino que lo ha tomado con madurez… madurez, humildad, alegría y ternura son demasiadas cualidades para una chica como ella, seguramente fue así toda su vida, no me extraña que sea tan gris como personaje.

Emprendo vuelo porque sé que va a anochecer ahora y quiero llegar ahora con él antes de que empiece a dormir… Sonic, Sonic, el chico al que más he querido en mi vida está a punto de regresar a su casa después de una sesión intensa de carreras… a este paso ha conocido todo el planeta e incluso ha corrido sobre la tensión superficial de los mares sin romperla, lo que se me hace interesante siendo que él le sigue temiendo al agua. Llego a tiempo para verlo acostarse en su cama y mirar vacíamente al techo, pero a la vez siendo consumido por pensamientos que jamás descifraré y sin embargo, mantiene un ceño tan indiferente que no parece dolido por lo que me pasó, mas yo sé la verdad y ésa es que me extraña con todo su ser; lo confirmo cuando veo que se le escapa una lágrima y cruza cual polizón por sus pómulos. No llora con fuerza ni gime como lo hizo teniendo mi cabeza en su regazo aquel día, ni siquiera susurra nada: se queda ahí, silencioso y dispuesto a dormir.

Las pesadillas que invaden su mente no son sólo sobre mí siendo masacrada o lacerada o torturada de más, porque de alguna manera ya se cumplieron todas ellas… sino son sobre él sin mí y sobre lo desolado que está. Duerme con el rostro tenso y sudando poco a poco por la pena que le transmite el estar sin la persona que ha amado más que a nadie. Quiere despertar de golpe, pero lo evito de inmediato. Acuesto mi fantasmal cuerpo a su lado y rodeo su cuerpo con mis brazos traslúcidos mientras me fundo dentro de él y busco entrar en su subconsciente.

Todo ahora está en blanco, su mente es mi lienzo en blanco, por lo que empiezo a dibujarlo todo… un paisaje de colores rosas cual botones de cerezos y un lago al fondo, uno chico que tiene un islote y sobre él, un kiosco chico. El cielo lo he vuelto del color del atardecer y entonces él entra desconcertado y extrañado, viéndolo todo con curiosidad.

Me transformo en un pájaro… una paloma de vetas rosas y empiezo a trinar mientras me poso en su hombro; extiende su brazo y lo recorro con mis pequeñas patitas de paloma inventada para volver a trinar… pues el sonido que emito es el de mi risa. Emprendo vuelo y lo hago seguirme hasta el kiosco; me sigue y entonces me transformo en la eriza que mató.

Impávido me ve sin hacer o decir nada, pero sólo me limito a lanzarme a sus brazos y presionarlo contra mí de manera que se sienta muy real.

-No te abandonaré –digo con suavidad, dejando que mi voz resuene en todo su sueño –jamás haría eso.

No dice nada, pero me abraza con tal fuerza que parece que mi piel ha vuelto de nuevo… porque jamás había sentido un calor tan grande como éste. Creo que nunca lo sospechó, nunca sospechó que el amor que le tengo hizo que luchara contra Mephiles.

Se limita a susurrarme que me ama y yo le devuelvo el gesto para difuminarme lentamente.

Es en ese momento en el que despierta porque ya ha amanecido, ha dormido de un tirón. Se levanta y sale a correr con una sonrisa en el rostro…

Y no sospecha que estoy aquí… que siempre estaré aquí, a su lado e incluso en sus sueños…

[FIN]

* * *

**OFICIALMENTE HA TERMINADO ESTE FANFIC XD ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO TODA LA HISTORIA :)**


End file.
